The Price of Power
by Optimus610
Summary: COMPLETE! Dragonball Z, Masters of the Universe HeMan crossover. Kakarotto Goku arrives in the land of Eternia. With his arrival, the lives of Evil Lyn, Adam and all those on Eternia will be changed forever.
1. Chapter: 1

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr " Speech

_rrrr_ Thoughts

****rrrr **** Telepathy

****rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: Hello folks, this is an alternate story line for my story " The Legendary ". I always wondered how the worlds of DBZ & He-Man (The new version) would react to each other. So I decided to write a fic to satisfy my own and possibly others curiosity. This story line in NO WAY goes with my other story. The only similarity is the use of some of the characters. Well, enjoy !!**_

**Chapter: One**

****

Prince Adam, heir to the throne of Eternia sat lazily under a tree enjoying the beautiful day which bestowed itself on the kingdom. He sat without a care in the world, or so he thought.

" Adam! Why must you be so lazy? Asked Teela, captain of the Eternian Royal Guard.

" Hello Teela, how are you this fine day? " He said completely calm not surprised by her sudden appearance, as it seemed she always had a knack for catching him in these situation's.

Giving him a look of disgust she answered his question. " I'm doing fine no thanks to you I might add. Why are you just sitting here? Skeletor could attack any moment, we and especially you being the Prince have to be prepared! "

" And how do you know I'm not? Just because I choose to actually enjoy a moment of peace and not be such a worry wart like some people who shall remain nameless, doesn't mean I'm not prepared. " He said a bit annoyed.

" Prepared, humph I fail to see how being a lazy dog is prepared." She said obviously upset with his apparent carefree attitude.

" Dog ... Well, I'd rather be a lazy dog then ... " Lowering his head, Adam bit his tongue. He didn't want to start a fight, but at times she just got under his skin.

" Then what? "

" Forget it Teela ... I don't want to fight "

" No! Tell me what you were going to say. "

Teela wasn't sure why she was so hard on him lately. Everything was going fine up until two weeks ago. Their relationship was going through some changes that were new and scary to her. Adam had become a whole lot more aggressive lately, not only in word but also in action. He flirted with her openly and without fear. It unsettled her, and left her confused at how to respond.

Adam looked up and saw the scowl on her face. He still thought she was beautiful but her attitude was becoming worse and worse as the day's went on.

" Look, captain ... don't you have duties to perform or something? Or in other words leave me alone! "

" What?! ... " Teela just stared, he never got so formal with her. Something defiantly was happening to their relationship she noted.

" Bastard ... " She turned and began to walk away after the insult.

" Witch ... " Teela, stopped dead in her tracks. Adam's words were just a whisper, but they came across as if he yelled them.

" What did you call me?! "

Adam recalled when his feeling's for her had begun to change from that of a childhood friend to that of a man to a woman. It wasn't a big climatic event that caused it. Just one day as she was passing by he kept on looking. Her figure, and scent became hypnotic. Since this was the first time something like that had ever happened to him he sought to be very '_playful' _whenever around her. But right now he had no intention of being playful.

" I called you an uptight no life having witch. " He said in an eerily calm manor.

" Witch ... Witch!! "

An enraged Teela ran up to the Prince who even though seeing her charge continued to sit in the same casual position Once she reached him, Teela raised her staff and swung aiming right for his head. Adam seeing this ducked, tumbled rolled a couple feet away and tried to leg sweep her. Teela, leaped over his attempted sweep and swung her staff back in an attempt to catch him off guard. Adam seeing her strike, did a backward roll to avoid the strike. Teela reacted by charging with her exceptional speed which caught Adam off guard. She swung her staff again and this time connected with his jaw sending him reeling back a couple feet.

" Ow!!, that hurt! I never knew you witches ... could hit so hard. " His statement only seemed to infuriate Teela more as she charged at him again.

" I'll make you pay for insulting me!! " She yelled.

" Like you should talk. Who insulted who first Teela?" Replied Adam as he unsheathed his sword.

" Shut up!! If you weren't such a lazy good for nothing I wouldn't have to insult you! Some Prince you are ... "

Teela hoping the last part would shame some sense into him, didn't have long to contemplate if it did or not as their two weapons met with a resounding clang. Adam being obviously stronger pushed her off which sent her back a few feet. Deciding to give Teela a taste of her own medicine. Adam charged taking a swipe at her feet with his sword. Teela responded by back summersaulting a few feet away. Adam not being deterred by his miss charged again this time aiming for her torso. Teela being the more skilled fighter easily blocked the strike with the top of her snake staff. Using the other end of the staff she took out Adams legs sending him to the ground butt first.

" Hmph, prepared are we? ... If I were Skeletor you would be dead right now. " She said with a disgusted look on her face.

Smiling, Adam responded. " Well, I don't see you wearing a hood and having a skeleton for a face so I presume your not him. But ... it wouldn't surprise me to find out tha ... --" He was interrupted by another strike from her staff across his jaw.

" Shut up you bastard! You have no right to insult me! " She said with glossy eyes.

Seeing this Adam smirked that her pride was hurt a little. " What happened? The brave bad warrior princess had her feelings hurt? ... If you can't take it, then don't start it Teela. Why is it that you must constantly berate me? I never do that to you. "

Angrily she responded. " Because you need to take your responsibilities more seriously! If you were a real man like He-Man you wou ... --"

" And what would you know about being a real man? " He said while raising himself from off the ground and dusting himself off.

" The way you talk about He-Man at times I would say your in love with him. " He said angrily after being compared to his alter ego.

She hesitated slightly not entirely sure how to answer. " Whether I love him or not doesn't matter .. What matter's is the fact that the Prince of Eternia is a lazy good for nothing! "

" If you only knew Teela ... If you only knew. "

Now standing only a few inches away from Adam, Teela responded. " Know what? How Lazy you are? As I said a real man ... like He-Man would take his responsibilities more seriously. "

" Shove it Teela, if you love He-Man so much why don't you go offer yourself to him and become his whore. Or are you afraid he won't take you? ... Better yet, why don't you go groveling to him on your knee's? I'm sure a guy like him loves a woman to be in that position begging like she's an animal ... Surely then he won't refuse you. " Adam stated as his voice was dripping with malice and contempt.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh. The result of Teela's punch to Adam's jaw could be heard all through out the courtyard. Adam put his hand to his jaw shocked at what just happened. But what happened next was a surprise to both as Adam back slapped Teela sending her reeling to the ground.

Teela sat on the ground not really hurt physically by the blow but more emotionally. Adam in all the years they've known each other had never struck her. Not through all the insults not through anything but now that had changed ...

" How could you Adam? ... " She asked with tears welling up.

" How? ... "

Adam was in complete shock at what just took place. Teela his childhood friend, the woman he secretly loved. Sat flustered on the ground on the verge of tears after what he just did. But he didn't regret what just happened a part of him enjoyed doing that to her. A little revenge for all the insults through the years. His shocked expression soon turned to one of satisfaction at his handy work.

_ No! I mustn't think like this. I can't fool myself into believing what happened was right. _

" Teela ... I ... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said and even more for what I-I did ... "

He said extending his hand trying to help her up. But she would have none of it. She slapped away his hand and backed away from him like he had a deadly plague.

" Don't touch me ... Don't touch me ever again you bastard!! " She said running off into the Palace.

Adam stood completely dumbfounded, never would he of thought that this day which started out so beautifully would have ended up being such a disaster. He contemplated whether or not to go after her but his train of thought was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

" It's best to leave her be for now Adam. If she saw you so soon after, it would only make the situation worse." Recognizing it as Man-At-Arms, Adam prepared for what he thought would be a scolding or worse from Teela's father.

Seeing the worried look on his face Duncan tried his best to reassure the prince. " Don't worry Adam, I'm not upset with you. I'm not condoning what you did but ... she did need some sort of attitude adjustment. I just wished it wasn't such a harsh one."

" I'm sorry Duncan ... I really don't now what got into me, something in me just snapped." He said lowering his head shamefully.

" As I said don't worry about it to much Adam. In time Teela will come around, just give her a few days to calm down and get herself together. "

" I'll try ... I feel like such a heel. But I'm sure your right, you've never stared me wrong and it would be foolish for me to start doubting you now." He said giving Duncan a slight smile.

" Good, now onto the real reason why I came to see you. The Sorceress has been having visions of late. Disturbing visions of a possible crisis to Eternia."

" Crisis, what kind of crisis? " Asked the now startled prince.

" She isn't sure. The vision's aren't very clear but from what she's seen it has something to do with a man with a tail and great power. "

" Man with a tail? Great power? What kind of power would have the Sorceress worried?

" I also thought the same thing. Unfortunately she doesn't know much. All the Sorceress could tell me was every time she tries to focus in and get a clearer picture of what possibly could be on it's way, the share magnitude of it makes her recoil."

Stunned that anything could affect the Sorceress like that Adam understood the concern. " Wow ... This must be something incredible to effect her like that. "

" Adam ... I must go inform the other Master's, but there is one peace of info I shall only bestow to you as to not panic the others. Even though what the Sorceress knows is very vague, there was something she could clearly tell. Whatever this power is ... can destroy Eternia ..."

" Destroy Eternia ... that's impossible ..." Said an even more shocked prince.

" I thought so to, but she was insistent on that. And given her tone as she was telling me all this I'm inclined to believe her until proven otherwise. I'm sorry to worry you Adam but considering your our best hope if this force is evil I saw no other choice then to inform you as quickly as possible."

" I understand Duncan, I also see why you want to keep that part a secret from the others. What about my father does he know? "

" Yes, as King I had to alert him to the possible danger. He is making preparation's even as we speak. It's time that I go ... better if the others are informed as quickly as possible. "

" So long Duncan."

After saying their goodbyes, Adam tried to let everything he heard sink in. Never in all his years did he ever think that Eternia would be in danger of being destroyed. But nonetheless he was He-Man the most powerful man in the universe. There was nothing he and the other master's couldn't handle, or so he hoped.

****

_**A/N: Well, I'm curious to know what people think. DBZ shall come in the next chap. Please review it will help to inspire me. Also, if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me. I believe the key to writing good crossovers is not to focus on making one world better then the other. Instead just try and make them fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.**_


	2. Chapter: 2

_**The Price Of Power**_

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr_ Thoughts

**** rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr Telepathy

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chap. Well, Dbz will be introduced in this chap. Remember this Goku is from my other story. In terms of fighting and power he's the same Goku we all know. The main difference is I changed his personality to how he was (or how I think he was) before he hit his head as a baby. In terms of time, this takes place after the Majin Buu saga. There will be some He-Man characters that will be slightly OOC. Anyway, enjoy! **_

_**Chapter: Two**_

****

" Is the device ready Seih? " Asked Kakalotto, ruler of the Vimochian Empire.

" Yes it is Sire, but I must warn you again, it is still experimental and could be extremely dangerous. " Replied chief scientist Seih.

" That does not concern me. I shall be leaving tomorrow, so you have until then to make any final adjustments." He said coldly.

" Sire ... Kakarotto, why must you take this risk? I'm sure there are other ways for you to take a break as you call it."

Normally, no one would dare to question his decision's, but Seih wasn't just anyone. Not only was she the chief scientist on the planet but also one of the few people in the universe he could call a friend.

" Let me have a few more weeks of tests to ensure it's safety."

As he gazed upon the petite woman in front of him, he admired her bravery and understood her concern.

" Look Seih, I need to get away from here for a while. You saw what almost happened with the Celareons. I almost destroyed their world because I thought one of the ambassador's looked at me funny. For the benefit of the empire and especially myself I need to get away ..."

" Well, they are a scholarly race and made it no secret that they deplored the way you ran rough shot through the universe. It's highly feasible tha -- "

" But, they are made up of mostly energy and have no eyes! And even if it were possible for them to do that it's still overkill to destroy their world. I almost destroyed a race that is vital to the empire. Their the oldest being's in this universe, their wisdom and worth are unmeasurable. But yet because of a fit of paranoia I almost crippled everything ... "

" Okay ... I understand, but why in a different dimension? There are plenty of resort planet's around."

" I want to get away from anything that seems too familiar. Being in a completely new environment where I'm not known or feared, will help to stabilize my thoughts and help to recharge the old batteries." He said letting out a slight grin.

" Sire, what is a battery? " She asked giving him a puzzled look.

" Never mind Seih, it's just an expression from my adopted home world." He said with a smile.

" Okay ... That's one strange world you come from. But back to the main discussion. If you must go why not take a contingent with you just to ensure your safety? "

" My safety? ... Surely you can't be serious? I am the most powerful being to exist other then the one and only God of the universes, and you want me to take a contingent to ensure my safety? "

" It never hurts to be cautious. I know your confidant in your power, but if you were to ever ... -- "

" Come now, you know better then to even think that. Or have you lost faith in my power? "

" Of course not. "

" Good, then no more talk about my needing protection. "

" Okay ... Then how about I go to keep you company ... " She said giving him a wink.

He just rolled his eyes at the comment. Yes, she was attractive, very attractive in fact. Lightly tanned skin, long waist length white hair with green streaks, a petite but still very desirable figure, all a normal man could want. But, this was not a normal man.

" I still can't get over how the women on this planet have a higher sex drive then the men. Thanks, but no thanks, I will go alone. Now enough of this talk. The faster you get started trouble shooting the better."

" Fine ... keep playing hard to get, but I'll snag you someday."

" Keep on dreaming, because in your dreams is the only way it will happen." He started laughing after the statement which resulted in Seih throwing a chair at him, which he easily avoided.

" Jerk! You'll come begging some day! "

Kakalotto continued to laugh as he left the room and let Seih get back to work. She gave a smile as he left. The universe saw him as a cruel dictator but she knew a side of him which only the very few have ever seen. He was her friend, a power crazed malevolent friend, but her friend non the less.

But the smile faded as she thought about the real reason he wanted to leave.

_ Jenna _... 

Kakarotto's former apprentice and love. Over the years he had confided many things to Seih. One of which being he was once married with two children. But the marriage was cut short as his former wife was taken from him. Once arriving on Vimoche Prime he saw Jenna as a second chance to correct all the mistakes made with his deceased wife. But then Jenna was also taken from him. The pain of losing two loves and the stress of running an empire must of finally gotten to him. Seih loved him, as a friend and as more. He may not feel the same towards her but she loved him regardless. She owed her life and the stature she now had in the universe to him. For those reason's and to just see him happy Seih was determined to help him any way possible.

****

To say Adam's day was going bad would of been an understatement. First, the whole incident with Teela which possibly resulted in her hating him . Then Man-At-Arms informs him of a possible danger to the planet. And now his father had requested to see him. He reasoned it had to do with what Duncan had told him. But, he hoped it had nothing to do with Teela. His father already thought he was a lazy good for nothing. He hated to think what his father would say to him striking a woman.

As Adam entered the throne room he noticed it seemed quiet ... an eerily type of quiet. He looked around and saw that there were no guards around. The room was completely empty except for his parents on their thrones.

" Good, your on time for once Adam."

Adam gave his usual care free smile and responded to his fathers comment.

" It's good too see you to father." He said sarcastically.

Becoming slightly infuriated at his son's continual happy-go-lucky attitude Randor wondered if Adam would ever take anything serious.

" Adam!, it would do you best too be serious! Eternia's well being may depend on how all -- "

" I know father, Man-at-arms has already told me about the sorceress's vision. There should be nothing to worry about. With He-man and the Masters everything should be fine ... "

" When dealing with the unknown you can NOT take anything lightly. If something were to happen to me would you be able to handle being king? "

His fathers statement caught the young prince slightly off guard. Adam knew that barring Skeletor taking over Eternia, he would some day be king. Though he always envisioned it happening later in life. The possibility of it happening so soon did unnerve him. Causing him for the first time to not have a quick response for his father.

" Well Adam? "

" I ... -- "

**** Adam ... come quickly to Grayskull **** He was interrupted as a familiar voice entered his mind.

**** Sorceress? ****

**** Yes Adam ... and you must come quickly. The power I warned about has come ... ****

**** I'll come right away. ****

" Adam! Stop day dreaming! Now answer the question. But your lack of attention just now has probably answered it for you."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence father ... " He said sarcastically.

" But I must be going. Something of the utmost importance has come up, see you later." He said with a smile and darted out of the throne room leaving two dumbfounded parents.

Marlena found what happened quite amusing. She always admired her son's ingenuity when it came to getting himself out of tight situations. Her husband on the other hand didn't see it quite the same way.

" If he wasn't my son I would, I would! ... -- "

Marlena put her right hand on top Randor's left in an attempt to calm him down. " Just calm down dear, Adam is no fool, I'm sure that if something were to happen to you he would be prepared."

" I hope so my dear ... I hope so ... "

****

Deep inside the area of Eternia known as the polar caps there was hardly anything to see except for miles and miles of snow and ice. Very few if anything lived that far out, so any activity there was defiantly a rare sight. In the middle of a frozen lake a bright blueish light suddenly appeared. But as fast as it appeared it was gone.

In it's place stood Kakarotto dressed in his usual black cape and hood. Underneath he wore an outfit similar to the Turtle Hermit's martial arts uniform. The only difference, it was all black, except for the inside shirt which was orange. His hair was also different from his day's as earths and for that matter the universe's hero. It was still black, but now he wore it straight, going down to about his shoulder's.

But the strangest thing he wore was on his right ear. To anyone from earth it would of looked like some sort of hearing aid, but in reality it was far beyond that. As he surveyed his new surroundings the device began to take readings of the area. The result's of which were given to him by a holographic display in front his right eye.

" Sire? ... Sire? ... Can you hear me? "

" Yes Seih, everything is fine and the adjustments to the scouter seems to be working perfectly. "

" Thank Patamowos ... " Responded Seih.

" I must hand it to you Seih your ingenuity is amazing. "

" Well, would you of expected anything less, I am after all the greate ... -- "

" Okay, okay! ... " He quickly interrupted, knowing better then to let her carry on about how great she was.

" Anyway, thank you ... looks like this will be a perfect place for me to collect myself. See you in a while."

" But when sire? ... "

" Not really sure, don't worry I'll be back soon."

" But what will I tell anyone that asks where you have gone?

" The truth, their leader has gone away on a important mission and will be back soon. In the mean time you have been left in charge until I return. The Holo-disk I left you has a message that will explain everything incase someone were to doubt you. Besides, if there's any trouble just contact me, so don't worry and let me start enjoying my time off, okay? ... "

Seih let out a small sigh before responding " Mission ... I defiantly wouldn't call what your doing that but very well. I'll be here if you need me ... "

" I know Seih ... and thanks."

****

Kakarotto, after the conversation with Seih used his senses to scan all of Eternia. He sensed a few large powers ( Well, compared to the average human that is) but still nothing compared to his own. He decided to head north after sensing a large collection of weak Ki's coming from that direction. Most likely some sort of town or city he reasoned.

Even though he feared nothing the Saiya-jin warrior decided it would be best to keep his power around the level of an average person so as to not draw unwanted attention to himself. Incase there were beings on his temporary new home that could sense power.

As he flew over a large iceberg, he happened to look down and saw a strange scene unfolding. A small white creature resembling a dragon was about to be attacked by what looked like a saber-toothed tiger. The creature itself was also white and looked ready to pounce on the small dragon.

One of Kakarotto's belief's is if you can't properly defend yourself then you have no business living. So he had no intention of even trying to help the baby dragon. Well, that was until he saw how the rest of the scene took place. Instead of attacking, the tiger turned tail and ran away. Stranger then that the baby dragon began to peruse it.

Kakarotto almost didn't believe what he was seeing. A dragon no bigger then Krillian was chasing a tiger twice it's size. The chase continued for about two minutes, but just when it seemed the tiger was beginning to gain some distance the dragon opened it's mouth and breathed an icy flame which incased it's victims legs leaving it totally helpless on the ice. It then shot another blast and incased the tiger's head which resulted in it's slow suffocation.

Kakarotto was over his initial shock and found the whole scene quite amusing. He flew closer to the two and saw that the dragon had almost completely devoured the tiger. He let out a small chuckle at the small creatures appetite. It was then he noticed the area where the dragon was standing was underneath a cliff, which had a couple of very unstable looking boulders resting on it.

_ Well, that doesn't look safe. _

As if on queue the boulders chose that very moment to break loose. The baby dragon was too preoccupied with it's meal to see the approaching danger until it was almost to late. It looked up after noticing a large shadow around itself and let out what sounded like a scared cry. Kakarotto used his Ki to cause the falling boulders to float in midair. And set them down a few feet away.

The dragon opened it's eyes realizing it was still alive. It looked around and saw the boulders to it's left. It let out a happy little yelp until sensing a presence which scared it half to death.

" Can you speak creature? "

The dragon looked up and saw Kakarotto hovering a few feet above it.

" Well, can you speak? " The dragon became terrified and ran behind the fallen rocks.

Kakarotto gave a smirk at the dragons actions. He decided to speak to it telepathically to make it easier on the little beast.

**** Is this better beast? Can you understand me now? ****

**** The dragon still hid behind the boulders with the same look of fear on it's face. It gave no sign that it understood Kakarotto at all.

**** Very well ... Though that's no way to act considering I just saved your life. I thought you would of made a good companion during my time here but if your too scared to be in my presence then your useless to me. **** He then took off to the skies continuing on his original course.

The little dragon remained in it's hiding place still too terrified to move.

_ Monster _... _Asho scared of monster _... _Monster destroy _... __

****

_**A/N : Well, that's Chap:Two. I know some are thinking what's the deal with a dictator needing a vacation? Well, I wanted something original and besides ruling an empire has to become tiring no matter how blood thirsty or power mad you are. The next chap will feature the first interactions between Goku and the M.O.T.U gang. The appearance of the baby dragon will be explained in later chaps. How Goku became Kakarotto again and how he became the supreme emperor of the universe he's in will be explained also. Evil-Lyn's part in this whole thing will begin in the next chap. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	3. Chapter: 3

_**The Price Of Power**_

"rrrr " Speech

_rrrr_ Thoughts

****rrrr **** Inward voice

****rrrr Telepathy

_**Well, this is were Evil-Lyn gets introduced into the story. I believe her personality is portrayed correctly, but if not let me know, I believe some tweaking can still be done. Anyway, enjoy !! :) **_

_**Chapter: Three**_

****

Everything was totally destroyed. Eternia, her home was now just a wasteland. She walked along the ruins of the former Eternian Palace, now only rubble. The devastation was quite a sight to behold, and left her with a sense of fear but also awe.

" How did this happen? ... Did Skeletor finally win? ... "

As she asked the question, her surroundings suddenly changed. Instead of the palace she found herself outside Grayskull, or what was left of it. The former fortress of power shared the same fate as the palace. She began to walk over the rubble, again finding herself completely shocked by the devastation.

" Grayskull ... This must definitely be the work of Skelet ... -- "

Even before she finished saying the statement, her surroundings once again changed. This time finding herself in a barren field littered with bodies. She walked through the corpses only to find they consisted of enemies and allies alike.

_ Impossible _..._ everyone's dead _...She thought to herself.

She stood in the middle of the carnage trying to soak everything in. The death of her enemies and some of her allies didn't bother her in the least. In a twisted sort of way she was glad to see them dead. But the total devastation was what troubled her or more importantly the cause of it.

_ Skeletor is dead right before me, so who, or what did this? _

It was then that she heard it ... a sick twisted laugh. She looked around frantically for the source only to find no one. The laughter continued, becoming louder and louder with each passing moment. She was forced to her knees as it pierced her very soul, almost driving her insane.

" Please stop! ... Please! ... " She pleaded, but her pleading seemed to go unanswered as the laughter continued.

" I beg you please stop ... "

" Beg? ... I wouldn't of expected a person such as yourself would result to begging. "

The laughter stopped as the mysterious male voice spoke to her. She was relieved the torment was over, but now fear crept into her heart as the unknown voice spoke to her.

" Who ... Who are you? ... " She said still on her knee's too petrified to stand.

" Power ... The power you have always desired."

As the voice spoke, a mass of large, black, cumulous clouds began to gather over where she stood. The clouds blanketed the entire area, and where so thick and dark they even blocked out the sun, turning day into night.

" Power? ... " She asked bewildered.

" Yes my dear, power! ... "

Golden lighting began to strike the land from the clouds. With each strike the land began to break apart causing massive earthquakes throughout the entire area.

" No! Stop! "

Evil-Lyn still couldn't will herself to move. What she was seeing scared her to death. The whole planet felt like it was going to be ripped apart. She again tried to will her legs to move but again found them still paralyzed with fear.

" Why my dear, isn't this what you've always wanted? Your enemies are dead and nothing can stand in your way of ruling Eternia."

"So your the one responsible for this ... Yes, I wanted to rule ... but not like this. There's nothing left for me to rule."

"And what does that matter? Eternia can be rebuilt, but now only in your image. Think about it, a world completely tailored to your every whim. " It said letting out a twisted laugh.

She pondered the idea for what seemed like an eternity. The voice was right, she did crave power. Eternia could be hers, and anyone that could of stood in her way was now dead. She smiled as the thought of being queen ran through her mind.

" Why should I trust you? ... How do I know you won't kill me also? And besides why would you want to help me?

The mysterious voice let out a small chuckle at her mistrust before responding. " If I wanted you dead you would be. As for my wanting to help you ... Hmm, lets just say we share a common goal. Now! ... Do you want the power to rule this planet or frankly anything in the Universe?! "

" Universe ... " The word rolled of her lips as if she were in a trance.

" Yes, Universe. No need to stop at just Eternia, when everything could be yours. Now decide! My time is short here."

It was almost to much for her to bare. First she finds Eternia destroyed and now the same force that destroyed it is now offering her '_unlimited' _power. She honestly wasn't sure what to do. Why would it want to give her this power? What did it mean by we share a common goal? And most importantly what would be the price for such power? She knew very well that such power wouldn't come cheaply.

" I except ... "

She almost didn't believe it when the words came out of her mouth. Was her lust for power really this bad as to not even care about the possible consequences?

" Excellent! ... You shall become the most powerful woman ever to exist."

" What will I have to do? "

Her common sense was pleading with her to not be so fool hardy, but her lust was now in control overriding any rational thought.

" Just hold out your hand."

She did as instructed, holding out a trembling right hand. Lighting began to strike once again but this time nothing shook. She continued to hold out her hand even though she feared being stricken by the lighting. As if on cue a bolt struck the earth a few feet away almost sending her reeling back in fear. But the bolt didn't cause any damage to the spot it struck.

In it's place stood a shadowy figure. The figure towered over her kneeling trembling form. She could see no arms, legs, or mouth, just a pair of glowing golden eyes. It's body was just like a shadow, except this black was deeper then anything she had ever seen before. She gazed upon it with absolute fear, but yet she was determined to go through with whatever was needed to gain the power she so desperately wanted.

"I ... I'm ready … "

"Excellent …"

A small golden ball suddenly appeared and settled itself in her extended hand.

"Eat it. " The shadowy figure instructed.

"Wha… What?! You want me to eat energy?! "She asked shocked

"Yes, eat it, and I swear by the living GOD Patamowos you will have your power …"

She looked at the ball skeptically, truly wondering if this object no bigger then her hand could grant the power she wanted.

_ But why should I doubt? He is right, if he wanted me dead then I already would be . If he truly is the power that crushed He-Man, Skeletor and all the rest then I should have nothing to worry about _And with that thought she swallowed it ..

" Taste's like honey ..."

" I'm glad you like it " The mysterious figure said letting out a small laugh.

" I don't feel any different, how long will it take until ...-- " She was cut short as her inside's began to burn.

" Wha -- is .. happe? -- "

The being let out another small laugh as her entire body began to glow. The pain she felt was unbearable. She tried to speak but instead of words a golden beam came roaring out streaking towards the heavens. Her eyes glowed like flames of gold and her body became incased in a golden flame. The being just looked down at her not saying a word as she was engulfed and burnt to a cinder.

****

Evil-Lyn abruptly sat up on her bed sweating profusely. She looked at her hands and body to find she wasn't on fire and that the whole thing once again was just a dream.

" That's the third time this week ..." She said to herself.

She laid back down with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She recalled the events of the dream and became disturbed that she could be so easily entranced by power.

_ Am I really that desperate? _...

She pondered the question for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. A knock came at the door breaking Evil-Lyn away from her thoughts.

" What is it?! ... " She asked annoyed.

" Skeletor want's you now! " She recognized the voice as that oaf Beastman.

" Tell Skeletor I will be there shortly!"

" He said now Evil-Lyn! We were all suppose to meet an hour ago to discuss his latest plan for attacking Grayskull." Her eyes became saucer sized, as the realization of her tardiness dawned on her. She let out a sigh and sat back up on the bed.

" I'm coming ... "

" Make it quick he isn't pleased. "

At that Beastman stomped his way down the hall. She grew increasingly tired of all this. Skeletor, Snake Mountain, her comrades, his constantly failing plans. Her father, once asked her why she was still hanging around all this. At the time she had told him Skeletor was power, but now she seriously wondered if that was true. Couldn't she do better? ... Was a question she had been pondering for some time.

She stood up making her way to the closet. The thought of not taking a bath was revolting but she knew how Skeletor could be once he doesn't get his way. A bath would have to wait for now. So she quickly put on her clothes and exited the room.

As she entered Skeletor's throne room, Evil-Lyn saw the gaze he was giving her and prepared for the verbal assault.

" Well Evil-Lyn ... I see you have chosen to grace us with your presence."

" I'm sorry for my lateness Skeletor, it won't happen agai ...-- "

Evil-Lyn was cut short as she dodged a blast aimed for her head. As she raised her head back up, a few small snicker's were coming from the bystander's, glad for once someone else was the brunt of Skeletor's anger. The ball on her staff became to glow as she readied to retaliate. The look in her eyes was one of pure death, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. She powered down, realizing she wasn't a match for Skeletor yet and any such attempt at attacking him would leave her most likely dead.

" See that it doesn't. " He said in a low but dangerous tone.

" Now, onto the reason I have gathered you all here.

_ Could I do better _...Was all she thought as Skeletor laid out his new plan.

****

Kakarotto sat at his back table enjoying the meal he ordered. It was a good thing the people on Eternia spoke English. Even though he was use to Japanese he was well versed in the English language.

" Servant girl, get me more food." He ordered, while stuffing his face with what looked like a chicken leg.

The inn's waitress a tall thin girl with shoulder length brown hair just scoffed and made her way back into the kitchen to feed the living food vacuum.

" Iva!, why must we serve that pompous --"

" Quiet girl before he overhears ... " Said the pudgy inn keeper.

" But why must we serve him?! At the rate he's eating we'll be completely out of food!"

" I said quiet! ... Who cares if he eats it all. With the amount of gold I received we can all retire."

" Gold? ... What gold? ...

Iva then walked over to what looked like a pile of clothes covered by a brown blanket. When he uncovered it the blaze was blinding. All Selene could do was stand motionless with her mouth wide open.

" Ho .. How? ... " She asked in a complete state of shock.

" Yesterday, when you all had left I was doing some last minute work on our budget when I heard a knock at the door. I went to it and told the person we were closed and to come back tomorrow. When I turned around I saw this cloaked figure in front of me. I asked how he got in here and demanded he leave, but instead he ordered a mountain of food for anytime he comes in. I thought he was crazy and was going to call for some of the security force the King placed here to remove him. But instead, I asked how he was going to pay for it all considering I didn't see a wagon full of gold with him. He then took out a strange looking capsule and pressed a button on the top of it. He threw it on the floor and poof ... there in front of me stood the finest gold I have ever seen."

"Is he married? ... " She asked, hoping / praying Kakarotto wasn't.

" Forget about that! Just go and make sure you keep him appeased. He will be here for a while, not really sure how long but he paid me to make sure every time he comes by we would have food and if needed a room with full accommodations. "

" No problem boss, I'll make sure he's well taken****care of ... " She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

****

Ram-Man, looked on in awe as someone was actually capable of devouring more food then himself. He watched as plate after plate after plate disappeared from the unknown man's table.

" What a glutton, no wonder our order is taking so long. This guy is eating all the food. "

Kakarotto shot a glare over at the two. The comment was low and almost inaudible but with his sensitive hearing he heard it just fine. He examined the two, both looked like warriors of some type. One was big with a bullet shaped head, he obviously wasn't the most in shape person but Kakarotto could tell he was capable of handling himself. The other was much more intriguing, and stood out in this place more then he did. The half man half wasp creature returned Kakarotto's glare. The two continued to stare at each other until Kakarotto let out a chuckle and went back to his meal.

" Hey buddy what's so funny?! " Asked Ram-Man.

He realized their Ki's were two of the ones he sensed earlier, but he paid it no mind. Kakarotto's refusal to acknowledge Ram-Man's question only seemed to infuriate him more as he left his table and made his way over to where Kakarotto sat.

" Hey buddy I said what's so funny?! " Kakarotto still paid him no mind as he continued to eat.

The look on Ram-Man's face told it all. He looked as if a vein was going to bust in his head.

" I said ...-- "

" Look, why don't you go back to your seat?! " He turned around to see the voice coming from the waitress.

" Stop bothering the customers! " She said sternly.

Ram-Man gave her a confused look as he responded. " Why are you mad at me? ... He's the one eating you out of business! "

" As I said stop bothering the customers!! " Selene screamed in rage.

Kakarotto stared at her for a second, her attitude towards him suddenly changed once she came back from the kitchen. He reasoned the old man must of showed her the gold. He started to laugh making the two turn their attention towards him.

" Let the fat oaf talk ... His rambling is amusing."

" What?! "

Ram-man was infuriated, he stepped closer to his insulter ready to do some bodily harm until he was stopped by Buzz-Off. The half humanoid creature put a restraining arm on his companion's shoulder in an attempt to stop him from doing something stupid. He didn't know what it was, but he felt something strange coming from the stranger.

" I think we better leave, causing trouble wouldn't benefit anyone. "

" No way! I won't take being insulted by the like's of him! "

With that statement Kakarotto laughed even harder. " If you knew who you were dealing with and how truly insignificant****you were to me, you would grovel at my feet. "

That statement made everyone's head in the inn turn towards him. A murmur started going around wondering if he was some kind of king or some great warrior or sorcerer to talk so boldly. Kakarotto paid the talk no mind as he gazed upon his would be assailant.

" Well tubby, either grovel or leave the choice is yours."

Ram-Man couldn't stand anymore, he broke free of Buzz-Off's grip and threw a punch towards the table. Kakarotto had an eager look as Ram-Man's punch came closer to his face. He moved his head to the right letting the punch hit the wall, causing minimal damage. He laughed at the feeble attempt, as his attacker removed his hand from the wall and readied another strike. This time Kakarotto blocked the punch with his finger, leaving Ram-Man and everyone else stunned.

" See ... I told you, you were nothing. " He then back slapped Ram-Man sending him flying uncontrollably out the inn doors.

Kakarotto arose from his seat and headed towards the door. Buzz-Off was contemplating what to do. He could try and stop him but by the show of strength he just displayed, he knew it may not do any good. But then again he couldn't let his '_friend' _get hurt. So deciding on his course of action he stepped in Kakarotto's path and prepared himself for battle.

" Don't worry ... I won't hurt your friend to bad. He just need's a lesson in respecting those greater then himself." With that statement Kakarotto disappeared from everyone's sight, leaving everyone dumfounded.

Kakarotto reappeared in front of the dazed warrior. Ram-Man groggily got to his feet, realizing the only thing that stopped him from being knocked unconscious was his reinforced skull.

" Come now ... don't tell me you couldn't even take that light tap."

Ram-Man lunged forward in an attempt to get him into a bear hug. But Kakarotto disappeared from sight, leaving his attacker grabbing air.

" Huh, were did he go? " He looked around but only saw the crowd that had gathered and his partner at the entrance of the inn. Buzz-Off looked worried which Ram-Man quickly picked up on.

" Hey, why are you looking like that? He just caught me off guard that's all ... " As he finished saying the statement, he heard something knocking on his helmet.

He looked above him only to be shocked by what he saw. Kakarotto floated in midair poised in a crouching position.

" Hi there ... "

Ram-Man reached up in an attempt to grab him but Kakarotto disappeared from sight once again.

_ Sad _..._ the big dumb one's fall for it every time _...

While Ram-Man still had his hands in the air Kakarotto reappeared on the ground in front of him. Still crouching he delivered a light tap with his elbow to his opponent's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. The intensity of the pain was so great it forced Ram-Man to his knees. Kakarotto, then stood over him admiring his handy work.

Ram-Man tried to stand straight up but failed miserably as he fell back to the ground. Kakarotto looked down at him with disgust before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him a couple feet above the ground.

" Pathetic! ... I was tougher then you as a child. "

Ram-Man could do nothing, he tried to pry the hand from around his throat but the grasp was like iron. He tried pounding it with his fists, but still nothing. He let out a cry of pain as the grip got even tighter cutting off his flow of oxygen.

Buzz-Off stared at the scene in complete shock. He knew Ram-Man wasn't the greatest warrior but could hold his own in most fights. Never though had he seen him being treated in this manner. He drew his sword realizing if someone didn't break this up soon Ram-Man would be dead.

Kakarotto saw that the chubby warrior's friend was about to intervene so he decided to put an end to his teaching. He lowered Ram-Man down so they were face to face.

" I will say this once and only once. If you ever attack me again, what you feel now will pale in comparison to what I will do to you then. Frankly, it will be so bad, you'll beg me to kill you. " He said with a twisted smile.

With that Kakarotto released him and headed back to the inn to finish his meal. On the way he passed Buzz-Off who just gave him a quick glance as he went over to help his comrade. Selene though watched him with dreamy eye's.

_ Wow!! he's rich and strong _..._ I must have him!! _

Iva had seen the whole thing and wondered why the guards didn't try to arrest him or at least try and break it up. But as he gave it more thought he realized they must have been scared of him like everyone else. He didn't know what it was, but something about this stranger induced fear. When he first saw him chills ran up his spine, his mind was screaming at him to run away but at the time he didn't know why. He looked over at Selene and by the look on her face his worse fear had come true.

_ Oh no, she must be plotting something again. And knowing how she likes the rich strong type it must involve this stranger. _

He lowered his head, his mood became downcast at the share thought of one of her harebrained schemes.

****

Teela, had been wondering around aimlessly in the small town for a couple of hours now. She had been going in circles and many of the people who saw her go by realized that something was definitely wrong with the daughter of Man-At-Arms. She needed to get away from the Palace and especially Adam for a while, but the unwanted attention she was getting made her regret the decision to leave. The previous day's events still plagued her thought's. Over and over again she replayed the scene with Adam.

_ That bastard Adam! _..._ Why _..._ why did he? _...She dropped to her knees crying silently.

_ What am I doing?! I'm acting like a child _..._ Warrior's don't cry like children!! _She thought as her fisted pounded the dirt in frustration.

Many people looked upon her with pity, truly wondering what horrible thing was ailing her. A crowd began to form around Teela, many asking if she needed help.

" Just leave me alone!! "

She pounded the dirt again, frightening many of the onlookers. Teela, suddenly jumped into the air in an attempt to get away from the crowd. She hopped off person after person's head until she was clear of the crowd. She tried to take off into a sprint, but her progress was halted as she slammed into what felt like a wall of iron. The impact left her lying on the ground partially dazed, with a trickle of blood running down the left side of her face.

" What the? ... " She said a bit groggy.

" Well, young warrior, someone needs to be more careful about where their going. "

" Where did you come from? ... You weren't there before ..." She said looking up at the unknown figure.

Kakarotto gave her a Vegita like smirk and extended his hand to help her up. Teela looked at it skeptically, not sure whether to except it or not do to the strange feeling she felt coming from him. He was defiantly a warrior, that was easy for her to tell. But why he unnerved her so much she couldn't tell.

" Thanks ... " She took his hand but eyed him cautiously as he helped her up.

" No problem ... " Teela, began to walk past him but was stopped dead in her tracks by his next statement.

" Oh and Teela, every battle can't be won by brute force or share force of will, cunning is needed at times. The more you try and push someone the more they will resist you, and see your words as foolishness. But the true warrior knows all about their adversary and especially their weakness's and uses it to conqueror them. "

" How do you know who I am? ... " She asked in shock.

Kakarotto simply smiled and walked off, leaving a very confused young woman.

****

Evil-Lyn had seen both the incidence at the inn and now with Teela. She liked to come into this town because it was small and nothing big ever happened. And after the incident with Skeletor she needed to clear her head a little. She usually stayed conspicuous by disguising herself to look like a regular peasant. And it was in this form she saw Ram-Man come flying through the door of her favorite place to eat, and a mysterious figure appear right in front of him. She had suddenly gotten a feeling that something very important was about to happen so she decided to hide herself in the shadows while she observed this stranger.

_ Perhaps Skeletor could use him _..._ If he could make one of He-Man's allies look like a child then he might be what we need to give us the edge over He-Man and the rest of those goody goody Master's. _

As she continued to gaze upon him walking out of town, another thought kept going through her mind. One that has been plaguing her lately but now even more after seeing the fight at the inn.

_ Could I do better _...

****

**_We'll that's the end of the third chapter. The next chap will have more interaction between Goku and the other's, Teela and Adam's problem's will be addressed more and the baby dragon's roll will be made a bit clearer , I hope :) Well let me know if you like it. In other words please review, you'll be surprised how far a little word of encouragement goes. _**


	4. Chapter: 4

**The Price Of Power**

" rrrr " Speech

_rrrr_ Thoughts

rrrr Inward voice

rrrr Telepathy

_**A/N: Hello people, just wanted to say thanks again for the interest in my second story. Since I'm a new Author my main priority was to develop a style that is enjoyable but at the same time doesn't over detail thing's. I've seen some great great stories that suffer from too much detail. That's why I only give enough so you get the idea of what's going on and then let the imagination do the rest. Well, enjoy the story! :)**_

_**Chapter: Four**_

Evil-Lyn gracefully moved along the branches cautiously stalking her target. So far it looked like he hadn't noticed her but at time's she found it necessary to hide in the shadow's as he kept stopping to look back.

_ I wonder where he's going? I've never been so deep in this forest before _...

Kakarotto, knew someone was following him but pretended to not notice. He sensed the Ki wasn't either of the two from before, this person's power was much lower. But he or she possessed a high concentration of magical energy. He hadn't fought a magic user in a long time. So he decided to play with them a little to see what the person was capable of.

One of the best way's to get an enemy or potential enemy over confident was to let them think they were in control. So he played this game of follow the leader throughout the forest, waiting for the best time to strike. And that time unfortunately for Evil-Lyn had come.

_ Time to send this person a little present _...He thought as a mischievous smile crossed his lips.

Evil-Lyn continued to follow from the branches. But kept getting the feeling something bad was about to happen.

_ Why do I feel this way? _..._ It feel's like I'm in great danger. _Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the forest became illuminated by a blueish light.

" Wha? ... -- "

Evil-Lyn, had to cover her eye's to keep from going blind because of the light's intensity. She heard animal's running, apparently startled by it. This went on for another few minutes. When she finally moved her arm's away, she saw the light had disappeared. But something didn't seem quite right. The forest was now quiet, too quiet.

_ This isn't good _..._ What just happened? Did that stranger cause that blue light? _

As she was contemplating the question, the branch she was standing on suddenly snapped sending her plummeting to the forest floor. Evil-Lyn was startled at first but quickly regained her composure. Using her power's, she stopped her free fall and began to hover.

_ What was that all abo _..._ -- _

Her thought's were once again interrupted as she spotted a blue laser beam heading straight for her. She erected a shield but found it useless as the beam shattered it easily. Barely dodging it. Evil-Lyn hastened to the ground, seeking safety behind a large tree after seeing she was in danger.

Barely able to restrain herself from responding aggressively, the Mistress of Evil tried to reason with her unseen assailant.

" Look! ... I didn't come to attack you ... I just want to talk! "

She waited for a response but heard none. She decided to take a quick look to see if anyone was there, but the second her head came from behind the tree another beam shot by almost taking it off.

" Look!! I said I wasn't here too figh ... -- "

Another beam interrupted her as it shot right through the tree. This time missing her head by a couple of inches. The result of which sent the Eternian witch ducking for cover.

Now furious she decided to forget being nice and diplomatic. Jumping into the open, Evil-Lyn fired a blast to where she thought the attacks were coming from. As her attack came near to it's destination. Another beam came and met it causing a large explosion, devastating anything within fifty feet of it.

A few minutes had passed, and Evil-Lyn still saw no traces of life. She smirked, impressed with herself. Ignorant to the fact that her blast alone wasn't the cause of so much destruction.

_ I guess he's dead or dying, since he didn't retaliate _...

" Humph, Who needed you anyway!! " She screamed into the large cloud of smoke which now blanketed the area after the explosion.

She was about to turn and leave, until a small speck of light appeared in the center of the cloud.

" What? ... Impossible ... "

A thin beam the width of a marker came streaking out of the smoke causing her to jump back behind the tree. This time however more beams followed, shooting straight through it; each missing her head by a couple of inches each time. Evil-Lyn now furious, figured it was time again to show this stranger who he was messing with.

Doing a backward roll away from the tree and then a somersault onto a small rock. She charged her staff again ready to fire another blast into the smoke, but was cut off by hundreds of beam's heading straight for her.

" H-how can this be? ... " she said terrified, but quickly regained her composure as a plan came to mind.

Evil-Lyn, waited for the beam's to get closer. Then jumped, hovered in the air for a few second's as they passed underneath her. She decided to use this opportunity to get a shot in. But was stopped from doing so as one of the blue beams came from her blind side, passing right by her cheek. Startled, she quickly turned around only to be faced with hundreds more heading her way.

_ What are they doing, following me?! _...

She quickly floated back down, and made a break for it on foot. Realizing an escape by the tree's would only slow her down and most likely killed. She headed straight for the center of the black smoke hoping that would throw off her assailant. But before she could reach it, another blast sped by her, hitting and toppling over a large tree directly in her path.

Seeing how this could be used to her advantage. Evil-Lyn somersaulted over the fallen tree. In mid flip she charged up her staff, turning her body towards the beams she sent out a purple ooze. The strange substance stuck to the trees behind her like a spider's web, capturing the beams and stopping their progress.

Upon reaching the ground her body began to glow a dark purple, raising her staff towards the sky, she began to gather an enormous amount of magical energy. The forest itself became coated in a purplish light.

" Fool!, you are no match for Evil-Lyn! You could have had power and glory, but now all you shall receive is death! "

Pointing her staff towards the center of the black smoke. Evil-Lyn unleashed her full fury upon her unseen assailant. The force of the explosion shook the entire forest, causing a gigantic mushroom cloud to rise up from the destruction.

_ Why did I go all out _..._ I could of died? _...

She dropped to the forest floor barely conscious. A small trickle of blood could be seen coming from the corner of her mouth. She let out a muffled cough, trying to not let more blood escape. Using that attack had taken quite a toll on her body. Breathing heavily, she sat back against a small boulder that survived the explosion. Around half a mile of forest was now completely wiped out, save for a few rocks and tree stump's. A small smile crept onto her face, satisfied she accomplished her goal.

_ What a waste _..._ Anyone that could give me so much trouble would have been definitely useful to us. I wonder what kind of weapon he was using? That first beam completely cracked my shield. Oh well, it doesn't matter now _...

A few minutes passed by, and Evil-Lyn was beginning to get some of her strength back. The ordeal had taken more out of her then she previously thought. While she rested Skeletor's plan came to mind.

_ What a fool … Does he even understand the risk he's taking? _...

Throughout Eternian history there have been many legend's about a race of invincible dragon's that could breathe both fire and ice. Many people took those legend's as children's stories, but a few knew the real truth. Among those was her father. As a child he told her the full story of the defeat of the dragon's and how terrible it would be if they ever woke from their magical sleep.

_ And now that fool Skeletor wants to unleash them. For whatever reason he thinks they can be controlled. I serve such a _..._ -- _

Evil-Lyn lost her train of thought as a small speck of light caught her attention.

_ I wonder what that is? _..._ Probably someone coming to see what caused the explosion. _

Just as she was about to get up and leave, searing pain shot through her right knee. Letting out an ear piercing cry, she grabbed her leg, which was now in excruciating pain.

" Wha ... Wh ... "

The pain was so great, she couldn't even form words. Tears began to run uncontrollably down her face. She took a look at her knee and saw it now had a small hole going straight through it.

What would happen next changed her life forever. The sound of a man laughing could be heard coming from somewhere in front of her. Evil-Lyn froze, temporarily forgetting the pain. She turned her head slowly to where the laughter looked to be coming from but saw no one.

_ That laughter _..._ It sounds so familiar_... 

Out of fear she tried to stand up by using her staff as a crutch. But her leg quickly gave out, it was then she realized her knee must be completely shattered for it not too be able to support the reduced weight. She let out another blood curdling scream, as the fall caused another surge of pain to shoot throughout her entire body.

Suddenly the laughter stopped, only to be replaced by the sound of footstep's. A cloaked figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere, walking slowly towards her. Evil-Lyn didn't know what to do. She was in no condition to run, and her power's hadn't recovered enough to properly defend herself. She once again tried to stand but this time looking to see if there was a big enough shadow around to hide in.

" Where do you think your going? You'll just hurt yourself further … "

Glaring, Evil-Lyn paid the advise no mind and continued at her attempt to stand.

" Just leave me alone! You did this to me, and now your giving advice?! "

" Girl ... Aren't you the one that was following me throughout the forest? I was simply '_defending'_ myself … you could have been trying to kill me for all I knew." He said letting out a small chuckle.

" And besides, if I wanted you dead you would be ... Do you think those beam's missed you by accident? ... "

" Girl?! ... I am a women you ... -- " It was then part of his last statement sunk into her mind.

" If I wanted you dead you would be ... " She repeated softly.

As he drew closer, the surrounding forest in her eye's began to change. Evil-Lyn became scared as the scene resembled her dream.

" Hey, are you day dreaming? ... Have I captivated you this much?" He let out a loud laugh, breaking her out of the trance she was in.

" You ... " She said looking upon him with hatred.

" Yes ... It's me. Are you feeling okay girl? You look like a zombie. "

" Why did you let me burn? ... I trusted you and in return you left me to die!!! "

Despite the pain she was in. Evil-Lyn found a way to propel herself at Kakarotto. With murderess intent, she raised the staff over her head, ready to deliver a guillotine like blow. Kakarotto gave her a strange look, as he caught it effortlessly.

" What are you talking about? I've never seen you before ... -- "

" Liar!!! "

Evil-Lyn was suspended in mid air, as she didn't let go of the staff after it was caught. The same zombie like look remained on her face, as she slid down the staff and drove a foot with her good leg into his chest. The impact caused a loud cracking sound which precluded her dropping to the floor clutching her now shattered foot.

More and more tears streamed down her face as the pain intensified. Kakarotto looked down on her with a blank expression. Should he help her, kill her, or just leave her to die, were all thought's that he entertained. Deciding his course of action he bent down in an attempt to pick her up. But Evil-Lyn despite the pain she was in used her hand's to claw on the ground in an attempt to get away from him.

" J....t leave me al ..one. " She stammered out in-between sobs.

Kakarotto felt a strange twinge of compassion come over him, as he watched her trying to claw away like a wounded animal. Using his speed, he appeared directly in front of her. Evil-Lyn stopped moving when her hand hit what felt like a boot. Realizing who it belonged to. She looked up at him with hatred, as tears continued to pour out.

The two stared at each other, neither showing any signs of backing down. " I said jus ... -- "

Suddenly, Evil-Lyn's world went black, as Kakarotto delivered a light chop to the side of her neck knocking her unconscious.

" Foolish girl … Don't you even know when someone is trying to help you ? "

" Hey, I think someone's down there! ... " Mekanek shouted as he saw the silhouette of a person laying on the forest floor.

Evil-Lyn, awoke to the sound of aircraft's circling above. She looked up at the darkening sky, indicating night would soon be upon the forest. She scanned the area, looking for the source of the noise. She then stopped and realized something very important.

" I'm alive ... " She sat up and also realized her body was no longer in any pain. She took a look at both her foot and knee, which were now healed.

" Was I just dreaming again? ... " She took a look around and saw the destruction her blast caused.

" No ... it was real ... but why didn't he kill me ... -- "

The sound of a twig snapping, caused Evil-Lyn to look behind her. She was startled, as the cloaked stranger that caused her so much pain stood behind her.

" I'm glad your feeling better. You were out for a while. " He said smirking.

Evil-Lyn didn't know what to do. She was scared, but also grateful at the same time. " Thank you ... " She said nervously.

" Thank you for healing me ... " She said trying to relax herself.

Kakarotto smiled and began to walk away, but was stopped by Evil-Lyn's voice.

" Please don't go! At least tell me who you are? ... "

He contemplated whether or not to tell her. But realized that since no one knew him in this universe it wouldn't matter if she knew his name.

" Kakarotto " He said keeping his back towards her.

" Well, Kakarotto ... I have a proposition for you? "

" I didn't think you were that type of woman. Sorry, but I don't mess with women like that. "

He knew she didn't mean any type of sexual offer, but just felt like getting under her skin. And get under her skin it did, as Evil-Lyn turned red as a beet.

" I didn't mean it like that! ... " She said with barely controlled anger.

He just snickered and turned to face her as she explained the offer. " I am called Evil-Lyn. My master, Skeletor, could use someone of your abilities ...-- "

" For what? Why should I join him? "

" Well ... I was getting to that. " She took a deep breath trying to check her anger after being interrupted.

" I believe you've heard of He-Man and the Master's? "

" Yes ... I recall hearing that name before. Something about him being the Most powerful man in the Universe and all that nonsense. "

" Yes ... Well, it's true. He is the Most powerful man in the Universe. And with his comrades, they make an almost unbeatable force. "

" Oh ... I get it. You want my help in defeating them. "

" Yes ... I saw what you did to that fool Ram Man. With your strength and weaponry, the Master's will finally fall. "

Evil-Lyn wasn't sure why she thought this, but there was just something about his aura that exuded power and made her more confident it could be done.

" Weaponry? ... " He said letting out a small chuckle.

" Yes, of the same type you used against me. I don't sense a high amount of magic in you so what else would you of used?

He cocked an eye brow at her question. " Don't you know what Ki is? "

" Ki? ... No, never heard of it. Is that a form of magic? "

To say Kakarotto was shocked was an understatement. " No ... never mind. Tell me more about your offer. Before your '_friend's'_interrupt us. "

Evil-Lyn looked up at the wind raider flying above, realizing it would be upon them in a few minute's.

" Wealth and power shall be yours if you join. I'm sure that if your really the deciding factor like I think you will be. Skeletor shall give you vast reward's. More so then you can even imagine ..." She let the last part linger, hoping it would prompt him to accept the offer.

_ If she only knew I already possessed such thing's. _

" Sorry ... but I must refuse your offer. "

" Are you a fool! Why? ... " She said clutching her fist's.

He simply smiled, amused by her outburst. " I have no interest in conquering this world at the moment. " He said beginning to walk away again.

" Wait!! " She said taking a few steps closer.

Kakarotto, stopped and faced her once again. " Yes, what is it now? " He said in a icy tone.

" Who are you really? ... No regular man would refuse such power ... -- "

" Stop both of you! " Evil-Lyn and Kakarotto both turned their attention to the voice coming from behind them. He-Man stood with the other Master's, weapon's drawn ready to attack.

" I should of known Skeletor would be behind that explosion. " Stated He-Man.

" He-Man?! " Evil-Lyn looked upset for underestimating the time it would take then to arrive.

Kakarotto on the other hand examined the group before him. He recognized three of them. The two from the inn and the girl Teela. The rest were a strange Assortment of characters, not worthy of his time. Except for the main person speaking.

" So this is the mighty He-Man. " He said with a bit of contempt.

" Yes, and who may you be stranger? "

Ram-Man and Buzz-Off instantly recognized the cloaked figure. " It's him! " They both said in unison, capturing the other Master's attention. Ram-Man began to to be filled with rage remembering the embarrassment he suffered earlier.

" You know him? " Asked Man-At-Arms.

" He's the one I told you about from the inn. " Everyone turned their attention towards Kakarotto, remembering the tale Buzz-Off told.

" Well, well ... It's you two ... Is your neck still sore tubby? ... " He said with a cruel smirk.

Ram-Man nearly exploded, he took a step forward but was restrained by Buzz-Off and Man-At-Arms.

" Remember what happened last time, your not his match! " Stated Buzz-Off

" Let me go!! I'll tear him apart!! "

Teela looked on quietly. She recognized the cloaked figure as the same one she bumped into while in the village.

_ He didn't seem like an evil being, just real creepy. But if he isn't evil then why is Evil-Lyn with him ? _She pondered this until her thought's were interrupted.

" Hello Teela, how are you feeling? Have you conquered your enemy yet? " Every eye turned towards her, surprised that they apparently knew each other.

Teela looked on nervously. She felt everyone's gaze was locked on her waiting to see how she responded.

" Hmm, yes I'm feeling better, and no I haven't yet ... " She said quietly, lowering her head as the incident with Adam came rushing back to her once again.

" Enemy? ... What is he talking about Teela? " Asked her father.

" Nothing that concerns the present situation. I'll tell you later ... okay? " She looked at her father with eye's pleading not to push the topic.

Man-At-Arms sighed, acknowledging her plea, ending the matter for now. He had a good idea what it was about and knew this wasn't the best time to bring it up. He-Man on the other hand wasn't about to let it drop so quickly.

" Did someone do you wrong Teela? " He said a little too stern, startling her a little.

" No, No, nothing's wrong. "

She was lying, that was certain. He wanted to push it some more, but the timid look she gave stopped him cold.

_ What the _..._ She's never looked like that, not even when we were kid's. _

His guilt was really getting to him now. He felt absolutely horrible for hitting her. The pain going through his heart made it feel like bursting. There was really only one thing to be done, but he knew it couldn't be done as He-Man.

" Okay ... Teela, no problem. " He said giving her a warm smile.

Evil-Lyn looked on in silence. The situation certainly wasn't the best she's ever been in. there was no way she could take on the Master's by herself, and she highly doubted they would let her go. She wasn't even sure if Kakarotto would help her if it came down to a fight. But at the temporary distraction involving Teela she saw the chance to escape. Levitating her staff off the ground, she channeled her rekindled power, forming a thick fog to cover the entire area.

Seeing her trick did it's job in leaving the Master's confused and disoriented. Evil-Lyn started to leave, only to see Kakarotto smile and wink at her. It was then she realized what he had done.

_ He really is a very cunning warrior. Distracting the Master's the way he did so I could escape. _Evil-Lyn smiled in return, before running off into the forest.

A few minute's passed, as the Master's began to get their coherence back. The fog was slowly drifting away to the delight of everyone.

" She sure is a tricky one ... " Stated Man-At-Arms.

They looked around seeing if Evil-Lyn or the stranger were still there. In the distance they saw the silhouette of someone as the remaining fog was dissipating. As the fog completely faded away, the form could be seen more clear. It was the stranger standing with a smile on his face.

" He-Man! ... I have a proposition for you. "

" And what may that be? " He-Man asked cautiously.

Kakarotto's smile grew even wider. Raising his index finger towards the darkening sky, a small glimmer of light could be seem coming from the tip of it. With everyone wondering what was going on, the small light grew into a gigantic blue sphere shocking everyone.

" What do you plan on doing with that thing?! " Asked the bewildered He-Man.

" Catch ... " He bent his finger, sending the sphere towards it's victim.

The Master's looked on in terror as the gigantic ball bore down on them. The entire area became blanketed in blue light emitting from the sphere. Hurricane force wind's were blowing rocks, tree limbs and other debris everywhere. The Master's had to seek cover behind large boulder's or tree's to keep from being blown away. He-man though, stood his ground. His intuition telling him if he moved Eternia would be doomed.

He-Man, you must not let it touch the ground ... 

Sorceress, what is that thing?! ... 

It is the power I warned you about. Stand strong, for the fate of Eternia is now in your hands. 

Realizing what had to be done, he extended his arm's in anticipation. Teela looked on in horror as the man she loved looked like he was actually going to try and catch the gigantic ball.

" What are you doing?!! That thing might kill you!! " She said trying to come from behind the rock she was hiding behind in an attempt to reach him. Only to be blown back by the force of the wind's.

" Stay back Teela, I must do this for Eternia's sake!! Don't worry I'll be fine! ... " He said giving her the best fake smile he could.

Kakarotto waited in eager anticipation as the ball neared it's target. A fiendish smile crossed his lips as it came closer and closer to it's victim.

_ Now we shall see if you truly are the most powerful man in the Universe or not. _

The death ball and He-Man met with earth shaking impact. The battle between magic and Ki had now started and magic already was in trouble. He-Man struggled with all his might to keep the ball from overtaking him. His hand's were beginning to burn and his strength was failing all to quickly.

_ No! _..._ I must not fail! _

He dropped to one knee, the pressure the ball was exerting was becoming much too great for him to handle. The other Master's looked on in horror as He-Man looked like he was about to fall.

" No ... " Teela was now crying freely as she watched her love struggle. His death seemed imminent, as he dropped to both knee's.

" Stop this!! Your killing him!! " She pleaded.

Hearing Teela's cry. He-Man gathered what remaining strength he had left in one last attempt to drive the ball back. Pushing for all he's worth, he raised himself back up to both feet.

" Sorceress!!! I need more strength!!! " He cried while falling back to one knee.

You shall have all the power of Grayskull. Fight well Adam, fight well ... 

He-Man's body began to glow as it received new power. He stood firmly on both feet surprising all who watched. With a great cry he punched the ball sending it soaring into the sky. He-Man watched as it flew farther and farther away but was leery about taking his attention away from it as something was telling him the ordeal wasn't over.

Letting a couple minutes pass by. Kakarotto raised his hand towards the sky, stopping the ball in mid air. As he brought his hand back down the ball followed suite, speeding back towards the ground. He-Man planted his feet firmly, readying himself for the sphere's return. With renewed power and strength he caught it, as the force of the impact caused a small crater.

" Why are ..you doi. ... doing this?! " He-Man said while straining to keep from being over taken.

Kakarotto didn't respond, but continued to smile as He-Man still struggled even after being powered up.

He-Man's hand's began to burn once again. He let out a loud cry as the pain was becoming unbearable. His left leg buckled sending him to one knee. His hand's couldn't take anymore. He embraced the ball in a hug with his hand's faced out to stop the burning, but realized the move was stupid as his chest and the right side of his face were now beginning to smoke.

Cyclone had just arrived on the scene after receiving an urgent call from Man-At-Arms. He wasn't sure what was going on, but after seeing He-Man in great danger. Used his own wind forming abilities to resist the hurricane force winds created by the sphere. Landing about ten feet away he summoned all his power and created a giant tornado like column, sending it directly at the sphere.

The sphere began to let up on He-Man but only a little. Kakarotto seeing that He-Man was receiving help teleported in front of Cyclone.

" This was for He-Man and him alone. So if you value your life ... stay out! ... " Kakarotto's eye's flashed as an invisible energy wave hit Cyclone sending him flying back to where the other Master's were hiding out.

He-Man saw his opportunity. Using the last bit of strength he had left. He positioned the ball to face in Kakarotto's direction. Sitting on the ground, he placed his leg's in between the sphere and his chest. Then with a great push he sent it speeding towards it's maker.

Kakarotto smiled at the so called Strongest Man in the Universes alertness. Extending his hand he caught the ball effortlessly. Looking over at the fallen warrior, he wondered if he should go on. He walked over to where He-Man lay, death sphere in hand. Standing over him, Kakarotto examined the extent of his injuries.

" This is bad ... but I've seen worse. " He said letting the sphere dissipate.

Teela, seeing the sphere dissolve, quickly ran over to where He-Man lay.

" Get away from him!! "

She jumped into the air and tried to deliver a kick to Kakarotto's face. But was stopped as he caught her leg and through her down to the ground.

" I believe you need to focus your attention on him Teela. "

Following his advice Teela turned her attention towards He-Man. She gasped at his condition. His arm's, chest, and the right side of his face were horribly burned. Along with his left leg which looked like it was broken.

" No ... "

She dropped to her knee's as tear's were beginning to form. Laying her head on his chest she began to cry softly. The tears caused him to cry out in pain as they hit his burnt flesh. The other Master's ran up to the scene and all shared the same anger, pain, and sorrow Teela felt.

" Frankly I'm surprised he was able to hold out so long. But this little test gave me the answer's about him I wanted. " Kakarotto said coldly.

Everyone looked at him with hatred. The Master's minus Teela, got into their fighting stance's ready to exact revenge for their fallen friend.

" Oh please, spare me the dirty looks before I slaughter the lot of you. " Reaching into a small pocket on his belt, Kakarotto pulled out a small bean and tossed it to Teela.

She caught it, but looked it over cautiously. " What is this? ... " She said still with tears streaming down.

" Feed that to him, and his wounds will be healed. "

Teela still looked at it skeptically. " Why should I trust you ..? How do I know this isn't poison? "

" Girl, are you really this stupid?! I could of killed him while he laid there. I have no need to poison him. And besides you can't afford not to trust me. He will die if you don't give that to him ... But the choice is yours ..." He then levitated into the sky and flew off.

The Master's watched him fly off, not even trying to stop him. There thought's were centered on their fallen friend. They all gathered around him in a circle. Ram-Man, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Cyclone, Man-E-Faces, Mekanek, Man-At-Arms, and his beloved companion Cringer/Battle Cat. Surrounded him in what seemed like a wake.

" What should we do father? ... Should I give this to him? ... "

Man-At-Arm's took the bean and performed a quick scan using the visor build into his helmet. He found no abnormalities, or poison in it at all. But still he was torn whether it was safe.

Go ahead Duncan. I have used my magic to check it's safety. It will do as the stranger say's. 

Thank you Sorceress ... 

Looking over to Teela he gave the bean back and instructed her to give it to He-man quickly. She obeyed, and like magic his wounds were all healed. He sat up immediately and examined his hand's, leg's, felt his face and chest. He was amazed to be still alive and completely healed.

" What happened? ... Where did the stranger go? " He asked bewildered.

Teela embraced him tightly. With her head buried into his shoulder she uttered words never thought possible.

" I love you ... "

_**A/N: There was going to be more interaction between Adam and Teela, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. So Chap 5, will have more meaningful interaction between the two, along with other things. Stuff like how he knew Teela's name and about He-Man will be revealed in time. I hope you enjoyed reading :) and please remember to drop a good word as to whether you like the story or not. :)**_


	5. Chapter: 5

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: Hello people, just wanted to say thanks for the interest. That goes for the reviewers and for those who don't**._

_**Chapter: Five**_

****

Upon leaving the Master's and He-Man to pounder what took place. Kakarotto flew back to his temporary home in the Polar Caps. While doing this he replayed everything from the incident with Ram-Man to what took place with He-Man as he flew.

_Perhaps I went a bit overboard _..._ I probably should of just used a more subtle method to find out if he truly deserved the title of the Universe's Strongest Man. Oh well _..._ What's done is done. One more testshould provide me with all the answer's I want to know anyway _...

The day and his time in Eternia so far were certainly interesting. When he first arrived in Eternia, it looked to be a boring place with no excitement. But his little romp around the forest with Evil Lyn and the _test_with He-Man proved him wrong.

_I wonder what type of excitement Skeletor will provide me with? He should be showing his bony head sooner or later._

He started to laugh just thinking of the shock the Master of Evil would be in once he found out what happened to his greatest enemy. His laughter echoed throughout the icy mountain range's he was passing over, causing small avalanches to occur.

He looked down admiring the beauty that was the Polar caps. To most it wouldn't seem to be a beautiful place, but to Kakarotto the simplicity and isolation of it, made him feel comfortable.

_This area reminds me of the time I took down muscle tower with Android #8 _..._ Those were the good days where I was so care free and wild. But that life is gone_ ... 

His demeanor became a bit downcast thinking of his past life. Even though he didn't regret not being Goku anymore, the life style he once lived still appealed to him.

_Oh well, no point in grieving about past lives. The Everlasting Patamowos has appointed me ruler over one of his infinite number of Universe's. I have everything a man let alone a Saiya-jin could want _..._ food, power, more power , and the fact I now serve the ultimate power and creator of the Universe's. The true God of gods _...

His laughter intensified thinking of his blessing's. But he stopped suddenly as he sensed a familiar Ki coming from somewhere below him. A smile crossed his lip's as he realized who it belonged to. Swooping down like a bird of prey, he sped to the ice below at an breath taking speed.

_ Humph _..._ didn't think that little guy would survive all by himself _..._ Guess I was right about him being a suitable companion while I'm here. _

****

Asho walked along the frozen landscape looking for something to fill his stomach with. He hadn't eaten since the day before and it was beginning to take it's toll on the baby dragon.

_ Asho hungry, where are momma and papa to feed Asho? _... 

He continued to walk, sniffing the air hoping to pick up some other creatures scent. He did so, for a couple of minutes until he suddenly stopped moving. He then took one big sniff and jumped for joy.

_Asho found something that smells good! _

Asho sped off in the direction the scent was coming from. Eventually it lead him to a cave which he entered without hesitation. He ran on all four's moving with amazing speed. Asho must of ran for around ten minutes until stopping. The cave was dark and seemed to be devoid of any life. But his senses told him something good to eat was close by.

He sniffed the air again just to make sure he was in the right place. It was then his sensitive hearing picked up a faint noise. At first he wasn't sure what it was but eventually he figured it to be something running, in fact many things running.

_Many things good to eat are coming. Asho will no longer be hungry! _

****

The Snow Beasts, snow white creatures which resembled wolf's with the size and bulk of polar bears, raced through the cavern's of the cave looking for what set off there sense of danger. ( **_A/N: These are the same creatures that showed up in the episode where Trap Jaw and Stratos were forced to work together. Considering I didn't watch the whole thing I'm not sure if they had names or not so I'm forced to make names up. But if anyone has the names of these creatures please tell me. _** )

A couple of minutes passed before they reached their destination. A group of twelve surrounded Asho with teeth glaring and murderous intents in there eyes. Zhoah, being the leader, oldest, and wisest recognized what type of being was before him and approached the young dragon cautiously.

" What do you want here, young dragon? "

Zhoah tried to show no fear but he knew of these creatures fearsome reputation. The scent was unmistakable. The same scent that almost wiped out the Snow Beast's when he was just a pup.

Asho looked fearlessly at his would be dinner. Their glare's only served to excite him further. He wanted to pounce as one of them stepped closer to him and demanded to know why he was there? But if anything he learned from his parent's was be patient while dealing with your prey.

" Well, you vile creature, why are you here?! "

Asho didn't respond. He didn't care about answering silly question's. Examining the tasty treat before him he could tell it was nervous. The fear could be smelt coming from it. Even the rest of Zhoah's group could sense it. Many of them became nervous themselves as a result, causing many to take a couple step's away from Asho. A mistake that they would ultimately regret.

****

Kakarotto hovered hi in the ceiling of the cave observing the scene with Asho and the Snow Beast's. Once again the little dragon seemed to be in an impossible situation to win but Kakarotto learned not to underestimate it.

He watched as Asho attacked the beast's similar to how he did against the tiger. Icy flames could be seen flying everywhere. Kakarotto observed as the strange beast's dodged the flames with relative ease. They were much , much more agile then the tiger, along with being faster and a tad bigger.

_Quite a sloppy pattern of attack. He better be careful before they catch him_ ... 

His concern proved to be warranted as two of the Snow Beast's started running straight for their attacker. The pattern they used was quite plain. One ran about four strides behind the other. Asho saw them coming and did the natural thing. He fired his Ice Flame towards them both, catching and encasing the one in front.

Asho looked quite pleased with himself as he finally caught one of his meals. But the look of accomplishment soon faded as the incased creature continued it's course towards him. What Asho failed to notice after he first incased the Snow Beast was it's partner slamming into his frozen comrade causing the frozen creature to slide at high speed towards him.

Asho dived to his right barely avoiding a possible life threatening impact. As he tried to regain his bearing's, the unfrozen Snow Beast leapt at him catching him totally by surprise. To make thing's worse the remaining creatures also closed in on him, except for two who were digging out their frozen comrade.

With it's claws fully extended, the pouncing Snow Beast readied to make short work of the now quivering attacker. Well, that was until it's arm suddenly stopped. Expecting to find Zhoah who may of decided to show mercy to the creature. The Snow Beast was surprised to see a man instead.

" Sorry, but no one will be killing my little friend ... " Kakarotto said with a cocky smirk.

Vantir, the Snow Beast who Kakarotto was holding, couldn't believe that a man was capable of holding him. And what surprised him even more was that he couldn't break free. He struggled with all his might put the unknown man's hand didn't move in the slightest.

" Let me go or I'll rip you apart!! " He growled out.

Kakarotto smiled at the Beast's threat. And decided to obliged his request as he flung him to the nearest wall. The impact left Vantir unconscious, much to the surprise and anger of his fellow tribe members.

" Sorry guy's but I don't have time to show you your insignificance now. "

Spreading his hands out in front of his eyes, Kakarotto used the Taio-ken technique to fill the entire cave with the sun's blinding light. Everyone except for Kakarotto clutched their eye's as they were blinded by the intense light. Seeing the attack did it's job Kakarotto quickly grabbed the little dragon and flew out the cave.

Asho, still blinded, was confused at what was happening. One minute he's about to get sliced into piece's and the next the person he was terrified of before, mysteriously show's up and once again save's his life.

A few minutes passed before his vision came completely back. Looking around at his new surroundings he now found himself outside in the open.

" How are you feeling? ... "

The little dragon turned around to see who was addressing him only to find Kakarotto smiling at him. Asho wanted to run but for some unknown reason he didn't. This person terrified him, even though Kakarotto had done nothing to invoke any fear. He continued to stare at the man in front of him but offered no response to his question. Well, that was until his stomach reminded him of the need for nourishment.

" You feed Asho? ... "

Asho's fright was replaced by hunger so great that his fear seemed miniscule to the need for food.

Kakarotto gave him a strange look, but then started laughing at his response.

_I knew he was someone after my own heart._

_**Three day's later **_

Evil-Lyn stood motionless. Golden lighting flashed across the sky as an almost identical scene as the night before played before her. But unlike before she wasn't scared. Her fear replaced with rage after being betrayed.

"Where are you?!! ... Show yourself coward!! "She said screaming into the sky.

"Coward? … "A single bolt struck the ground, as the same shadow creature appeared.

"Is that anyway to thank me ... "It said in an eerily calm voice.

"Thank you? ... You no good son of a ... -- "

"Quiet!! I gave you what you desired. So why curse me for fulfilling what I promised?! ..."

"What did you fulfill?! ... Where is the power you promised me?! All I received from you was horrible pain and delusions in the heat of battle."By battle Evil-Lyn meant the skirmish with Kakarotto.

At her accusations the unknown being began to laugh. Which only infuriated Evil-Lyn even more.

"Answer me!! "She said as a purple aura began to gather around her body.

The being in turn still continued to laugh. Evil-Lyn exploded with anger as she charged her mysterious foe. At this the being stopped laughing and disappeared. Evil-Lyn stopped and stood motionless perplexed at where he had gone. Suddenly a voice appeared seemly coming from everywhere.

" Foolish girl ... I told you already. The promise is fulfilled! ... "

Evil-Lyn looked around but saw no one. Not knowing what to do, she stood still and tried to erect a shield incase of an attack, but found her powers were gone.

" What? ... " She continued to try and use her magic, but continued to find it useless.

" What have you done to me?! ... Where are my powers?! ... " She asked frantically.

The being just laughed at her question and feeble attempt at using her powers. He found it amusing that she thought a simple shield would protect her from any attack from him if he chose to kill her.

" My dear, I was just making sure you didn't hurt yourself. "

" Why you ... Give me back my ...-- "

" Enough!! " He yelled causing the ground around her to be struck with hundreds of lighting bolts. Subsequently causing Evil-Lyn to be scared witless.

" There are more pressing matters you have to worry about then power ... "

Evil-Lyn gave a confused look not knowing what he meant. " What are yo ...-- "

She was interrupted as her body was racked with agonizing pain. She dropped to the ground in a fetal position crying out as the pain intensified.

" Why? ... " She manage to blurt out before letting out a whimper and then blacking out.

****

" Wake up! " Screamed Skeletor.

Evil-Lyn, opened her eyes to see that once again she was just dreaming. But soon wished she was back in that dream world as she found herself dangling over the gigantic cauldron where the the fire snakes were kept. She looked to where the voice was coming from only to see Skeletor with his blazing red eye's fixed on her.

" I want to know who he really is right now?! ... Or I'll feed you to my pet's! "

" I told you everything I know about him Skeletor ... I don't know anymore ... " She said in a low whisper.

" Liar!! ... You expect me to believe that?! ... "

He pulled a lever next to him, and watched as she slowly descended. The snakes hissed excitedly, snapping at her in anticipation of a meal.

Evil-Lyn looked on in horror as her end seemed near. She struggled with all her remaining strength to break free, but was too weak to do so. Skeletor had kept her tied up there for three day's. Without any food, water, or mean's to properly '_relieve'_ herself. She was amazed to still be alive. But it looked like that was about to change.

Her magic also seemed useless as the chains she was being bound with prevented the use of it. Evil-Lyn seeing it was hopeless, stopped struggling and prepared for her end.

_Perhaps this is for the best _..._ my pathetic life will finally be over_ ... A single tear ran down her cheek. For it was all her body would allow in it's current state.

_ Kakalotto _...

She repeated the name of the person that was causing her so much pain. But yet, she enjoyed saying his name for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was his strong aura or the fact he spared her life after almost taking it. Whatever it was remained a mystery nor did it matter at the moment, as she continued to descend.

_Perhaps I should of told Skeletor a lie. Maybe all of this could have been avoided _... 

Evil-Lyn thought back to three days pryer as she returned from the forest. Skeletor had stopped her and questioned where she had been. She responded quite disrespectfully and quickly found her self chained. The odd thing was his temper seemed worse then usual, as she was electrocuted until blacking out.

_Wait _..._ He's scared _... Evil-Lyn then kicked herself mentally for not seeing it sooner.

" Are you scared of him? ... " She asked barely over a whisper.

Skeletor's eyes glowed red with anger at her question. " What was that? "

A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw her question gave the desired response. " I asked is the great Skeletor scared of an unknown stranger? I thought the mighty Master of Evil feared nothing ... " She subsequently let out a small laugh seemingly mocking his title.

Even though the laugh was almost inaudible, it came across to him loud and clear. " You dear mock me witch!! "

Skeletor charged up his Havoc Staff. Pointing it directly at her, his anger could be plainly seen on the remains of his face.

Evil-Lyn hit the wall and slumped to the floor after receiving Skeletor's attack. She laid motionless for a few minutes until stirring slightly.

_It actually worked _...

Her plan was dangerous but worked. She realized since the chains binding her blocked and absorbed magic to a certain degree that causing Skeletor to attack her would either kill or set her free. After all he wouldn't use anything that could be used against him. So she gambled that the chains would of absorbed some but would eventually be over come by his power

Evil-Lyn smiled, even though it caused her pain. Her body was a mess. Remarkably no broken bones but she must of sustained second degree burns. She tried raising herself up but the weakened state of her body prevented it as she slumped back to the ground.

_Looks like I'm dead anyway. I can't defend myself in this state. _Evil-Lyn smiled at the predicaments she found herself in the last three days.

_First Kakarotto and now Skeletor _..._ my life truly stinks _...She let out a small chuckle as Skeletor walked towards her.

He stopped and pointed his staff towards her. " Good by. " He said coldly.

A normal person would have been terrified. But Evil-Lyn didn't give him the satisfaction of showing fear. Instead she laid facing him with a smile on her face.

" Why are you smiling witch?! Can't you even see your own death is at hand? " He said with his red orb eyes glaring down at her.

" Kill me and you will be making a big mistake. You will be throwing away your chance at finally defeating He-Man and the Masters. I'm tired of always failing ... He can give us victory Skeletor. I'm sure I could convince him to join us given more time. Why do you seem scared to add him to your ranks? "

As much as Skeletor hated to admit it she was right. This stranger seemed to possess the power needed to topple the Master's. But Skeletor was much more concerned if he was going to be toppled along with them. He knew about Evil-Lyn's meeting with Kakarotto by means of a spy drone meant to keep an eye on her. It recorded the meeting in the forest****and the event with He-Man afterwards. So in truth he was scared that what happened to He-Man might also happen to him.

But was the chance worth it? Was the possibility of finally defeating his arch enemy worth losing his stature or even worse?

" See that you don't fail. Your life depends on it? " With that he walked away to be alone with his thought's, while leaving Evil-Lyn basking on the floor at her craftiness.

_Oh I will Skeletor _..._ I will_ ... 

****

The last three day's for Adam had been hectic to say the least. Physically he was fine after the ordeal with the Kakarotto, but mentally and emotionally were totally different issue's. Every night since, he had been having dreams of the blue sphere. His dreams were so intense and life like. That the light it emitted became embedded in his mind causing him to see the world with a blueish haze for hours after waking up.

_I can't believe such power even exists. It felt like I had the weight of the world on me. No matter how hard I tried it kept on exerting more and more force_ ... 

For the first time Adam went up against something in which he wasn't sure if He-Man would be able to defeat. He knew that if the stranger had wanted he would be dead. That revelation led him to for the first time have doubt's about the power of Grayskull, and his title of The Most Powerful Man In The Universe.

But even after almost dying, and the blow to his ego as Eternia's defender. Something else plagued his thought's more then that. The revelation of Teela's feeling's towards his alter ego.

" I love you ... " He repeated the words softly, as he stood outside her door.

He knew it was time she knew the truth. Even if it meant total rejection for keeping his secret from her so long. He knocked on the door and waited, hoping she would make this easy. A few minutes passed and no response. He wasn't surprised and came prepared. Reaching into his pocket, Adam pulled out a small rectangular object. Sliding the card into the slot, the door opened revealing Teela sitting by an open window staring out at the stars.

" How did you get in here? " She asked coldly.

" Your father made master key's for all the doors incase of emergencies. "

" Oh ... " She said still looking up at the stars.

Adam walked into the room, letting the door close behind him. " How are you doing .... ? " He said a bit nervously.

" What do you want Adam? ... "

He paused for a few second's, searching for the right words. " I wanted to check on you ... We haven't talked at all lately and I wanted to make sure you were all right. "

" Well, as you can see I'm fine. So you can leave now ... "

Adam moved closer until he was standing only a couple feet from her. " No ... I won't leave until we clear thing's up Teela. "

" Clear what up? ... "

He sighed at her tone and apparent denial. " I'm sorry for what I did ... ple ... -- "

Her anger became almost uncontrollable. She wanted to keep denying that the event ever happened hoping he would get the message and leave. But after his previous statement she decided to forgo that strategy.

" Sorry ... Sorry?!! ... "

Teela stood up, revealing she was only dressed in her night gown. Adam's hormones started to flare. But he quickly put them back under control.

" You hurt me Adam ... I can't easily forget that .. " She said with her back to him. Teela wanted to lash out more but found she couldn't. Part of her hesitance being she knew it was partly her fault he struck her.

Adam sighed, seeing this was going to be just as hard as he feared.

" Yes, I did hurt you. There's no excuse for what I did ... But are you willing to throw away our friendship for one mistake?

" ... "

" Teela, you have hurt me a lot also. All those insult's took there toll on me. I may of acted happy go lucky every time you said them. But they felt like you hit me with a boulder. How would you feel if your childhood friend talk's to you like your dirt? "

" I don't do that! ... All I try to do is get the Prince of Eternia to take his duties more seriously! "

" I'm not here to fight over trivial things. All I'm concerned about is us ... " He said completely calm.

" See, this is what I'm talking about. You're duties never seem to be a priority ...-- " Teela was stopped suddenly as she felt a pair of arm's move around her slim waist.

" Wha ... what are you doing? ... " She said nervously.

Adam pulled her closer to him. But despite his embrace she still refused to face him.

" Teela, I know what my duties are. And one of them is to be here with you ... " He nestled his head onto her shoulder and began to kiss her neck.

Teela froze, and was at a complete loss of what to do.

I_ love He-Man _..._ but Adam's touch feel's so good _...

Her body shook slightly as Adam's embraced tightened. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck more passionately.

Adam surprised himself by his action's. He really didn't know what came over him. He was in control of himself one minute and the next he's trying to eat her neck.

" Adam ... no ... " She said trying to prying his hands off her. The attempt was feeble though as she barely applied any pressure. Her own hormones were beginning to rage, which she desperately fought to keep under control.

He spun her around, looking her straight in the eyes. Adam summoned up all the courage he had in him and reviled to her something he's been wanting to say for a long time.

" I love you Teela ... " After taking a deep breath to let the words sink in, he continued.

" I'm not expecting, or asking for you to reciprocate my love ... I ... just wanted you to know how I felt ... " Adam took a deep breath and breathed a sigh of relief. A smile crept across his lip's after finally reviling one of the two secrets he wanted to share with her.

Teela looked confused. The Prince of Eternia had expressed his love for her. But she solely loved another .... or did she? Teela didn't know why, but at the moment she was having the same feeling for Adam, she had for He-Man three day's prier.

" Adam ... I ... -- "

Tears were beginning to form, as she wasn't able to continue. Everything was flooding back to her once again.

_Why is this happening?! _..._ Why is he doing this?! _..._ Why don't I want to hate him anymore?! _... _I love He-Man _..._ don't I? _... 

Adam seeing her confusion, plus being the opportunist that he is kissed her gently on the lips. This served to add to Teela's confusion as she stared at him wide eyed. A loud rumbling broke both away from their thought's and the moment. Lightning moved across the night sky which was soon followed by a lone rain drop hitting the windowsill. But that drop was soon accompanied by a barrage of other's as a sudden storm swept across the palace.

The two continued to stare at each other. The rain being nothing more then a minor distraction. Droplet's covered them slightly as some made there way in through the window.

" Well, isn't this a romantic scene. "

Both teen's were surprised by the voice and quickly turned to where it was coming from. Outside Teela's window a figure was floating in midair unaffected by the rain, as an invisible shield kept the droplet's out.

Again both teen's were surprised someone was watching them. Especially when they realized who it was.

" What are you doing here?! ... " They said in unison.

Adam couldn't believe it. The mysterious stranger that almost killed him, was now floating outside the window with an eery smile. Adam was scared, but this wasn't the time for fear. Breaking the embrace with Teela he drew his sword and went into a fighting stance. Teela in turn ran to the side of her bed and picked up her Snake Staff.

Kakarotto continued to smile at the two. Their fear was apparent even though it was masked by stern looks.

" Calm down you two, I'm not here to fight. "

****

_**A/N: Well, that's the fifth chapter. The next chap will feature ... stuff :) but I will say the next chap will be life changing for some characters. Well, let me know if you liked it.**_


	6. Chapter: 6

**The Price Of Power**

" rrrr " Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

rrrr Inward voice

rrrr Telepathy

_**A/N: Enjoy !! :) and as always thank you for the interest in my story.**_

_**Chapter: Six**_

Kakarotto, continued to smile at the two adolescents. He admired their courage. Despite what he did to He-man, they didn't run but faced him knowing their lives could possibly be in danger.

" We asked, what are you doing here! ... " Adam screamed.

Adam fixed his gaze intently at the person who nearly took his life. He wanted to run over and cut off his head. But decided against trying because of the danger that could put himself and more importantly Teela in. He knew nothing of what this stranger was truly capable of and didn't want to do something stupid because of his pride.

Teela, looked on with determination sketched all over her face. She didn't know why Kakalotto was here nor did she care. He was dangerous, that fact was unmistakable. Even when she ran into him at the town she could sense it. But despite this she refused to show any fear. All the young captain knew was that he hurt her love and now she had the chance to get a bit of revenge if possible.

_ Rage must be controlled and tempered, not let loose to consume like a wild fire. For fire, left unchecked, will consume everything in it's path until nothing is left. _

She recalled her father saying that after losing her temper while training when she was younger. Revenge wasn't her style, nor did it reflect the lesson's he taught her.

_ Acting in such a manner would be stooping to the level of a fool. _

She now tried to use his wise words to control herself and not make a fool hearty mistake. Suddenly, a chill ran down her back. At first she thought it might have been because of the cool, breeze coming though the window, until she took a glance at Adam. His expression shocked her, and the vibe he was giving off made her uneasy.

_ I've never seen or felt anything like this from him before _..._ it's like he wants to kill someone _...

Kakarotto floated in the room ignoring the deadly glares directed towards him. He landed a few feet away from the two teens. He recognized the boy as Adam, the Prince of Eternia. And of course he had no problem recognizing Teela. But he found it strange that he also sensed He-Man's aura. Especially since he was sensing it from Adam.

_ Hmm _..._ that would most likely mean the two are one. Well, someone has a secret identity _..._ looks like this will be more fun then I thought. _He let out a smile, causing both Adam and Teela to tense up even more.

" As I said I'm not here to fight. I've come to warn you of an impending danger to your world ... "

Both teens traded their deadly glares for surprise look's, as Kakarotto's news caught them off guard.

" What type of danger are you referring to yourself?! "

Adam gave him a look of disgust as he responded to his statement. The more he looked at him the harder it was becoming to keep his emotions in check. The event's of the past few day's were definitely taking there toll on him mentally.

Teela, again was shocked by his tone, but shared his distrust.

_ After what he did to He-Man. It wouldn't be a surprise for him to be the newest servant of evil and try to ravage Eternia. _

Do you believe that Teela? ... 

Teela nearly cried out like a scared child, but kept her composure as she heard a voice in her head. She took quick glances around the room to see if any one else was there, but only saw Kakarotto smiling at her.

Do you believe I'm evil? Didn't you say to yourself in the forest that I didn't seem like an evil being? 

Teela's eye's nearly bulged out of their socket. This stranger could read her mind and that scared her to no end. She gave Kakarotto a hard stare as to not give away her fear.

Kakarotto smiled and shook his head slightly at her stubbornness. Turning his attention back towards Adam, a mischievous smirked appeared on his face.

" Nighty night young Prince ... your too emotional to heed my warning at this moment. "

Even though they weren't quite sure what Kakarotto meant by his statement. Both teen's braced themselves for an attack. Adam's emotion's finally reached the point were he no longer could control them and decided to do more then wait to be attacked.

The last time he waited on this stranger it almost got him killed. So he attacked first. Jumping into the air, Adam tried to split his opponent in two with an overhead sword swipe. Kakarotto wasn't surprised by Adam's sudden attack and easily dodged the blow by side stepping to his right. Adam though wasn't deterred and began a series of sword swipes hoping to dismember his target.

This went on for a few minutes as Adam attacked like a man possessed. Rage was controlling him now and as a result his attacks were becoming more and more sloppy as the minutes passed. At one point Adam became so frustrated at not being able to hit his opponent that he picked up a small stool and threw it at Kakarotto. Hoping that would distract him long enough to get a shot in. Adam lunged the second Kakarotto caught the stool, but was completely caught off guard as the same stool crashed directly into his feet causing him to fall flat on his face.

" You've got potential boy, but if you let the anger over take you, you'll never reach what your truly capable of. Now get up and try again. "

Adam became even more enraged and lunged after his opponent once more. Kakarotto shook his head slightly and moved out of the way, causing Adam to fly straight out the window.

" Adam!! "

Terror gripped Teela's heart, but only for a second as Kakarotto quickly grabbed Adam by his ankle and threw him back inside. This however didn't snap the young prince out of his rage, as he continued his attack's once he regained his bearing's.

_ He's trying to kill him _..._ but why? _..._ Why is Adam attacking so aggressively? _...

Haven't you figured it out yet Captain?

Teela again focused her attention on the stranger in her room. He was smiling while easily dodging every strike from Adam. She glared at him, upset by his blatant intrusion of her thoughts. His cockiness added to her anger as she felt like knocking that smirk off his face.

Well, why don't you? ... Or are you afraid like your boyfriend here? 

" GET OUT OF MY MIND!! ... " She screamed, causing Adam to stop his attack and focus his attention back on his love.

" Teela, what's wrong?!! "

Adam tried to make his way towards her, but was stopped as Kakarotto appeared directly in his path. Adam gave him a death stare and a bit of a snarl, but Kakarotto paid it no mind.

" Adam ... a warrior shouldn't let themselves be distracted so easily. Don't worry about your little girlfriend, she's fine. Now ... I believe you were trying to dismember me. "

Kakarotto patted his right hand on his chest to add extra emphasis to his statement. Adam became even more infuriated, but calmed down a bit when he looked behind his foe to see Teela had stopped yelling.

" Are you all right Teela?! "

Teela, gave him a scared look, which brought back his earlier fears.

" I ... I ... can't move Adam ... "

" Can't move? ... " He gave her a confused look until Kakarotto interrupted the two by clearing his throat.

" What she means is I parlayed her. It's a simple matter of Ki manipulation. Perhaps I will teach it to you once you wake up. "

" Ki? ... Wake up? ... -- "

Adam didn't get the chance to finish asking his question as he heard a voice in his heard telling him to sleep. It echoed over and over again getting louder by the second until he could no longer hear his own thoughts. Suddenly his legs started to feel weak, and his breathing started to slow.

" What is going? ...-- "

Adam dropped to the floor like a corpse. The sound of his sword hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Teela looked on in horror, as she gazed at his motionless form.

" No!! ... Adam!! ... "

Kakarotto turned his attention back towards Teela and gave her the patented Son Goku reassuring smile in an attempt to calm her a bit. And for some unknown reason it actually worked, in spite of the anxiety she was feeling at the moment.

" Hush, and listen. "

Teela did as he instructed and listened. The sound of light snoring could be heard coming from Adam's body. Kakarotto then used his right foot and gently flipped Adam over onto his back. Teela's fear's eased as she saw his chest move up and down.

" Well, shall we be going? " He said with the same warm smile on his face.

Kakarotto walked over to Teela and picked up her statue like body by the waist. She tried again to break free from whatever he did to her but found it completely useless.

" Let go of me!! " She said trying to sound fierce.

" I will, but only after I've told you what I came here to tell. Then afterwards you can share it with your friend's and decide for yourselves if you want to trust me or not. "

" Why not just tell us all together?! "

" Believe it or not your one of the few people that will listen to what I have to say without trying to attack me ... I know your upset after what happened to your other boyfriend He-Man, but you know I'm not evil. "

" I'm beginning to have my doubts! Let me go! "

Kakarotto let out a small chuckle at her persistence. He saw why Adam liked her. Levitating himself off the ground, he flew out the window and into the stormy sky. All the time amused by his captives yelling and complaining.

Adam stirred slightly, mumbling something about not wanting to get out of bed. But he quickly opened his eye's and scanned his surroundings after remembering the incident in Teela's room. Darkness was all he saw around him, nothing but absolute darkness. He tried to put his hand's on the ground to prop himself up but he felt nothing.

" What? ... Where's the ground? "

He peered down at where the ground was suppose to be but only saw more darkness. Adam began to get a bit scared but quickly realized he must be dreaming, or so he hoped.

" Hello! ... Is any one there?! "

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but his own voice echo. Adam cautiously tried to stand, reasoning that if he was able to lie on it then walking on the darkness should be possible. The young Prince reasoned right and seemed to be able to walk around freely, which solidified for him it was a dream.

_ But if this is a dream why is there nothing else? Where's the scenery? Where's Teela? _...

His heart started to beat faster just thinking about her. He tried to pinch himself in an attempt to wake up. He remembered his mother telling him people from her world did this at times to see if they were dreaming.

" Ow! " He cried out as it didn't work

" Guess that trick doesn't work on Eternians, or half Eternians I should say. " He let out a small chuckle on his failed experiment but quickly became serious again as his loves plight entered his thought's once again.

Teela was alone, and that terrified him. He didn't know what the stranger truly wanted. He found it hard to believe that he was there to warn them of an impending danger. Especially since he tried to take his life a few days before.

_ Teela would put up a fight, but would be no match for him he's to skilled. _

Even though Adam's little skirmish with Kakarotto was brief he easily saw he was outmatched. That realization also brought another, that his opponent never attacked. He found it strange he didn't, considering his own attacks were wild and sloppy and left many opening in which to do serious damage.

_I acted rashly, what a fool I am _..._ -- _

" I will kill you boy!! "

The sudden voice broke the young prince away from his thoughts. He looked around but still saw no one. He wondered if he was just hearing things. After all it was some sort of dream

world so anything could be possible. He contemplated this for a few seconds until being interrupted again, but this time by a blinding light. Adam covered his eye's as the light's intensity was to much for him to bare. But as quickly as it came it was gone. Adam lowered his arm's and was surprised to now be in an open field.

_ What the _..._ How did I get here? _...

He decided to walk around to hopefully get some sort of idea of where he was. The area was beautiful as he easily noticed. It was a lush green field with the palace smoking in the background.

" Smoking Palace?!! ... "

Adam was shocked and wondered why he would be dreaming of the palace burning. He didn't have time to think about it much as he heard a familiar voice screaming for help.

" Teela!! ... " He said frantically.

He started to run frantically, tripping over small stones as he made his way closer to the palace. As he neared he saw a sight that would forever stick in his mind. A bloodied Skeletor stood outside the gate glaring at an unknown warrior.

Adam stopped twenty yard's away from the gate. Looking them both over, he saw Skeletor was a mess. His face was bruised and had a deep scar going diagonally down it. Blood was oozing out of the wound and dripping on the ground. The rest of his body matched his face. Scars and bruises were all over. The Master of Evil could barely stand as a result, but had enough strength to utter curses at his assailant. Adam was completely shocked, but became even more so when he turned his attention towards the other person.

" It's me! But that's impossible ... "

The person whom Adam saw as himself stood a foot taller. His frame was much wider, similar to that of He-Man's except it was more stream lined and not as bulky. The way he was dressed was also different. He wore an all black outfit which resembled Kakarotto's fighting outfit. Except for the inside shirt which was silver. His hair was much longer, reaching to about four inches past his shoulder's, and was done up in a pony tale.

" Wow ... How did I get like that? ... "

Adam was completely shocked at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that was him. But the face was unmistakably his, except it looked a bit older and hardened.

" This is definitely some sort of dream ... -- "

The young Prince was interrupted as Skeletor began yelling about wanting to kill him for the pain he's caused him. Adam looked on as his dream self smiled and chuckled a bit. Both seemed totally oblivious to the young princes presence.

" This is the end for you Skeletor. You will now pay for all of the crimes you've done to this world. " The dream Adam said coldly.

" You think so boy? I will never rot in an Eternian prison! "

" Who said anything about you rotting in prison? I gave you the chance to surrender and except exile, but your ego refused to except it. Now ... you must pay the price for your foolishness. "

The dream Adam then smiled and unsheathed his sword; a Katana like weapon with a silver colored handle. Adam was shocked at what his future self was implying, and was also shocked by the sword he drew.

" That's not the Sword Of Power, and I don't want to kill Skeletor ... Is that truly me? ... " Adam gazed upon his future self once again, to be absolutely sure it was him.

" It is me, but what happened that I would think of committing murder instead of forcing Skeletor to except imprisonment or exile ...-- "

" Adam!! Help me!! "

Teela suddenly appeared, tied to the gate behind the two combatant's. Adam was startled at her sudden appearance until he remembered he was dreaming. She looked no different in this dream except for some bruises and small trickle of blood running down the right corner of her mouth.

" Teela ... " Adam said softly.

_ What is happening? The palace is smoking, Teela look's beat up, Skeletor is a wreck and I look much older and am about to commit murder. This is all so weird! _

" Come Skeletor ... come and DIE!! ... " The dream Adam screamed as he became incased in a blue flame like light.

The Master Of Evil in turn gathered what strength he had left and charged with reckless abandon. Raising his Havoc Staff above his head, Skeletor swung with all his remaining strength.

The dream Adam waited and didn't move an inch. He stood with his arm's down with his sword facing towards the ground. A smile crept on his lip's as he saw his opponents desperate attack. Moving out of the way of the strike he brought his sword up, cutting the staff in two. Skeletor was shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his resolve. Lunging at his opponent, he pulled back his right fist and tried to connect with the last of his strength.

" Pathetic fool ... you should of lied down and crawled away like all slime. " The dream Adam said coldly.

" Now except your fate. "

With ease and amazing grace, the dream Adam leapt over the punch while at the same time cutting off Skeletor's hand. As he landed behind his victim who was now clutching his arm and screaming in excruciating pain. The future Adam disappeared from sight.

Adam looked on all this with shock and horror. He hated Skeletor, but what just happened left him with conflicting feeling's. But what would happen next horrified him even more. Skeletor was now being slashed over and over again by an invisible force. Adam watched as more deep cut's appeared all over his body. Huge droplets of blood were flying everywhere. Skeletor stood motionless, the ferocity, speed of the attack, and the share pain he was in caused him to be paralyzed.

" How terrible ... " Adam whispered.

Adam again was shocked and horrified by what he saw. Or was he? Yes, seeing so much blood and pain definitely made him feel sorrowful, but this was the scourge of Eternia getting exactly what he deserved. Did he even deserve mercy? Adam didn't have long to consider this as his dream self reappeared about twenty feet over Skeletor.

" For all the pain and misery you've caused .... For all the pain and misery!! ... DIE!! " He screamed with a tear rolling down his left cheek.

Clutching his sword with both hands, and raised over his head. The blade became encased in a blue light making it look similar to a light saber. The dream Adam came down on the scourge of Eternia. The two then became enclosed within a blinding blue light, as the impact caused a tremendous explosion. Making the scene look like an atom bomb just detonated. The last thing Adam heard were Teela's scream's as the blast over took the palace, causing the world to turn all black once again.

Adam suddenly jolted up sweating profusely. He was breathing heavy, and his heart felt like it wanted to come out of his chest. This went on for a couple minutes until he calmed down and got a grip on himself. Laying back down on the floor, he recalled all the event's of the dream.

_ What was that all about? _...

He laid still for a few more minute's trying to figure out the meaning of the dream. He was unsure what to make of it all. Could it be a vision, like the one's the Sorcerous had, or simply just a dream caused by the stress he's been under lately?

_ Oh no! Teela!! _

The plight of his love suddenly came back to him. Looking around frantically he tried to locate her but saw she was gone. Leaping of the ground he quickly located his sword and headed for the door.

_ If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. _

Adam became overcome with sorrow and guilt as he realized it was his brash actions that put her in danger. Now she was gone, and he hoped and prayed she was okay.

_ Why _..._ oh why didn't I just listen?! _

As he was about to open the door, it suddenly opened with several guards rushing through it. One of them ran right into Adam, and both went down hard to the room floor. Adam clutched his head dazed by the impact. He looked up and saw the palace guards in full battle attire.

" What are you guy's doing here ...-- "

" Teela's personal alarm was triggered. Where is she Adam!? "

Adam looked up to see Man-At-Arm's worried expression. For the next few minute's Adam explained all that took place. Man-At -Arms quickly sent out search parties and set the palace on high alert.

A half hour later Adam and Man-At-Arm's were explaining to the King and Queen what happened. Teela's kidnapping had forced Adam to reveal everything about what happened a few day's before. To say his parent's were shocked and disappointed was an understatement.

" Adam ... ho ...-- "

" I know father ... please scold me later. Right now all we should be concerned about is finding Teela. " Adam said interrupting his father before he went off in a scolding speech.

" Very well, you are right ... But! Later on we will have a _'long talk'_about your conduct. "

Adam lowered his head just thinking about the _'long talk'_ he was going to receive.

_ Why me _..._ -- _

Adam's thought's were interrupted as what felt like a body fell on him.

" You bastard!! I told you to be more careful!! "

Adam was in shock, the voice belonged to Teela. Without wasting any time he slid from underneath her and jumped to his feet. Looking down, he confirmed that the person indeed was Teela. He was about to jump on her out of share joy, but decided not to considering their present location.

Man-At-Arm's, Randor and Marlena were shocked at Teela's sudden appearance. The young Captain literally had come out of no where and seemed to be screaming at someone. At first they thought it might be Adam, but then they noticed she was looking upwards and saw Kakarotto floating high in the ceiling.

" You must really love that girl to be able to deal with that mouth boy. "

Kakarotto then disappeared, leaving everyone except for Teela shocked. Everyone broke out of their shocked trance and ran over to see if Teela was okay. Once they made sure she was unharmed, Teela told everything that happened after she was taken from her room, and relayed all the info Kakarotto had told her of Skeletor's plan, and possibly when he might attempt it.

As he listened to her tale, Adam made a promise to himself. He would never let anyone take her away from him again. Even at the cost of his own life.

" So ... Why have you decided to interfere in this world's affairs? Do you think it's wise to do so? "

Kakarotto smiled at the holographic image of Seih, coming from his scouter.

" Of course, they deserve a chance to survive like anyone else. Given what this Skeletor person wants to unleash, it could destroy this planet. "

" What about your new pet? How does he feel about trying to keep his species sealed up? "

Kakarotto took a look over at the sleeping dragon by his bed side. He did assure Asho that he would help him find his parents. But secretly Kakarotto knew that his parents might have to be killed to preserve Eternia.

" As I said before Seih, the people of this world deserve a chance to survive like anyone else. I'll deal my new friend's dilemma as everything unfolds. "

" Really? ... You normally wouldn't interfere in another world's problems, unless it directly effected the Empire or they came pleading for help. So it seems strange that you would all of a sudden go against your normal course. "

" Are you trying to imply there might be another reason for my actions? ... " He said with a smirk.

" Of course, and you know exactly who she is ... "

" Ah ... now I understand why you've been pressing me about this. I see you've been ease dropping in on my adventures, you should be ashamed of yourself. A woman your age acting like a jealous child. " He said with a chuckle.

" Can you blame me? I throw myself at you and make it clear how I feel and you show me nothing. But some stranger comes into your life and you show favor to her. So why shouldn't I feel this way? What does she have that I can't give you? ... " She said looking like she was about to cry.

Her hurt expression really hit him deep. Over the last seven years, they had gotten incredibly close. Many in the kingdom presumed she would be made Queen. A part of him also thought this, but another assumed her love of science would ultimately be her first and only love.

" Seih ... nothing is going on between myself and anyone. Just because I chose to show her mercy doesn't mean she will be the future Queen of ... -- "

" Oh please! Don't hand me that crap about nothing going on! You forget, this is similar to how yourself and Jenna came together. You showed mercy to that little peasant girl and ... -- "

Seih stopped as she realized she went into a very sensitive and forbidden subject. She looked at Kakarotto's eye's and saw a cold stare glaring back at her.

" I'm sorry ... I should of held my tongue. Please forgive me ... " She lowered her head in shame, expecting a harsh rebuke, but known came.

" Forget it Seih ... I know you didn't mean any harm by it. Now, if you will excuse me I want to do some training before I turn in for the night. "

Seih continued to look ashamed as she simply nodded her head. She kicked herself mentally for bringing up the one topic which no one dared discuss. She could tell by his tone he was still upset, but didn't want to come down hard on her. Tears started to pour as the connection ended. The one person she legitimately loved, other then her God was Kakarotto. And now she may have lost any chance of gaining his love. She punched the highly fortified tungstenian wall in frustration, the result of which caused a crack to run up to the ceiling as her fist went right through it.

_**A/N: As you can tell, Seih is a dangerous woman. It's not easy to make metal of any kind crack like wood or brick. Especially one that is hundreds of times stronger then titanium. To be honest there was more scheduled for this chapter but it would of made it way to long for my liking. Chapter 7 will contain what was left out. Trivia time **_**^_^**_** Can anyone tell me where I got the mental trick Kakarotto used on Adam from? Yes, a technique like that was actually in the Db,Dbz, Dbgt series.**_


	7. Chapter: 7a

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr Telepathy

_**A/N: This chapter has become much larger then I thought. So to make things easier to read I have split it up into a & b parts, maybe even c. Enjoy!! and as always thanks for the interest in the story. :))**_

_**Chapter: 7a**_

****

Three day's had passed since Evil-Lyn's gruesome ordeal at the hands of Skeletor. Her body still hadn't completely recovered, in spite of the many hours of applying healing herbs, and different assortment of spells she tried. As a result, she now dawned a dark purple cloak and cowl to hide the burn mark's that weren't healed.

Her hatred for Skeletor had now risen to new heights. She vowed to kill him, even at the cost of her own life. But she knew Skeletor also knew this, and he would be prepared for anything she tried. She also knew he would most likely get rid of her soon, whether he defeated He-Man or not. Before the incident her power's were growing stronger as the days went on. This was a threat to him, much more so then in previous years. And now given he had tried to kill her with his torture, she would be to dangerous for him to keep around.

Evil-Lyn though, had her own plan's to stay alive, and at the same time grab the title of Master Of Evil which Skeletor holds. And the biggest piece of that plan involved Kakarotto. He was a mystery to her, but she knew he was powerful. She replayed the romp around the forest again and smiled at the way he easily dealt with her.

_ Yes _..._ my plan can really work as long as he agrees to help me. I'm sure the both of us can take Skeletor. _

Skeletor's last words to her were to see that she doesn't fail. She had no intention of failing to acquire her new partner, and would result to any means to doso. She now was heading towards the same inn, hoping her target would be there. As she walked, a few people gave her strange looks, but most paid her no mind. After a couple minutes she made it to her destination. Taking a deep breath she walked through the door's praying he would be there. She looked around, and became a bit fearful, but soon became encouraged as she saw Kakarotto eating at a table in the back.

She headed towards him, ignoring the waitresses attempt to seat her somewhere else. Strangely, Evil-Lyn started to pray to the God the shadow being in her dreams refereed to. She wasn't sure why she did this, but it seemed strangely appropriate for the moment.

Kakarotto stopped eating as Evil-Lyn walked through the doors. He figured she would try and contact him and gave her a smile as she stopped in front his table.

" Please, sit down. "

Evil-Lyn did as instructed and took more deep breath's before beginning to explain why she was there. She was a little nervous offering her proposal in such a public place, but his table was isolated from the others and as long as they talked softly no one would hear anything of their conversation.

" Hello Kakarotto ... I want to know if you've given any thought about the proposal I offered before? "

" I have ... and the answer is the same. I'm still not interested. "

" Perhaps I can change your mind with my latest offer ... I am prepared to offer you anything for your services, and I mean anything ...." She said the last part in a slow and seductive manner hoping he would get the point.

Kakarotto gave her a strange look. He didn't figure Skeletor would get this desperate to have his help, or was it even Skeletor he wondered? Regardless, he decided to play along to see what she was really up to.

" Would anything, mean yourself? ... I thought you weren't that type of woman ... " He said with a slight smile.

" I'm not ... but I'm willing to have your help at any cost. " She said returning his smile.

" You keep stressing the term 'Y_our help'. _I thought your master sent you here to acquire my services? Or are you now out for your own? "

Kakarotto tried to read her mind, but found she kept it pretty well guarded, as some sort of mental shield stopped him from entering. He could of applied more power and forced his way in, but in the past that had caused the person to experience extreme pain, resulting in severe brain damage. So he just let her be for now, figuring she would eventually tell him what he wanted to know.

" Yes, he did send me to acquirer your services, but I believe we would work much better together, without him "

" Really? ... Why do you believe that? " He asked with a smile.

" To be honest, I'm not sure. Something about you just makes me feel we would. " She said with a slight blush.

" Okay ... So what do you have in mind? "

Evil-Lyn smiled at his statement. This was going much easier then she expected, and felt good at the chances of her plan succeeding.

" Not here, I'm sure someone such as yourself would have a place that is immune to surveillance devices. " She said taking a quick glance at the ceiling.

Kakarotto knew instantly why she wanted to go someplace else. A couple of minutes after Evil-Lyn had first sat down, he sensed a small power coming from high up in the inn ceiling.

_ Well, he certainly likes to keep track of her. That seems like the same device that was recording us back in the forest. _

" I see Skeletor like's to keep track of you ... Can't say I blame him though. You are a striking woman ... " He said with a wink and a smile.

Evil-Lyn sat speechless for a moment. Even though she had offered anything for his services, she still turned red as a beat at his compliment.

_ He is quite handsome _..._ I think I will like this arrangement if he agrees. _

Kakarotto was a little shocked at his flirtatious actions. He definitely found her physically attractive, but so did many other women he had met over the years. But unlike the others, Evil-Lyn, like Seih, seemed to possess something extra. Whenever he was in Seih's presence she made him feel comfortable somehow. Now that same feeling, strange by it's sudden occurrence, was coming over him in this woman presence, who he had only known for a few days.

" Shall we be going? ... " Kakarotto extended his hand over the table, in a manner that showed he wanted her to take it.

Evil-Lyn's heart was racing. This was what she wanted, but yet she felt hesitant and scared.

_ Why do I feel like this? I'm like a scared child _..._ --_

**** See? ... Your power is here! **** Evil-Lyn's heart began to race even faster as she recognized the voice speaking to her.

I lied not to you! Now grasp it, and rule!! ****

_ You _..._ your real!! _

**** Of course child ... did you think I was just a figment of your imagination? 

_ Well yes! _..._ Who or what are you?! _...

****_ I told you before, I am power ... Now, enough of these questions! Here is the power I promised. Grasp it and rule! _...****

Mustering her courage, Evil-Lyn raised a slightly trembling hand and grasped Kakarotto's as she was instructed. Kakarotto knew something strange was happening. First, the woman who had offered herself to him for the exchange of his help, was now looking like a scared child. Second, a very small amount of Ki energy had went out of him, without his doing. He reasoned it could be only one thing and made a mental note to deal with that thing later. But for now he had more important issue's to take care of. Giving Evil-Lyn a reassuring smile, he teleported them both back to his frozen hideaway.

****

The light of the twin moons of Vimoche Prime, blanketed over the beautiful plains of the Baruch valley. Named after the previous king, it certainly lived up to it's meaning, blessed. It was by far the most beautiful and fertile area of the entire planet. Many people from around the planet and many off worlder's came regularly to admire it's beauty.

But there was one standing in it now that wasn't there for it's beauty. One oblivious to the spectacular scene all around them, as they were to absorbed in their own dilemma.

" Why won't he love me my God ... why? ... "

Seih broke down right in the middle of the field, and wept uncontrollably, for an hour. Her problems with Kakarotto were taking it's toll on her. She had tried to contact him and smooth everything over between them for her jealousy and foolish comments, but every time she tried to do so he told her he didn't have time to talk at the moment. She didn't have a problem with him not being able to talk, as she figured he just needed some time to cool off. But in the back ground she could here a woman's voice giggling, and that caused her heart to sink like it was a boulder in a ocean.

" Why?! Why?!! Why?!!! " She screamed over and over again, as she pounded the ground with her fist's.

As she was on her knee's weeping and beating the ground. The light from the twin moons began to encase her, causing her body to sparkle like a finely cut diamond.

**** Be still my child, he does love you. Since the beginning you were meant for him. And what I have prepared for you know one can take away. ****

Suddenly as if nothing happened she stopped crying, the moon light seemed to be wiping away her tears. She raised herself off the ground and stood with renewed strength.

" I will have you ... Give me strength my God to pursue him, and to believe what you have told me. Give me faith to not doubt, but believe fully, that what you said is true. "

" Momma! Momma! "

Without notice she heard the sound a child calling for it's mother. She looked around and from the direction of the Palace, she saw a young boy, no older then five running towards her. She was shocked, but instinctively opened her arm's to receive the child. But as she was about to embrace him, he passed right through her and vanished. Looking shocked for a moment, she quickly realized it was a vision.

" Thank you ... Lord Patamowos ... Thank you ... "

****

Snake Mountain, a dark and Evil place, full of the most detestable of being's. Inside it's insidious wall's stood the throne room of the self proclaimed Master Of Evil. Many of those who served him did so either out of fear or because they lusted for power. Evil-Lyn, was one who did so out of the lust for power. And now she was ever closer to getting the power she desired. She had managed to talk Kakarotto into going along with her plan to overthrow Skeletor. Now Kakarotto stood before Skeletor, as the Master Of Evil wanted to see for himself the person who nearly took He-Man's life.

" So ... where do you hail from Kakarotto? ... " Asked Skeletor

" From a distant land ... " Kakarotto replied nonchalantly.

" Which land? ... " Skeletor responded a bit irritated.

" Vegeta ... "

" I've never heard of a part of Eternia named Vegeta."

Kakarotto remained silent, refraining himself from giving any more info on the subject, which irritated Skeletor even more.

" So tell me, what was that power you used on He-Man? I've never seen anything like that blue sphere ... " He said trying to get Kakarotto to reveal anything more about himself.

" And how would you know about that? ... " Kakarotto asked with a smirk.

" I have my ways ... now answer my question! "

Even though Kakarotto didn't like Skeletor's tone, he decided to oblige him and answered his question.

" It was a simple Ki attack I learned from a being named Frieza. "

" I've never heard of this Ki, or this being named Frieza. Is it a form of magic, is this Frieza some sort of wizard? "

" Wizard? ... He was more like a demon. To make it clearer for you, what I meant by learned was that it was used on me. " He said with a chuckle

Skeletor gave him an emotionless stare. Kakarotto's statement unnerved him greatly. He wasn't sure if to believe what he was hearing, but his heart was telling him it was true. And if indeed true that Kakarotto did survive such an attack, then his earlier fears of following in He-Man's footsteps may come to pass.

" How did you survive an attack that was able to cripple my mightiest enemy? ... " He asked with almost no emotion. But many could tell their master was acting a bit different.

" Quite simply, I punched it. "

Snicker's could be heard coming from some of Skeletor's minion's, but quickly stopped with a glare that promised pain from their master.

" Do you mock me?! " Said Skeletor as he pointed his glowing staff right at Kakarotto.

" Mock? I simply told you the truth, no need to point toy's at me. " Kakarotto said mockingly.

" What?! "

All of Skeletor's minion's quickly moved as far away from Kakarotto as possible, as they all knew what happened when Skeletor lost his temper. Evil-Lyn though didn't back away but stepped in-between the two.

" He will do you no good if he's dead Skeletor! I'm sure he meant no disrespect, didn't you Kakarotto? ... " Evil-Lyn looked at Kakarotto and waited for him to agree.

Skeletor glared suspiciously at the two, he had the feeling Evil-Lyn was up to something but wasn't sure what. But at the present moment he was more concerned with the person she had brought back after going missing for three day's. His mysteriousness and the fact that he showed no fear in his presence made Skeletor uneasy.

" Move out of the way witch! Unlike the rest of you, he actually seems to have some backbone. And if he is to join us, I need to make sure he is able to be the '_final piece of the puzzle'_ to defeating the Master's as you think. "

Raising himself from off his throne, Skeletor kept his staff pointed towards Kakarotto. Strangely enough though, a twinge of fear gripped Skeletor's heart as Kakarotto looked unshaken by his action's.

" Are you ready to prove yourself?! ... "

Kakarotto smiled and gently brushed Evil-Lyn to the side with his left arm. " Sure, fire away any time you like. " He said in the same nonchalant manner.

Evil-Lyn felt a bit nervous, but did her best not to show it. She knew Skeletor would want to test Kakarotto, but she didn't count on the test being one of if he could survive one of his blast's. Her fear though quickly faded as she took a glance at Kakarotto and saw his confident look.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine ... " Said Kakarotto as he gave her a reassuring smile and walked to about five feet away from Skeletor's throne.

Evil-Lyn, could only stare as he fearlessly walked past her. She had to admit he was defiantly the boldest man she had ever met and also the kindest to her. Even though it probably wasn't the best time, she started to reminisce about the three days they spent together.

_ He was so kind to _..._ -- No!! I must not do this! He's just a pawn in my plan to gain control of Eternia! _...

Even though she wanted to think of him just as a pawn, Evil-Lyn knew she was really beginning to like him.

_ He gave me food, a warm bed and even healed my wounds with some strange little bean, and even allowed me to clean myself. Most men would of used me like an object. But he _..._ he never even touched me _...

She felt tear's starting to form, but quickly stopped them from falling. She was the Mistress of Evil, and such a being should not be so weak as to cry. Or so she tried to convince herself.

_ Could I do better _..._ Could I do better _..._ Could I do better _...The word's kept echoing over and over in her mind as she kept looking at Kakarotto.

_ NO!!, he's just a pawn!! A stepping stone to glory. He's _..._ -- _

**** Stop your babbling and pay attention! ****

Evil-Lyn froze as she heard a voice in her head. At first she thought it was the being from her dreams. But the voice was different, if she didn't know better she would of sworn it was Kakarotto's.

**** You let your guard down when your distracted. That's something a warrior shouldn't do. ****

Evil-Lyn turned white as snow as she realized the voice was Kakarotto's. **** You have telepathic powers? ... ****

Of course, how do you think I'm talking to you? ****

**** I ... I ... meant no disre ...-- ****

Your actually apologizing? ... I didn't think a woman such as yourself was capable of such a thing. ****

Evil-Lyn wanted to respond, but Skeletor chose that time to launch his attack. A single blast of magical energy came screeching towards Kakarotto. Sticking his right hand out, Kakarotto quickly caught the blast and encased it within a Ki shield before it had the chance to detonate.

" Here you go fur ball, catch. "

Kakarotto tossed the ball of encased magical energy to a confused BeastMan, who didn't even get the chance to ask why it was tossed to him as it blew up in his face sending him flying across the room.

" Impressive, very impressive ... " Stated Skeletor as he just sat back on his throne.

" So, did I pass your little test, or do I have to do something else to prove myself? "

" You would do well to watch your tone with me ... " Skeletor said in a low but dangerous tone.

" Right ... " Kakarotto calmly replied as he wasn't in the least shaken by Skeletor's threat.

Kakarotto watched with amusement as Skeletor tried to stare him down after his reply. But he hardly cared, knowing that his day's of terrorizing this planet were soon about to come to an end. Deciding to see if his new '_partner'_ approved of his action's, Kakarotto telepathically sought her opinion.

**** Why are you still with me even after what I said? ... **** Asked a bewildered Evil-Lyn

Kakarotto gave her a warm smile as he responded to her question. **** Simple, because I want to Evelyn. ****

Evil-Lyn just stared as he called her by her true name.

_ Could I do better? _..._ I think I already have _... Was all she thought as she continued to stare.

****

A day after Kakarotto's meeting with Skeletor, a strange visitor visited the palace. The mysterious woman asked for an audience with the king and at first was refused by the guards. But after mentioning Kakarotto's name, they quickly escorted her to the king under heavy guard. Now, a day after her visit, He-Man and some of the Master's were waiting outside the gates of Grayskull as a result of what the mysterious woman told the king and those gathered.

" Do you really believe what she said father? She could have been another one of Skeletor's henchmen."

" I'm not really sure what to make of her or what she said … But regardless, whether she's a pawn of evil or not, any mention of an attack by Skeletor on Grayskull must be taken seriously. " Stated Man-At-Arms.

" But, doesn't it seem strange how she just popped out of nowhere. How would she even know of Skeletor's plan, unless she was aligned with him in some manner? "

" I know it seems suspicious Teela, and I wouldn't be surprised if this is some sort of trap. That is the reason the palace is on high alert and the rest of the Master's are standing guard there. But , as I said this was something we couldn't take the chance on. If Skeletor ever gained control of Grayskull and learned it's secrets, Eternia is doomed. "

"Maybe she's a friend. " Interjected He-Man.

" Unlike this Kakarotto character. " He said with obvious disgust.

Both Teela and Man-At-Arm's picked up on He-Man's bitter sounding remark, but kept it to themselves. Both figured it had to do with what happened before in the forest.

" He may not be all that bad ... He didn't harm or abuse me in any way when ... -- "

" How can you say that?! He did kidnap you and assaulted the Prince! "

Teela was shocked by the tone he took with her. She looked directly into his eyes and could see the anger and pain they held.

_ He's sounding just like Adam _..._ In fact, he has that same look Adam had when he saw Kakarotto in my room. _

" Assault is too strong of a word. Adam attacked first and didn't suffer any physical harm. He had every chance to seriously injure Adam but didn't. I don't believe he's evil, just extremely cocky. "

Adam gave her a hard stare, but knew she was right. He attacked first without even listening to what Kakarotto had to say, and even though he tried to kill him, Kakarotto in turn didn't harm him, except for damaging his pride.

" I agree with He-Man. He's someone that can't be trusted! " Stated Ram-Man. "

" Actually your guilty of committing the same crime the young prince did. You attacked blindly just because he insulted you. " Responded Buzz-Off.

" Hey!, who's side are you on?! " Screamed an enraged Ram-Man

" I'm on the side of fairness. Let's be honest, you would be dead right now if he didn't decide to show you mercy. Frankly, if we weren't allies, I would say he would have been right to kill you. "

" What?! " Ram-Man was furious and was about to charge Buzz-Off until Man-At-Arm's interjected himself into the discussion.

" That's enough both of you! Keep yourselves focused on the mission at hand! And that can go for everyone else as well. Do not let yourselves be distracted so ...-- " Man-At-Arms was interrupted as a bolt of energy hit the gate's of Grayskull, causing everyone to focus their attention in the direction from which it came.

" Their here!! Prepare for battle!! " He-Man screamed, as he looked into the sky and saw Skeletor and his minion's hovering above on Eternian Griffin's.

" I see your ploy to draw them out worked. " Stated Skeletor as he looked over at Evil-Lyn who was sharing a Griffin with Tri-Klops.

" Of course, those fool's will always take a threat against Grayskull seriously. To bad though they couldn't see through my disguise. They are quite pitiful, being so easily fooled by it, but I can't take all the credit. It was Kakarotto who suggested that I disguise my form and visit the Royal Palace. "

" Speaking of Kakarotto where is he, has your new lover deserted us already?! " Skeletor said with a hint of jealousy in his voice which Evil-Lyn easily picked up on.

" Lover? ... Even though he is far more attractive then you lot, he is not that. And as for where he is, remember, he said after the battle starts he will show up to catch the Master's unaware."

Skeletor could sense something was definitely wrong. Evil-Lyn was beaming from ear to ear as she answered him, and that triggered his suspicion that she was up to something even more. But at the moment he needed to concentrate on carrying out his plan and not who may or may not be betraying him. So like many other times he ordered his minion's to attack and destroy the Masters.

****

_**A/N: OK, this is chapter 7A. 7B should be on the way very soon, I hope :) I have a majority of it written. I just need to finish the ending and of course look everything over to make sure it goes with the previous chapters. Hope you liked the story so far, and please remember to review. It does help to keep me motivated. :)**_


	8. Chapter: 7b

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: Here's 7b :). To Thorn, Kakarotto in my story is only the same as Goku, in terms of fighting and power, not personality. How this got to be will be explained, just stay tuned :)) And a big thank you to everyone that has read my story and a bigger thank you to everyone who's reviewed. :)) Enjoy people!!**_

_**Chapter: 7b – Death of a hero ... Birth of a Savior, part 1**_

****

The battle between the Eternian heroes and their dreaded enemies raged on with no side seeming to gain ground over the other. The main reason being that most of the Master's were either fighting two people, or every time they got an enemy down, another one would break away from his fight and interject for a fallen comrade. But not all the battle's were like this. Closer to the gates of Grayskull two battles were taking place that unknown to it's participant's would effect the fate of the planet.

With every clash of their swords, missed impalement , or attempted beheading, the mortal enemies became more determined to finally settle their long lasting score, and make this their final battle.

" Die!! " Skeletor screamed as he lounged forward trying to impale He-Man into a tree.

He-Man blocked, then parried the strike, causing Skeletor to lose his balance and slam the back of his head against a small rock knocking him half unconscious.

" It's over! Now pay for all your crimes! "Hovering over his fallen enemy, He-Man raised his sword, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Die!! " With all his might, He-Man swung down, ready to inflict the punishment Skeletor deserved for years of plaguing Eternia with his evil.

_ What am I doing? _..._ I _..._ I can't do this _...

Stopping his sword a couple of inches away from Skeletor's head, all He-Man could do was stare for what seemed like an Eternity at his hated enemy.

Slowly lowering his sword, He-Man reached down and grabbed Skeletor around the neck. Raising him easily off the ground, he brought his face towards his so that they were only a few inches away from each other.

"Death is to good for you! You will pay for everything you've ever committed. You will rot in the palace dungeon, and will never see daylight again ...-- "

He-Man was interrupted by Skeletor's sudden laughter. Looking confused, he started to question his enemy about what was so funny about his current situation.

"Fool! You should of finished me off while you had the chance, instead of making stupid speeches. "Stated Skeletor.

He-Man still had a confused look, until he saw that Skeletor's staff had suddenly materialized into his hands. Before he could react, the hero of Eternia was flying straight at the gates of Grayskull. He let out a cry of pain as the back of his head hit the gate with a resounding thud. He-Man slowly slid down the gate and was about to fall into the chasm below until he grabbed onto a rock at the base of the gate. Using it to flip himself up, so that his feet were pressed firmly against the gate. He then propelled himself back at Skeletor.

" Fool! You will never defeat me. " Stated Skeletor as he erected a shield to block He-Man's incoming sword attack.

The force of the swing caused the shield to flicker a bit, but it held up under the attack. He-man seeing his attack didn't break the shield then tried to back away, but found his sword was now partially stuck in the magical shield. As he faced his enemy, a sinister smile crossed Skeletor's disfigured lips. With the shield still up, Skeletor pointed his staff once again at His enemies midsection.

" Goodbye fool!! " He said as he fired another blast.

He-man's eye's grew wide with fear as he saw the shot headed for him. Quickly regaining his courage, he applied more strength and pulled his sword free, just in time to slice the incoming attack in two.

****

Teela watched He-Man's fight with Skeletor like a hawk, even though she was engaged in her own battle with Evil-Lyn. Ever since he came near death, she vowed whenever possible to do whatever she could to help him. But at the moment she was finding it very hard to do so because Evil-Lyn was proving to be a much tougher opponent then in previous battle's.

" You've gotten better. " Teela stated as she blocked an attempt to bash her head in with her staff.

" Thank you my dear ... but you haven't seen anything yet! "

For the next few minutes both women became entangled in a brutal battle of nerve and skill. Teela was absolutely amazed that Evil-Lyn was capable of beating her to the punch on many of her attacks. So amazed, she was forced to stop thinking about her love, and had to solely concentrate on her battle, in order to stop from being pummeled.

" What's wrong little girl, not having such an easy time with me like before ..? " Stated Evil-Lyn, as she blocked an attempted leg sweep.

"Honestly … no ... How did you improve so much in such a short time? "She said before jumping away from another strike at her head.

Evil-Lyn smiled and considered if she should tell her rival the secret to her improved skill.

_ Why not, it's not like knowing will help her any. _

" My newest ally, has helped me greatly ... I believe you are already acquainted with him. " She said with a smirk.

Teela gave her perplexed look until the incident in the forest suddenly crossed her mind. Too say she was shocked would be an understatement. Kakarotto was someone she barely knew, but from what little she did know, he didn't seem like the type of person that would hang around someone of Evil-Lyn's reputation. But the increase in Evil-Lyn's skill was unmistakable, and Teela knew in her heart that Kakarotto was the reason for it. All she had to do was remember how Adam tried unsuccessfully to fight him, and her own failed attempt after being taken from her room. In both cases she noted how he made them both look like complete amateurs when it came to combat.

Evil-Lyn's smirk grew even wider as she saw Teela's shocked expression. Aligning with Kakarotto was starting to pay off in way's she hadn't even imagined. For example, how her skill level at hand to hand and weapon's fighting had increased so greatly in only five day's, after he offered to train her in the basic's of his style of fighting. There were other things also, but she tried not to think of those as she found those a bit frightening, as they conflicted with her evil nature.

" You see my dear, we have come to a mutual agreement that unfortunately for you all will mean the end of Eternia's present ruler ship. "

Teela was still shocked by Evil-Lyn's revelation, but quickly realized that now wasn't the time to let herself be distracted. The fate of the planet was in hers and the rest of the Master's hands, and she wasn't about to have her home ravaged and it's people enslaved. So without a word to her opponent she launched herself, and started another serious of attacks.

****

Inside Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress watched the fight's as they took place. But there were two in particular that caught her eye. The one with her champion, He-Man, and the one involving her daughter, Teela. She noticed there were odd things about both fight's. He-Man had tried to kill Skeletor instead of capturing him, and Teela was barely keeping up with Evil-Lyn.

Both incident's shocked her, but after realizing the reason behind them both, it made complete sense as to why both were taking place.

_ Kakarotto _...

The mysterious stranger to the land of Eternia, and apparently the source of her visions, had effected Eternia in ways she hadn't imagined.

_ What or who is he? _...

When she had told Man-At-Arms about her vision, there were things she purposely left out, as they disturbed her greatly. Plus she didn't want to alarm the Master's more then had to be done.

In her full vision, it consisted of a being fighting many battles. Each battle was more ferocious and brutal then the last. Frankly it terrified her. Not only the brutality of the battles, but the look of pleasure on the combatant's faces, were the most disturbing thing to her. Then there was the power they were giving off. Power she noted was greater then all that is within Grayskull.

"Such power … Is he some sort of god? ... Or could he possibly be a mortal? "

When she saw Kakarotto for the first time in the forest, through her mystic mirror. She knew instantly he was the person that was in her visions. She noted his hair style was different, but the face was unmistakable. Then there was that fear that gripped her heart. The same fear as she felt with the vision.

"But how could a mortal posses such power? ... "She said still looking at the battle's taking place outside Grayskull, through her Mystic mirror.

"Maybe he is a ... -- "

Without warning a hand covered her mouth and pinned her to the wall. She tried to break free but found the grip like iron, all she could do was stare in shock at the person holding her.

"Calm down and stop struggling witch, and I will let you go. " Kakarotto stated in a low but firm voice.

The Sorceress did as she was told, and Kakarotto good to his word let her go unharmed. Seizing the moment, the Sorceress quickly jumped a few feet away, and tried to make a break for the chamber entrance, but was cut off as Kakarotto appeared directly in front of her.

"Sorry my dear ... but you can't leave just yet ... "

"How d-did you get in here?! "She asked, trembly slightly.

Kakarotto didn't answer her question but only smiled and started to walk slowly towards her. The Sorceress began to back away slowly, not knowing what he had in mind.

"Keep your distance!! I'm warning you!! Stay back!! "The Sorceress pointed her staff at the cloaked warrior, to show she meant business.

Kakarotto started laughing, but didn't back down. He knew she probably thought he was going to rape or even do worse to her, but even though, neither were true, he became curious as to what she would do if he pushed her.

"Do your worse … "He said as his eye's started to glow a light blue, and his smile turned feral.

"It will just make this more fun. You will make a tasty treat ... " He said slowly looking her up and down.

The Sorceresses heart nearly stopped as she saw the look Kakarotto gave her. Flashbacks of the visions started to replay itself in her mind. His menacing glare, looked exactly like the one he had in the battles she saw him fight. She reasoned he didn't want to fight her. So she figured there was only one thing he wanted with that look.

"Stay away from me!! "She screamed in fear.

Summoning enough power that was safe to use inside Grayskull. The Sorceresses entire body became enveloped in a dazzling white flame like light. Too a normal person the light would have been blinding but Kakarotto saw everything she was doing just fine. He witnesses as she raised her hands to the ceiling and from her glowing body rose a giant bird made up out of the power she summoned. He then watched with mild interest as she commanded the fiery bird to attack him.

_ This isn't much fun. She's far too weak to pose any sort of challenge to me. I should end this now and just do what I came here to do. _

Extending his hand forward, he grabbed the bird by the throat as it tried to charge him. The scene shocked the Sorceress as her creation was at least three times bigger then Kakarotto but in his hands it looked and flapped around like a small sparrow. She then watched as her creation was destroyed as Kakarotto used his free hand to disintegrate it.

" Surely you can do better then that last pathetic attack? I was hoping you would be as entertaining as your daughter, but I see I was mistaken ... "

" What?!! What did you do to Teela?!! " She screamed as her eyes burned like flames.

" Hmm, you will soon find out ... " He said starting to walk back towards her.

Kakarotto stopped, as she started to summon even more power then she had before. He looked on with disappointment as he gauged her full potential.

_ This is pathetic. Time to end my little game. _

"Don't you think that's too much power to be using in this confined place. You wouldn't want to destroy something important now would you? "He said still looking at her, like she was a piece of meat.

Kakarotto watched as recognition about what she was about to do dawned on her. Then he watched as she jumped into the air, and formed her collected energy into a shield, incasing her completely.

"This is quite amusing, do you think that can save you from me? … "

Before she even had a chance to answer. Kakarotto formed a ball of energy and blasted the shield, shattering it into pieces. The result of which left the Sorceress completely unconscious.

Walking over to where she landed after the impact. He gently picked up her limp form and started to float out of the room.

"Sorry to be so ruff with you, but for the sake of your world this must be done. "

****

Teela, looked on in horror as her love laid motionless on the ground. She wanted to go to him, but was unable to do so because of the strange tentacles that bound her. She tried to call out to him, but he didn't acknowledge her presence.

Her counterpart though, had a look of pure glee. Evil-Lyn was ecstatic at the scene unfolding before her. He-Man was completely unconscious and it seemed like one more blow would mean the end of him.

"Kill him Kakarotto! Kill him! "

Kakarotto looked at his fallen foe and considered Evil-Lyn's words. He-Man had proven not to be as worthy an opponent as he expected. Bending down, he picked He-man up by his chest plate. Then lightly slapping him across the face, he tried to see if he would wake up.

"No!! what are you doing? Kill him now! "Screamed an enraged Evil-Lyn.

"No … Remember the rules of our contest. If I beat him, then he has to be my servant for three years. And if he won, then I will leave this land never to return. "

"But why? ... If you leave him alive, he may be a nuisance to us in the future. "

"What I have said, I will honor. I will not break my word, just like with us, I will honor our agreement. "

"But …-- "

"No buts! my word is final! "

Evil-Lyn was taken aback by his tone, but didn't respond once she saw the stern look on his face.

"I will never ... be your slave … "Stated a half conscious He-Man.

Kakarotto looked back down at him and just shook his head at his stubborn determination.

"Resilient to the end I see. I'm glad you decided to wake up. "Kakarotto started to laugh and threw He-Man back on the ground.

Teela still couldn't believe this was happening. One moment she was having a life and death battle with Evil-Lyn, and the next she's being bound from head to toe by the strange tentacles Kakarotto produced. She tried desperately to free herself, but just like when he had her bound before in her room, it was useless.

"I thought you were here to help us?! ... "She said near tears.

Kakarotto didn't respond, he needed to break He-Man's will even more if his plan was to succeed, and frankly, he knew even if he told her. Teela would be to emotional to grasp the full implication of what he was doing.

He looked around at the Masters as they struggled to break free from the Ki tentacles he had made. But all their efforts were proven pointless. He then looked over at the minions of Skeletor and Skeletor himself as they were also bound and unable to break free. Then he turned his attention to the Sorceress, whose still unconscious form was hanging on a near by tree.

"Do you see them He-Man? Your love and her mother? "

He-Man tried to roll over to see them, but found this task to be quite difficult , given his current injuries. Both his legs and one of his arm's were broken, along with most of his ribs. A result of his fight with Kakarotto. But he needed to see her, even if this was the last time he ever would. Using all the power he had left, he slowly rolled himself over to face Teela's direction.

"I …I ... Love yo... you Teela ... -- "

He was stopped as Kakarotto kicked him in one of his broken ribs, causing him to cry out in excruciating pain.

"So … are you saying goodbye? Is that a goodbye I love you? What happened to your pride warrior? "

He-Man wanted to kill him. But he knew that in his current state that would be impossible and even if he were healed, he knew there was a vast difference between their strength and skill. For the first time, he came across someone who was stronger then himself and it scared him to death. Never did he think it was possible, but his injuries were proof to that fact.

_ But he is right, where is my warriors pride. A true warrior would keep fighting until the very end. I must not give up, everyone has a weakness. I only hope I last long enough to find his. _

"Weakness? Maybe a normal warrior has one, but not I. "

He-Man eye's opened wide as saucers, as he realized his thoughts were just read.

"Don't look so shocked. Didn't your woman tell you I could do that? "

"She is not my woman … "

"But you wish she were though don't you? … You would be surprised at how strongly she feels for you, and also how she feels for another. "

He-Man knew instantly that the other person Kakarotto was referring to was his true form as Prince Adam. He took a glance over at her and saw the pain in her tear stained eyes. It appeared she had heard most of what Kakarotto had to say, as there was a deep longing along with the pain.

"Do you want to hurt her more then you already have? Didn't you promise to protect her … Prince … "He said the last part in a whisper so that only He-Man could hear him.

"Well, don't you have anything to say? Will you just lie down and die like a dog? "

He-Man closed his eyes and said nothing. He showed no acknowledgment of hearing Kakarotto's statement. In his mind he began to replay how he got into his present predicament, and kicked himself mentally for being so rash.

_ Did I learn nothing from what happened in Teela's room? … Nothing? _...

In his fight with Skeletor, everything went like it normally did. Skeletor would give him trouble for a while, but in the end he would always prevail. This time was no different. Until that is, they appeared. Strange blue tentacles, probably thirty in number, that looked like they were made up out of energy burst out of the ground. He watched in shock, as they went and wrapped themselves around both the Master's and Skeletor's minions. Even the Master of Evil himself was caught, and like everyone else was unable to do anything to break free from their grasps.

He tried to run over and free his friends but to no avail. Every time he touched one of them, the strange tentacle shocked both himself and it's captive. But he found it strange, only himself and Evil-Lyn weren't pursued. She was just as shocked as him, but her shocked quickly changed into a look of joy as she saw Kakarotto suddenly appear next to her, with the Sorceress draped over his shoulder.

And that was the prelude to his fight with Kakarotto. Seeing the Sorceress, Teela, and the rest of the Masters bound and helpless, plus what happened to him some days earlier in Teela's room. He readily excepted a one on one battle offer. With his rage, and ego in control, he never figured that if Kakarotto was able to subdue the Sorceress inside Grayskull, plus easily capture the Masters and Skeletor plus his minions. That he would be an opponent the likes he had never faced before.

And so now, he was paying for his rash actions, a bloody broken mess on the cold dirt. He truly wanted to die, die for failing to protect Teela and his home. Die for his poor decision making . Die because right now it would relieve him of all the pain.

"You are truly pathetic! What type of hero starts feeling sorry for himself, and then wants to die?! You are no hero, you lay there while your friends and love are in danger. But yet all you care about is your own pain. I've fought being's that make that disfigured fool you fight look like an ant. But yet, I've fought them in spite of the danger to myself, to save those I loved. "Kakarotto said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Now get up and show me, and more importantly yourself you deserve the title of hero. Show me why I shouldn't just kill you now. Because if you don't, then prepare to die. "

Teela heard every word Kakarotto said and her heart nearly stopped.

"Please don't kill him! ... He can't move anymore! …

Keeping his eyes closed, He-Man considered everything Kakarotto said.

_ He is right, I am indulging in self pity. But how can I move, my body is basically useless to me now. _

**** You... must rise Adam … ****

_ Sorcerous?! _...

Looking over at the tree where she was hanging from. He-Man saw she was awake, but barely.

**** You must rise … not because you can defeat him, but because you are our champion. Rise and show your pride as a warrior like he commanded. ****

_ But _..._ I can't _..._ I have no strength left _...

You have more power then you think. Call upon the power of your soul. Call upon your pride, call on your love for my daughter ... and rise! ... ****

_ But _..._ -- _

He-Man was broken from his conversation by a sharp pain in his chest. He cried out in agony as he felt like his chest was going to cave in.

" Stop your babbling with the bird witch and show me why they call you a hero. " Kakarotto stated as he removed his foot from on top of He-Man's chest.

" Hmm, perhaps you just need a bit more motivation ... "

Using his Ki, Kakarotto levitated He-Man a few inches of the ground, then sent him flying straight up into the sky. The Masters looked horrified as they saw He-Man grow into a small speck as he ascended into the clouds. Raising his index finger towards the sky, Kakarotto formed another Death Ball.

" No!!!, please no!!! " Teela screamed frantically.

Teela and all the Masters knew what was about to happen. And they pleaded with Kakarotto to spare him. But their pleas fell on death ears as Kakarotto sent the ball flying straight up to destroy Eternia's hero.

He-Mans eyes snapped open as he felt a familiar heat on his back. The clouds and sky were suddenly illuminated with a bright blue light. His heart nearly stopped as he slowly turned his head to face the ground and saw the sphere coming towards him.

" ... "

He could say nothing as he was too gripped with fear. Flashback's of what happened in the forest started to play in his mind as the sphere came closer and closer.

_ I'm dead _..._ perhaps this is for the best. I've failed everyone _...

His ascent into the clouds suddenly stopped as he thought that statement. With nothing causing him to fly up, he began to drop back down to earth and into the arms of the blue death.

**** No! ... You mustn't give up! You have the strength to survive. You must try, if not for yourself then for my daughter. Listen, and think about what will happen to her if you die ... ****

Adam then heard all that Teela was saying to Kakarotto, how she begged for him to spare his life and how she cried out as she saw the sphere heading towards him. How she even offered herself in exchange for his life.

" No ... No!!! ... " Adam screamed in rage.

Like the opening of flood gates, new strength surged into Adams body. Strength the Sorceress had spoken of. Looking on at the incoming sphere he pulled back his right fist, ready to put everything he had in what he thought might be his last punch ever.

_ It's like a mini sun _..._ But I mustn't give into fear. For Teela, I must live for her _...

With all his heart and soul, his love and passion. He-Man connected with his punch to the gigantic sphere. The sphere stopped upon impact, but failed to go back to its maker like the Eternian hero had wanted. He-Man cried out in pain as his fist started to smoke. But he couldn't withdraw it because he knew it would mean certain death if he did. Even though it had slowed it's ascent moving. He could still feel it pushing against him.

_ This hurts more then before ... But I must not give up!! _...

Forcing himself to ignore the pain. He pushed his fist forward, slowly causing the ball to move back. Then with the only working limb he had left besides his right arm. He-Man head butted the monstrous sphere sending it screeching back towards it's maker.

Kakarotto looked up and saw both his sphere and He-Man falling in his direction rapidly. He smiled and lifted up his right hand, causing the sphere to slow its descent and land softly into his outstretched hand and dissipate into nothing.

Evil-Lyn looked on in obvious shock, but also in quiet fear. She remembered Skeletor mentioning a ball of energy while torturing her but she had not paid what he was saying any mind until now.

_ What type of being have I aligned myself with? …What power … _

She was now having second thoughts about their agreement. Not that she wanted to betray him, but more that he might get rid of her. His power was beyond hers, Skeletor's, and even that of He-Man's.

_Eternia is his now ... He will throw me away like trash. Like the powerful normally do to the weak. He has no reason to keep me, unless as a slave … _

But then his words came back to her, when she asked him back at Snake Mountain, why he was still willing to be partners after saying he was only a pawn in her plan for power.

_ No!! _..._ Don't do this to yourself Evelyn. He will treat you in the end like all those who are strong. No matter how nice he treats you n _..._ -- _

Evil-Lyn lost her train of thought as she saw He-Man hit the ground with a sickening thud. All became quiet as He-Man laid motionless in the small crater his fall created. Except for Kakarotto's laughter which seemed to echo throughout the entire area.

"You did well. You have drawn on the power hidden within and not that of Grayskull's. Very good indeed. But please, spare me your melodramatic acting, I know your not dead. "

He-Man continued to lay motionless on the ground. The Masters were hoping Kakarotto's words were true but their hopes diminished as their friend remained still and appeared dead.

"Oh … so you won't move will you? How bout I see if your little girlfriend can resist my sphere ... "He said as a twisted smile crossed his lips.

"No ... "He-Man said barely above a whisper.

Kakarotto walked over to him, and picked him up by his chest plate.

"Now that I have your attention … do you yield to me and agree to be my servant! Or is death more too your liking? "

With what little strength he had left. Adam spit in Kakarotto's face. His blood mixed saliva slowly dripped down the man he had come to hate, smiling face.

"That's the spirit boy … never yield to your enemy. "

Kakarotto smirked and sent another punch to his exposed ribs. He-Man quickly dropped and started to vomit up large amounts of blood. Then without warning, Kakarotto kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards the tree where the Sorceress was being held. With a quick flip of his thumb, he sent a senzu bean into his open mouth. Instinctively swallowing the bean, all of He-Man's injuries were instantly healed.

"Your wounds should be healed like before. "

He-Man stood up and examined his body. He was amazed that little bean had the power to heal his wounds and restore his power so completely. But now wasn't the time to be amazed as he faced a serious dilemma.

_ What am I going to do? I lost fairly and I did give my word as a warrior. But I can't leave Eternia and Teela unguarded for three years ... _

" Unfortunately, I can't take no for an answer. "

Extending his glowing right hand. A blue tentacle came from it and wrapped itself around the stunned hero before he could even make a move. He-Man struggled to break free, but the grip kept getting tighter the more he struggled.

" Don't worry about your friends, they will be fine. You may not believe this. But one day you will thank me for what happened today."

" Thank? ... I'll nev ...-- " He-Man cried out in pain as the tentacle tightened around him.

" Trust me, you will ... Now come, lets get going. "

" No! ... " He-Man again tried to break free. He tried using all the strength inside him but found it useless.

Kakarotto started to float away with He-Man in tow. His captive complained and protested as they got higher off the ground, but to no avail. Kakarotto had won, and like it or not He-Man was now his slave.

" Stop your lip boy! You complain almost as bad as your woman down there. This is for your own good ...-- "

Kakarotto suddenly stopped and looked to be in a bit of shock. He began to look around the area as if looking for something. He finally stopped as he spotted a yellowish ball of energy speeding towards him.

_ This isn't good, not good at all _...

" Looks like you've caught a bit of a brake for now boy. There's something more important I have to attend too at the moment. But be assured ... I will be back for you. " He stated as he flung He-Man back to the ground.

" Now take your friends and get out of here before you get swept up in what is about to happen ... -- "

At that moment the ball of energy struck Kakarotto. The resulting impact caused a massive shock wave, which shook the entire area. Both the Masters and Skeletor's minions screamed in terror as the winds caused by the impact sent them flying hundreds of yards away.

Evil-Lyn tried to stand her ground by forming a shield, but the winds shredded it like paper. As she flew back to join the rest, she looked up and saw the outline of a person floating in the sky. She tried to focus more but the winds and flying straight through a tree hindered her. As she was about to black out she thought she heard someone yelling something. It sounded to her like a chant, but she couldn't tell as she completely passed out.

****

**A/N: Well that's 7b, yes there will be a 7c. A bit of forewarning, after 7c the story will make a scenery change for a couple chapters. Where the change will be you will have to read and find out. :)) hope you enjoyed the chapter. And remember to review or drop a good word. Oh, one more thing. Kakarotto did not I repeat did not rape the Sorceress or Teela. **


	9. Chapter: 7c

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr Telepathy

_**A/N: Hi all :) here's 7c. This by far is the longest chapter I've written and I hope people can see why I had to split it up into three parts. If I didn't you wouldn't of seen an update until now. :) Well, enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter: 7c**_

****

"Ka … Me … Ha … Me!! … "

The loud echo caused by the mysterious voice, boomed in Teela's ears causing her to regain consciousness. Slowly opening her eye's, she saw that she was lying in the branches of a large tree. Turning her attention towards her body, she saw it received only a few scrapes and bruises, nothing worth worry about.

"Haa!!! "

Teela turned her attention to the sky as the sound boomed once again, causing the tree and her body to shake violently.

_ What is going on?! _

Jumping off the tree's branches she landed on the ground which was shaking as if an earthquake was happening.

"Haa!!! "

Turning her attention back towards the sky Teela saw a large black cloud coming from the direction Kakarotto had been. And massive rays of light heading into space.

"Haa!!! "

Panicking slightly, she began to look around for the other Master's hoping they were safe. But as soon as she finished thinking the thought, He-Man and the other Master's came running towards her.

"Teela! "

Running over but stopping himself short of taking her into his arm's, He-Man asked if she was hurt and if the strange voice was the cause of the shaking.

" I'm not sure but ...-- "

" Haa!!! "

The ground shook again as the strange voice echoed throughout the area. The Master's joined Teela as she looked in the direction of Grayskull and saw the enormous black cloud of smoke and the rays of light coming from there.

" We have to go back, Grayskull could be in great danger! " Stated Man-At-Arms, as he tried to keep his balance.

" But what about Kakarotto and whomever fired that ball at him? He wanted us to get away from the area before we got caught up in what ever was going to happen. Do you really think it's a good idea to go back so soon? " Replied Teela.

" We can't worry about that right now. The Sorceress isn't with us and it's safe to assume she's somewhere around there. We have pledged to defend Eternia, even with our lives if necessary. So regardless of who or what is waiting back there we must go back. "

He-Man nodded and agreed with Man-At-Arms shocking some. Kakarotto had wanted to make him his slave and now He-Man wanted to go right back seemly right into his arm's, and to what or whomever else was waiting back there.

" Regardless of the danger I / we must go and protect Grayskull and the Sorceress. " He said to everyone but particularly to Teela.

" If it is my destiny to be a slave then so be it. But regardless, whether slave, free, dead or alive. I will serve Eternia with all the strength and courage I have. "

Teela watched as the rest of the Master's agreed and they all started running towards what might be their collected destiny. She knew that He-Man was scared in spite of the courageous face he put up. She put her hand into his as they ran, and gave him the best smile she could muster. He was a little shocked at first but then returned her smile and squeezed her hand gently.

" I love you ... "

" I love you too Teela ... "

They both said as they continued running towards their and Eternia's future.

****

Evil-Lyn snapped her eyes open and examined her present surroundings. All around her was nothing but white. No sky, stars, sun just white. She quickly sat up and saw even the ground was all white.

"Where am I now? "She said a bit exasperated.

"Your unconscious. "

Evil-Lyn quickly turned her head to see Kakarotto standing behind her, or she thought it was him. The person she saw had the same face, but the hair style was all wild, sticking in every which direction. She also noted his face was different, appearing a lot softer and gentler.

"Kakarotto? … "She asked a bit uneasy.

"Sort of ... "He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sort of? What do you mean by that? "She said giving him a suspicious look.

"It's a long story ... but he will tell you eventually. My name is Son Goku I'm Kakarotto's alter ego of sorts. "

"Alter ego? "

"Yes, or you can say his other half. Kakarotto is the original personality and I am the one that came about as an accident when he was a child. "

"If you are just an alter ego, how then is it possible for you to be speaking to me now? "

"I know it seems strange but I can't really explain it myself. When he regained full control of our body he imprisoned me in a small corner of his mind. But for whatever reason he released me and now I work along with his conscience, whenever his tyrannical way's get out of hand. "

Evil-Lyn found this to be quite strange. First being in this strange world, then Kakarotto's alleged alter ego talking to her.

" Wait, why are you telling me private things that might be used against him? "

"Actually it can't. Knowing that there was once another personality in charge won't help anyone against him. You saw what happened to this worlds most powerful person. The same will happen to anyone who wants to challenge him. "

"But what about the ball of energy that hit him? He looked worried just before it impacted … "

"Oh that. He wasn't worried about the attack, just the person who fired it. Which is part of the reason I'm here. You might be in serious danger, very serious danger … "

"What?! ... Why would I be in danger from this person? I haven't done them anything. "Evil-Lyn still was very confused. She really didn't know what to make of Goku or anything that had happened in the day so far.

"Have you ever heard of the term, hell has no fiery like the wrath of a woman scorned? "

"Not that exact term, but I understand what you mean. So the person attacking is someone who he had hurt emotionally and is now seeking revenge for their hurt? "

"Yeah … in a way ... To be honest I'm not actually sure why she's attacking. But to be safe I figured I would warn you to watch yourself. Stay as close to Kakarotto as possible and do as he tells you. "

" Okay ... "

" One more thing. He has no desire to rule Eternia. So don't worry about becoming a slave. You also shouldn't worry about gaining power. Those who worry about gaining power at any cost always end up dead. It is the price they pay for their lust. So try not to worry ... remember what he told you in Snake mountain. "

" Do you expect me to believe that?! I know what the strong do to the weak! The weak only get trampled and crushed underfoot before those who have real power! "

" Your right, in some cases that does happen. But with him it won't. Don't let what he just did to He-Man effect you. He-Man needed to be taught a lesson that will serve to help this world in the future. "

" What type of lesson comes from beating someone near death? Unless to prove their just a speck, an insignificant nothing compared to you! "

" Just wait and see. " Goku said with a slight chuckle.

" Anyway, it's about time I go and you return to consciousness. When you wake up some of what I said will hopefully start to make sense. "

" I hope so, but one question? "

" Sure,what do you want to know? "

" What are you and Kakarotto? ... I've never seen anyone or thing display that type of power before. "

" Hmm, we are ... "

Goku stopped and considered if he should share that secret or let Kakarotto do it. There was no danger in her knowing, but the realization that the man she was fond of was actually from a race of super powerful extinct aliens from a different Universe might be a bit too much for her at the moment. She already thought he was going to make her a slave and that news might not help in convincing her otherwise.

" Now is not the right time for you to know that. But I promise, you will know someday. I really must be going. He already chastised me for speaking to you without his permission before, and I doubt he will like me speaking to you now.

" Wait! When have we spoken before? " She said giving him a perplexed look.

With only a smile Goku's appearance changed to that of the shadow creature from her dreams. Evil-Lyn was in complete shock and was at a complete loss for words.

" B ... but ... how?"

" I wish I could tell you, but one day this and everything you've gone and eventually will go through will make complete sense. " He said changing his appearance back into Goku.

Before she could say another word Goku disappeared leaving her completely alone. Deciding to lay back down Evil-Lyn contemplated everything that had happened so far.

_ Evelyn, what have you gotten yourself into? _...

****

" I don't believe it ... not even a scratch. "

Seih watched as the smoke from her attacks cleared away without even damaging Kakarotto in the least. She was shocked, but what else could she expect from her King.

" What a man ... " She said with a slight grin.

Kakarotto though wasn't in the smiling mood. He hadn't ordered Seih to Eternia, and her presence most likely meant trouble was about to come.

" Seih ... what are you doing here? And what is the meaning of attacking me? " He said in the calmest voice he could muster, even though inwardly he was steaming mad.

Seih only smiled and remained silent causing Kakarotto to grow even more upset.

" Perhaps you didn't hear me. Why are you here? " He said a little bit more forceful.

Seih continued to smile not giving any indication she had heard her master's question. Kakarotto 's patience was quickly coming to an end, and once again he demanded just short of yelling the reason she was there.

" I will give you ten seconds to tell me before I force the answer from you. You know how my _persuasive _methods are, so please save yourself the pain and talk. "

" Oh please, you would never intentionally hurt me. But if you want to play ruff, lets play ruff. "

With both her hands glowing. Seih fired multiple bolts of energy at her love, which he easily took with no damage.

" Woman are you mad?! " He said as his patience finally ran out.

" Only mad with love ... "

Seih's body began to glow a light yellow as dark clouds began to gather above her. She stuck both her hand's in front of her body and formed a ball half her size. Lightening began to strike the ball, seeming to add more power to it.

" Seih! Rethink what your about to do. I don't want to hurt you ... "

" Ha, you could never drive yourself to do that. "

" Seih! Stop this nonsense now! "

" Why? ... Don't you want the kiss I'm preparing for you? ... " She said seductively.

Kakarotto swore she must of gone mad. The attacks, her speech, it was all the actions of a crazy person. On Vimoche, the penalty for attacking the Emperor was death. Seih was sealing her fate, but yet she showed no sign of realizing this.

_ Blasted woman why must she push my patience like this?! _

****Well, she has learned from you. Can you blame her?****

_ Well, well, I was wondering when you would voice your opinion. Is this your handy work? _

_No, this is all her. But you shouldn't be that upset. Look at that attack she's making, doesn't it remind you of the Genki Dama? _****_ **( A/N:That's the Spirit Bomb for the cartoon network people :)**_

Kakarotto paid closer attention to Seih's attack and saw it was drawing power from everything around, even from Castle Grayskull.

_ Yes, the attack is impressive. But the amount of power she's drawing is far too much to use on this world. The planet wouldn't survive a direct impact. _

****She knows that. And she also knows that you will take the attack head on to spare the planet. Perhaps you trained her a little to well.****Goku said with a chuckle.

_ Perhaps _..._ but regardless, she better have a good reason for being here. And you better have a good reason to be meddling in my affairs. _

****I think you mean our affairs? Remember what affects you affects me. ****

_ So what does communicating with Evelyn have to do with us? _

****Wait and see. Now before you tell me to spill it before you permanently eradicate me from your mind. Do you remember what the Lord Patamowos promised us?****

_ Yes _...

****Confusing and hectic as it may seem, this is the promise. What your doing is just not to help save this world, but also to fulfill our God's promise to us.****

Kakarotto remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating what his alter ego had just said.

" My kiss is ready my love. Sorry to keep you waiting. "

Kakarotto looked up and saw the now gigantic ball heading for him.

_ Blasted crazy woman, if I didn't love you, you would be dead right now. _

****

Evil-Lyn slowly opened her eyes as small pebbles and other sorts of small particles of wood and dirt hit her in the face. She slowly sat up as her head was spinning as the result of flying through the tree. She clutched her skull as it began to throb, and decided it was best if she laid back down.

_ This hurts so bad _...

She removed her hand from her head only to see it covered in blood. She sighed, and reasoned her skull might be fractured.

_ Why is it that since Kakarotto has come into my life I've received more damage to my body then the years I've spent fighting by Skeletor's side. Wait, where is that bone headed freak? Hopefully he was impaled on something. _

She smiled at the thought, praying that it had come true. She truly hated him, even though at one time she had loved him when he was Keldor.

_ For all I did for him, how could he treat me like ... li ... Oh my god, what is going on?!! _

A violent earthquake racked the area, followed by winds more intense then before. Evil-Lyn tried desperately to hold on to a small boulder, but in her weakened state along with the intensity of the winds, she found herself flying uncontrollably through the air once again.

_ Not again! Why must this keep happening to me?! _...

Evil-Lyn seeing she was heading straight for another tree, tried to use her magic to avoid it, but as soon as she tried, her head began to throb more severely, nearly causing her to pass out again.

" Someone ... please help me ... " She cried out as her vision started to blur slightly.

Evil-Lyn closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. She waited, and waited, and waited, but strangely nothing happened. Slowly opening her eyes, Evil-Lyn saw she was on the ground lying on a patch of grass.

" What happened ...-- "

As her vision cleared she saw Kakarotto's smiling form looking down at her.

" Are you okay? "

" Yes ... did you save me? "

" Yes, I heard your cry for help while Seih was attacking me? "

" Seih? Who is that? "

"Seih is … "

Kakarotto paused and considered if it was a good idea to tell her. For some reason he was getting a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"I am many things to him!! But the only thing you need to know is that I'm his and he's mine!! "

Evil-Lyn watched as a very beautiful woman landed about ten feet from where she laid. For some unknown reason she began to have feeling's of resentment towards her, resentment that was bordering on hate.

She noted the woman was almost her height, just an inch shorter. Her hair was long, unlike her own, going down to her waist and was a mixture of black with green stripes. Her body even though thin, Evil-Lyn could tell was in exceptional shape. She dawned a tight all black sleeveless full body suit, with a golden sash that went from her waist to about her ankles. The sash Evil-Lyn noted revealed most of the strange woman's left leg, a style that was similar to her own. Except for Seih's sash was far more beautiful. It's Zig-zag design was embedded with triangles of crocheted beads and trimmed with coins and jewels.

Seih began to slowly walk towards the pair. She clenched her fists as she saw her love next to the woman she considered lower then scum.

"So … Is this thing on the ground what you have become smitten over? "She asked with a look of disgust.

"What?! "

Evil-Lyn jumped up and tried to charge Seih, but Kakarotto quickly grabbed her by the shoulders preventing her from doing so.

"Don't restrain her, let the dog come. I will gladly teach her who is master and who is just an object, that is simply to be used and then thrown out like all trash. "Seih said smirking.

Kakarotto forced Evil-Lyn to sit back on the ground and warned her sternly not to move.

"No!! I won't stand to be insulted ... --"

The sudden exertion caused the throbbing in her head to get worse as she started to feel dizzy. Even though she wanted to rip Seih's throat out Evil-Lyn knew that in the condition she was in that would be impossible.

"Sit and be quiet! Let me handle this. "

"But ... -- "

"Look ... Your not a match for her. So please Evelyn, let me handle this. "

Evil-Lyn wanted to protest further but she knew in her heart Kakarotto was right. So she obeyed, and just sat as Kakarotto went and stood face to face with the strange woman. Evil-Lyn watched as they just stared at each other for minutes. With neither of them moving. The scene was starting to freak her out a little, with them both standing like statues. She was about to say something until the sound of footsteps stopped her.

_ Oh great, the goody goodies are still alive. She said sarcastically._

The Master's came running but quickly stopped as they saw Kakarotto and a strange woman standing together. He-Man looked at the two and assumed the woman was the person responsible for the blast that had blown them all away. He was about to interject himself into whatever was going on until he was stopped by the Sorceress.

" No He-Man, don't interfere! "

He-Man looked to his right to see the Sorceress still hanging from the same tree as before. Miraculously it had survived the explosion, and as he looked closer he saw why it did. The tree and the Sorceress were both enclosed in some sort of shield.

" I'm glad your safe Sorceress. That's one powerful shield you made to be able to protect yourself from the effects of that blast. " Replied He-Man.

" I didn't make this shield. It appeared the instant that ball hit Kakarotto. "

Upon hearing that, He-Man along with the rest of the Master's ran up to her but found they couldn't get through the shield. Swords, staffs, clubs, blasters, even He-Man's great strength couldn't break through it.

" Well, at least we know how it was able to survive the blast. But if you didn't make it then who did ... --"

Suddenly the tentacle that was holding the Sorceress disappeared causing her to drop harmlessly to the ground. The shield also disappeared, and the Masters were now able too go to her and see if she was hurt in any way. But as soon as they all got around the tree, the shield reappeared, trapping them all inside.

" Oh great, now what do we do? " Asked an exasperated Ram-Man.

Once again they tried to break through, but as before all their attempts were completely useless.

" Sorry Evelyn, time for you to go ... " Stated Kakarotto as he, with a simple gesture of his finger levitated Evil-Lyn and sent her in the direction of the Master's.

" Hey!, what are you doing?! " Asked a bewildered Evil-Lyn.

" Just making sure neither one of you makes a foolish mistake. " He replied never taking his attention off Seih.

Right before she hit the shield it opened partially letting her inside it's protective in-closure. Evil-Lyn was then set on the ground gently, with the Master's gazing at her with surprised looks.

" That was strange. I thought you two were partners or lover's or something ... -- " Ram-Man didn't get the chance to finish as Evil-Lyn knocked him on his rear end with a punch to the jaw.

" Keep your mouth shut you fat oaf! Or I'll ... -- Ahh!! " Evil-Lyn dropped to her knees, clutching her head, as it began to pound even worse then before.

All the Master's gave her worried look's especially when they noticed the blood coming from her skull.

" Why haven't you used your power to heal yourself? " Asked the Sorceress.

" Have you ever tried using your magic with a fractured skull? " She replied, while laying back down on the ground.

" I see ... "

Walking over to Evil-Lyn. The Sorceress extended both her hand's, so that her palms were facing Skeletor's second in command. A white light came from her hands surrounding Evil-Lyn. The Mistress of Evil was startled at first by the Sorceresses action's, but then she felt her head begin to stop throbbing. She put her hand to her skull and saw that the blood along with the wound were now gone.

" Why? ... " She asked genuinely confused.

" Because I don't think you fully understood what you were getting yourself into when you aligned yourself with a being like Kakarotto, am I right? "

" Yes, your right ... I assumed he was just a normal warrior. I never dreamed he possessed the type of power he does. "

" Good, I'm glad to see you understand. Because from now on all of us must work together to find a way to stop him. "

Evil-Lyn gave the Sorceress a look which asked if she was out of her mind.

" Why would I help you to stop him? I don't mind becoming his slave or anything else he desires if it ever came down to that. He is strong and I am weak, I will except my place with him no matter what it is. Plus, let's face it. Considering what happened so far, we wouldn't stand a chance. "

Evil-Lyn then stood so she was facing in the direction in which Kakarotto was with Seih.

" Besides, he doesn't want to rule Eternia, so don't let it worry you. " She said with a smile.

" How can you be sure about that? " Asked Man-At-Arms.

" Just trust me on this. The only person that has to worry is your champion over there. " Evil-Lyn gave a glance over at He-Man who sported an emotionless stare.

****

" I have another kiss for you ... " Seih said breaking the silence.

" Seih stop this, please ... "

" Why? ... Didn't you like my last kiss? "

Seih leaned forward and nestled her head into Kakarotto's chest. Kakarotto was a little taken aback by her actions, but didn't brush her away.

"For the longest time I could never figure you out. But now I see how to gain your attention. "

Before Kakarotto even had a chance to reply, Seih through a punch at him which he easily deflect with his right hand.

" You told me long ago, that you are from the supreme warrior race. All this time I thought you were just playing hard to get. It never dawned on me until a day or so ago that I was going about this the wrong way. "

Seih then started a flurry of punches and kicks, which Kakarotto easily dodged.

" A warrior needs a spouse they can battle along side and sometimes with. A regular woman will never do for them. " She said as she continued her attack.

" These years, did you train me to just be able to defend myself, or was it for more? Weren't you grooming me to become that perfect woman you crave? " She said stopping her attack and standing face to face with him again.

Kakarotto started to consider what Seih was saying. It was true that he trained her to be able to protect herself. But the second part of what she said he wasn't completely sure of.

" To be honest with you Seih I'm not sure. "

" Liar ... " She said connecting a right hook to his jaw.

" It is no lie Seih. Yes, I trained you so that what almost happened to you when we first met would never happen again. But the second part of your statement I'm genuinely not sure of. "

Seih removed her first as it had no effect what so ever.

" I forgot your body is harder then any metal. " She said rubbing her hand, trying to get some feeling back into it.

" But I still don't believe you. "

Seih then disappeared from everyone's site except for Kakarotto's. Using only his right hand he blocked every attempted punch and kick. Those trapped in his shield looked on at the scene baffled as to what was happening.

"What is he doing? He's just moving his hand from side to side. " Asked a bewildered Teela.

"He's blocking that woman's attacks. She's moving near the speed of light from what I can assess. That's why you can't see her. "Replied the Sorceress.

Everyone including Evil-Lyn looked shocked at what they just heard.

"Wait, how do you know that? Maybe she just made herself invisible. " Stated Evil-Lyn

"Through the years I've learned how to train my senses to detect certain thing's. One of them is seeing things moving at amazing speeds. I can't see her clearly, but it's clear enough that I can tell she's using speed and nothing else. "

"If that's the case then how come Kakarotto's hand is moving normally? If she truly was moving at that speed then wouldn't he have to himself to avoid her attacks? "

"That also amazes me. I truly don't have the answer to that. But I'm positive she's moving at near light speed. "

Evil-Lyn continued to look at the scene amazed. She now was glad Kakarotto had stopped her from attacking. She saw that her death would have been instant if she had gotten her way.

"Stop this now!! "

"And what will you do if I say no ... – "

Kakarotto was tired of playing games and decided to put an end to all of this. Grabbing Seih's arm, he twisted it behind her back, causing her to reappear in plain view of everyone.

"Now stop this! Go back to Vimoche, I promise we'll discuss everything later. "

"Discuss?! Do you mean like before? When I tried to speak to you all I got was, sorry Seih not now. "

"I was busy Seih ... "

"Busy .. Busy?!! With who, that giggling tramp?! "Seih turned towards Evil-Lyn and gave her a look filled with hatred. Evil-Lyn returned her look, and the tension between both women could be felt by everyone.

"Stop it Seih I told you nothing is going on! Stop this jealousy! Your acting like a child and not like the woman I fell … fell ... – "Kakarotto stopped himself right before he admitted his love.

"Say it! Why can't you admit it?! Why?! "

Tears began to flow as she spoke, shocking all.

"Seih … "

"You selfish cowardly bastard, why won't you just say it? Then we can finally be together! "

"Perhaps if you weren't so involved with your science then we might of already been together. Selfish, cowardly? No, you know very well I'm neither of those things. Do not let your emotions blind you to the fact that our not being together is squarely on your shoulders and no one else's. "

Seih was in complete shock at what she just heard. Never did she think it was because of her over indulgence in her work was the cause of all her pain.

"No … That can't be … "

"Yes Seih it is … but, this is not the time or place to be discussing this. I swear by our God who lives forever and is eternally blessed, that when I return we will talk and rectify our situation, okay? "

He then released the hold and spin her around so that they were facing each other again. His next move surprised himself and everyone watching. Leaning down, he cupped Seih's chin in his hand. Smiling at her tear stained face, he kissed her gently. Seih stood there shocked for a few seconds before returning the kiss.

Evil-Lyn's heart dropped as she saw watched the two. Even though Kakarotto wasn't her's, her heart ached as if he were.

_ Calm down, he is not yours. No need to be jealous. _

She repeated this to herself a few more times hoping, praying it would sink in. But the pain was growing more and more the longer the kiss went on.

Seih though was just ecstatic. She had dreamed of this moment and finally it had come. Finally they would be together, finally her dreams would come true. But yet something gnawed at her heart, a feeling that something wasn't right.

Seih slowly broke away, but to Kakarotto's surprise she didn't have a smile on her face.

"I will leave and await your return. I'm sorry for acting so foolish, please forgive me. "

Kakarotto smiled and nodded, showing he excepted her apology.

"But ... When you return, do not bring that, that thing, or her blood will be on your hands. "

Before he could respond a gate similar to the one he arrived in appeared directly behind Seih. She turned, and was about to step through until she stopped and turned her body half way so she was facing in the direction of the Master's and Evil-Lyn.

"As you can see witch, my king and I are meant to be. Interfere, and I will use your blood to water my garden, and the rest of that dung heap you call a body for fertilizer. "

Evil-Lyn's eye's glowed purple with rage. She started to utter curses and other threats in response to Seih's statement.

"I see you're lively. I guess you have a lot of customers then. " Seih gave a chuckle then walked through the portal.

"Customers? … Why you …"Evil-Lyn realized what Seih was implying and started another barrage of curses as her new enemy disappeared.

All Kakarotto could do was sigh deeply and shake his head at the exchange between the two. The Master's were shocked along with other things at what happened, and weren't quite sure what to make of the whole situation.

Kakarotto lowered the shield surrounding the tree, setting everyone free. Evil-Lyn immediately ran over to him as the Master's stayed put.

" Please, not now! One over emotional woman is enough for today. "

" Who does that ... -- "

" I said not now! ... We'll talk about everything later . Right now I need to go back to what I was doing before being interrupted. "

He turned towards He-Man and began to walk towards him, leaving Evil-Lyn to take her anger out on a nearby tree stump. Which a few seconds later ended up a smoking pile of splinters.

" Sorry about the interruption. I'm sure you understand how emotional and foolish women can get at times. " He said directly at He-Man.

" But that's over with, and I believe we were leaving. "

Kakarotto extended his right hand as he walked ready to shoot another tentacle from it. The Master's in turn surrounded He-Man, ready to give their lives if necessary to defend their friend. But just as Kakarotto was about to cast them aside, he stopped, and looked to be contemplating something.

" You know what, you can have a little bit more time of freedom. Consider this a thank you gift for that witch of yours healing Evelyn. I suggest you use the time wisely and say goodbye to your friends and love ones. Because the next time you see me you won't see them for long, long time. "

With that Kakarotto walked back over to Evil-Lyn and took her by the hand. She blushed slightly but didn't refuse his touch.

" Come on, now we can have that talk. " He said with a smile.

He-Man watched as they both disappeared, leaving himself and the Master's completely alone. Teela walked up to him and slipped her hand once again into his.

" What will you do if he comes for you? " She said with a hint of fear.

" Quite honestly I'm not sure ... Sorceress do you have any ... -- "

He-Man stopped as he noticed she was gone. He sighed, figuring she had went back to Grayskull. It was then decided by all that they should leave and recover from the days events. Skeletor appeared to be no where in sight so their presence there was not needed.

As she watched them leave the Sorceress could only look on her champion with pity and great sorrow. She knew there was nothing that could be done to help him, not even with the wisdom of the elders at her disposal.

_ I'm so sorry Adam, I never meant for anything like this to happen to you when I chose you to be Eternia's champion. I'm so sorry _...She thought as a single tear ran down her cheek.

****

Just when Adam thought his day couldn't get any worse, it did. He was now sitting by his fathers medical bed, trying to comfort his crying mother the best he could.

"I'm sorry your majesties, but since it's so late, I think it's best you leave so the nurses can attend to him further. " Stated Man-At-Arms.

"Sure Duncan. "Responded a dejected Adam

Helping his weak kneed mother to stand. Adam led her out of the Palace infirmary, walking her back to her and his father's room.

"Adam wait! "Yelled Man-At-Arms as he came running behind the pair.

"Yes Duncan what is it? "

"Let me take the Queen back to her room. It's been a long day for all of us and especially for you … Try and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll see how the King is recovering and make our next move from there. "

Adam nodded, then kissed his mother on the forehead, wishing her a restful sleep. The young Prince sighed as he watched Duncan and his mother walk down the hall and out of sight.

_ This has to be the worse day of my life. Even in my worse nightmares I couldn't imagine a day going so bad. _

Adam then recalled how after leaving the Master's at Grayskull, as He-Man. He met up with them again as Prince Adam when they were half way to the palace. They started to tell him about all the day's event's, and just as they all arrived back at the palace a guard met them immediately at the gate informing them the King had been attacked. Rushing immediately to the infirmary Adam's heart nearly stopped as he saw his father hooked up to a life support machine. He asked what happened but no one was completely sure. All they knew, an explosion was heard coming from his fathers study. When the guards arrived at the scene, they saw him lying unconscious on the floor with an apple sized bruise in the middle of his chest.

" Adam ... "

Adam looked up at the sound of Teela's voice as she stood at the entrance too one of the terraces he was heading for. Slowing walking up to him, she tried to embraced him but he stuck his hand out stopping her from doing so.

" I know you mean well Teela, but I really need to be alone right now. "

At first she was in complete shock that he would reject her affection. But it dawned on her that he just needed a little time to absorb what happened to his father.

" Okay ... "

She began to walk away until he asked her to stop.

"I'll come see you in a few minutes okay? There's something I want to talk to you about, something I should of told you a long time ago but was to afraid too. But after today I think you deserve to know … "

"Okay … There's something I want to talk too you about also. "

"Sure … "He said giving her a weak smile.

Adam walked out into the Terrace after saying his goodbye's to Teela. The terrace was a small plain looking area, but he liked to go there at times to think about stuff and just get away from life. He stared up at the stars, hoping, praying this was all just a bad dream, and that he would wake up at any moment.

"Sorry boy, this is all real. "

Adam's heart was gripped with fear as he saw Kakarotto suddenly appear floating a couple inches away from the terrace.

"Don't be so shocked. Didn't I say I would be back for you? "He said with a chuckle. "And please don't even try and say you don't know what I'm talking about. No matter how you may disguise yourself, I will always find you He-Man. "

Adam broke out of his shock and drew his sword on the Saiya-jin warrior. Only though to have it snatched out of his hands before he could blink. He tried to run back into the hall but Kakarotto grabbed him by the back of his collar keeping him from going anywhere.

"Let me go!! "He said trying to pull himself free.

"Now why would I do that? I won our fight fairly and by the terms of the agreement you are my slave for three years. "

"No!! I can't leave, not now, not ever!! "

Adam leaped up slightly so that his feet were pressed against the wall. Using it for support he tried to do a backward somersault, in an attempt to knee Kakarotto on his head. Kakarotto easily read the move and sidestepped out of the way. Adam landed on the top of the terrace railing and tried to leap down to the courtyard below seeing that Kakarotto had released him. But the move didn't work as he felt his leg being grabbed and his body being pulled back up.

"Where do you think your going? There's no where you can go that I can't find you. "

"Let me go you bastard, I said I will never go with you!! "

Adam tried to flip himself upright, seeing that he was hanging upside down. But stopped as Kakarotto stuck a glowing hand in his face.

"Good to see that got your attention. Now lets get going. "He said giving Adam a mischievous smile.

"No! ... I ... I know we made a deal and I lost fairly. But I can't leave this world unprotected. Without me Skeletor will ravage Eternia. Please can't I pay my debt another way? "

"No … "

"Please … I let my pride get in the way of common sense when we last fought. A foolish boy made a mistake. Please, don't let this world suffer because of my foolishness. "

"Your right, a world shouldn't have to suffer because of one man's folly. "

With his free hand Kakarotto picked up the Sword of Power which was leaning against the railing. Placing the blade between two of his fingers he snapped the sword in two.

"No!!! "

"Calm down, now you won't have the burden of protecting this world anymore, well at least for now. But don't worry, while your gone this world will be protected. Crimson guard show yourself. "

Before Adam's eye's two bright red figures appeared standing behind Kakarotto. Each were the same height, maybe seven feet tall he figured. Next he noted they were both naked, with no indication of whether they were male or female, as they sported no genitalia. Adam also noted that they had no hair, ear's or mouth's, just a nose and red eye's.

"Crimson one, you stand guard here and protect this castle until I say otherwise. Number two you go to the castle at the coordinates I gave you earlier. Nothing is to happen to either place, understand?! "

"Yes sire! "They said before disappearing.

"Don't worry, the two cyborgs will protect your home and Grayskull until you return. Well, that's if you survive. "

"No!! ... "

Was the last thing Adam said before Kakarotto teleported them both away from the palace, and to his destiny.

****

_**A/N: Well, that's 7c :) As I said in the previous chapter, the story will make a scenery change for a couple chapters. Well, I hope you guy's and gals enjoyed the story :)) Let me know whether you did or not.**_

_**Oh, here's a piece of info about Goku's favorite attack a lot of you should find interesting. **_

_**King Kamehameha I, also known as Kamehameha the Great, was the head of a dynasty (a succession of rulers from the same family) that ruled the Hawaiian islands for more than a century. Legend has it that he was born at the time of the appearance of Halley's comet and that this was a sign that he would rise to greatness. The name Kamehameha (pronounced kuh-may-ha-may-ha) means "the one set apart."   
**_

http:www.americaslibrary.gov/cgi-bin/page.cgi/aa/kamehameh


	10. Chapter: 8

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: I hope everyone had a joyful Christmas and a happy and safe New Year. As I said in the previous chapter, the story will make a scenery change for two maybe three chapters. Hope you all enjoy **_****

_**Chapter: Eight**_

****

Like a new born baby, Adam slept, oblivious to his surroundings or what soon awaited him. Kakarotto looked on as he slept, amused, that after awakening the young Prince would be in for a severe case of culture shock.

**** Are you sure about this? What if he doesn't survive? **** Asked Goku.

_ Then he doesn't survive. _

**** Even you can't be that be that heartless. What about his friends, his mother and father, and especially Teela? Their lives would be devastated if he dies. ****

_ And your point is? … Like every kind of pain, they will learn to live with it. In time they will get over never seeing him again. But he will survive, his potential is great, well, compared to human standards. _

**** True ... he may reach Krillin's or even Tienshinhan's level of power. But I doubt he will come close to their skill. ****

_ Hopefully so, for his world either level of power should be sufficient. As for skill, he doesn't need to be them, just as long as he always remembers the basics of fighting, he should progress nicely. _

**** I'm still worried about his safety. The Room of Spirit and Time might be too much for him. ****

_ Your right, the outer part of the room would be too much for him at this stage. That's why I will train him first in the patio of the house. Then after he's strong enough we will move onto his real training in the outer part. _

Have you considered what you would do if he refuses? ****

_ He has no choice. He-Man is no more. But more importantly his confidence is broken in his other self. He understands that no longer is he unbeatable, no longer does he deserve the title of Most Powerful Man In The Universe. His will is broken, and now all I have to do is pick up the pieces. _ He thought with a snicker.

You think your so smart and clever don't you? That you have everything planned out and nothing could go wrong. ****

_ Of course, if I wasn't then thing's wouldn't of gotten this far to begin with. You should know better then to doubt me. After all, if I weren't clever, then I would of never regained control over my body in the first place. _

Kakarotto broke out in a deep sadistic laugh which caused Adam to regain consciousness. Seeing that his new 's_tudent'_ was awake, he extended a hand, offering to help him up. Adam looked at it suspiciously, an understandable reaction to all that had taken place. Ignoring Kakarotto's gesture, he slowly stood up under his own power. Then after quickly examining his surroundings, Adam was surprised to be in a bed room and not in a cage or tied up like he had thought.

"Where am I?! "He asked, giving Kakarotto a looked filled with hate.

"Relax, your in a safe place. This my new student is where you will be staying for the next three years. This is the bedroom, through the door on your right is the bathroom, the one on your left is the kitchen, and the door right behind you leads to the outer area. It's where we will do all of your training. "

"Training?! What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to make me a slave? "

"Right, and my slave for three years you shall be. But, a slave only in your commitment to bringing out your maximum potential. "

"Maximum Potential? In what? "

"Fighting of course, along with overall power, speed, intelligence, durability, and complete mastery of how to use Ki. "

Adam was greatly confused to say the least. Kakarotto the man, or monster as he saw him. Wanted to train him in fighting and not make him a man slave as he previously thought. But the thing Adam wanted to know at the moment was why.

"I want you to understand Adam, that I did those things to you for a couple of reasons. First, to test and see the limits of your power. I wanted to see if you truly deserved the Title you had. The second, was to show you the power of Grayskull is not supreme. There are many powers greater then it, mine for example. I barely used any of my true power. I had to lower from my base level significantly to make sure I didn't accidentally kill you. "

"What! You can't be serious? Your telling me your even stronger then when we fought? " He asked in complete shock.

"Yes, if I were to give the power I fought you at a number it would be around ten thousand. Your number would be between two and three thousand. Actually that's not a bad level to have. But your power is based mainly on strength and endurance. Your skill when it comes to fighting is weak and your speed is pathetic. To bad the bird witch couldn't spread the power out in different areas, so that you would have been a complete fighter. "

Adam's pride as a warrior and as a man were hurting. But Kakarotto's words had a sense of truth to them the young Prince couldn't deny.

"So you want to make me a complete fighter ... Why should I believe a word your saying? How do I know your just not trying to trick me? "

"Are you just as stupid as your woman? How many times could I of killed you so far? If I wanted to ravage your planet, tell me who would stop me? Certainly not you, or any of your friends. I will admit that I might of gone a tad overboard in our encounters, and if you want an apology then fine. I'm sorry Prince of Eternia for the pain and hurt I caused, please except my humble apology. "He bowed slightly, completely shocking Adam.

"Why are you doing this? " Adam asked genuinely confused.

"Why? ... Why not? You have a nice beautiful planet. Skeletor wishes to conquer it, but the fool will go to any lengths to do so. The dragon's he wishes to unleash, could completely decimate the planet. As He-Man you could probably handle a few, but from what I figure there could be hundreds if not thousands of them. "

"So training from you would enable me to become powerful enough to handle them? "

"Of course, with my guidance no one or thing on Eternia will be able to compare to you. "He said with a chuckle.

Adam was struggling emotionally with what he was hearing. A part of him hated Kakarotto and distrusted everything he said. But another part believed him, and wanted to see what training under him could produce. Even though Kakarotto's beatings were the most painful things he had ever felt. A small part of him admired that type of power, the power to totally dominate.

"Search your heart, listen to what it's saying. But if you do want to leave I won't stop you. But, know this, if you return now then Eternia is doomed. With the absence of your sword, there's no way you can even hope to defend it. "

"There your wrong. I'm confident the Sorceress can reforge the ...--"

"What does that matter? Like I said, as He-Man you may be able to last a while against a few. But never will you be able to defeat them all. "

"Wait ... why don't you just do it yourself? You certainly have more then enough power to stop Skeletor from releasing them. Why bother training me? ... "

"It's your world you defend it. Why should I, a stranger to your planet have to defend it? "

"Your not from Eternia?! " He asked genuinely surprised.

"If I was, then Skeletor would already be dead. And there wouldn't of been a need for you to become He-Man in the first place. "

"I see … Okay, so if I do except, then what else is in this for you? I don't buy that your doing this just to save Eternia. There has to be something else you want? … "

"True, your pretty sharp for someone so young. But my secondary reason will remain a secret until it comes to pass. Don't worry, it doesn't involve my taking over Eternia, or anything of that nature. "

"How do I know that? "

"You don't, you will just have to trust me. "He said with a smirk.

"Now please, decide what you will do. Time is ticking away. The longer you wait, the more time Skeletor has to use the map he stole from the palace. "

"Map?! What map? "

"The map to the dragon's location. Adam, who do you think broke into the palace and injured your father? "

"But how?! Skeletor and all his henchman were with us back at Greyskull! "

"True, but remember Tri-Klops drones. Your father was attacked by one of them. It snuck into the palace looking for the map. The attack on Greyskull was just a diversion to keep the Master's and yourself busy. "

"I thought the map was inside Grayskull? "

"Yes, a copy of it is. Evelyn told me Skeletor remembered a copy of it was in the palace since he was a child. The previous King, your grandfather, had shown both Skeletor and your father it's location. And sternly warned them if it ever fell into evil hands then Eternia would forever be cast into a hell beyond all hell's. "

"That bastard!! I'll murder him!! "Adam screamed as he picked up a chair and through it against the wall.

"Calm down, uncontrolled rage will get you no where. It will only consume you until your nothing but a bitter broken shell of a man. And if you doubt my words, think back to when we fought. What did your blind rage accomplish? "

Kakarotto's words struck home forcing Adam to get his anger under control. Kakarotto also noticed that the feelings of distrust coming from the young Prince seemed to be disappearing after telling him the reason why his father was on a medical bed. He smiled to himself, that his plan to play on his emotions had worked.

"I only have one more question before I make up my mind. Won't Skeletor find the dragons location while I'm here training for the three years?

"I highly doubt it. There's a reason I brought you here to this room, instead of just training you on Eternia. Inside this room time moves differently. One day in the outside world is a year inside. So in reality you will be only gone from your home three days. "

Adam sighed slightly, realizing he really didn't have much of a choice. He didn't know why, but he believed everything Kakarotto said. Perhaps the desire to get revenge for his father, was effecting his judgment. Whether it was or not he knew what had to be done, to not just help Eternia but also himself.

"Okay, then let's begin … "

Kakarotto watched with apparent joy as Adam left him and walked out into the patio.

Well, that went better then I thought. ****

_ Yes, he shall make an excellent student. _

Why didn't you tell him you healed his father? It would ease his mind knowing that. ****

_ Not yet, after a few months go by then I will tell him. _

Oh, your waiting until he settle's down and sees the benefits of the training. ****

_ Right, then he will have even more motivation to go on in spite the hardships he will have to endure inside this room. The thought of seeing a love one, is an incredibly powerful motivation tool. _

I have to admit, you're a genius. ****

Of course, do you expect anything less? 

**** Now that were back in our own universe, will you go see Gohan, Goten, and the others? It would be great to see them all again. ****

_ Yes, it would make for a very interesting reunion, very interesting … _ He thought with a devious smile.

****

On two separate world's, in two different Universes, two women gazed up at the stars, thinking about their lives and the man that had such an impact on them. Both their heart's ached with a deep yearning, that could only be soothed upon seeing him.

To Seih, it was a normal reaction. Ever since he saved her from being raped from a gang of thugs on the science planet of Rakish, it was how her heart reacted whenever he wasn't near. It was definitely a strange first meeting for the two. But it was a meeting that she cherished.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the event, and her previous life as a science student. Her life up until then was school, study more school and more study. But after that fateful night. Her world was turned completely upside down.

_ I am the most powerful woman on Vimoche Prime, even without reaching the position of Queen. I have wealth, power, servant's, land, all the blessing's my God has bestowed on me … But yet … _

But yet Seih wasn't happy. She longed for Kakarotto as if he was apart of her. Even though the kiss he gave her on Eternia appeared to be an indication of his love. Seih knew something was wrong and the only possible thing it could be was Evil-Lyn, or that thing as she referred to her as.

_ If he brings the thing back, I will kill it! Then nothing will stand between us … _

Seih's heart was immediately gripped with guilt at the thought of committing murder against someone who didn't even do her any harm. At first she fought it, but then realized it was a gift from Patamowos to rethink her position about killing Evil-Lyn.

_ Perhaps killing is a bit excessive. It might even drive him away … But my God, what should I do if upon his return he brings her, then she openly tries to make him hers? I ... I don't know if I will be able to control myself if that happens …_

**** Trust and don't doubt my promise or my power. You are his and he is yours and you both are mine. Put your faith in me and don't doubt. ****

In her heart Seih knew her God was right. There were many women that openly flirted with Kakarotto and none of them she ever thought about killing. Perhaps it might have been she didn't see any of them as a threat. But in her heart she knew something about Evil-Lyn was different. Yes, she wasn't as beautiful as Seih or some of the other's, but yet her presence worried Seih more then any other woman ever had.

Seih took a deep breath and let Patamowos's therapeutic words take effect. He was the creator of all, not only in her universe but any other. Whether good or evil, all were bare before him. Their motives, desires, thoughts, were all open for him to see and tinker in anyway he saw fit. So she tried desperately with herself to trust him and believe every word he said.

_ I will try my God … But please give me strength to endure _...

****

To Evil-Lyn, her feelings greatly puzzled her. In truth, a man she had only known for a few day's shouldn't of had this effect on her emotionally, but yet despite how hard she tried to get rid of the feelings or deny them, they only became stronger and stronger.

_ This is madness, pure absolute madness! _..._ I shouldn't be feeling this way! It's almost like I'm in … _

Evil-Lyn laid on the same spot of grass where Kakarotto had set her down after saving her from another near death experience. She had come back to this spot as it reminded her of him, plus it seemed like a good place to be alone with your thoughts. Even though Grayskull was only a couple hundred yards away, she figured the Sorceress wouldn't see her as a threat as long as she didn't attack the castle in any way. And Skeletor, she knew wouldn't come near there for at least a few day's given what happened.

_ Dear God I can't be in love … anything but that … _

Evil-Lyn pounded her fist into the soft grass repeatedly, frustrated that her goal for power was now being clouded by the one emotion she hoped to never deal with again. She had been in love before and knew this feeling without question.

_ Of all the stupid things you had to go and do, why did you fall in love again? You know it will only lead to more pain like before _..._ She thought to herself._

She stared at the stars, hoping they would give her an answer. But they gave none, leaving the self proclaimed Mistress of Evil to mull over her dilemma alone. As she continued to stare, an image of Kakarotto's face appeared in the sky. She cursed too herself and continued to pound the ground in frustration, realizing her emotions were beginning to cause delusions.

_ Great … Just great … I guess visions of children are next. Why couldn't this of just gone like I had planned? Why did he have to spare He-Man's life? Why couldn't he of just listened to me and killed both that goody goody and Skeletor? Then we could of taken over Eternia. I wouldn't of mind being his given those circumstances. But now my desire for power is being weeded out by this strange feeling of love. _

Evil-Lyn just sighed and wondered if the energy she invested fighting her feelings was worth it.

_ Perhaps being a wife and possibly a mother won't be that bad _..._ --Wait … Yes, that's it! Even if I am falling in love it doesn't matter. There's already a woman in his life. That, that woman!! _...

Evil-Lyn soon regretted remembering Seih and their first encounter. The feelings of bitterness and hatred soon crept back into her heart, causing the Eternian witch to pound the ground harder as her anger kept on building.

_ I don't care what he tells me, if I ever see her again I will make her pay for those remarks. Does she even know who she's making an enemy of?! I am the Mistress of Evil! I am second only to Skeletor when it comes to the dark arts! I _..._ I _..._ Oh who am I kidding? She would kill me in an instant. There's no possible way I could hope to fight her. _

Evil-Lyn then remembered her conversation with Kakarotto after they had left the Master's at Grayskull.

_ So she's his former student _..._ I wonder what else he isn't telling me about their relationship? The way she was acting, it would of seemed like they were lo _..._ -- _

Evil-Lyn cut herself short as the thought of Kakarotto and Seih together caused her to feel nauseous.

_ I should be his! Not that _..._ -- What am I saying?! _

Suddenly her entire life played before her eyes, shocking her completely. But as quickly as it came it was gone. Evil-Lyn just continued to lay motionless on the soft grass trying to understand what just happened.

A few minutes passed and another set of memories flashed before her. These though were recent as they showed only what had happened in her life for the last week. Meeting Kakarotto, Skeletor's torture, the dreams, and finally the fight outside Grayskull. Evil-Lyn was still confused, she saw no reason why the visions had appeared. Until, a phrase she had said before came back to her.

_ Could I do better? _..._ Yes _..._ Yes … I understand _..._ Why should I fight it? He's strong willed, intelligent, handsome, and powerful beyond belief. Goku or whomever he was from my dreams is correct. My power is here … Power to rule all on Eternia! I'm sure given a little time and some proper coaxing. I can get him to see things my way about taking over this world. Then after that's taken care of, he should see the value of keeping me by his side. Then, it will make it all the easier to deal with Seih …_

In her mind Evil-Lyn started to workout the finer points of her plan. But little did she know. Her grand scheme, would come with future repercussions she couldn't even begin to imagine.

****

Mr. Popo walked slowly up the steps that lead to the Room of Sprit and Time to investigate the strange presence he felt coming from inside it. Three days ago he had sensed a presence on the lookout other then himself and Dendi. At first he figured it was Piccolo returning from his usual training, or maybe one of the other Z fighters coming for a visit. But upon further scanning with his senses he saw it was neither. He looked all over but found nothing, no matter where he searched. So, thinking he must of been imagining things, Popo simply ignored it and went about his daily business.

But after three days the strange presence didn't go away. Then he realized there was one place he didn't check. He now stood outside the place where the door was suppose to be and was incomplete shock to find it gone. Popo didn't have long to think about it as he sensed a massive power coming from the entrance to the palace. Mr. Popo quickly ran to the entrance and was shocked as he saw what looked like a rip in the fabric of reality.

"Mr. Popo does not like this. "

The size of the hole and how it just appeared reminded him of how Majin Buu escaped from the Room of Spirit and Time, after Piccolo destroyed the door in an attempt to trap him in there forever.

"Mr. Popo do you know what is going on?!"

Mr. Popo looked behind him to see Dendi running towards his direction.

"No, Mr. Popo doesn't know what is happening. But Popo doesn't like this! "

Suddenly the hole began to grow bigger, to about the size of an average house door. Then adding to their shock, a cloak figured, followed by a moderately muscled young man, walked out of the portal which closed a few seconds after they exited. Both occupants of the Lookout Palace looked suspiciously at the two strangers especially the one hooded. Unlike the other, he gave off a feeling that made the two feel very uneasy.

"Hello Popo long time no see. And you Dendi, you've grown up a lot since I last saw you. How are you both doing? "Asked Kakarotto to his shocked friends.

Both Popo and Dendi looked at the cloaked man in shock that he knew who they were. Kakarotto kept his Ki masked, not wanting to let them or the others know who he was just yet. He found their dumbfounded looks amusing, and considered how long to keep them in the dark about his identity.

" Who are you, and what are you doing up here?! "

Everyone turned their attention to the sky as Piccolo came slowly floating down, settling himself a few feet from Kakarotto and Adam.

" Piccolo what are you doing back so soon? " Asked Dendi, turning his attention away from the two unexpected visitors to his palace.

" I rushed back after sensing an enormous power coming from here. It didn't belong to the others, so I came to investigate. " He said giving Kakarotto a look that promised death if he made one wrong move.

" Nice to see you too Piccolo. I see you haven't changed. " He said letting out a chuckle.

Now all three inhabitant's of the Lookout sported shocked expressions that this stranger knew who even Piccolo was.

" Come now, why the looks of surprise? Surely you can guess who I am. "

It was then Adam decided to involve himself into the conversation. He was confused, Kakarotto had told him they were going to see his friends and family before going back to Eternia. But the responses he saw from the three standing before him looked nothing like what he had expected.

" Forgive me teacher, but I thought you said they would be happy to see you? "

" They will, it's been such a long time, and my appearance has changed slightly. That I'm afraid they've forgotten who I am. But all they need is a little reminder ... " He said giving Piccolo a mischievous grin.

Piccolo immediately told Dendi and Mr. Popo to get back incase the stranger attacked. Kakarotto had no intention of doing that, but found it amusing none the less.

" Flying Nimbus come to me!!! " Screamed Kakarotto into the sky.

Piccolo, Dendi, and Mr. Popo stood in disbelief at what they just heard. There was only one person they knew other then Gohan and Goten that was capable of using the Flying Nimbus, but that person they hoped to never see again.

" Y-You can't be? ... " Asked the terrified Nameksajin.

Kakarotto just smiled, and turned his attention back to the sky as he saw the Nimbus cloud coming straight at him. His smile grew even wider as he saw there was a passenger on the cloud, just as he had sensed. The Nimbus stopped suddenly sending it's passenger flying off, and crashing face first into one of the palm trees which decorated the Lookout. Kakarotto just shook his head in shame at his younger sons clumsiness.

" I see you haven't changed Goten. " He said with a sigh.

Goten slid slowly down the tree and onto the ground. He was a bit dazed after the impact but quickly regained his coherence upon hearing his name called.

" Hmm, do I know you? " He asked cautiously, after sensing something odd about the man.

Kakarotto didn't reply, only watched as his son walked over to Piccolo and the others, asking them if they knew why Nimbus had brought him here.

" That man, he called Nimbus. " Replied Dendi.

" What?! "

Now Goten was completely shocked. Only himself and Gohan were capable of commanding the Nimbus cloud. But according to Dendi this stranger had commanded it to come to him.

_ But that's impossible, unless he's ... _

Nimbus slowly floated down towards it's former owner. It approached him slowly, as if unsure about what to expect.

"Don't worry my old friend it's me. "

In an instant the Nimbus cloud began to fly around Kakarotto in circles, then to everyone's surprise it stopped and hugged him. Kakarotto then shocked everyone by hugging the cloud back with one arm.

"I've missed you too … Are my son's taking good care of you? "He said the last part, while giving the stunned four behind Nimbus a wink and a mischievous smile.

"Dear god it is him!! " Screamed Piccolo.

Without a second thought, Piccolo threw off his turban and training cloak, and braced himself for a possible attack.

"Now, now Piccolo. Is that any way to react given all we've been through? "

Kakarotto pressed a small button on his belt, causing his cloak to disappear. Now everyone saw his features clearly, seeing that it was indeed the person they feared.

Goten looked on his father with mixed emotions. He was literally terrified to see the man who almost took his life, but a part of him was glad to see him. In his heart, the good times they shared outweighed the tragic events which caused his and everyone else's fear.

**_Flashback _**

"Dad what's wrong?! " Screamed a terrified Goten.

It had been a full week since his mothers death, and now the young half Saiya-jin was watching his father screaming in agony on the kitchen floor. A fear that he might lose both his parents seized his heart. He quickly ran over to see if he could help his father in whatever was ailing him, but as soon as he got close, he was hit by a back fist sending him flying through the wall and into the living room.

"You must stay away Goten … "Goku said weakly.

Goten laid dazed on the debris, but quickly got to his feet upon hearing his fathers desperate cry.

"But dad, what is happening to you?! "

"Go … you must go … I-I can't keep him at bay for much longer … "Goku said staggering through the hole in the wall his son's impact had made.

" Him?! What are you talking about dad? Theirs no one here but us ... -- "

" Just go ... "

"But … -- "

"No buts!! I said go!! "

Goten was taken aback by his father's tone. His father wasn't a yeller, nor did he ever strike him outside of training. Goku's desperate plea to get away from him only served to add to Goten's fear and confusion.

"You should listen to him Half breed, unless you want to end up dead. "

Goten looked horrified as he saw his father's expression. His look had completely changed. No longer was his face gentle and full of love, instead it looked hard and filled with rage.

"Unfortunately for you and this world, your father is no more. There is only Kakarotto! "

With a sick, twisted laugh, Kakarotto's body exploded in a column of pure energy, disintegrating the entire house. The column shot straight up into the clouds and into space. lighting up the the night sky like a beacon.

Goten looked on confused, scared, and simply not knowing what to say or do. He dissipated the shield he made to protect himself when the house was destroyed and just stood there dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

"Go! Tell the Saiya-jin Prince and the world. The true ruler of the Universe has returned. Those who join me will rule with me, but those who oppose me will find their destruction "

The next thing Goten knew he and the other Z fighter's were fighting the most dangerous and powerful enemy ever, his own father.

**_End Flashback_**

He always wondered what it would have been like to battle his father in a real life and death situation. And that night, he along with the other Z fighters got their chance, whether they wanted to or not. It would of seemed that seven against one would have been in their favor. Especially when five out of the six were each capable of incinerating the Universe.

But even with all that power at their disposal, they found out first hand why Kakarotto is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. For they weren't just defeated, but were completely and utterly dominated. He left them all smoking, broken, unconscious pieces of flesh. He conquered creations mightiest warriors like they were nothing. But yet, didn't finish them. He simply smiled at his handy work and flew off without a word.

For years Goten wondered why his father attacked them, why he left, and also why when he could of killed them all, did he leave them alive. Now, hopefully those question's could finally be answered.

_ That's if I'm still alive _...

****

"Stay here with Adam, Nimbus. Incase there's a fight see that nothing happens to him Adam. "

"Sure … "

Adam was still confused, he still didn't understand why his teacher's friends looked at him like he was an enemy. But over the three years they spent together, he learned not to doubt his word and just to do as he was told.

After all Kakarotto did for fill his promise in making him stronger. He could feel the power coursing through his entire body. Never did he feel this powerful. The power he had before seemed small and insignificant compared to what he had now.

_ He was right, there are powers greater then Grayskull and now I'm one of them. I never dreamed of becoming this powerful, never … _

Before they left the room of Sprit and Time. Kakarotto told him at maximum his power output would be forty thousand. Twenty times greater then what he was before as He-Man. To say Adam was ecstatic upon hearing that news would of been an understatement.

Then there was the potential to become even stronger. That was another thing that excited the young Prince. Also, he was eager to show everyone back on Eternia how much he had changed, from both a physical and emotional standpoint.

Physically he was about a foot or so taller then before. His build was much more muscular, not as wide as He-Man's but more of a streamlined version. His hair was longer, down to a little past his shoulders. Kakarotto had also given him new clothes to wear. It was an all black version of the turtle school uniform. The only differences were that the inside shirt was silver and it sported no symbols.

Emotionally, he had become more calm and not the brash young man he was before. He felt much more in control of his hormones and couldn't wait to see Teela again to show her how much.

_ Oh yes … that will be an interesting reunion, between myself and her, very, very interesting … _He thought as a mischievous smile crossed his lips.

"Adam! Stop your day dreaming and pay attention! "

"S-sure. Sorry, I became distracted by my own thoughts. "He said apologetically.

"Do I need to go into, my a warrior should never let himself get distracted when faced with possible danger speech? "

"No … I know … I promise it will not happen again teacher. "

"Good. "He said giving his latest student a stern look before going over to face both Piccolo and his son.

Adam just stared as Kakarotto left him and Nimbus. Even though he had powered up greatly, he was still deathly afraid of his Saiya-jin instructor. He knew without Kakarotto having to say, that his own power was still miniscule compared to his.

_ Perhaps that's why they seem so afraid. With the amount of energy I feel coming from the green being and the one called Goten, they should fear nothing. They both have tremendous power, far more then myself. But yet they look like how I felt when I fought him on Eternia. _

Kakarotto stopped a few feet away from Piccolo and his son, and just stared at the two with a slight grin. He completely understood their shocked/scared expressions based on what happened the last time he saw them.

" Well, shall we get started? ... "

Folding his arm's over his chest. Kakarotto started to power up, causing the Lookout and the entire planet to shake violently.

" What power! .. " Piccolo screamed as his fear grew even more.

His golden aura streaked into and across the sky, scorching it like flames. Soon the entire earth was illuminated with his light. The entire population of earth started to panic as they felt the earth shake and saw the sky turn gold. Many thought Armageddon had finally come, while others were completely confused. But there were a few who had felt such a thing before, and immediately knew that the day and person they had been preparing for all these years had finally come.

****

_**A/N: Folks, believe me when I tell you there's going to be trouble :)) Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter. I was unsure about how to handle the meeting with Goku and the other's but I think it came out okay. Until next time :)) take care and remember to leave a comment :) **_


	11. Chapter: 9

**The Price Of Power**

" rrrr " Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: Enjoy the chapter people **_****

_**Chapter: Nine**_

****

From space, the Earth shone like the Sun as Kakarotto continued to show his power. Piccolo, Goten, Dendi, Mr. Popo and even Adam were taken completely by surprise at the amount of power he was generating.

Well Piccolo, what do you think? Quite exquisite power wouldn't you say? 

Kakarotto chuckled after his statement, but broke out in a deep laughter as Piccolo was to gripped with fear to answer.

Why no answer Piccolo? Has the ex Demon King turned coward? 

Piccolo remained silent, trying his best to keep his temper under control.

Or are you still thinking of the beating I gave you back when I was twelve? Certainly the great conqueror of the world isn't scared of the same thing happening? 

Don't try your mind games with me! Piccolo responded angrily as he began to slowly power up.

Games? ... All I stated was the truth. But it does make sense for you to be in denial. It was absolutely shameful that a former demon near a millennia old, would get beaten by a mere child. Yes very shameful indeed. He said with a snicker.

Piccolo was quickly beginning to lose his temper. Kakarotto's words struck a nerve, as they had some truth to them.

Wait How could I of been so foolish. The great Demon King fears nothing ... So it must be you have finally realized how incompetent you are. Nothing but a green tough talking fool, right Piccolo? He said mockingly.

Adam watched the scene still extremely confused. His teacher was insulting someone he had spoken very highly of during the stay in the room of Spirit and Time. Someone, Kakarotto informed him, he was to see and treat as a teacher and superior.

_ Why then is he doing this? This doesn't make any sense. It's like he wants Piccolo to attack him. _

**** Just calm down Adam and enjoy the show. ****

**** But why are you doing this sir? I thought he was your friend? ****

**** He is, he's been a loyal friend for many years. Sometimes scores need to be settled and honor regained. I know your confused, but trust me and pay close attention to everything you see. Try and learn as much you can. ****

**** Okay But what am I suppose to learn? ****

**** The pride of a warrior Adam, the pride of a warrior. ****

As if on cue, Adam sensed several extremely powerful Ki's heading their way. Within a second his teacher was surrounded by eight mysterious people, whom Adam figured were the rest of Kakarotto's friends and family.

Well, well, I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to show up. Thought my little light display would of gotten you all here sooner. 

What do you want here Kakarotto? Have you come to die? Asked Vegita in a low but deadly tone.

Come now Vegita, is that anyway to talk? After all these years that attitude of yours still hasn't gotten any better. I see that tasty wife of yours hasn't tamed you yet ? 

Vegita saw through his revivals attempt to get under his skin and kept his temper under control, but only barely.

" Speaking of Bulma, where is she? I'm sure she will be excited to see her childhood friend again, aye Vegita? " Stated Kakarotto with a sly grin.

Vegita remained quiet not showing any sign of hearing his Saiya-jin counterpart.

Have you realized the only reason you two are married is because I never pursued her? That sweet temptress would have been mine, and Trunks my offspring. But then again anything could of happened during those times we were alone while growing up.

Vegita again said nothing, but like Piccolo saw some truth in Kakarotto's words. He and Bulma were married for years, but yet he still wasn't the person she trusted or respected the most. He was positive Trunks was his though. But there were times early on in the marriage he wandered, given her constant praise and comparing to Goku.

_ It's always Kakarotto this, and Kakarotto that. It's like she worships him. Even after he nearly killed us all, she still never says a bad word about him. _

" You know, when I left I was considering taking her with me. I thought she deserved to have a real man and not some washed up imitation. " He said with a cruel laugh.

No response Prince? Don't tell me the prideful Prince of all Saiya-jins has become a coward? Or are you like Piccolo, and have finally realized your worthlessness? He said with the same type of mocking tone he used on Piccolo.

Quit your games, I'm not some inexperience child! Now answer my question. Why are you here?! 

Kakarotto smiled, impressed that his rival had matured so much over the years he was gone. The old Vegita he noted would of tried to rip his throat out after his comments, but this one seemed much more composed. So for this reason and that time was running short, he decided to end the mind games and get to the real reason he was there.

Why? ... Why do you think? There was some unfinished business the last time we saw each other that needs to be resolved, get my point? Replied Kakarotto in a deadly serious tone.

Yes We all get your point. 

All of the Z fighters immediately got into fighting stances upon Vegita's words. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillian, Tienshinhan, Yamacha, Android #17, Android #18, and of course Vegita himself. Looked ready to fight to the death if that is what it took to protect their world from it's former protector.

Do any of you really think you're my equals? I am unbeatable, the last time we fought should of made that point perfectly clear. He said as his aura grew even more.

We shall see you second rate Saiya-jin! Responded Vegita.

In an Instant all of the fighters were on Kakarotto, attacking with relentless ferocity. Incurring, the second battle of creations strongest.

****

All the Master's stood before the King and Queen, informing them if there was any progress in the search for Prince Adam. But, like the previous two days their searches had once again come up empty.

" Where could he be?! I know he's care free but this is unlike him to disappear without even saying a word. " Stated King Randor.

" I know ... I have the sinking feeling something has happened to him Randor ... " Stated the Queen with obvious worry on her face.

Teela remained quiet as both Monarchs expressed their thoughts. She like the Queen also felt something happened to Adam, but what she had no idea.

_ My heart_ ... _It's been feeling funny ever since Adam disappeared. Something definitely has happened to him, but what_? ... __

" Everyone I need your attention! " Stated Man-At-Arms. Who felt it was time he made his thoughts known.

" I believe I know what has happened to Adam, but what I say must not go outside this room. " He said with a somber expression.

He then asked the King to dismiss the guards, so that only the Master's were left inside the throne room. Randor did so, but got the feeling his Chief Scientist's words weren't going to be pleasant.

" Thank you your Highness. What I have to say will surprise all of you and it's something I had hoped that one day Adam would of revealed to you himself. But given the present circumstances it seems I have no choice but to do it for him ... "

Everyone looked on with confusion and a bit of apprehension. Whatever news Man-At-Arms had to say, they could tell it was something that greatly troubled him.

" I believe Adam has been kidnapped. "

He let the statement sink in for a few seconds before continuing as he saw their shocked looks.

" How do you know this Duncan? " Asked the King.

" Because myself and the other Master's were warned of this your Majesty. The person who I believe took him promised to do so in front of us all ... 

The Master's were shocked by their colleague's words. They all denied having any foreknowledge that something would happen to the young Prince. But yet Man-At-Arm's remained firm on his stance insisting they did.

Duncan your not making much sense at all. If you all knew then certainly you wouldn't of let him be taken. Stated Randor.

If only it were that easy. I'm afraid that even if we were there the moment he was taken it wouldn't of made any difference. We would of just been hapless spectators 

Duncan, your still not making much ... --

Excuse me for interrupting your Highness but there is more I wanted to say. 

Man-At-Arm's sighed deeply. He was beginning to question whether he should go through with telling Adam's most trusted and dangerous secret. He hoped that the young Prince would suddenly appear and spare him from doing so, but in his heart he knew that would not happen.

When Kakarotto fought He-Man and beat him. The deal made beforehand between the two was that if He-Man lost then he would become Kakarotto's slave for three years, but if He-Man won then Kakarotto would leave Eternia never to return. "

" Yes Duncan you told me this after I awoke from my coma. But what does this ...-- Randor stopped himself as he understood what his long time friend was implying.

No ... you can't be serious Duncan? Adam? ... "

Man-At-Arms nodded his head in agreement showing the King had heard him correctly.

" Yes, Adam is He-Man ... "

For the next few minutes Man-At-Arms explained how Adam became He-Man, and how long he had kept this secret from them. Randor, Marlena, and all the Master's stood in disbelief at the revelation Man-At-Arm's just told them. But the most effected by this news was Teela who's heart was swept over by a wave of bitterness.

" Father, you can't be serious?! ... "

" I'm sorry Teela but it's true. Adam is He-Man. "

Man-At-Arms saw the look of hurt and bewilderment in his daughter's eyes. He knew telling Adam's secret might cause this, but given they may never see him again he figured she along with everyone deserved to know the truth.

" That Bastard!! What was I to him, a toy to be used ... -- "

" Please Teela, stop it! You know that's not true! Adam loves you and would ne ... -- "

" What do you mean?! He treated my feeling's like they were mere play things and you know it father. Why else wouldn't he of told me who he was after I reviled to He-Man how I felt towards him?! "

" Teela, can't you see reason?! I know this is a surprise for you, all of you in fact and in some way it's hard to believe. But he didn't want to put any of you in more danger. He knew that if Skeletor found out who He-Man really was, he would use you to get to him. " He stated emphatically.

" To heck with all that!! I almost died seeing Kakarotto beat him near death. Every blow he took felt like it was destroying me piece by piece ..." Teela replied as she looked on the verge of tears.

" I ... I bared my soul to that bastard! I exposed myself to him like no one else! The least he could of done was show me proper respect! Instead of playing some sick game!! Instead of using me ... " Teela began to cry bitterly, causing her to run out of the throne room embarrassed, leaving everyone except her father shocked.

With his daughters last statement, Man-At-Arms fully understood why she was so angry.

_ She must think Adam was using her in some sort of perverse game. But why would she think that? She knows he's not that type of person. It's almost like all reason has left her_ ... 

**** You need not worry about her Man-At-Arms. Given some time she will be back to normal. ****

Man-At-Arms recognized the voice as the Sorceresses, and was glad she chose that moment to contact him, hoping she would be able to give some insight into her daughters behavior.

_ Are you sure Sorceress? I knew she would be upset, but this is severe even for her_ ... __

**** True, but she's experiencing emotions and situations that are new to her. She's scared and doesn't know quite how to respond to them. So she lashes out, as it seems most natural to her. ****

_ Okay, that does make sense ... Sorry to abruptly change the subject, but have you located Adam? _

The Sorceresses heart sunk as she heard the desperation in her daughters surrogate fathers voice.

No ... I'm afraid it is as I told you before, Adam may no longer be on Eternia. Considering I cannot reach him with my magic.****

_ I see_ ... __

**** I do not wish to sound callous about Adam's fate, but we need to concentrate on stopping Skeletor from unleashing the Ice Dragon's. Releasing them would cause more pain and misery then you could possibly imagine ... ****

_ Your not being callus, only thinking of the greater good. I will relay this to everyone and have their location kept under constant surveillance. _

With that his conversation with the Sorceress ended and he returned his full attention to those gathered in the throne room.

I apologize for my daughters unruly behavior everyone and especially too you your Majesties. Teela Teela's going to need some time to deal with all of this. And I ask that you all be patient while she deals with her emotions. 

All the Master's agreed, fully understanding the young captain was not herself. Man-At-Arms thanked them then relayed the message the Sorceress told him.

" You are correct Duncan, as much as it pains me. Adam's search will have to be temporally called off ... "

Marlena looked on in silence. Her heart nearly crumbled on hearing her husbands words. But she knew he was right. Millions could not be sacrificed to save one life, even if that one life was her only son's. So she continued to look on in silence as her husband and Man-At-Arms laid out a plan to divide Eternia's forces. All the time hoping, praying that her son was still alive and be returned to her soon.

****

Adam watched in awe at the battle before him, or whatever of it he could make out. He saw mostly blurs and colors flashing by every few minutes, with the occasional sound of thunder, which he realized were the result of their punches and kicks.

_ Incredible, truly incredible ... _

**** You haven't seen anything yet boy! ****

Adam was amazed that his teacher was able to contact him even while engaged in such a vicious battle. But he didn't question him, only continued to watch and do as he was instructed to try and learn from it.

_ I still don't know what he wants me to learn. Especially when I can barely make anything out_ ... _-- _

A sudden break in the action broke the young Prince away from his thoughts. He watched as Kakarotto had 17 and 18 by their ankles and slammed them face first into the ground. The impact caused the entire Lookout to shake violently, resulting in large cracks, which appeared all throughout the structure.

The unconscious twin androids laid motionless In the small crater their impact caused, as Kakarotto arrogantly stood over their unconscious forms.

Humph, Peasants. I hope the rest of you can show me a better time then these two. 

18!! Screamed Krillin as his heart became gripped with fear his wife might be dead after the impact.

**** What are you doing?! You should be making amends not causing more rips! **** Stated an angry Goku, as Kakarotto easily dodged a series of punches and kicks from Piccolo.

_ I am _ He replied as he caught a kick from Piccolo which was intended for his head.

What are you talking about? All your doing is ins -- ****

_ Just shut up and listen. I am making amends but I'm doing it my way. Don't judge until you see the final result. _

Ending his conversation with his alter ego, Kakarotto continued to focus in on his opponents. With Piccolo's leg still in his hand, he punched him with his free hand in the stomach, knocking the Super Namek-sei-jin completely unconscious. Then as if he were a piece of trash. Kakarotto flung him off the Lookout and to the earth below.

" Piccolo!! " Screamed Gohan as he saw his mentor plummeting to what he thought was his death. He was about to go after him, but was quickly restrained by Vegita.

" Let go of me! I have to ... -- "

" Shut up! We can't worry about him now! Defeating your father is the only thing that matters at the moment. Or would you prefer to save one life but lose the planet?! "

At Vegita's words Gohan stopped struggling, realizing the truth in them. Even though it pained him greatly he knew it was the best thing to do and put his full attention back into his father who was watching him with a cocky smirk.

****

" Shin Kikoho!! " Screamed Tienshinhan as he floated in the sky preparing to fire his strongest attack.

Forming his hands into the shape of a triangle. Tienshinhan fired a massive golden beam at the Earth's former protector. Kakarotto effortlessly back fisted the attack, sending it back to the shocked human. Tienshinhan, though quickly overcame his shock and moved out of the way of the blast, just avoiding death by a few seconds.

" You've grown stronger, as always I must commend your efforts ... " Kakarotto stated as he appeared behind the three eyed human.

Before he knew what was happening Tienshinhan's world went black. The remaining Z fighters watched in horror as their comrade fell to the ground like a lifeless piece of meat.

" Tienshinhan!! " Krillian and Yamacha said in unison.

At their cry, Kakarotto just laughed and gestured with his hand for the two to come towards him.

" No, stick to the plan and stay together! " Screamed Vegita.

But his cry fell on death ears as the two humans rushed towards Kakarotto with rage and revenge in their eyes.

" Kienzan!! "

Krillian shot his buzz saw shaped disk at his best friend, too which Kakarotto shook his head at and began to chuckle.

" Separate! "

The single Kienzan split into ten smaller disks upon Krillin's words. The small disks remained on there deadly course, streaking towards there target.

" Come on Krillin, don't tell me that's the best you came up with? " Stated Kakarotto, as his eyes flashed creating an invisible wave of energy, causing the disks to bounce off it and head back to there maker.

" Wait and see you monster! "

Extending his hand, Krillin stopped the disk's in midair, then with another wave of his hand he sent then back towards Kakarotto.

This is beginning to remind me of Frieza's last attack on Namek. And like him Krillin, if you rely on this to defeat me it will mean your end. He stated as the Kienzan's whizzed around him.

Never! Screamed Yamacha as he appeared behind Kakarotto, as the Kienzan's suddenly stopped moving.

Kakarotto cocked his head to the right, avoiding his punch. Undeterred, Yamacha unleashed a series of punches and kicks, which Kakarotto didn't even bother to dodge. Blow after ground breaking blow landed to the cocky Saiya-jin's head and back but he showed no signs of feeling the attacks whatsoever.

It was a nice ploy, using the disks as a distraction so you could get a shot in. But honestly Yamacha did you expect this plan to work on me? 

Before giving his former comrade the chance to reply, Kakarotto's tail unwrapped from around his waste, smacking Yamacha right across the jaw. The former desert bandit dropped to the ground like Tienshinhan before him and laid motionless.

Krillin heart was filled with pain and rage as he saw another one of the Z warriors fall. He knew there was only one thing to be done, but questioned if he had what it took to go through with it.

Kri-Krillin 

Krillin recognized the voice and quickly looked over to the direction where his wife lay. He ran over to her, but before he could reach her she smiled and passed out once again.

18 He said looking down at her limp body.

I I'm sorry Goku He said as tears began to form, for his wife and the thought of having to possibly kill his best friend.

Krillin's body erupted in a brilliant blue flame aura. Raising his hands towards the sky, the hovering disks began to glow and grow to three times there size.

Come on Krillin I told you this will not work on me. So why persist in doing something that's useless? Stated Kakarotto as he continued too hover in the sky with his arms crossed.

Without uttering a word, the former monk closed his hands causing the disks to head for Kakarotto. The Saiya-jin warrior remained motionless as they came closer and closer.

**** Teacher! Why aren't you moving?! Isn't that the Kienzan attack you showed me?! The one you said could cut through almost anything! ****

**** Right, it can. He replied nonchalantly.

**** So why are -- ****

**** My young student, if you are to be a complete warrior you must stop thinking like a weakling and start thinking like the near invincible warrior you now are. ****

Just as he finished his statement, Kakarotto was struck by all the disks at the same time. But like glass breaking, they all shattered upon impact, leaving him completely unharmed.

Like against Cell, Krillin, those disks of yours are of no use. I'm surprised you couldn't see that. 

Suddenly appearing behind the shocked warrior. Kakarotto delivered a light chop to the side of his neck, knocking him completely out.

**** Now what did you learn just now Adam? ****

I'm not sure ****

**** Boy, have you forgotten so quickly what I've taught you?! A warrior must always know what can and cannot harm them. You must never assume. For instance, Krillin's attack would of cut through me if I were less or equal to his strength. But since my power is far greater then his own. I knew nothing he tried would effect me in any way. ****

**** Yes, I remember that lesson. Forgive me for being so absent minded. ****

**** Good, glad to see you were paying attention over the years. Now enjoy the rest of the show He said with a chuckle.

Turing his attention back towards the remaining conscious fighters, Kakarotto smiled and began to slowly walk towards them.

How come you guys didn't try to stop me from taking out the others? He asked with a smirk.

Their better off unconscious then getting involved in this Replied Vegita, as he, Trunks, Gohan and Goten increased their power to just below Super Saiya-jin.

True, we don't want any useless deaths on are hands, now do we? ... Kakarotto stated as his smile grew even wider.

****

In the solace of her room. Teela laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. Tears were silently running down her cheek, as she cursed Adam and the day they first met as children.

_ I should of known he was no good from the first time I saw that gutless_ ... _-- _

Teela couldn't continue her thought as the pain in her heart was growing greater the longer she thought of him. It felt like bursting out of her chest and she clutched it as if having an heart attack. This went on for another ten minutes before she was able to get some control over her emotions and settle down a bit.

_ I swear he will pay for the pain he's caused me_ ... _Even if I have to wait years, he will pay!! _

" Why do that to yourself and your friends young warrior. " Stated a mysterious voice.

Before Teela knew what was happening. Her arms and legs were pinned to her bed by strange blue rings of energy. She tried yelling for help but even her mouth was covered by a ring preventing her from doing so.

" Hush, my dear. I've come to help you deal with your problem, unless you want to continue in self pity and bitterness. " Stated the mysterious figure.

Teela tried her best to break free, but her restraints didn't loosen despite her mightiest efforts. After a few minutes she decided to give up trying to escape as she was overcome with exhaustion.

" Good ... I was beginning to wonder if you would ever settle down. "

The cloaked figure then brushed it's hand across Teela's cheek in an attempt to calm her even more. But Teela only became more fearful at what this person or thing in her room wanted. She looked up into the beings face to see that it was completely covered by a black mask which matched the rest of it's concealed body as a long black cloak and hood completely covered the rest of it.

" Don't worry, as I said before I'm here to help you. We both need something, and can definitely help each other." The cloaked being said taking a seat next to Teela's head, on the top right-hand corner of her bed.

Teela though was still uneasy. Even the persons voice was synthesized, making it sound like many voices speaking to her at once. Which to Teela added to the suspicion that whatever this being wanted with her, it wanted it kept in absolute secrecy.

" You need to relieve yourself of this agonizing pain you feel whenever you think of your love, and I need a person your well acquainted with dead ... I can make sure you never have to deal with these feelings again. In exchange for getting rid of a plague to your world as my payment. "

Teela gave a confused look, truly having no idea what this person was talking about.

" You see, this plague to your world is also a plague to someone I hold most dear. A person that shouldn't have to go through the pain their feeling ... "

The being then stopped for a few seconds seeming to be collecting themselves after the statement.

" All you have to do is next time you battle that whore known as Evil-Lyn, see to it that she doesn't walk out alive! " The person stated with apparent anger and disgust at the mention of Evil-Lyn's name.

_ What?! Kill Evil-Lyn?! Why would_ ... _-- _

" To help you accomplish this task I will give you this poison ring. It contains a special powder that won't kill her but will daze her long enough, so that you will be able to do so. That thing doesn't even deserve the dignity of dying in battle, but for certain reasons it must be done this way. "

_ Thing_ ... _Thing Why does that sound so familiar? _

It was then she remembered the incident outside of Castle Grayskull, and in particular the part with Kakarotto and Seih.

_ Yes, now I understand what's going on. This has something to do with what happened a few days earlier involving Kakarotto and that strange woman. _

" So ... does it sound like a good deal? " The cloaked being asked while gently brushing it's gloved hand across Teela's cheek.

Teela shook her head repeatedly, indicating she wanted no part in this persons insidious plot.

" Don't be so stubborn, or do you like feeling all the pain from what Adam did to you? I can make that all go away. All you have to do is agree to help me ... "

Teela continued to shake her head, still refusing to have any part in this persons evil plan. Evil-Lyn was her sworn enemy, as long as she served the forces of evil. But murdering her was something she had never thought of doing.

But there were somethings that seriously bothered the young captain, other then what this person had planned for Evil-Lyn. For instance, how this person knew about her situation with Adam and how they got into the palace undetected considering it was on high alert.

" Isn't it obvious captain, your mind is an open field before me. For example, you say no, but secretly your wondering if I can really make do on my part of the bargain if you agree. Am I not correct? "

Teela's eyes went wide, realizing this person was able to go through her mind just like Kakarotto had.

" And since your interested, how about I give you a free taste of what freedom from your pain will feel like. "

Teela watched as the cloaked being held up a small four inch by four inch silver box. Opening the box, the being took out an off white, penny sized object.

" After you try this you will see things more clearly. "

Teela again tried to break free from the rings that bound her. But all attempts were useless as the cloaked being placed the small disk on the back of her neck. Instantly she stopped struggling and laid on her bed perfectly still.

_ This_ ... _This feels so good_ ... __ Stated Teela as she looked to be in a trance.

" Well, are you prepared to talk now? ... " The cloaked being asked, as the restraining ring over Teela's mouth disappeared.

The young captain was faced with the most difficult decision of her life. Turn down the mysterious beings offer and possibly face a life full of pain and bitterness. Or except the offer and commit one of life's most heinous acts, premeditated murder. Face life, and learn to deal with the hurt and pain. Or take the apparent easy way out which might lead to unexpected and potentially life ruining results.

" Yes ... Lets talk ... " Replied Teela, much to the delight of the cloaked being.

Within a second her restraints were gone and the cloaked being helped her to sit straight up. Thus, beginning a series of events Teela and the inhabitants of two separate universes would not soon forget.

****

_**A/N: Well, looks like the price of power might be hi for a few people **_**:) ****_but the keyword here is might. I'm still not 100% sure how I will play everything out. One more chapter and then things will shift back to Eternia, and yes, Goku and the Z Fighters situation will be resolved partly in the next chap. Thanks again for reading and as always leave a comment if you want. _**


	12. Chapter: 10

**The Price Of Power**

" rrrr " Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrrr Inward voice

**** rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: I just want to clarify something. I, in no way, am trying to demean certain characters. Whether their from Dragonball or Master's of the Universe. Some may disagree, but wait till everything is written then tell me if I was being demeaning or truthful in how I thought characters would fair against each other. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Chapter: Ten**_

****

The Vimochian Empire's most brilliant scientific mind, sat in the darkness of her lab alone, contemplating a serious dilemma which not only effected her life but also someone she held most dear. Her most trusted friend, committed a crime of the utmost seriousness and could possibly face death if discovered.

Fitelh Vi'Segheq, former Lathuchian Princess, best friend and kinswoman to Seih. Had used the Dimensional Gate without permission and ventured to Eternia, which Kakarotto had made a restricted area after Seih's visit.

_ What was that stupid girl thinking?! ... _

Seih had caught Fitelh just as she came out of the gate dressed in a stealth suite. Fitelh had greatly miscalculated the time it would of taken for Seih to come back to her lab after taking a short break to run errands in the small town adjacent to the castle. And when mistook for a thief, was forced to tell who she was or face instant death as Seih quickly subdued her. Seih was shocked to say the least, when she found out it was her cousin that had used the Dimensional Gate, and quickly interrogated her, finding out all she did while in Eternia.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! _

Seih was greatly concerned about the reason why Fitelh went and what she did while there. From what she could gather, Fitelh had given the girl Teela a neo enhancer, a nano-tech drug meant for the severely wounded or for people on death's door. The drug served to put the user in a state of altered consciousness. Making them forget all pain or worries of any kind.

_ That drug is not meant for a normal healthy person. That girl could become an addict and possibly die if she continues to_ ... _-- _

Seih was broken away from her thoughts as the door to her lab slid open, revealing Fitelh, who stood there for a few seconds before casually walking in. Seih just looked at her without saying a word. Fitelh could tell she was still mad at her and approached her cautiously, knowing how she could get once aggravated.

" Did you tell him?! " Seih said quite bluntly, causing Fitelh to recoil slightly.

" Yes ... " She said with a heavy sigh.

" He's not pleased with me, but is willing to help incase his Highness find's out what I did ... " She said quite solemnly, as she took a seat next to her friend.

" You better hope and pray that myself and Daz's love for you is strong enough to stand up to Kakarotto's anger, because it will certainly mean your death if it isn't ...-- "

" But why should it Seih?! What did I do that was so wrong?! "

Seih just stared at her cousin in disbelief. She couldn't believe Fitelh couldn't see her actions were wrong and could cost an innocent person their life.

" All I was trying to do was help my best friend and only living family member to be happy ... Why should I fear death because of that? "

" I know what you did you did thinking it would make me happy. But ... -- "

" But what?! The only thing that stands in the way of you and Kakarotto is that woman. Once she is gone then nothing will be left that could interfere in the coming together of you two. "

Seih remained quiet, thinking over what was said. In the depths of her heart, she secretly toyed with the idea of getting rid of Evil-Lyn even at the expense of Teela's life. A part of her was willing to have Kakarotto at any price, whether someone died in the process or not. But the sensible part of her, knew it was wrong to think such thoughts, and she desperately tried to expel such an evil idea from her.

Why are you so against what I did?! On Lathuche, this wouldn't of even been an after thought -- 

That's your problem Fitelh, you are not on Lathuche anymore! Things don't work the same on this planet like they did there. You -- 

Seih stopped herself as she saw the look of hurt on Fitelh's face. The young Princess still bore the pain of losing her entire race. An event that was seared into her mind and regularly plagued her through very vivid and horrific dreams.

I'm sorry I know how much pain you still bare about that whole event. I should of watched my tongue. She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Fitelh said nothing, only a single tear ran down her dark blue colored cheek as the memories of that horrific day came flooding back.

You know Seih, at times I don't know why you even love that monster, after what he did to Lathuche and our people. She said with eyes admixed with pain and hatred.

Seih though didn't respond aggressively nor did she raise her voice in the least. She simply smiled and put her arm around Fitelh's shoulder. To which her cousin responded by leaning into her embrace and nestling her head onto her lap. Seih began to stroke Fitelh's midnight black hair, a tactic when they were children of ten served to calm her down. And now fifteen year's later, the tactic still worked as the Lathuchian Princess's hurt began to fade away.

The universe sees him as a cruel, evil dictator, that love's nothing but power and blood. In many respect's, like how the Lathuchian empire was perceived. But, unlike Lathuche, who actually deserved that title, and to whom your father brought to ruin. Kak -- 

Do not let your love blind you and cause hypocrisy to flow from your lips. That monster rampaged through the universe like a fire sword through a mound snow. I've heard the stories. Even Daz himself told me about the total devastation himself, Jenna, and your love caused. I won't deny the evil of Lathuche. But how possibly can you sit there and tell me he's somehow different then them? 

Seih smiled to herself and continued to gently stroke Fitelh's hair. She had to admit, her words had truth to them and didn't deny to herself any of Fitelh's claims.

The difference between myself, the rest of the universe, and even you. Is that I have and continue to see a different side of him. A side that cares for the welfare of his people, a side that can take time to talk to a small child that came up to him while we were walking through a village market. A side that desires love 

Are you sure he can actually love? I don't see how someone like him could achieve such an emotion. Maybe it's just your imagination. 

No My feeling's are not in anyway made up or false. I will not deny any of what you said before concerning his acts. What he did over the years to gain power is well known to everyone. But, I know in my heart he's not the monster you think he is.

And if your wrong, it could mean your life 

Trust me, I'm not Responded Seih, as her God's words replayed in her thoughts.

Okay If you're sure. I won't try to change your mind about him any further. Well, that is until he hurts you, like I believe he will. Then maybe you will see the truth But, something you said disturbed me. What did you mean by, _and to whom your father brought to ruin?_

I meant exactly what I said. He caused the destruction of Lathache. 

That's not true Seih, my father had nothing to do with the planet's destruction. It was all the work of that monster you want to someday call your husband. 

Fitelh, your father, in an attempt to gain more power tried to sell you to Kakarotto in exchange for a political alliance. When he refused to take you, it was then your father tried to implement his backup plan -- 

No! That's not true! The marriage was meant as a peace offering to try and unite both worlds. But that monster, shunned me, and chose instead to do something even the worst of Lathuchian's would not do, and extinct an entire race! 

Really Seih replied with a heavy sigh.

Reaching into the breast pocket of her lab coat, Seih pulled out a small floppy disk like object. She held it flat in her free hand and after a view seconds an holographic image of Fitelh's brother appeared.

Larek?! 

For the next few minutes, Fitelh watched as her brother laid out their fathers plan for eradicating Kakarotto and all life on Vimoche. The young Princess just laid on Seih's lap speechless, too shocked to comment.

Larek sent me this recording, right before Kakarotto landed on Lathuche. He didn't necessarily agree with your father's tactics and wanted me to warn his highness about the plot. 

Did you? Asked a now somber Fitelh.

No Somehow, all communication was lost as his ship entered the planet's atmosphere. I tried desperately to reach him, but communication didn't open back up until four hours later, just before Lathuche was destroyed ... "

" I see ... " She said raising herself up from Seih's lap.

" Kakarotto admitted to me some time ago that he over reacted in destroying the planet. Seeing Jenna die was to much for him and he went insane ... I don't know if you will believe my next statement, but he is sorry for what he did. "

" Sorry won't bring any of them back ... " Responded Fitelh.

" True, but neither will sorry do if that girl gets hurt or even dies because of what you've done. Your acting no better then he did that day. Whether it's a billion or one life. The destruction of an innocent's life is wrong, no matter what the reason. "

" Didn't you threaten to kill that woman I asked the girl to kill? So how can you sit there and tell me destroying someone's life is wrong when you were / are prepared to do it yourself? " Fitelh snapped back.

" I said innocent ... She is far from being that. But, I'm not going to kill her even if he does bring her back with him. I will win him fairly, and show that no matter what she tries, she will always be nothing but a second rate whore. "

" But what if he chooses ... -- "

He won't Interrupted Seih, as her temper was quickly rising at the mention of Evil-Lyn and Kakarotto together.

Seih There's obviously some sort of attraction between the two. Something, she possesses he obviously wants or craves You must see -- 

" I SAID HE WON'T!!! " Seih screamed as her aura began to flare up, lighting up the darkened room like the sun itself was in it. The lab began to shake along with all the equipment. Cracks were beginning to form along the walls and floor as she kept powering up.

Fitelh had been blown clear across the room the moment Seih's anger began to blaze. Though once regaining her bearings, she picked herself off the floor and immediately ran towards the lab entrance, as it seemed her cousin had lost complete control of her temper.

" No! No ... You don't have to worry, I'm not going to lose control ... " She said as the yellow aura disappeared and all quieted back down.

Fitelh eyed her cautiously, but became less fearful as the look of death faded from Seih's face.

" Sorry for the outburst, I didn't mean to scare you. But it's best to get off this subject for now. Thinking of that creature with my love is something I rather not do ... " She said with fist's clenched.

Fitelh nodded and slowly made her way back to where she formally sat.

" So what will we do about the girl Teela? Detoxification takes a full week. How can we keep her gone that long without someone from her world or more importantly Kakarotto finding out? "

Seih had a solemn look as her cousin sat back down. In truth she had been trying to figure out that very thing ever since Fitelh told her what happened. But so far she had drawn up nothing but blanks. And the longer it took for an answer to come, the more the anxiety grew as to the fate of the third most important person in her life.

****

Kakarotto eyed his fellow Saiya-jin's with a look that exuded supreme confidence. The remaining Z fighters inwardly felt a twinge of fear as they faced of against the man that nearly destroyed them five years earlier.

" So what new tricks have you all prepared for me? Hopefully there better then what the others tried. " He said with a chuckle.

" Father what has happened to you, why are you doing this?! " Asked Kakarotto's oldest son Gohan, as he still was in disbelief that once again he had to fight his own father.

" Why... Why? ... " Kakarotto replied as he seemed to be in deep thought.

" You know Gohan, that's an excellent question ... " He responded with a devious smile.

In an instant, Kakarotto appeared directly in front of Gohan and kneed him in the stomach, causing the half Saiya-jin to double over in pain.

" Why else would I be doing this? Unless for fun my son ... " He said, whispering into Gohan's ear.

Removing his knee from his son's stomach, Kakarotto watched as Gohan dropped to one knee clutching his ailing midsection. The remaining fighters were left completely shocked. Not so much that their comrade was toppled by one blow, but more so the speed at which Kakarotto had moved. None of them had seen a thing until it was too late.

" Do yourselves a favor and fight me with everything you have. Otherwise this will be a waste of time. " Kakarotto stated arrogantly.

As if his words were a cue, both Vegita and Trunks began a flurry of attacks. For the next few minutes, the three were engaged in a fast and furious battle. The father and son combo seemed intent on killing their former friend as their strikes were aimed at every vital part of his body.

Kakarotto though mainly focused on defense, blocking more shot's then he threw. He was very interested in what they had planned for him, considering no one had yet to go Super Saiya-jin.

****Please, stop this ... Don't do this to them. Let's just return to Eternia and let Adam handle his business there.****Pleaded Goku.

_ Leave? I thought you wanted to see them ... _ Kakarotto responded with a snicker.

**** Just stop!! Enough with your games!! ****

_ Okay, no problem_ ... __

And so, Kakarotto did just as Goku had asked and ended the small skirmish. Appearing behind Trunks and Vegita after dodging a double punch attack. He elbowed them in the back of their necks sending both flying hard to the ground, causing them to skid, leaving deep grooves, until they final came to a stop at the other end of the Lookout.

_ See, it's over, just like you wanted. _

Kakarotto slowly began to walk towards his fallen victim's. A devious smiled crossed his lip's as saw them struggling to stand.

****Good, now let's get ..._ -- _****

_ Last time I checked this is my body, and I have total say in whether I go somewhere or not. No second rate alter ego should be giving instruction's like they actually have a say in what's going on. _Kakarotto stated with a bit of contempt.

**** I may be second rate, but if it weren't for me you wouldn't be wielding the power you have. If you didn't bump your head as a child and become trapped within your own mind, then nothing you see here would be. **** Goku snapped back.

_ True, the earth would of been destroyed back then. And all the training and battles you went through wouldn't of happened most likely. _

Right, none of them would have happened. Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, nothing! So considering that. I think you owe me more respect then just thinking of me as merely a different side of you, which you -- ****

_ Will you just shut up! You can be worse then a woman at times! Let me say this to you just one more time. Obviously you just can't seem to get this through that thick skull of yours. I, meaning me, and only me, am in control of this body and will make ALL decision's concerning it. The only reason I keep you around is because you do give some good advice from time to time. But never forget, I call the shot's and will eradicate you from within me without a second thought. Now is that clear?! _

**** Humph, get rid of me and you will only be crippling yourself. You know I do more then just give advice. I help you to keep the madness under control. Or have you forgotten? Without me the power you keep locked away would consume you and cause the destruction of everything we hold dear ****

_ You exaggerate both your need and the result if I ever lose control of my power ... -- _

Are you sure about that? If you truly believed that then you would of destroyed me long ago, so I wouldn't pose a threat to imprison you again. What I think, no, what I know, and frankly hate to admit. But WE are one being. We need each other Kakarotto ... It's similar to how Piccolo split himself into two separate beings, but in the end both needed one another to survive. **** Son Goku stated solemnly.

_ Your telling me things I already know. I never said you weren't of use to me. It's just you believe you are in charge when your clearly not. You need to understand your place Son Goku _

****I know my place, I just don't like being treated like I'm inferior.

At that statement Kakarotto gave a small chuckle as he stopped in front of Vegita and pointed a glowing hand in his face.

_ I just state the fact's my friend_ ... __ He replied with a small chuckle.

****

Goten was about to intervene as he saw his father walking over to where Vegita and Trunks lay, but was restrained as his older brother grabbed him by the wrist.

" No Goten ... don't interfere ... " Stated Gohan as he tried unsuccessfully to stand up.

" I have to Gohan, if I don't then father will kill Trunks and Vegita. "

" N-No ... he won't ... " Responded Gohan barely over a whisper. Kakarotto's blow had affected him much more then he thought as he was struggling to remain conscious.

Goten looked at his only brother with worry given his present state. He bent down, slowly trying to help him to his feet. But, the young warrior became even more concerned as Gohan seemed he would drop to the floor at any moment if he weren't being held up.

" Father is not like he was before ... h-he doesn't want to kill us ... "

How do you know that? Goten asked completely bewildered. As far as he knew his father was the same crazed person who tried to kill them years earlier.

No one is dead Even Piccolo is still alive The power father now has makes the level he fought Kid Buu at seem like nothing. He could of easily killed us all by now 

How do you know his power has grown by that much? He's stronger then before but it doesn't seem that much greater then ours if we were to go all out and go Super Saiya-jin. Instead of sticking to this so called plan you all proposed. He said with a hint of anger.

My Ki sensing ability is far more developed then yours. Even though it was only a single knee. I felt the horrible power he has deep within him. Horrible, horrible power Goten. Gohan responded, while completely ignoring the second part of Goten's statement.

Now the young Saiya-jin became even more frightened then before. His brother's Ki sensing was only bested by Piccolo and Vegita's. So Goten knew the chances of him being wrong were very slim.

" So why then is he toying with us instead of finishing us off? 

I I don't know Gohan responded right before passing out.

" Gohan? ... Gohan?! "

Goten tried to gently shake his brother awake but soon realized he had fallen victim to the same fate as all the others. He then gently laid his brother on the white tiled ground, and then turned back to face his father only to witness Trunks also being knocked unconscious as he tried to unsuccessfully save Vegita, and was caught by an uppercut like attack by Kakarotto's tail.

In spite of his best friends fate, Goten didn't intervene, but only watched as his brother had instructed. But inside the young Saiya-jin was being torn apart by his warrior half, which was screaming out for him to act.

_ This is so pathetic! Even if I were to lose, at least I would have the dignity of a true warrior and fight him with everything I have. Instead of relying on this cowardly plan to take him unawares by the Elder Supreme Kai! _

****

Stand Prince and face me. The blow I gave you wasn't that hard. Kakarotto stated arrogantly.

Shut up!! Vegita yelled back, as he like Gohan, struggled to his feet.

Get up, and stop this! I know you better then to believe you were actually hurt by my attack. Or are you saying that your son is stronger then the mighty prince of all Saiya-jin's? 

Vegita smiled, and then rose effortlessly. Kakarotto smiled in return and extinguished the smoking ball of energy. The last two pureblooded Saiya-jin's stared each other down, with neither moving an inch.

" Well shall we get this started, I don't have all day. " Kakarotto said with a smirk.

" Sure, it's your funeral Kakarotto. " Responded Vegita as he charged his rival.

" Hold it! " Yelled Kakarotto.

Vegita stopped, but eyed Kakarotto wearily, wondering what was so important that he didn't want to continue the fight.

" Not here Vegita. I have a place in mind that will better suite us. "

Floating up into the air, and then flying down to the earth below. Kakarotto motioned for everyone to follow him. After about a minute of flying, Kakarotto found a spot he liked and touched down waiting for the rest to arrive. A few seconds later, Goten, Vegita, Adam, and Nimbus followed suite.

The area was a barren, almost desert like wasteland, which seemed to stretch for miles. A perfect fighting spot for those not wanting anything or anyone to interrupt them.

" The Earth shall be our arena. But don't worry; I've taken precautions to ensure it won't be destroyed by our battle. When I lit the planet up with my power. It wasn't only to get your attention. I also infused some of my power into the planet as a whole, making it similar in sturdiness to the Kia's home world. "

" So in other words it's nearly indestructible ? " Responded Vegita.

" Right ... "

" Good, as always your well prepared Kakarotto ... "

Like before, Vegita charged Kakarotto, but this time at a much greater speed. The Saiya-jin ruler was taken by surprise at his long time rival's show of speed and was caught with a right to the jaw. In an instant Vegita followed up his attack with a punch to the gut and an uppercut to the chin, which sent Kakarotto flying up into the sky.

" I won't be so easy to conquer, aye Kakarotto! " Vegita stated as he flew up to intercept him.

Vegita reared back his fist and tried to deliver a shot to Kakarotto's back, but the younger of the two warriors disappeared leaving the Saiya-jin Prince hitting only air.

" Impossible ... " Vegita uttered as he tried unsuccessfully to locate his opponent's location.

_ Nothing_ ... _There isn't a trace of his power for me to detect. _

" I know your here Kakarotto! Show ... -- "

Laughter seeming to come from all around him stopped Vegita in mid sentence. He looked around frantically trying to pinpoint the source of the laughter.

" We shall see how you fair Prince. " Kakarotto stated right before reappearing and kneeing Vegita in his lower back.

****

" Who are you?! " Asked Goten, as he came walking up to Adam and Nimbus.

" I am Adam, Prince of Eternia, I am honored to meet you Goten. " He said with a slight bow, nervous given the stone face the Saiya-jin half-breed sported.

" How do you know who I am? "

" Your father talked a lot about you and the other's while he trained me in that place you call the Room of Spirit and Time. " Adam said with a smile.

" Really ... What did he tell you about us? " Goten said with a more placid expression.

" He mainly talked about how precious you and everyone else are to him. Also that your unmatched warriors and the best friends a person could have. "

Goten was completely shocked. Adam's worlds were of the person he remembered before that fateful day his father went insane. And not of the madman that was picking of the universe's mightiest warriors like flies.

" How did you two meet? You have the scent of an earthling but yet not completely. " Goten stated quite bluntly.

" Well ... "

For the next couple of minutes Adam explained about Eternia, Skeletor, his first encounter with Kakarotto and all the events that happened afterwards.

" And you still believed him after what he did to you? " The young Saiya-Jin asked skeptically.

" Yeah, at first I hated to even look at him, but after a of couple months he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. Especially when he started telling me about all of you and his love he has for everyone here. "

Goten signed and then sat Indian style on the ground. The day's events left him dazed and utterly confused. After his brothers and now Adam's statements he gave up trying to understand what was going on, but prayed instead that whatever it is, would end soon so his life could take on some normalcy.

" Are you okay? " Adam asked with a bit of concern.

" Yeah, it's just that ...-- "

Goten stopped upon seeing Vegita come crashing down to the ground causing a huge crater to form. The Saiya-Jin Prince didn't stay down long; as Kakarotto was on him in a second, ready to delivery another blow.

Vegita sprung from the crater in an instant, just avoiding Kakarotto's punch. After doing a series of back-flips, he leapt into the sky firing hundreds of fist sized energy balls. Kakarotto immediately erected a shield, causing the small balls to bounce off and head back towards Vegita.

Come now Vegita, I'm disappointed, surely you can do better? 

Vegita said nothing. Not wanting to get involved in a war of words. Instead he extended his hand, to stop his own attack from hitting him, but found they kept on coming.

What the?! 

Vegita quickly darted to the ground just barely dodging the streaking balls. But he wasn't out of trouble yet as the Ki balls turned and started heading towards him.

Ki domination Vegita, you should be familiar with the technique. Kakarotto said with a smile.

Curse you Kakarotto! Vegita responded with his own smirk.

Raising his gloved right hand, Vegita fired an invisible wave of energy into the incoming mass, causing them to detonate in a brilliant looking explosion, which illuminated the clear afternoon sky. A cloud of thick black smoke spanned across the sky for miles as both combatants continued to stare each other down looking for the slightest opening to attack.

Our little skirmish has been fun my friend, but as I said earlier, I don't have all day here. And especially when you and the other's didn't take this seriously. Time for this little game to end. Stated Kakarotto.

Humph, we shall see you ... -- 

Before Vegita knew what was happening Kakarotto closed the gap between them in an instant and kneed him directly in the mouth. Vegita head snapped violently back, giving the impression his neck might of been broken. But he quickly rebounded, and charged his attacker.

Kakarotto dodged various punch and kick combinations easily as Vegita was unable to hit him. With one well-placed elbow to the back of the neck he ended the fight as Vegita fell face first to the ground. He then stared at his fallen adversary with a slight smile.

You fought well, but yet with fear. Fear is something you never had before Vegita. So scared that you couldn't even face me at full power because you feared I would kill you in the savagery of a Super Saiya-jin fight. So you and the other's opted to go the lesser route, hoping my anger and ferocity wouldn't be as tremendous like it was before when I left the first time. Granted not a bad plan, but still a cowardly one considering who all of you are suppose to be. And to think, I actually told my new student how fearless you all were. 

Walking over to where Goten and Adam stood. Kakarotto stood face to face with his son, whom unlike the rest didn't seem to be exhibiting any fear.

Why aren't you scared like the rest my son? 

No need to be father Gohan was right about you, your not like you were before. 

Are you sure? Kakarotto asked with a smirk.

Yes, completely But, I do have a question. What happened? .... 

Kakarotto knew instantly what his son was referring to, and sighed heavily, knowing that it was time to come clean about the event's that lead up to him regaining control of his body.

I'm not exactly your father Goten. The Son Goku personality is no longer in control of this body. 

Son Goku personality? What are you saying? If your not my father then who ... --

Think back to what your father said when he started acting strange. 

Goten immediately knew what Kakarotto meant, as the events of those days were permanently etched into his memory.

You told me to leave, because you couldn't keep him at bay any longer ... W-Wait, so your saying you're the person my father was talking about? 

Yes, your father told you the story of when he was a child, he hit his head and was nearly killed. You see, I was that person that hit his head. Your father only came about as a result of that blow. 

But ... -- 

In other words, your father was nothing more then an alter ego Goten. 

**** Hey! ****

_ Shut up! _

The young Saiya-jin stood there shocked, hoping, praying that what his father said was not true and he was merely joking. But in his heart, Goten had the horrible feeling Kakarotto was right.

" The event which started it all was the arrival of your uncle Raditz. When he came and tried to reawaken my Saiya-jin instincts I began to stir, but still remained asleep. The next event was the battle with Frieza and my first ascension to Super Saiya-jin. That was a glorious day indeed, as the legendary Super Saiya-jin was reborn. But still, I only opened my eyes, but didn't fully awaken as I was still in a haze. Cell, Majin Buu, both merely nudged me into being more coherent. But, the incident that awoke me fully was of all things, the death of your mother. "

" Mother's death? ... " Asked the young warrior.

" Yes, your mother's death. She was a nag, but I loved her in spite of it. Having her die, weakened Son Goku's mental wall he put up to keep me locked away. And allowed me to fully awaken from my long slumber and take back what was mine. "

" Wait, how could you of loved her and known about everything, when you said yourself you weren't even completely coherent? "

" I saw everything Son Goku did as if it were a dream. A dream that I couldn't awaken from. " Kakarotto stated with a bit of sadness.

" This all makes no sense! I finally thought I might be getting my Father back and now you say he no longer exists! "

" No, he exists. I just said he is no longer in control of this body. He misses all of you. You should of heard him complain when I fought the others. " Kakarotto said with a chuckle.

" But I know this must be hard for you to grasp. So, I will leave you to your thoughts and let you gather yourself. Come Adam let us make our exit. "

" Yes Teacher. It was nice meeting you Goten. It was truly my honor to meet the son of Kakarotto. I hope our paths will meet again. " He stated with a bow.

" Yeah ... " Goten responded half heartily.

Kakarotto then contacted Seih through his scouter, and ordered her to reopen a portal back to Vimoche. Ten seconds later, she followed through on his command as one opened directly behind him.

When the rest wake up, tell them to use Shenlong to find me. But if they do, make sure to tell them the word fear better not be in their vocabulary if they value their lives. I won't be so easy on them if they fight me in the same fearful manner. 

" Sure ... " Goten said emotionless, obviously emotionally troubled by the days events.

" Don't worry about it Goten, you'll understand soon enough. When Piccolo awakes, ask him to explain it to you, considering he went through a similar thing.

With that said, Kakarotto and Adam turned and walked through the dimensional gate, leaving Goten alone and greatly confused.

****

Adam dropped to his knees, then buried his face into the soft Eternian grass. He began to silently cry, as raindrops from a passing storm drenched his entire body. Kakarotto, blocking the rain with an invisible shield, could only shake his head and smile as he saw his latest student's reaction to returning to his world.

" Finally ... -- " Adam began to state but couldn't continue as he was too overcome with emotion.

The scene went on for another ten minutes before the young Prince raised himself off the ground and turned towards his teacher with a smile.

" It's time we part. You have a planet to release from the grips of evil, and I have some unfinished business I need to attend to. "

" Shouldn't you say a person you need to attend to? " Adam asked with a smirk.

Watch your mouth boy. Kakarotto stated with a chuckle at his student's statement.

Actually you should be the one to watch themselves. Evil-Lyn isn't the most trust worthy person. 

You're beginning to sound like Seih. Just because I choose to help someone escape a life of misery and pain doesn't mean I want to marry her or make the woman my lover. 

Just be careful, okay? 

Sure Replied Kakarotto.

" Thank you ... Thank you for everything master! ... " Adam then shocked his teacher by suddenly embracing him.

Kakarotto stood there motionless, not reciprocating Adam's embrace. A flashback to twelve years prior. When Gohan did the same thing right before he left to go fight Majin Buu entered his mind and he noted how the two events seemed eerily similar. Both his eldest son and his young protégé wanted to touch him one last time since they knew it would possibly be the last time they would get to see him.

The embrace went on for about a minute before Kakarotto patted Adam on the back indicting to the Young Prince he appreciated the sentiment.

It's time you go Adam. Stated Kakarotto as Adam released the embrace.

Do well, and remember your training and everything you learned while on Earth. Make me proud boy ... Kakarotto stated as he slowly floated into the storming sky.

Adam watched silently as his mentor teleported away. He let out a small smile, truly glad that Kakarotto had taken and trained him. Turning directly around, the young Prince smiled again, this time at the site of the royal palace. It was a good two miles away from his present location and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest at seeing it.

_ It has never looked so beautiful Great Patamowos, how I have missed it? _

Adam then floated high into the storming night sky and slowly began to fly towards his home. After about a minute he reached his destination. He plopped himself in front of the palace gate startling the two guards on duty.

Who are you and what is your business here?! Asked the guards once getting over there initial shock.

Adam smiled not knowing whether it was a good idea to reveal who he was or not given his appearance had changed.

I have urgent business with King Randor gentlemen, please inform him he has a visitor. Adam stated as the rain began to come down even harder.

Sorry, the King is not seeing any visitor's at the moment, please come back at a later time. 

Adam wasn't surprised by the guard's refusal. He figured his father would be too preoccupied looking for him to make time to see anyone.

I have news regarding the young Prince's whereabouts'. "

Upon Adam's words, the guards instantly pointed their weapons at him. With blasters and battle-axes drawn they seemed ready to inflict mortal injuries if he moved in the least.

" Guys, no need for the weapons. I assure you all I want to do is inform his Majesty about the Prince's whereabouts'. " He stated calmly as he held his hand's up indicating he wanted no trouble.

About fifteen minutes later, Adam found himself bound by the wrists and ankles, heading towards the throne room. The sound of his chains echoed throughout the hallway as they clanked against the floor. But the young Prince was completely calm, understanding the guard's reaction to his proclamation.

_ Well, at least it's good to see father is taking my disappearance so seriously. I would have been hurt other wise. _He thought with a smile.

Ten seconds later, the half dozen guards surrounding him reached the throne room where both Monarchs along with the Master's waited.

So this is the person that claims to know my son's whereabouts? Asked the King as he looked over the reborn Adam.

" Yes, I do know what has become of the young Heir, but first I would like to say it's good to see you in good health once again your Majesty. " Adam stated as he bowed slightly.

Now everyone in the room was shocked after Adam's statement. Only those within the palace knew what happened to the King. News that was kept so highly guarded that if anyone was caught leaking information he/she would face imprisonment for twenty years

" How do you know about my injury? "

Adam responded to his father's question with only a smile. His smile grew even larger as his father looked like he was going to explode if not given a real answer.

_ Good, he's still the same as I remember. _

Adam then turned his attention towards his mother, and the look on her face nearly broke his heart. The Queen looked as if she was about to cry. Obviously the stress from worrying about her missing child and now the anxious hope that someone knew his location was taking a toll on her.

" Don't worry yourself Queen Marlena the young Prince is fine." Stated Adam as his chains glowed a light blue color for a few seconds before completely disintegrating.

The guards along with the Master's drew their weapons in anticipation of an attack. But were quickly ordered to lower their weapons by the Queen. Raising herself from off her throne, Marlena walked towards Adam and stood face to face with him. Ever since he had come into the throne room. Marlena had felt there was something familiar about him, but couldn't figure out what it was. But now, for the first time, after getting a good look at him. She realized what it was.

Everyone in the room stood shocked as the Queen slapped the stranger. And became even more shocked at what she said after doing so.

" How could you have agreed to such a wager?! Did you even consider the effect your losing would have on us?! " She stated quite angrily, but then openly cried and buried her head into Adam's chest after saying it.

" I'm sorry ... Forgive me mot ... -- Wait, how do you know about that?"

For the next couple of minutes, Marlena explained how Man-At-Arms revealed his secret after it seemed they might never see him again. Adam completely understood why Man-At-Arms did what he did and thanked his friend and mentor for his act of compassion. But now it was Adam's turn to explain his appearance. For about fifteen Adam told what happened to him from the previous two day's until now.

" So your saying that madman actually trained you instead of making you his slave? And on top of that. Did so in a room where time moves faster then in the outside world? " Asked a very skeptical Man-At-Arms.

" I know it seems a bit far fetched Duncan, but believe me every word I told you is true. Would you like to test me in something only Adam would know to prove my authenticity? "

Man-At-Arms was about to. Until he saw the relieved look on the Queens face and the reassuring nod from her.

" No, I believe your Adam. The way the Queen responds to you is more then enough proof. A mother will always know her child. "

" Good, I was afraid you were going to ask a really embarrassing question. "

At Adam's statement everyone in the room began to chuckle. Now that the Prince was returned to them it felt like the weight of the world was off their shoulders.

" Where is Teela? It's unlike her to miss any gathering. "

At his question the room became dead quiet. The looks on his parent's and the Master's faces became suddenly downcast.

" Why the sad looks all of a sudden? Did something happen to ... -- " Adam stopped, as he heard the doors to the throne room open.

" Adam? ... " Teela said as she came walking into the throne room.

Everyone was surprised by her sudden appearance given she hadn't come out of her room since running out crying earlier in the day. Now the young Captain gave a look to her childhood friend that caused those looking at her to feel chill's going up their backs.

Adam gave her a worried look. Through the years he had seen all kinds of expressions from her. But this one made the super powered warrior feel very uneasy.

_ She looks like a zombie. What in God's name happened to her? _

Removing himself from the crowd of his family and friends, which had gathered around him. Adam walked over to the entrance of the room where he stood and gazed into her eyes.

What ... -- 

Shut up! Teela said interrupting him.

So, the mighty Prince has returned. And on top of that with a new form. What happened you sick bastard, got tired of your old disguise? " She said in an eerie tone.

Adam just stared at her in shock. Before he was taken. Teela seemed to be getting over her anger towards him. But now her response left the young Prince speechless.

" Don't you dear give me that confused look. Or have you forgotten so quickly my Prince what you have done? 

Teela, wh -- Adam was stopped once again, but this time by Teela striking him across the cheek with the back of her hand.

An unbecoming sinister smile crossed Teela's lips. Before she walked out leaving everyone in the room speechless.

Adam just stood there staring at the room doors. After a couple of minutes had gone by. Man-At-Arm's walked up to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

Teela will need time Adam. She thinks you were trying to play with her emotions by not revealing you were He-Man, after she made it known how she felt towards you. 

What?! How could she think something like that?! I've never tried to play any games with her. I wanted to tell her and was going to until Kakarotto took me from the palace! 

I believe you Adam. I know you would never try to do that to her. But please, be patient with her. Let her work through this. I'm sure in a couple of weeks she will see her error and will except you back. 

I hope so Duncan. I never meant to cause her any pain 

" I know Adam. But it will be just as I said. All she needs is time. " Man-At-Arms said with a smile.

" You should listen to Duncan dear. When I was Teela's age, I had a hard time controlling my emotions and made a lot of hasty decisions and mistakes because of it. But in time I learned to control them. Teela is a strong willed person. I'm sure in no time at all she will see reason. " Stated Marlena as she and Randor came and stood next to their son.

The rest of the Master's also came up to Adam and tried their best to reassure him. Adam wanted to believe them, but he could sense something was very different with the woman he had known since childhood. The feeling that she was in great danger kept on nagging at him, in spite of the reassurances of those in the room.

****

Evil-Lyn intently glared at Snake Mountain, contemplating whether to return to her abode there or not. She was trying to do as Kakarotto had asked and not return there while he was away. But the lore of the past she was trying to escape was once again becoming appealing.

_ No! Why do I even have these feelings?! For all the crap that happened while I was serving Skeletor. I should want to be as far away from here as possible! It's like I'm a dog returning to its vomit, because I have nothing better!! _

" But that's not true!! " She screamed, as the orb at the tip of her staff glowed with magical energy, before disintegrating a nearby boulder.

" This place is nothing but filth. That someday day I will crush underneath my feet! "

At that Evil-Lyn began to walk away, hoping the next time she saw the mountain, she would have acquired the means to destroy the vile place and Skeletor along with it.

" I'll make that skeleton face freak pay ..--- "

Evil-Lyn was cut off as the ground suddenly exploded directly in front of her, causing the Mistress of Evil to fly back nearly fifty feet, before landing back on the ground completely unconscious.

From high atop a nearby cliff, Skeletor stood with a sadistic smile as his Havoc Staff continued to smoke after the destruction it's master unleashed.

" Foolish wench, you should of stayed with your lover and not come back! " Skeletor bellowed, as Beastman and Tri-Klop's went over and picked up Evil-Lyn's limp form.

" Place the traitorous slut against the rock behind you two and make sure she is restrained properly! "

The two immediately did so at their master's command, even though they secretly felt a twinge of pity for their former comrade. Skeletor then pointed a glowing finger at her, sending four small rings of magic, which pinned her arms and legs to the rock. He gazed at his former lover with the same twisted smile as before, and began to laugh in such a disturbed fashion that it sent chills down his henchmen's backs.

Evil-Lyn's eye's slowly began to open as Skeletor continued his cackling. Fear gripped her, as she realized whom the voice echoing through her head belonged to.

" Well, well, the slut awakens. I'm glad you could join us my dear. Otherwise your death wouldn't be near as satisfying. "

" My what?! " Evil-Lyn screamed out in anger, temporarily forgetting her fear.

" Your death, you second rate Sorceress! "

At his comment, Evil-Lyn's eyes glowed purple with rage as she struggled to break free.

" I hope you die a slow painful death, you deformed freak!! "

" So, where's your new master? Oh wait, that's right, I forgot how poor you are in satisfying men. He must of already abandoned you in search of someone that's actually worth having. 

Hmm, as I remember it. You were quite satisfied with me. But as I recall, you, are the one that had the problem satisfying someone. That was defiantly not your strong point. She said with a mocking chuckle.

How quick your wit is, even in the face of death. If you were wise, you would be groveling before me begging for mercy! 

I hope your soul burns, and is tormented in the depths of hell forever! Evil-Lyn spat as she continued unsuccessfully to break free.

At her statement, Skeletor's staff began to glow a bright crimson color. Evil-Lyn eyes grew wide, as she knew what was coming.

DIE WITCH!! He screamed, as he threw the staff at her like it was a javelin.

Without the power of her staff, Evil-Lyn couldn't muster the magical energy needed to break her bonds. But she tried regardless. Like a wild animal trying to escape the trap of a hunter. She twisted and pulled and tugged in every possible way in an attempt to free herself.

But as the staff grew closer, Evil-Lyn knew it was pointless to continue struggling. But, in spite of that fact, she tried even harder to break free. Rage and pure unbridled hatred drove her to continue trying; at the thought of the share satisfaction Skeletor would receive at seeing her dead.

_ Even if I have to live the rest of my life maimed. I will never let him best me ever again!! NEVER!! _

Evil-Lyn's body started to glow a dark purple, as she drew on the power of her hatred. In many ways like how Adam drew on his inner power to deflect Kakarotto's Death Sphere.

_ NEVER!! NEVER!! _

She repeated over and over to herself as she kept on struggling to break free. Cracks around her restraints began to form, causing the magical rings to loosen.

Just except your fate and die. Or do you believe he will ... will ... "

Skeletor froze, stricken with fear as Kakarotto suddenly appeared and grabbed the glowing staff, stopping it from reaching its target. At the same time, Evil-Lyn stopped struggling upon seeing him appear.

I thought we agreed you would stay away from here until I return? He asked with a disappointed look on his face.

Evil-Lyn's heart nearly leapt out of her chest upon seeing him and hearing his voice. Her fears and hatred also began to slowly subside. A strange response given her present situation, but one which proved to her without a shadow of a doubt, her earlier fears of being in love were true.

I-I know, but -- 

Evil-Lyn was cut off as the Havoc Staff suddenly glowed an even brighter crimson before exploding, engulfing both herself and Kakarotto in a blast which resembled a nuclear explosion.

" Looks like I won't be dying that slow painful death after all, aye witch?!! " He screamed into the mushroom cloud.

Over the sound of the explosion. Skeletor's twisted laughter could be heard echoing throughout the area as the blast grew larger and larger. Within seconds the explosion covered an area half the size of a football field devastating anything within it's path.

His minions ran for there lives, just narrowly escaping being caught up in the blast. Skeletor had controlled his attack perfectly, setting it to detonate within a certain radius, which in turn protected him from it's effects, as he was just outside it's destructive range.

But in his elation, The Master of Evil failed to notice the presence standing directly behind him. Kakarotto stood about ten feet away, with a slightly singed and extremely irate Evil-Lyn. Who was poised to drive the dagger she kept hidden in her boot, into her former master's back.

****

**_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It took a little longer then I would of liked, but I think the end result was well worth the wait. Yes, there will be more stuff involving the Z warriors. I realized in the middle of writing the chapter that a full resolution at this point couldn't be reached. So expect at least two of the Z crew to make an appearance in later chapters. Well, let me know whether you liked the chapter or not. _**


	13. Chapter: 11

**The Price Of Power**

" rrrr " Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

**** rrr **** Inward voice

**** rrrr **** Telepathy

_**A/N: Hi all I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. For some unknown reason, FF.net is erasing some of the symbols I'm using to differentiate between inward voice and telepathy. So I changed the symbols for those two in an attempt to fix the problem. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter: Eleven**_

****

__

Kakarotto quickly grabbed Evil-Lyn by the wrist; stopping her from going over and driving the dagger into her former master's back.

Let go! I'll Kill that ...-- 

Not yet Evelyn, his demise will come, but not by your hands. He said forcing her hand back down to her waist.

What?! For what he's done to me I deserve this! 

Evelyn, let it go for now. I promise, he will meet his end. Now please calm yourself. Kakarotto stated in a very tranquil manner.

I will not! He will die, NOW!! She screamed into his face.

Seeing she was nearly beyond all reason. Kakarotto in an attempt to calm her, did something which surprised even him. He put his hand around her slim waist and started to pull her closer to him. He then bent his head down so that his lips were nearly on the back of her neck.

Now calm down. I'm sure with enough thought; we can find better ways for you to exert this energy. He said giving her a slight nibble on her ear.

Evil-Lyn froze instantly upon hearing his words and feeling his touch on her body. Her heart began to beat faster and faster the tighter his embrace became. This was a position she hadn't been in since herself and Skeletor were regular lovers. Now though, her hormones were raging to such a high degree, that she forgot all about her rage for her former love.

Kakarotto could smell her Pheromones, a scent, which caused his own hormones to flare up. Frankly, he wanted to ravish her. Her scent was becoming intoxicating. His Saiya-jin savagery wanted to take her right there and completely dominate her. But doing so he knew, would of been completely stupid. Her cared about her, in spite of the short time she was in his life. The emotional attachment she would develop, the risk of having a bastard child and for the simple fact that he didn't want to treat her like a piece of meat, were more then enough reasons for him to behave himself.

_ This is strange; I haven't felt this way since, since -- _

Since Chi-Chi 

_Yes Chi-Chi. But what I was going to say was Seih, and that time where I nearly ravished her. _

**** Yeah that was a close call. But, she was partly to blame for that almost happening. But at least you both learned not to go skinny-dipping together. Goku stated with a chuckle.

_ You seem to be in a much better mood then when we were on Earth. Why the sudden change in attitude? _

**** It feels good to be back here. This world and especially Evelyn's presence is soothing 

_ Strange, it's just like when I'm around Seih. _

True ... So, do you think both will try and kill each other? Son Goku asked, abruptly changing the subject.

_ Of course, Seih is an extremely jealous person and Evelyn's personality is one where she refuses to be bested by anyone. So sparks will definitely fly between the two. _

**** So Seih was right, you are planning to take Evelyn back with us to Vimoche. I hope you know what your doing? A fight between a fully trained Evelyn and a crazed Seih would be fun to watch. But I wouldn't want either to get seriously hurt or killed. 

_ Don't worry about it. Their confrontation is inevitable. I saw that when Seih came to Eternia and the way the two acted towards each other. That's why, starting from today, I will train Evelyn for the day when her and Seih will meet in battle. _

**** Yeah ... I guess your right. But you could stop the fight from ever happening. Leave Evelyn here and you might be sparing two people a vast amount of pain. 

_ No _... _I won't leave her here to suffer at the hands of Skeletor or some other two-bit tyrant. _

Or from herself? Her greed and lust for power get her into a lot of her troubles. 

_ I know, that's why I want to take her away from here. A new environment will make a world of difference for her attitude and outlook on life. I want to show her there's more to life then just what she's experienced here on Eternia. _

**** The Tyrant of the Universe is talking about experiencing more to life? I don't believe it ... Goku stated as he broke out in a fit of laughter.

Wow, you've really mellowed over the last couple of years. When you first arrived on Vimoche, you were more of a tyrant then Frieza or his father King Cold. 

_ True ... But things change. I realized unlike those two fools, being so malevolent accomplishes nothing. To rule an empire, your servants must ultimately respect you and not so much fear. _

**** Yup, you've definitely changed, and for the better. 

_ Don't worry my friend, I promise not to let any confrontation between the two get out of hand. _

**** You love Evelyn don't you? 

_ Love is a strong and greatly misused word at times. But to answer your question, I do have some feelings for her ... _

Then teach her well. Seih is no fool and must also see this. She will unleash fury on Evelyn the likes of which even Hell doesn't possess. 

_ I know _... __

Turning his attention back towards the blushing witch. Kakarotto released his embrace and began to gently brush his right hand against her cheek.

" Would you like to return with me to my world Evelyn? "

" W-What? ... " Evil-Lyn asked in a bit of shock.

" I asked, if you would like to return with me to Vimoche and leave this dreary life you have here on Eternia? "

Fear gripped the Mistress of Evils heart at Kakarotto's words. Fear of the unknown, fear of leaving the only world she had ever known, and fear of fear itself, caused her to give a look like a timid child.

_ What am I doing?! I-I shouldn't be feeling this way?! This is what I want, isn't it? ... _

Evil-Lyn sighed heavily and then took a seat on the ground. Her thoughts and emotions were going crazy and frankly she needed time to collect herself.

" I ... I don't know ... " She said dejected.

Kakarotto seeing her confusion bent down and gently grabbed her hand. Slowly, he began to pull her back up from off the ground, so that she would be forced to give him an answer. Evil-Lyn though kept her head bent as she rose, refusing to even look at him. She knew he wanted an answer now, but in her heart she didn't know if she was ready to give one.

" Please ... Give me some time to think and I will give you an answer in a few days. " She asked pleadingly.

" Okay, but, you will give me an answer Evelyn, rest assured of that. There is no running away from this. "

" I-I know ... " She said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Kakarotto was taken aback by her tone. He was expecting some hesitation and indecision from his question, given it would mean a total change of life for her. But never did he think it would drive this cold and hard witch to tears.

Well, this is unexpected. 

_ Tell me about it _... __

****

Skeletor looked on the scene with utter disgust. A bit of jealousy formed in his black heart as he continued to watch the two. He also cursed himself for not realizing they were there sooner. Knowing his conceited self-indulgence could of cost him dearly. But quickly putting his foolish actions behind him, Skeletor quickly ordered his minions to attack the pair and bring him their heads. But his henchman hesitated, remembering what took place outside Castle Grayskull.

Get them now you cowards! Or I promise you will all pay with your lives! 

Still though, even at the expense of their lives they did not move. The Master of Evil went completely wild, cursing and uttering threats at their apparent cowardice.

You shouldn't be mad at them Skeletor. They know what will happen to them if they attack me. Kakarotto arrogantly stated.

At the sound of his voice Skeletor turned his attention back towards Kakarotto whom gave the Scourge of Eternia a piercing stare, which served to unnerve Skeletor greatly.

Evil-Lyn though gave him a look filled with hatred as all the bitterness she felt came rushing back at the sound of his voice. She tried again to rush over and attack him, but as before Kakarotto's restraining hand stopped her.

No Evelyn, his life is not for you to take. But if you want to exert some energy I will give you a way to do so. 

Once again wrapping his right hand around her waste, Kakarotto drew her back to him so that her back was planted firmly against his chest. Evil-Lyn once again froze upon contact as her heart began to beat faster.

Skeletor! I have a proposition for you! 

Skeletor froze upon hearing those words. The last time he heard them was when he was watching the video of the first encounter between Kakarotto and He-Man. Now his fears of sharing He-Man's fate that day plagued his thoughts.

How about a little match to determine the fate of Evelyn? 

What?! Evil-Lyn asked shocked.

Calm down my dear I wasn't completely finished. He said as his tail came from underneath his cloak and began to gently stroke her inner thigh. Evil-Lyn began to squirm in his grasp, as her hormones were once again raging completely out of control.

Stop playing with fire before you both end up burned. 

_ I know_ ... __

Kakarotto deciding to take his alter ego's advice stopped his flirtatious actions and wrapped his tail back around his waist. But the damage had been done, as his consort's hormones were now at the very breaking point.

What I'm proposing your evilness. Is a match between your warriors and Evil-Lyn. If she win's then never again will you two have anything more to do with each other. In other words, you both will be as good as dead to one another. But, if your warriors win, then you may do with her as you wish, I give my word not to interfere. 

Both Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were shocked at Kakarotto's proposal. Both remained silent for a few minutes not knowing how to reply to such a strange request.

Think about it Skeletor, either way you win. Regardless of how it turns out. Evelyn here will be out of your life forever. And Evelyn, you will finally be able to exert some of that pent up frustration and at the same time prove your superiority over your former comrades. 

Now Evil-Lyn understood what Kakarotto was trying to do. And her mind was becoming more at ease the more she thought about it.

_ I can crush those fools, my magic will have them groveling at my feet! _ She thought with a devious smile.

Skeletor seeing her smile knew instantly what was on her mind, given other then her parents he knew her the best. There was little hope that his warriors would be able to defeat her if she used her powers to there fullest. So he concocted a plan to even up the match and bring about her ultimate destruction.

No deal, unless the witch is forbidden to use her magic. If she agrees to this then I will accept your offer. 

Excellent, you have a deal then Skeletor. Kakarotto said with a smile.

What?! You can't be serious?! You can't expect me to fight them with just my bare hands?! She said pulling herself away from his embrace and turning around angrily to face him.

Her anger though didn't last long as she gazed into his eyes and saw the reassuring look he was giving her.

Don't be scared my dear. If I didn't have faith in you and your abilities I wouldn't of made the wager with that deformed freak. " Kakarotto whispered into her ear.

Kakarotto then reached into a small pocket on his belt buckle, and pulled out a capsule marked with the words Nyo-boi. He then pressed the button on the top of the capsule, causing a six-foot, red staff to appear from the tiny explosion.

" You want me to fight with this?! " She asked skeptically.

" Don't be alarmed, Nyo-boi is a fine weapon. When I was a child I used it many a time during battles. You will find it is far more effective then most other weapons you've come across. "

He then handed it to her as she continued to look at the pole skeptically. Skeletor in turn started to laugh hysterically as he to saw the weapon his former lover would have to use to fend off his minions.

I will enjoy seeing her pretty little face get smashed into pieces. Skeletor spewed maliciously.

At his statement Evil-Lyn gave him a look filled with hatred and promised to make him eat those words. Skeletor simply laughed, before ordering his minions to attack her without showing the slightest hint of mercy. Or face the penalty of a slow agonizing death if they refused to obey his order.

****

Evil-Lyn stood bruised and battered after about twenty minutes of fighting her former comrades in evil. She used the pole as a crutch, as her injuries were making it hard for her to stand without support. She watched with controlled fear as Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, Beastman, and Merman drew closer to her with every passing second. But like her, they also sported various bruises and injuries, which hampered their progress towards her.

" You're doing good Evelyn! " Kakarotto cheered as himself and Skeletor watched the action from high above a nearby cliff.

Evil-Lyn turned and smiled, trying to put up the best front she could. She wanted to pass out, but doing so would mean forfeiting the match and becoming Skeletor's slave. A prospect she wasn't about to have happen. But her heart was also gripped with fear as she continued to stare at Kakarotto. She clearly saw the type of power he now had over her and it filled her with dread.

_ I couldn't even say no. That look, his talk, his very presence seemed to overwhelm me. Is this what the price of love will mean for me? To be his slave in every aspect of my being, even if it might mean sacrificing my life? _

**** That is something you will have to decide for yourself Evelyn. I'm not asking or demanding you be my slave. I just think you deserve better then to be stuck in this decaying lifestyle of yours. ****

Evil-Lyn was shocked to hear Kakarotto's voice in her mind. Until she remembered what he told her about how she can let her mental guard down whenever she gets too distracted.

But now isn't the best time to talk about this. When you finish disposing of the four nitwits, we can talk about your fears and apprehension in changing your life. ****

_ Okay _...She replied once again sounding like a timid child.

****_ Good _... _Now duck! _****

Evil-Lyn immediately did so, just avoiding Trap-Jaws bionic claw arm. Without hesitation she then brought up the staff in-between his legs, causing the cyborg to drop to his knees, clutching his ailing groin. Then with another swift and powerful blow, she struck him across the temple knocking the deformed cripple completely out.

But she didn't have long to celebrate her victory as Merman and Beastman came rushing at her. Now was the time Evil-Lyn was glad Kakarotto gave her the red pole, and told her it's secret. Commanding Nyo-boi to extend, it lifted her high above the advancing warriors.

" Not so fast! " Stated Tri-Klops as he fired a energy blast from his mechanical eye, catching the Eternian witch in the back.

Evil-Lyn screamed in pain as she fell to the ground before landing with a sickening thud. Nyo-boi dropped beside her, as she lay motionless. Skeletor's sick laughter could be heard throughout the area as he was near an euphoric state, sensing victory was at hand.

" Now kill her! But make it as painful as possible! ... " He said sadistically.

" You're sending your warriors to their doom. " Kakarotto warned.

" The whore is dead! Even you must admit this now! She fought well, much better then I ever thought she was capable of. But in the end she fell short, just like she has her entire life. " Skeletor stated with contempt.

" With encouragement like that no wonder she failed you so often. In fact, it's no wonder why all of your minions do so badly in battles or in whatever you command them to do. You're a fool Skeletor, a blind, arrogant, twisted piece of scum, which will soon be removed from the parasitic role you play on Eternia. " Kakarotto stated nonchalantly.

What?!! 

In response to being insulted, Skeletor reached to his side and started to draw his sword. But one look from Kakarotto made him hesitate.

I suggest you don't do that, or you'll be joining He-Man as nothing more then a memory Kakarotto stated in a deadly tone.

What?!! He-Man is no more?!! Skeletor asked in complete shock.

Yes And you're seconds away from joining him if you don't re-sheath that piece of tin. Besides you need to learn to relax parasite. Enjoy the few days you have left alive. Live life merry until the angel of death comes upon you. 

Skeletor's fear grew even more as he caught onto what Kakarotto was implying. He backed up slowly but stopped as Kakarotto had more to say.

Don't worry, as I said, the angel of death will come upon you soon enough and your lamp will be snuffed out from this world. But, until that time parasite, enjoy life to it's fullest. Be as merry as possible, because soon, very, very soon you're going to be burning in the depths of hell, just like Evelyn stated. 

I wouldn't bet on that! Many have tried to destroy me, but they all failed to conquer me or my power. Skeletor stated after summoning up his courage.

That will change believe me ... But for now parasite lets end this conversation and enjoy Evelyn's victory. 

You have too much faith in that creature. Faith that will be both your undoing. 

We'll see Kakarotto responded in the same nonchalant manner as before. Before turning his attention away from Skeletor and focusing it back on Evil-Lyn.

****

Evil-Lyn continued to lay motionless on the ground as her former comrades hovered over her. In truth they did not agree one hundred percent with what they had to do. But with the only other option being Skeletor's wrath, they knew they had no other choice.

Sorry Evil-Lyn, it's been fun knowing you, but business is business. Stated Tri-Klops as his mechanical eye began to glow with plasma energy.

Sorry, but you're the one that's going to be sorry. Evil-Lyn said barely over a whisper.

In an instant Evil-Lyn popped up off the ground and threw a handful of dirt into the Cyclops eye temporally blinding him. Using the momentary distraction she grabbed Nyo-boi and jabbed him in the ribs causing Tri-Klops to clutch his side in pain. She then swung upward, catching him in the chin, causing him to stagger back a few feet before falling to the ground partially dazed.

But the evil inventor didn't stay down long as he quickly regained his bearings and switched to the second of his three mechanical eyes. Charging up his eye, he fired a freeze beam hoping to encase Evil-Lyn within a block of ice. But the attack didn't work as she barely dodged the beam and instead it hit and incased Beastman, who was trying to attack her from behind.

Fools!! Can't you do anything right?!! Kill her!! Skeletor screamed in anger after seeing his former love dodge death.

Merman fearing his master's wrath immediately ran over to Evil-Lyn and started attacking her relentlessly. The King of the Eternian seas was a coward on land, but he was a skilled warrior. Now that same skill was giving Evil-Lyn fits, as she tried her best to keep from being impaled by his trident and at the same time avoid being frozen by Tri-Klop's ice beams.

Good Evelyn! Victory will soon be yours! Kakarotto Stated.

_ Victory?! I'm about to pass out and he's talking about victory! _She said to herself a bit exasperated.

Don't talk like that Evelyn. You are very close to winning. ****

_ I'm sorry, I don't think I can continue for much longer M-My body can't take this kind of strain. _

**** Yes it can, you can endure far more then this. Believe me Evelyn, what your feeling now will pale in comparison to what you will feel a few years from now ... ****

_ What?! What do you mean by that? _

Don't worry about it, concentrate on the moment at hand. ****

_ Don't worry?! How do you expect me to do that after what you just said?! _

**** In battle, a warrior must be single minded. Only the task at hand must be on their mind and nothing else. This is one of the lessons you must perfect if you are to achieve the power you so desperately crave. ****

_ Power? _..._ Power isn't everything _... _Those who worry about gaining power at any cost always end up dead. It is the price they pay for their lust _... Evil-Lynn said somberly, as she continued to fight off both Merman and Tri-Klops.

**** I'm shocked ... When did you develop this attitude? He asked genuinely surprised.

_ While you were gone _..._ I did a lot of soul searching and ended up reflecting on a lot of things. Son Goku told me that statement_ ..._ Please, don't be angry with him. I know how you don't like him to interfere with your affairs. But I see now that his words were filled with wisdom. _

Kakarotto was completely shocked. He almost didn't believe what he just heard. The corrupt, evil, greedy, power mad witch of Eternia was actually renouncing some of her ways. Or at the very least was considering doing so.

**** I still don't believe it One talk from him has effected you so? Maybe he is of more use then I thought He said with a chuckle.

_ I also have the sinking feeling, I really have no choice in whether I come with you or not. Your just asking me so as to not come off like a tyrant like Skeletor, but in the end you will never let me remain here _

You truly are a wise and remarkable woman, and indeed you are correct. Your time here on Eternia has ended. But we can discuss this later when you're not so preoccupied. ****

Evil-Lyn was about to respond until she was struck in the face by the heel of Merman's foot. She dropped to the ground; partially dazed, clutching her throbbing right cheek. But she couldn't stay down or pay attention to the pain for long. Because from the corner of her eye, she saw Tri-Klops coming from behind, ready to slice her in two.

In spite of this severe threat to her life, she only rose half way, continuing to focus her attention on her ailing cheek. Well, that was until Tri-Klops sword got within a foot of her head and she suddenly ducked barely dodging the strike.

**** Here's your chance Evelyn! Use the Rising Dragon! ****

Obeying Kakarotto's command, Evil-Lyn quickly reached down into her boot and brought her dagger up in an upper cut like fashion. Tri-Klops cried out in agony, as his throat, lips, nose, and tri-visor were all split open.

Evil-Lyn watched with an emotionless stare as her former comrade was writhing on the ground bleeding profusely from the open wound. A wave of sadness suddenly came over her as she realized his time in the land of the living was about to end.

Sorry but as you said, business is business She said in a low whisper.

She then turned away, only to face a scared Merman who could of attacked her while she watched Tri-Klops slowly die, but did not out of fear.

Leave She stated flatly.

Leave or you will end up like him or like the rest of them. She said pointing back towards the perishing Tri-Klops and then to the other fallen warriors.

Merman didn't need any more of a hint as he like the coward at heart he is, began to run for his life. Evil-Lyn smirked, then turned her attention towards her former master and began to stare him down. Skeletor nearly busted a vein as he saw Merman running like a scolded dog. But his anger grew even more as he saw Evil-Lyn's expression. His eyes began to glow a deep red as he returned her hateful glare.

Now, now you two. The match is over. She bested your finest warriors Skeletor and by the rules of our agreement you two will no longer have anything more to do with each other. 

I care nothing about some foolish agreement!! The witch will die!! 

Reaching out his right hand towards where his Havoc Staff was imbedded into the ground, Skeletor commanded it to appear into his hands. He then reached to his side and drew his sword, and was about to go down and attempt to do the job his minions couldn't. But was quickly stopped by a look from Kakarotto that promised death if he did.

" Let it go Skeletor, or I promise you will regret it Kakarotto stated in a low but deadly tone.

In his heart Skeletor knew going against Kakarotto would mean certain death. And his commonsense was screaming for him not to attempt such a foolish act. But his hatred for Evil-Lyn and his pride, demanded he do otherwise.

Don't even think about it you deformed fool. I made a promise to myself that the angel of death will take your life. Don't make me break my word! 

Who is this angel of death?! Skeletor spat back bitterly.

You'll meet him soon enough and believe me, you'll never forget your encounter with him Kakarotto said with a twisted laugh.

We'll see! Skeletor replied back defiantly. Even though he was inwardly terrified at whom this person Kakarotto was talking about, possibly could be.

Leave 

Was the last statement Kakarotto said to Skeletor before teleporting in front of Evil-Lyn. As soon as he appeared, Evil-Lyn flopped into his arms. Kakarotto was a little shocked but then remembered how close she was to passing out.

When I wake up your going to tell me everything. Who you really are, where you come from, why you're so powerful, everything 

Then without any further utterance, Evil-Lyn passed out in his arms. Kakarotto chuckled slightly and began to slowly stroke her cheek proud that she had done so well.

My dear, I see you will be fine on Vimoche. Your attitude and determination will win you the approval of many. And you may even win over Seih 

**** That's really wishful thinking As I said, prepare for hell on earth. ****

We'll see 

Kakarotto then took a glance over to Skeletor, but the Master of Evil had apparently taken his advice and left.

Coward even left his minions to die. I will enjoy seeing Adam slice him to bits. 

Kakarotto then draped Evil-Lyn over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then walked over to Tri-Klops, bent down, and forced a senzu bean down his throat. To many, they would have thrown up at the sight of so much blood coming up from the evil inventor's throat. He was switching slightly, with his mouth and neck covered in a pool of his own blood. He should have been dead, and Kakarotto marveled at his will to live.

He then went over and used his Ki to unfreeze Beastman before he froze to death. A couple of minutes later, both warriors came to their senses a little dazed but unharmed non-the less.

I suggest you revive your comrade's quickly and find the one that ran away. Make sure to stay away from your master for a few days. He will be very volatile to say the least. 

Kakarotto then gave them a smile before teleporting back to his icy hideaway. Tri-Klops and Beastman were puzzled for a few minutes, wondering why Kakarotto spared their lives. But after a few minutes of not coming to a suitable conclusion, they decided to revive their comrades then head away from Snake Mountain. Deciding it would be best to stay away from their master for a few days just like Kakarotto had suggested.

****

A full week had gone by since Adam's return to Eternia, and the situation between himself and Teela hadn't changed one bit. The young Captain of the Royal Guard was totally ignoring her childhood friend and it was driving Adam to his breaking point.

_ I can take her slapping me or even yelling, but total exclusion from her life?! She acts like I don't even exist to her anymore! Not even a simple hello will she give me when we pass each other in the Palace halls! _

Adam was frustrated, seriously, seriously frustrated. He felt like destroying something, in hope that would relieve some of his tension. He slowly rose into the sky and began flying away from the Palace roof were he was sitting. He flew slowly for about a mile enjoying the afternoon breeze, while he looked for a suitable mountain to obliterate. About five minutes later Adam found his tension reliever and smiled for the first time in four days.

_ Yes this will do nicely. I sense nothing around this area except for some very low Ki's, probably just some animals. I'll just scare them away with some warning blasts. That should send the message that the area is no longer safe. _

Adam charged up a very small amount of Ki into his outstretched hands and was going to start firing, until he sensed something familiar coming from the forest below where he was hovering.

It can't be? ... It can't be her? 

He quickly swooped down at breakneck speed, until he reached the source of the power. Adam's fears proved to be true as he saw Teela practicing her fighting techniques in the middle of a clearing.

_ So this is where she disappeared to earlier _... _But why didn't I sense she was here before. Am I truly so stressed that even my senses are being thrown off? _

Adam watched her in silence as she continued her routine. He had seen it all before, just some basic elements of fighting with a staff. Despite there recent problems, he still thought she was the most beautiful creature on Eternia. And he desperately wanted to embrace her like he did back in her room.

_ What has happened to her?! Duncan and my mother may believe she just needs time, but I know there's something else going on here. But I wish I knew what it was! _

It was then an idea popped into his head at a possible way to find out some answers. But he knew the idea would be very risky and could possibly make things even worse.

_ Still though, I must take the risk or face possibly losing her forever _... __

Whispering the words active, then stealth. His fighting GI changed into an outfit resembling a ninjas. All black from head to toe, with a mask, which resembled the one Fitelh used when she first contacted Teela.

Without wasting another second, Adam jumped down from off the tree branches and began attacking Teela relentlessly. But he made sure to keep his Ki slightly above hers to make sure she wouldn't be hurt accidentally.

Who are you?! She asked while jumping away from a kick meant for her head.

Adam didn't bother responding, but continued his relentless assault. His plan, even though not the most thought out. Was one to try and ignite some feelings from her by re-enacting a game they use to play as children. One where he would dress as an assassin and attack her out of the blue. They both had found the game extremely fun to play and even after becoming young adult's they still liked to talk about those times.

_ Those were good times. Where we both worried about nothing and just play fought most of the day. Lord Patamowos, how I wish we could relive them life was so much simpler back then, unlike now _Adam thought as he delivered a light kick to her ribs after sidestepping a spin kick.

Teela instantly dropped to the ground, clutching her ailing side. Adam, seeing her fall, didn't attack further, but waited instead to see if she would be able to rise on her own. But the momentary pause in the action gave the young captain a good chance to look at her attacker for the first time. And in consequence caused her to say something Adam wasn't expecting and in turn, turned his world upside down.

Oh wait it's you sorry about not recognizing you earlier. I knew that mask looked familiar, but it wasn't until you hit me with that kick and we stopped, that I finally got a good look at it. I'm sure your here to check to see if I fulfilled my part of the bargain. So for I haven't, and I'm sorry ... But I promise to soon ... Teela said in a strangely delightful tone.

_ What is she talking about? _Adam thought to himself completely mystified.

" That worthless prince keeps on dogging me wherever I go, never giving me a moments peace. But like I said, I will take her out as soon as I can ditch him. "

_ Take out?! Teela couldn't be talking about killing someone, could she?_ ..._ But that can't be. She may be obnoxious and arrogant at times, but she would never intentional kill someone_ ... __

Why are you so quiet? You're totally unlike how you were in my room -- 

WHAT?!! 

Adam instantly took off his mask and began to stare Teela down. She was shocked, to put it mildly, to find out all this time she was talking to Adam.

What the h -- She started to say but was cut off by an enraged Adam.

Shut up!! Who is this person that was in your room?!! He asked seeming to be in a jealous rage.

Now Teela was getting scared, given she had never seen a look from him like this in the years they had known each other. But yet her pride caused her to not show any sign of her fears, as she simply refused to look weak in front of him.

First you tell me to shut up, and at the same time you want answers to my personal business? ... How about I give you this instead. Teela, unlike her character, gave Adam a particularly obscene hand gesture which completely shocked the young prince.

But, like Teela. Adam refused to show any sign of hurt. As he continued to stare her down.

Really Teela? 

Adam went over to a nearby tree and snapped off a small four-foot branch. He then plucked the leaves off of it and pointed the stick at Teela.

How about I beat the info out of you 

Really that won't be such an easy task like how you abused me the first time. She said pointing her staff right at him.

I did not abuse you! That was a mistake ... But I guarantee this time will be no mistake! You've been acting like a child lately, and I will now give you what a misbehaving child should receive ... "

" I knew you hadn't changed. Still the same abusive bastard you always were. " Teela responded nonchalantly.

Adam shrugged his shoulders in response, seeming to show Teela the same type of indifference to her statement.

" Fine ... come at me then and I will show you how _abusive_' I can get ... "

Without another word Teela rushed Adam and attacked with reckless abandon. Adam easily dodged every attack with minimal effort. But was careful not to counter attack too hard, as he only wanted to scare and bruise her up a bit, but not cause any serious injury.

Come on captain, I thought this wasn't suppose to be so easy. He said mockingly.

Shut up!! She screamed in rage.

As the minutes grew, Teela was losing her temper more and more. The effects of the drug were wearing off and so it brought back all her bitterness. She needed another douse, but knew doing so in front of Adam would be out of the question. He would never approve of her using a drug to control her emotions and would definitely not agree with the agreement she made to get it.

Fight and stop dancing you cowardly bastard! She screamed as Adam parried another one of her strikes.

Bastard? Last I knew, my mother and father were married when I was conceived. Unlike a certain eternian captains parents.

And what would you know of that?! You know nothing about my -- 

" I know much more then you think ... Everyone has their secrets Teela. I had mine and your father has his. Ask him about your mother, ask him where she is. "

" My mothers dead! Why would I ask him something I already know?! ... " Teela harshly replied as Adam sidestepped another one of her strikes.

" How foolish you are captain. The truth was made clear to you a few months back and yet you were and still are too blind to see it. "

Teela had no clue as to what Adam was referring to. The only thing of significance that happened within the last few months was the revelation that the Sorceress existed and lived within the confines of Castle Grayskull.

_ Other then that nothing ... has ... _

Teela then saw the smile on Adam's face as that thought popped into her mind. She stopped attacking, and started to back away slowly, shaking her head in disbelief.

" No ... that can't be possible. " She said as if she was about to cry.

Adam though had a big smile on his face as if his loves sudden revelation was the greatest thing in the world.

" Yes Teela it's true ... The Sorceress is your mother ... "

" No ... " She responded backing herself up against a large tree.

" Teela ... it's true. Or have you forgotten the first time you met her? I remember that look you gave to the Sorceress. You just kept on staring at her like you were in a trance. Didn't you feel some sort of connection back then? "

" Shut up ... " Teela said sounding angry.

" Teela, stop denying ... -- "

" I said shut up!! " She screamed as she rushed him.

Adam jumped back about twenty feet avoiding her attack. Deciding it was time to end their encounter. He began to spin the stick in his right hand like a propeller, generating a tremendous amount of wind. Teela again tried to rush him, but the young captain found she could barely move as the winds stopped her dead in her tracks.

" T-This ... w-won't stop me ... " Teela said as she dug her staff into the ground to keep from being blown back.

" Oh really ... "

Adam began spinning the stick even faster, which in turn increased the force of the winds. Teela could only stand her ground for a few seconds, before flying back and hitting spine first against a tree. Adam stopped his attack the instant Teela hit the tree. He watched silently as she slumped down to the ground dazed and barely moving.

" If you weren't so stubborn this wouldn't of happened to you. " He said walking over to her.

Adam peered down at her showing no emotion what so ever. Teela rose slowly, using him as a crutch to stand. Without warning Adam lightly jabbed the stick into her stomach causing Teela to double over in pain.

" That was for the stupid way you've been acting lately. " He stated right before walking away.

Adam got about ten feet away before stopping and turning back to face Teela with a look of disbelief. She uttered something as she struggled to stand, and her words nearly sent Adam in a rage.

" What was that you just said? ... " He said in a low but deadly tone.

" You heard me. I said you will never be able to satisfy me like my new _'friend' _... Unlike your abusive way's, all my needs are always met with him ... " Teela then gave Adam a devious smile which only served to drive the young warrior over the edge.

Before she could blink, Adam closed the gap between them and pinned her forcefully against the tree by her hair. Teela's feet were dangling a foot off the ground as she tried unsuccessfully to free herself. She tried kicks, punches, but all failed as Adam acted like he felt nothing.

" Listen to me, and listen very carefully ... You are mine ... If I ever catch you with this person I will kill him on the stop ... " Adam growled out.

" Even if you do, I still won't be yours. Unless that is you plan on raping me. "

Teela's words seemed to have an impact on him as he looked horrified after her statement. She smiled, seeing that her plan was working. She knew that he no longer could be hurt physically by anything she did, but she guessed right that emotionally he was still vulnerable to a degree.

" I would never do that ... " He whispered out.

" Oh please, all you men are the same. All you really care about is what is between my legs. But you know what, I've changed my mind. You can have me if you like and spare me the shame of rape. "

Teela then reached behind her back and started to unzip her top. She zipped it half way down before Adam realized what she was doing and threw her to the ground in disgust.

" You've become vile and manipulative. Totally unlike the woman I fell in love with ... He said sadly.

Adam didn't wait for a reply. He took off to the skies and started heading towards the direction of Castle Grayskull. There were some issues he needed to discuss with the Sorceress. Issues that would be hard for him to bring up, but after the ordeal with Teela he saw no reason to delay it any further.

Teela slowly stood, using the tree she slammed against to help her up. Guilt and sadness gripped her heart as she saw Adam fly away. She knew lying to him about there being another man in her life and also implying he would rape her was completely wrong.

_ But why should I feel guilty?! For what he's put me through I ... I ... _

Teela couldn't continue as she slumped back down to the ground. She was lying to herself and couldn't deny the truth any longer. Even though Adam was rough with her, in some way she thought the treatment was deserved for her asinine behavior. She began to cry silently as her heart became heavy with despair.

_ But what can I do?! I need that drug! I need it ... _Teela began to cry harder as she realized what she had become.

_ I'm an addict _... Dear God, how did this happen? ... How? ... How?! ... __

Teela's rage suddenly exploded as she immediately jumped up and began pounding the tree with her fists. Minutes passed with her not showing any sign she was close to stopping. But unbeknown to the young captain. The disk on the back of her neck had a safety feature, in which it automatically released a small douse, if the person's blood pressure rose to a certain point.

Teela reared back her bloody fist to deliver another blow to the tree. Until a familiar sensation came over her, causing her body to fall limp. Within a few seconds she regained full sensation in all her extremities, causing an eery smile to cross her lips.

_ This sensation is too good to give up. How could I of even considered doing so? _... __

Teela then looked at her knuckles and winced at there condition. Both hands were completely covered in blood and badly discolored.

_ Oh well, at least I can still feel them. But explaining the bruises to father will be tricky _... _Perhaps I can pass them off as training injuries? _She thought as she went and picked up her staff and then started walking towards her Sky Sled.

_ Time to get out of here. I'm sure a proper excuse will come to me_ _by the time I reach the Palace. And, I must also make sure everyone knows about how 'abusive' Adam was to me ... -- _

A sudden ground-shaking explosion racked the area causing Teela to immediately mount her vehicle and take to the skies. A thick cloud of black smoke could be seen coming from east of her present location, and she quickly recognized it as being in the direction of Castle Grayskull.

" No!! ... "

Teela flew full speed hoping, praying that the smoke wasn't coming from the castle. A couple of minutes passed by and Teela reached Grayskull, or what was left of it. She circled the area a few times surveying the damage and was at a complete loss for words.

_ Everything is destroyed. There isn't a single stone left upon another ... _She said in a state of shock and disbelief.

She was about to contact her father and tell him the grim news, until she saw the silhouette of a person lying on top of the rubble. Immediately Teela set the craft on hover, and jumped down into the middle of the debris. She walked cautiously over to the body, with her staff in hand incase of an attack.

" T-Te... Teela ... " The Sorceress said barely above a whisper.

Teela dropped her staff and ran to her mother's side. The Sorceress was in bad shape as Teela quickly saw. Blood was trickling from the right side of her skull, a piece of wood two feet or so long was protruding out from her right knee, and a foot long gas was on her left arm.

" W-What happened to you? ... " Teela asked her mother as she cradled her head in her lap.

" T-The Orb ... H-he has the Orb ... " The Sorceress replied sounding like she would pass out at any moment.

" Orb? ... What orb ... -- Wait, do you mean the Orb containing the power of the ancients? "

" Yes ... He has it Teela. We must stop him ... "

" So this was the work of Skeletor?! That freak will pay for ... -- "

" No Teela ... Skeletor was not responsible for this. A-A ... Adam ... "

Adam's name was the last thing the Sorceress uttered as she lost consciousness. Teela didn't want to believe her ears as her mother mentioned Adam's name.

_ That can't be true _... _Adam would never do this, never _...

****

In the bowels of Snake Mountain, Skeletor sat on his throne eyeing his minions with utter disgust. Their failure to defeat Evil-Lyn only served to lower his opinion of their worth, which wasn't high to begin with. Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, Beastman, Merman, and the two mental giants Clawful, and Whiplash, whom Evil-Lyn had taken out early in the fight by tricking them into knocking each other out. Awaited punishment for their failure.

" I should kill all of you! Every single one of you are nothing but useless fools, that couldn't even defeat a lone woman! " He said pointing his staff at them.

" Give me one reason why all of you shouldn't die right now? ... " He said as the top of his staff began to glow.

Immediately they all started reminding him about their faithful years of service to him and his cause. Hoping that would grant them a bit of mercy. And in a strange way it did as he extinguished the magical energy.

" I shall give you one more chance. And if you fail me this time. I promise to kill all of you on the spot! "

" I heard a rumor about He-Man ... We shall test the authenticity of this by attacking Grayskull and retrieving the power of the elders ... "

His minions were shocked to say the least at their master's bold statement. They all had nervous looks as they all remembered what happened the last time they attacked the Castle.

" No need for that Skeletor ... "

Skeletor immediately looked up as he heard a voice coming from the ceiling. There floated Adam holding a basketball sized sky blue orb. Adam immediately floated down and wasted no time in addressing the master of Snake Mountain. Skeletor looked at the stranger oddly. He could tell there was something familiar about him, but just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

" Here is the power of the elders Skeletor, no need to send your minions out for it. " Adam stated as he tossed the sphere over to Skeletor.

Skeletor caught the sphere and was in share ecstasy when he realized it was indeed the power he was striving after, as he could feel the power pulsating inside.

" How did ... -- "

Skeletor stopped, as Adam was no longer there. He looked at his minions, as they too were just as shocked at Adam's sudden appearance and disappearance. In truth though, he did not care who the stranger was. All he knew that 'ultimate' power was now his and soon all of Eternia would be also.

****

_**A/N: I know, some are like what the heck?! ... All I will say on this topic is stay tuned. **_

_**I also know some are saying " But Adam and Teela would never do the things they're doing " But, remember this. In the new He-Man cartoon, neither one has experienced anything like what I'm putting them through. So in my mind how they act is fair game. :) **_

_**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Remember to voice a comment. And I know people must want to voice something, considering I wasted Castle Grayskull. **_


	14. Chapter: 12

**The Price Of Power**

"rrrr "Speech

_rrrr _ Thoughts

rrrr **** Inward voice

rrrr **** Telepathy

**_A/N: Hi all _ _I just want to say something in regards to Adam's actions ... Pray for the boy ... _**

_**Chapter: Twelve**_

****

It was now midnight, and there was one on Eternia who was up thinking over the most difficult decision he had made so far in his young life. A decision that impacted everyone on Eternia, whether they were good or evil.

Kakarotto watched with concern, as his student downed another swig from the bottle of liquor Adam requested before the Inn Keeper retired for the night. The two were alone in the dining section of the same small inn Kakarotto had his first run in with Buzz-Off and Ram-Man. Kakarotto had _'persuaded'_ Iva the Owner of the small inn into leaving the section open until himself and Adam were finished discussing their business. And now he wondered if doing so was a wise thing, as his young student seemed intent on getting drunk.

"What's wrong Adam? … "

Adam didn't respond. He just kept on downing mouthful after mouthful of the potent liquid, as he sat at the small table.

"Adam … why did you contact me mentally to meet you here? Certainly it wasn't to watch you get drunk? … "He said with a small chuckle.

Again, Adam ignored his teachers question and continued to focus on the bottle of Eternian brandy. The young warrior just stared into the night sky through the inn's sky roof, with a troubled look. Kakarotto finally had enough of his silence and grabbed Adam by the wrist, just as he was going to down another mouthful of the powerful intoxicant.

"Enough! … You're not a drinker, so what has troubled you so deeply that you're resulting to drinking in an attempt to calm your nerves? "He said taking the bottle out of Adam's hand.

"I … I … destroyed it … "Adam said a bit jittery.

Kakarotto instantly knew what his young protégé was referring to. Earlier in the day he had felt a massive power surge coming from Adam. And just following the surge of power, he sensed the Sorceresses power drop nearly to nothing.

"So why did you do that? I thought protecting that castle was the most important thing to you Master's? "

Adam rose from his seat and headed towards a nearby window. He stared blankly at the star filled sky, as the day's event's all came rushing back to him.

"That blasted woman wouldn't listen! … "He said angrily.

"So you destroyed Grayskull because she wouldn't listen? That sounds incredibly foolish. Totally unlike the way you were trained. "

"No … it was destroyed when she tried to stop me from leaving with the power of the ancients. I needed it, and as the guardian she didn't agree with my reasons for wanting to take it and in the end we fought … Grayskull was merely a casualty … an unfortunate casualty … "

"I see … I also sensed later on in the day yourself and Skeletor together. Now considering I can still sense him. I'm left with only two reasons for that being so. One, you two are in league with each other. But that would make absolutely make no sense considering how much you hate him. Or? … "Kakarotto stopped, waiting for Adam to continue the statement.

"Or … I have a plan … "

"Plan? … Really? …" Kakarotto said right before rising from his seat and joining Adam by the window.

"I believe I know what you have planned, and it is very risky. A lot of people could get hurt or even killed with this plan Adam. Are you sure the ultimate goal is worth it? "

" Yes ... " Adam said sighing heavily.

" Many will think your wrong and may even try and stop you. Your friends could become your enemies. Are you prepared for this? Will you fight those you love for this goal? Fight those you fought and bleed along side with. Went through hardships, and trials of all kinds. Are you prepared for the possible backlash Adam? ... "

" That is why I asked you to meet me ... Even though I know the overall goal is worth the sacrifice. I'm wondering if I should of begun this a different way. Maybe I should of killed Skeletor outright instead of giving him the power he wants. As you said, what if someone does die because of what I did? "

" You elected not to kill that fool outright and the results of that decision you will have to live with, whether they're good or bad. But ... what's done is done. Don't focus too much on the past, but pay attention to the here and now. The wise man, even though he makes a mistake. Will learn from his error so as to not repeat it again. Every plan has some degree of risk to it Adam. And I will ask you like I did before, after weighing the risks are you sure what your fighting for is truly worth it? "

Adam just stood at the window for minutes on end without saying a word. All the time trying to see if he could live with the possibility of having innocent blood on his hands.

_ But what choice do I really have? _..._ I've painted myself in a corner. Perhaps if Grayskull hadn't of been destroyed I could smooth everything over with everyone, but now it seems like a have to see this through to the very end. _

" I guess I have no other choice but to follow this through to it's finish. I pray that Patamowos will guide my steps as I embark on this ... "

" I'm sure he will Adam. He does take care of his children and wouldn't leave you like an orphan. Ask for guidance and wisdom and he will help you through this. And never hesitate to ask me for help. Even though I know you want to solve Eternia's problems by yourself, and you had to swallow a bit of your pride in coming here tonight. I'm here to help you and will support your efforts the best way I can. "

" Thanks ... It's late and I should be heading back ... And I'm sure you want to get back to Evil-Lyn and to whatever you two were doing before I contacted you. " Adam said with a forced chuckle.

In response to his statement, Kakarotto slapped Adam upside the head, and began to chuckle himself.

" Let that be a lesson to you. "

" What was that for?! " Adam said rubbing the right side of his head.

" All I was stating was the obvious ... -- " Adam stopped as he saw Kakarotto's hand rise up again preparing to give him another slap.

" Okay, okay, no need for the violence I get the message. " Adam said holding up both his hands in front of his chest in a submissive manner.

" Good ... and to clarify something. We weren't in the middle of anything. Right now she's in a rejuvenation chamber recovering from wounds she suffered fighting her ex comrades. "

" I see ... But wouldn't a senzu bean of been a more efficient way to heal her wounds? "

Kakarotto began to lightly chuckle in response to his student's question. In truth, if it weren't for her passing out right after the fight, they might of well been in the middle of some _' activities ' . _And he thanked Patamowos for the opportunity to calm both their hormones.

" Let's just say I don't want anymore children at the moment ... "

" Okay, I understand. " Adam said with a smirk.

" Good ... But since were on the subject of women, how are you and Teela doing? "

Adam's demeanor suddenly became even more downcast at the mention of his love's name. He left his place by the window and sat back down at the table himself and Kakarotto were sitting at before. He tried to reach for the bottle of brandy, but as his hand got within a couple of inches, the bottle suddenly started glowing then just disintegrated.

" So ... that bad? " Kakarotto stated as he came and sat down at his previous spot.

" Thank you teacher ... It's actually become much worse ... " Adam replied dejected as he slumped his head down.

" I don't know what to do. She doesn't speak to me, nor does she acknowledge my existence. It's almost like she's a different person. What can I do teacher? ... I feel that she will be lost to me forever if something doesn't happen soon. "

" Well ... women are funny creatures. Their ways can be harder to understand then the complexity of the Universe. But, my young friend. If she does care for you it will come out. No matter how much she tries to hide her emotions they will find a way to escape. So take courage and just wait for whatever phase she's going through in her young life to pass. "

" I'll try ... and thanks. " Adam said giving his teacher a warm smile.

" Good " Kakarotto said returning Adam's smile.

" Perhaps you should stay here for the night, or even for a few days. Go back home when you think your mind is clear and you're sure about what to do regarding your plan. "

" Yes ... maybe I will do that. Not seeing any familiar faces for a little while may do me some good. "

" Great, just tell the Inn Keeper I gave you permission to use my room and any expenses you run up should be put on my tab. "

" Thank you teacher, I won't forget your kindness. " Adam said in a delightful manner, as he seemed to be regaining some of his old joy.

" No problem, take care ... " Kakarotto said as he disappeared leaving Adam alone to collect his thoughts.

And that is what the young warrior tried to do, as he sat at the table staring up at the stars. All the time praying to Patamowos to grant him wisdom and to show mercy towards him as he begins to walk the rocky and dangerous road of his destiny.

****

_ Once again I find myself in a strange dreamlike world. Won't these things ever end?! _Evil-Lyn said totally exasperated with her current plight.

She looked around her to find she was floating, naked, in what could only be described as a sea of black. But as sudden as she found herself there, Evil-Lyn was then transported to an open field, with a very large and majestic castle in the foreground.

_ Magnificent _..._ It must be at least twice the size of the Eternian Royal Palace. _

The Mistress of Evil started to walk towards it after realizing she was now fully clothed and in her regular outfit except for her helmet and staff. As she walked she began to notice how beautiful the area surrounding the castle truly was and marveled at its beauty.

" I wonder what empire this belongs to? ... "

Evil-Lyn stopped, and waited for someone or thing to give a reply to her question, as it seemed the case every time she was in one of these worlds. But none came and she decided to continue on her way towards the mysterious castle.

After about five more minutes of walking, Evil-Lyn made it to the palace gates and marveled at how even they sparkled like a jewel, like the rest of the beautiful palace. She called out, to see if anyone was there, but received no reply.

" I guess I better let myself in. Perhaps inside, I can find out why I'm here? ... "She said trying to push the enormous gates open.

With minimal effort she forced the gates open and stepped inside into the courtyard. But Evil-Lyn was met with an unexpected surprise, as a large, yellow, female lion stood in the middle of the courtyard eyeing her with evil intent.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not here to welcome me ... "Evil-Lyn stated as she slowly began to back away.

With a roar that shook the dream world to it's very foundation. The mysterious lion rushed the Eternian witch, causing her to run frantically back through the gates and onto the open field.

_ Why can't I ever catch a break?! Trouble even follows me in my dreams! _... 

But her troubles would only get worse. For as soon as she took one step unto the field, her feet became struck, as if the ground were suddenly glue.

_ What the?! _

Evil-Lyn twisted and turned trying to break free. She even tried using her magic, but soon found it too was completely useless.

_ Blast! Done in by a blasted dream?! I finally thought I would finally be happy and now I'm about to die in my sleep! …_

Evil-Lyn instantly turned around looking for the strange beast, realizing in the time she was struggling to free herself it should of already been upon her. But to her surprise and great joy, the creature had disappeared without a trace. But her joy was short lived as she suddenly felt heavy breathing on the back of her neck. Slowly she turned around, silently hoping it was the wind.

To her shock, a giant, seventy foot tall, golden ape like creature was now standing before her. Evil-Lyn looked up at the beast with a mixture of fear and awe. Never before had she seen such a beast and the site of him took her breath away.

"What in the … -- "

Evil-Lyn stopped as the strange beast gave a roar that seemed to pierce to her very soul. But yet, she was no longer afraid. Strange as it seemed, the monsters roar seemed to have a calming effect on her. It made her feel protected, strangely bold, alive, and full of confidence. Her heart began to beat out of her chest as she continued to gaze upon it. A feeling of familiarity swept over her. That nagged at her that the beast was something she had met before.

_ But that's impossible … I would definitely remember a creature such as this … _

The giant creature continued to roar and beat it's chest, exuding superiority and dominance. With every stomp of its massive feet, the ground shook violently, causing the beautiful field to break apart as if a earthquake was hitting the area.

Evil-Lyn began to panic at the monster's awesome display of power. She was scared everything would be destroyed, including herself if it didn't stop soon. As if on cue two lionesses appeared by the creature's feet. One was the same yellow lion that was chasing her before, and the other was a purple lion which reminded her a little of Skeletor's pet panther, Panthor.

Both felines began to rub against the gigantic creatures feet, while purring affectionately. Even though each were no bigger then one of it's toes, the strange beast began to settle down, seeming to feel the lionesses show of affection. Within moments, the golden beast was completely calm and sitting quietly on the ground. It reached down with its giant hands and gently picked up both cats, one in each hand. Then using its thumbs, the beast began to gently stroke both down their entire bodies.

But the tranquil scene didn't last long once the two lions caught site of each other. They both began to snarl, and looked poised to attack the other at any moment. Within seconds they both jumped simultaneously with teeth baring and claws fully extended. They met with a series of roars and tearing sounds as they were literally trying to rip each other apart. After a minute of viciously trying to kill each other. The giant ape grabbed them both by their tales, separating the two. He held one in each of his giant hands, but even that didn't curtail their anger towards each other as they continued to snarl menacingly at one other.

_ That is strange _..._ A monkey showing affection towards lion's? And on top of that the two lionesses seem to enjoy it, almost like they loved the creature_._ But I wonder why they hate each other so much? One minute they're working together to help calm him, and then they're trying to rip each other's throat out. This dream, vision or whatever this is just doesn't make any sense. _

A sudden chill and a feeling of dread suddenly gripped Evil-Lyn's heart. She looked up towards the sky and saw a mass of large, black, cumulous clouds beginning to gather overhead. The clouds blanketed the entire area, making it seem like a storm was on the way. But instead of a storm, two pair of red eyes appeared from within the clouds.

"What the heck are those? "

Without warning eight giant legs, resembling a spiders, came from out of the clouds. A few seconds later the rest of the creature's body followed, revealing a giant all black tarantula like monster. As soon as the giant ape saw the spider creature it let out another earth shaking roar. The two lionesses looked at the creature with anger, especially the purple one who began to snarl and looked like it wanted to go over and attack the giant spider.

The spider creature was just as tall as the golden ape and walked up to it with boldness. Using the voice of a man, it started to utter curses and taunts, sounding like it was trying to get the golden ape to attack it. Evil-Lyn was terrified given her present location. She was situated in-between the mammoth monsters and knew she would be trampled unless freed from her restraints. As if the ground could hear her thoughts, Evil-Lyn found she could freely walk again and quickly ran for her life. The Eternian witch ran like a scolded dog, until an enormous gust of wind knocked her to the ground. She instantly turned back, to find the monsters were already engaged in battle.

The spider creature had all it's arms wrapped around the golden ape, trying to hold the mighty beast still, while it tried to deliver a poisonous bite to its neck. But as the monster neared, with its fangs dripping with venom, both the lionesses jumped from off the ape's massive shoulders and bore the brunt of the spiders attack. The two fell lifelessly to the ground. Both laid motionless, each with a deep wound, which spanned the length of their bodies.

The golden beast roared in anger upon seeing their condition. Using its tremendous strength it pried the spider creatures arms from around its body and flung the giant arachnid to the ground violently. The ground shook violently as the impact caused a huge crater to form. But the giant ape wasn't done as it began to pound the fallen monster over and over again with its gigantic fists. The ape's body exploded in a brilliant golden aura as it continued to pound away, giving no sign it planned on stopping anytime soon. Within minutes the golden ape had reduced the spider creature to mere ashes. But even though its enemy was soundly defeated, it still continued to grow angrier as the minutes continued to pass. With another mighty roar, the dream world began to shake violently. Evil-Lyn looked on in horror as the world began to literally fall apart. The ground, the castle, even the very skies were breaking like glass pieces as the giant beast continued to roar with anger.

"No!! "Were the last words she uttered as the golden aura that was around the giant monkey glowed an even brighter gold, and engulfed her, the fallen lionesses and the entire world in a brilliant light that was even brighter then the sun.

****

Evil-Lyn snapped her eyes open and was stunned to find the world had turned green. She began to panic, especially when she found she was now floating in a large cylinder like object, wearing an oxygen mask and had various thin cables attached to her naked body. She began to pound on the glass incasing, hoping to free herself from within its confines. Minutes, which seemed liked hours passed, with her finding no escape from her alleged _'prison'_.

_ What the heck is going on?! …First that dream now this …-- _

"Hello evil lady! "Asho barked out.

The young dragon continued to stare at Evil-Lyn as she stopped pounding the glass, and gave him a bewildered look.

"A-Asho? … " Evil-Lyn asked.

"Yes, evil lady. "He said merrily.

"Asho! Do you know where were at and why I'm in here?! "

"Monster put you in. He said you were hurt and you would be better if he put you inside. "

"Monster? … "Asked a confused Evil-Lyn.

"Yes, evil lady, monster with tail. "

Evil-Lyn then remembered her first time meeting Asho. And how odd it was to her that Kakarotto had a dragon for a pet and even stranger, it kept on calling its owner monster. She had asked him at the time why that was so, but he just smiled at her and said not to worry about it; that most higher intellect animals regard humans as monsters instead of themselves. She didn't by the excuse, but didn't push the issue farther given she was a guest in his home and he had been so kind to her that she really didn't care why.

"So you're saying Kakarotto put me in here? "

"Monster put you in evil lady, he said after you get better, then we will go looking for mommy and daddy. So hurry and get better! "He screamed in excitement.

"My name is Evil-Lyn you beast! And what do you mean by go looking for mommy and daddy? "

"He's talking about a promise I made to him … "Kakarotto stated as he came walking into the infirmary room of his capsule house.

He walked up to the rejuvenation chamber and started pressing a few buttons on the small rectangular control panel. A few seconds later the greenish liquid started to drain out of the chamber, leaving a soggy, and extremely embarrassed Eternian witch, who quickly covered all of her private parts to stave off any more embarrassment. Kakarotto gave a smirk at her shyness, before handing her the towel that was draped over his shoulder.

Evil-Lyn quickly took the towel and covered herself. She then took the oxygen mask off and stepped out of the chamber. Asho was absolutely ecstatic seeing her step out and quickly went up to Kakarotto asking him if it was time to go find his parents.

"Not yet Asho, but soon, very, very soon ... "Kakarotto said as he petted the young dragon on the head.

"Go play outside in the snow. There are something's I need to discuss with Evelyn ... "

"Then we go and find mommy and daddy, monster? "

"Yes ... now go play. "

To his command, Asho happily galloped out of the room, leaving Evil-Lyn and Kakarotto completely alone.

"Why does he call you monster? " Evil-Lyn asked suspiciously, as she had the feeling the little dragon could see something about Kakarotto that she couldn't.

"No particular reason ... How are you feeling? "He said trying to quickly change the subject.

Evil-Lyn's suspicion grew even more as she clearly saw through his attempt to avoid her question.

"I'm fine ... What is this thing you put me in? "She asked pointing towards the rejuvenation chamber. Deciding at a later time to push the _'monster' _issue.

"That's a rejuvenation chamber Evelyn. It heals serious injuries like the senzu beans do, except it takes much longer. After your fight, I thought it best to put you in ... "

"I see ... how long was I in there for? "

"A week. "He said flatly.

Evil-Lyn was shocked to find out she was incapacitated for that long a time and began to question Kakarotto as to why he put her in there instead of just using a senzu bean.

"Given that days events, I thought you could use a long peaceful sleep. I'm sure you haven't had a stress free sleep in years, so I sought to give you one. "He said with a warm smile.

"Really? ... Are you sure there wasn't another reason? ... "Evil-Lyn said as she moved closer to him.

The two were now inches away from each other. Evil-Lyn looked up into his coal black eyes all the while giving him a mischievous smile. Moving her right hand up to her chest, she started to slowly undo her towel.

"No Evelyn ... "Kakarotto said as he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Why? ... All I want to do is say thank you for saving my life ... "Evil-Lyn said looking at him hungrily.

Kakarotto's hormones began to flare up as he saw her ravenous look. Like before her fight with Skeletor's minions, Kakarotto could smell her pheromones and the scent was driving him crazy.

"You know how I feel towards you ... let me show you how much ... "She said seductively.

"Stop it Evelyn before you end up ... -- "

"Before I end up what, pregnant? I've already come to the conclusion that will happen sooner or later anyway. Regardless of whether you take me as your bride or not, I will bare you a child Kakarotto. So why not be with me now? ... I'll breed you an army if need be, just be with me ... "She said slowly moving her lips closer to his.

Kakarotto paused and considered her statement. Indeed she might bare his child some day, but now wasn't the time he intended for that. Evil-Lyn was pushing some very dangerous buttons with him sexually, ones where she could end up severely hurt.

"Stop it Evelyn, unless you want to end up '_broken' _... you have no idea what I can do to you Evelyn, absolutely no idea ... "He said pushing her away gently.

"Broken? ... "She asked a bit timid, as her heart was instantly gripped with fear at his statement.

"Yes, Evelyn _'broken' _... "He stated calmly, as he walked out of the infirmary and attempted to go upstairs into the gravity room part of his temporary home. In the hope some exercise will help to calm his hormones.

"No, wait! "Evil-Lyn called as she came running up behind him.

Kakarotto turned to face her with a hard stare. Evil-Lyn's heart was at first gripped with fear, but she quickly gathered her courage and refused to give into his intimidation.

"Okay … then break me … Ravish my body and make me yours. Just like you did to my heart ... " She said dropping her towel.

Evil-Lyn then pressed her body firmly against his and tried to reach up for a kiss. Kakarotto gazed upon her naked form, trying to resist the ravenous lust, which was building up inside his heart. He hadn't had a woman since the death of his wife Chi-Chi. He missed the feel of a naked woman against his own flesh. He missed the raw animalistic passion of making love to a person, and the share thrill he felt dominating a woman.

"You don't really know me Evelyn, so how can you say I've ravished your heart? "

"I … I really don't know. But you are in my heart and it belongs to you now. Do with me as you wish ... my master … "Evil-Lyn said, as she placed a small kiss on his lips, then began to gently kiss neck.

Kakarotto's lust blazed in his heart like a forest fire. Grabbing her by the hair, he lifted her a foot off the ground and then forcefully pinned her against the wall.

"Do with me as you wish my master ... I believe that's what you said, right? " He said softly as his tail unwrapped from around his waste and slowly worked it's way up her thigh.

"Yes ... " Evil-Lyn said terrified as she saw the ravenous look he was giving her.

Kakarotto's eyes were now glowing red as his Saya-jin savagery was in full effect.

"Good ...-- "

Remember, you will only make matters worse if you sleep with Evelyn. Not only for the reasons I mentioned before, but also the pledge you made at your inauguration as King, to uphold yourself before Patamowos in a manner worthy of his chosen servant. Also, remember how women who carry themselves loosely are viewed on Vimoche. If you don't resist her now, she will only become worse, and will be viewed with contempt by all. And lastly, if Evelyn were found with child after returning to Vimoche, Seih … -- ****

I know … Seih would be devastated, and may never forgive me. 

Right, so for hers, Evelyn's, and for that unborn child she wants to bare sake, resist her. ****

"Evelyn ... I'm sorry but we can't do this ... "He said putting her gently back on the ground.

"No! I don't care if I end up hurt. I'm not scared ... "She said obviously lying, as her body was trembling slightly.

Kakarotto didn't respond. He knew he needed to get away from her for a while to fully calm himself. So once again he tried to go up the staircase and into the gravity room, but was stopped as Evil-Lyn tackled him from behind.

"Evelyn, stop! You're not a whore, so stop acting like one! "He said as he turned in her grasp and pushed her down to the ground.

"How am I?! Showing my affection doesn't mean I'm some cheap slut! She snapped back angrily.

"I never said you were Evelyn. Just your behavior is of one. Look, I know you're grateful for what I've done for you. But you don't have to show it in this manner. "

"Then how am I suppose to show you my gratitude, by shaking you hand? "She said sarcastically as she picked herself up off of the floor.

"Thank me in whatever fashion you like, just make sure it doesn't reduce you to the level of a dog. "He said right before walking up the small spiral staircase and into the gravity room.

Evil-Lyn watched him leave with a heavy heart. She walked over to where her towel lay and picked it up and wrapped it back around her body. A few seconds later she slumped down to the ground, sitting with her knees to her chest and her head buried in them.

_ Perhaps Skeletor is right. Maybe I am useless when it comes to satisfying men. Perhaps all I am destined to be is a second rate power hungering Sorceress. _

Two hours passed with Evil-Lyn remaining in the same position on the floor. She thought about going into Kakarotto's sleeping chamber which was the door to the right of where she was sitting. But decided against doing so given she didn't want him to get the wrong idea and think lower of her then she thought he already did.

The sound of a door sliding open caused Evil-Lyn to stir slightly, as she knew it could be only one person. Kakarotto calmly walked down the spiral staircase, sweaty and bare chested from a light workout in two thousand times normal gravity. A workout that was solely designed to help him work off some of his _'frustrations'_. He stopped at the base of the stairs and looked down at Evil-Lyn with a twinge of pity.

"I have to be with you Kakarotto, to live to breathe, I cannot live without you ... You are in my very soul tormenting me! How I wish I could go back to being cold and heartless! With no other care then gaining power and my own well being! But ... I can no longer do that. Now all I want is to be next to you regardless of the price ... Who are you? No one has ever effected me like this before ... "She said looking up at him with eyes that were bloodshot from crying. "

I don't know what to say ... ****

_ Yeah _...

"I did not know you felt this strongly towards me .. "Kakarotto wanted to say more, but truly had no idea what else to say.

"What did you think my feelings were, a crush? "She asked sarcastically.

"Yes I did ... but I see I was greatly mistaken. "

Kakarotto then bent down and sat cross-legged, so he was eye to eye with Evil-Lyn. Taking his left hand, he began to gently stroke her cheek affectionately, all the while giving her a warm smile. Evil-Lyn seemed to melt into his touch. Like a kitten affectionately rubbing up against its owner, she rubbed against his hand in the same fashion.

"I will do anything, and will give up everything to have you ... "Evil-Lyn said as she buried her head into his chiseled chest and once again began to silently cry.

Remember what I said about being prepared for hell on earth between her an Seih? ****

_ Yeah _...

****Well, be prepared for far ... far worse then that. ****

****

In the Palace Infirmary the Sorceress continued to receive treatment for her battered and bruised body suffered at the hands of her former champion, Prince Adam. Two days had passed since the incidence and she still lay unconscious with no sign of change in her condition.

Teela sat by her mother's bedside, as the nurse tended to the wound on her leg. The young captain remembered the doctor's words saying that the leg almost had to be amputated, but fortunately they managed to save it. She said a silent prayer, thanking whatever force that showed mercy on her mother.

_ But is she really my mother like Adam said? _..._ I definitely see a resemblance, but that bastard could have been lying to me in an attempt to try and hurt me. Besides if she were my mother why wouldn't she of said anything all these years? _..._ Or why would father not say anything? _...

A few more minutes passed with Teela just sitting there contemplating those questions. When she first arrived back with the Sorceress, she wanted to confront her father and ask him if the things Adam told her were true. But given the seriousness of her mother's condition, she decided to wait for a more opportune time to bring up the issue. But, the young captain did not fail to mention the aggressive way Adam had treated her and also what the Sorceress had told her before she blacked out.

_ I still don't know if I believe it was Adam that destroyed Grayskull _..._ could he of gotten that powerful? _..._ And even if he has become that powerful, it's still just an impossible thing to consider, especially when he was defending it with his life for so long. Maybe she was delusional because of her injuries? Maybe it was Skeletor, or King Hiss _..._ -- _

The sound of light groaning broke Teela away from her thoughts and back on her mother. The Sorceress was beginning to stir in the medical bed, causing the nurse to quickly run out of the room calling for the doctors. Within seconds the former resident of Grayskull opened her eyes to the happy, and relieved look of her only child.

"W-Where am I? ... "She said weakly.

"You're in the Palace Infirmary Sorceress. I brought you here after finding you in Grayskull's rubble ... "

"Grayskull? ... "The Sorceress gave her daughter a confused look as she genuinely had no idea what Teela was talking about.

"Yes Sorceress Grayskull, don't you remember? I found you lying on top of the rubble, seriously injured and rushed you to the Palace. "Teela stated as she gently took her mothers hand.

"You must remember, you mumbled something about he has the orb, we must stop him and also something about Adam right before you passed out. "

At the mention of Adam's name the Sorceresses memory seemed to be jogged and she looked up at her daughter with a horrified expression.

"A-Adam ...he stole the orb ... -- "

"No Sorceress, Adam would never do that. What reason would he have? You must be mistaken. " Teela said gently.

"He plans to give it to Skeletor ... Something about bringing ultimate peace to Eternia. He has gone mad Teela, his new power has blinded him, he believes he is now all-powerful. That nothing on Eternia, or in this Universe can harm him. He must be stopped before he causes anymore harm Teela ... "

Teela just sat there in a state of shock. Her mother's words hit her like a ton of bricks and she had no idea of how to reply. But fortunately for her, Man-At-Arm's chose that time to enter the room. Teela looked up and gave her surrogate father a sigh of relief, hoping that now maybe both of them could get to the bottom of what's going on.

****

In the confines of his master's room, Cringer slept peacefully, but yet with a silent anticipation for his master's return. The young tiger was worried for his master. Ever since he had returned to Eternia Cringer noticed he smelled different. Not in the sense of having an offensive body odor, but more so he could smell his master's gentleness was almost completely gone.

Even as He-Man, Adam retained a gentleness, which prevented him from inflicting the type of damage or proper punishment some of his enemies deserved. But now Cringer sensed harshness and aggression. But yet he wasn't concerned with being hurt, as Adam never showed the slightest bit of ill will towards him.

A sudden shift in the air caused Cringer to open his eyes as he now found himself looking up at his smiling master. Adam sat down on the end of his bed and began to scratch the back of his pet's head. Cringer began to purr softly showing he appreciated Adam's kind gesture. But Adam's smile quickly faded as he contemplated what soon might be taking place in the land he loved so much.

"Boy … looks like after today you might be the only friend I have left here on Eternia … "Adam stated solemnly, as he stopped scratching Cringer's head.

Cringer gave a look of sadness as he could sense his master's pain. He tried rubbing his head up against Adam's leg, in an attempt to try and make his master feel better.

"Listen to me Cringer. Something's may happen soon that will leave you greatly confused. I may have to do things … that I don't want to, but may have to in order to have any chance of a lasting peace on Eternia. "

The green striped tiger looked up at his master with confusion. Now was one of the times he wished he could talk, so they could communicate better.

"I want you to be brave and trust me regardless of what you see or hear. Can you do this boy? … Please … "

Adam's sad look nearly broke Cringer's animal heart. He didn't understand what was going on but during his master's two-day absence. He had been hearing rumors about the destruction of Castle Grayskull and of all things Adam being responsible. He didn't know if Grayskull's destruction was true, but even if it was, he couldn't imagine Adam of all people being responsible given all the battle's they had gone through to protect it.

Cringer gave his master a nod, indicating he would support him with whatever trouble, or difficulty he was going through.

"Yeah … thanks boy. Look's like it will be just us from now on … "

****

"Duncan ... you can't expect me to believe that! ... My son would never side with Skeletor! " King Randor stated emphatically.

"Your Majesty, I know it's hard to believe. But Adam has changed … so it is possible … -- "

"No it's not! I know he's different … but my son would never destroy Grayskull or even think of siding with someone he hates with all his might! Why Duncan, why would he possibly do such things?! … "The King stated passionately.

"I … I don't know … "Man-At-Arms stated sadly as his heart was heavy with sorrow and confusion.

"The Sorceress is confident it was Adam your Majesties. She has no reason to lie … but I will admit it is nearly impossible to believe her story. But Adam's sudden disappearance doesn't help to prove his innocence. If he were here, then maybe we could get to the bottom of this. But his absence is quite condemning … "

"Condemning? … I will not believe my son is responsible for such a heinous act … not without proof. "

"But his disappearance is proof in a sense your Highness. He might of had something to do with Grayskull's destruction even if he weren't the person directly responsible for it. "

Marlena looked at Man-At-Arms with silent anger, that he would even consider her son was responsible for the destruction of the planets most historic landmark. As a mother she couldn't fathom the idea her precise and gentle child, could do such a thing.

"What do you mean Duncan? Any so called _'proof' _would obviously be fabricated. You know Adam is not capable of doing such a thing … "

The King gave his wife an unsure look as he was beginning to have doubts about his son's innocence. The more he thought on the issue, the more Adam being responsible was making more sense. His son was definitely different after returning to Eternia. So much so Randor wondered if indeed Kakarotto did more then just physical training on him.

"I want to believe Adam is innocent Queen Marlena, and I will until solid proof comes about that will prove him guilty. But the circumstantial evidence is at the very least worth investigating. The Sorceresses testimony has to be taken into consideration ... – "

"What do I care what some strange hallucinating witch thinks?! My son … -- "

"Forgive me for interrupting you your Highness. But even though she was half dead when Teela found her, the Sorceress is completely coherent now and maintains it was Adam. I spent over two hours listening to and asking her questions. Nothing in what the Sorceress said indicates she's lying. As I said, I wish Adam were here so this whole situation could possibly be resolved. "

"M-Maybe we shouldn't completely dismiss Duncan's words. Our son is different Marlena ... Being with Kakarotto might have twisted his mind …" Randor stated solemnly.

Randor flinched under the piercing stare of his wife. She could not believe that he so quickly was changing his mind about their son's innocence, considering only a few minutes ago he so passionately was defending him.

"What are you saying Randor? … "The Queen stated in a low but deadly tone.

"Please be calm my dear, I'm not saying he's guilty. It's just that he is different after being with this Kakarotto person for so long. Three years is a long time, and in that time some of Kakarotto's ways may have rubbed off on our son. Before he disappeared this latest time, you did tell me you were getting a bit worried about him. "

"I said that only because he seemed a bit quiet lately … not that he was somehow a threat to Eternia like that evil brother of yours. "Marlena spat back sarcastically.

Randor sighed as he picked up on his wife's sarcasm. He fought off the spiteful urge of responding in the same manner, as he didn't want an enormous fight to occur. Lately he noticed their relationship was becoming a bit strained. His wife's over protectiveness of their son, and his own over critiquing, were butting heads like two large male bison.

"Okay ... but still ... -- "

At the moment he was going to respond, the doors to the throne room opened and in walked Adam accompanied by an ever nervous looking Cringer. The heir apparent walked up to his surprised parents all the time sporting a strange smile. He stopped before their thrones and stood next to his former mentor Man-At-Arms.

"I need to ask a request of you father … "Adam asked in a eerily calm manner.

"A request? ... Before I grant any request, you must first explain where you disappeared to for the last couple of days. "

"I will ... but first I need you to grant me a favor father. Please ... "

Randor looked into his son's eyes and could see the longing for him to agree with his request. And like most father's who see their child in such a state he quickly broke down and decided to hear what Adam wanted to ask.

"Anything my son … just ask … "Randor said as he looked on his son with confusion.

"Thank you father … I need you to pull all of the troops you stationed around the Ice Dragons location. Ask them all to report back to the Royal Palace. "

"What?! … "Randor, Marlena, and Man-At-Arms said in unison.

"Are you mad Adam?! If I do that then Skeletor will release those monsters and bring an icy hell upon this world. Why would you even consider … -- "Randor stopped himself as he saw his son's strange smile grow even larger.

"No … you can't be in league with Skeletor! You can't Adam, you can't! " Randor stated emphatically, as he seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"In league? … He is nothing more then a pawn father ... A pawn to bring about ultimate peace on Eternia ... "

Randor froze upon his throne as his son spoke those words. They were the same words Man-At-Arms told him the Sorceress said Adam had spoken to her as his reason for wanting the Orb containing the power of the Elders.

"I-I can't believe the Sorceress was right about you? ... Why would you destroy Grayskull and side with Skeletor ... Why Adam why? ... "The Queen stated as she was on the verge of tears.

"Mother ... I said before that Skeletor is merely a pawn. One whose usefulness will quickly come to an end. As for Grayskull, that was merely an unfortunate casualty ... But sometimes to achieve a certain goal, somethings must be sacrificed in order to achieve it ... "

Marlena began to openly weep after Adam's small speech. His father continued to sit there too stunned to talk and Man-At-Arms stared at the young Prince with a look of utter disbelief. Adam seeing their responses, sighed heavily, and walked to a nearby window. He gazed out admiring the beautiful architecture of his home. He then turned his attention towards the sky as he heard a small rumbling, an indication a storm was on it's way.

For the next twenty minutes Adam watched in silence as the rain drops began to fall blanketing the Palace in an afternoon storm. He saw now why Kakarotto loved the rain. Even though the skies were gloomy, the sound of the rain hitting against the ground and also the cool light breeze blowing in his face, seemed to have a strange calming effect. And the young Heir needed all the support he could muster as he needed to say something else that would change his relationship with everyone and frankly change Eternia forever.

"So father ... is your answer still no to my request? ... "Adam stated in an emotionless manner.

Adam kept his back towards everyone as he asked the question. His emotions and thoughts were going crazy, wondering if what he was about to do if his father said no, were the right thing.

"I ... I can't Adam ... not even for my own son will I sacrifice Eternia ... What has happened to you? ... What did that madman do to you? ... "The King stated sadly.

"Do not blame teacher ... he is not responsible for my change father. "

"What then?! What has bewitched you?! "The Queen asked in-between sobs.

"Please mother, your tears are breaking my heart ... nothing has bewitched me. I've just come to realize things need to change on our beloved home if it is to survive."

"Survive? ... " Man-At-Arms asked.

"Yes Duncan survive. Eternia is a beautiful and bountiful place, but it is also a place besieged by the likes of Skeletor, King Hiss and other parasitic elements. They all thirst for one thing and one thing only, power ... So, I've decided to deal with these parasites by taking away what they all crave. "

"What do you mean? You gave the biggest _'parasite' _what he desires most. How are you taking it away Adam? ... "Man-At-Arms asked.

To his question, Adam smiled. Tensing slightly, his body became encased in blue flame like aura. Everyone including the guards became startled, especially when the entire Palace felt like it was shaking. Adam's energy filled the entire room, causing it to take on a bluish hue. Small cracks were beginning to form on the floors and walls from his display of power.

"Adam stop, or you will shake the entire Palace apart!! "Man-At-Arms screamed.

At his request Adam stopped powering up, much to the relief of everyone in the room. He continued to stand by the window, staring out at the gloomy skies with a small smile.

"That is how I'm taking it away … "Adam said arrogantly.

"So the Sorceress was right, you do believe you're all-powerful ... -- "

"No, no, don't say such a blasphemous thing father. Not even teacher is all-powerful. That title belongs to the God of gods and the creator of everything that is seen, and also that which is unseen, Lord Patamowos and him alone. But for this task, I'm more then adequately powered, as I hope you all have seen … "

"You may be powerful Adam, but you're also mad. Underestimating Skeletor, or any evil for that fact may leave you dead … and Eternia along with you. " Randor replied.

"You have no idea how powerful I have become father, absolutely no idea … I give my word Eternia will not perish, I will stake my life on that … -- " Adam stopped as the rest of the Masters came bursting through the throne room doors.

"Well, looks like everyone has arrived. I guess this day wouldn't of been truly momentous without a captive audience. "Adam said with a light chuckle.

The heroes of Eternia had come seeking to see if the King and Queen were all right after the sudden _'earthquake'_, but were caught off guard as they saw Adam standing by the window with a strange smile on his lips.

"Father …With his new power, Skeletor can easily wipeout the men you have stationed. Leaving them there will only bring about pointless deaths. So knowing this will you still leave them their to die? ... "

"If that is what's required to protect Eternia then yes ... Regardless of the danger, those monsters must not be set free! "

The Master's, except for Man-At-Arms looked bewildered, as they had no idea what was going on. The Queen was crying and both the King and Man-At-Arms looked visibly upset.

"I see ... "Adam said sadly, as her turned to face everyone.

He looked at each of the Master's; Ram-Man, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Cyclone, Man-E-Faces, Mekanek, Orko, Man-At-Arms and last but not least his estranged love Teela, and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

"In that case, you leave me with no other choice then to seize control of the throne for a short time father ... Effective from now, I ... am King of Eternia ... "

****

_**A/N: I flirted with continuing the scene, but we all need some suspense from time to time, don't we? :) Adam's coup d'etat will be continued in the next chapter. Lets just say the apparent change of leadership will be met with some resistance. As always I hope people enjoyed the chapter . :)**_


	15. Chapter: 13

**The Price Of Power**

"Speech "

_' Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

**_A/N: I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who have stuck with the story so far. :)) When I first started writing this I really didn't know how it would be received but so far the response by the reviews and also by the number of hits I'm getting has been far more then I ever thought. Every chapter I strive to make better then the last, in every possible way I can. And as a result, that is why they have become longer and take longer to put up. Well, enjoy!! :))_**

_**Chapter: Thirteen **_

* * *

In life, we all have to make difficult decisions, which may affect our lives in ways we cannot even begin to imagine. If we choose wisely, a good and fruitful crop will follow. But if we choose incorrectly, bad and possibly life-destroying events will plague our lives, possibly until the day we die.

Adam looked on as everyone in the room gave him a look of shock and disbelief after his proclamation. The Master's, his parents and even the guards, were just staring, as they couldn't believe their ears. No one said a word for the next couple of minutes. Only the sound of thunder and the falling rain could be heard as the storm continued to rage.

Adam eventually grew tired of the silence and relayed to the Master's the conversation he, his parents and Man-At-Arms were engaged in before they had entered the room. All the Master's just listened in silence as the young Prince explained from the beginning his meeting with the Sorceress, the destruction of Grayskull, and his plans to p_urge_ Eternia of evil.

"I can't believe the Sorceress was right ... You have gone mad."

"Mad? ... No Teela ... My eyes have just been opened to our beloved planets plight. Can you deny what I said about Eternia?"

"No ... but your method is insane. Do you have any idea how many people could die because of your actions?"

"Yes ... I have considered that. And that is why I asked my father to remove the men he has stationed around the Ice Dragons location, so the loss of life could be kept minimal. I will freely admit I may of begun this the wrong way, but what's done is done. I cannot change the past ..."

"That's nonsense! Tell me something hero, can't you at this very moment stop Skeletor from ever releasing the dragons without your father withdrawing the troops?!"

Adam hesitated, as he saw that Teela had figured out he was up to something more then just bringing peace to their home. He slowly walked over to where she stood and smiled down at her beautiful yet stern face.

"You are not only beautiful Teela ... but also very alert. Yes I could, but won't for certain reasons ... "

"What do you mean for certain reasons?! If you have the power just stop him and be done with it!" Teela stated as she looked menacingly at Adam's smiling face.

"No ..."

"What ... --"

Teela started to speak, until Adam planted a kiss right on her lips. The young captain was shocked at his bold move and just stood like a statue for a few seconds, until her mind decided to kick back in. She then started to struggle with all her might to free herself from his embrace, but found his grip to be unmoving. Everyone looked on, at a complete loss at what to do or say towards the young Prince's actions.

() Marry me Teela? ... ()

_' Who?! Adam?! _... '

() Of course, who else would it be? () He asked with a hint of jealously after remembering her earlier comment in the forest about her new _friend._

_' Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?! ' _Teela said as she tried to knee him in the groin.

The move though had no effect, as Adam's embrace only became tighter so that she couldn't move at all. With another sudden and totally unexpected move, the young prince levitated both himself and Teela high up in the ceiling, while everyone just gawked on in bewilderment.

() Marry me and become my Queen Teela ... Help me to rule this planet and bring peace to our home. ()

_' Marry you?_ ... ' Teela asked completely shocked.

() Yes ... In the three years I was gone, I longed to come back to Eternia and see you. Everything I did and learned I did with the added hope of coming back and seeing your beautiful face. How I longed Teela to feel your lips against mine own ... How many nights I spent dreaming about you ... dreaming about us, together ... You cannot deny me any further Teela, be mine ... ()

Teela was shocked beyond words. Adam's small speech left her in an emotion filled daze as she found it hard to think let alone speak. Given the past couple of day's events, Teela was trying with all her might not to use the Neo Enhancer in an attempt to slowly break herself away from its addictive hold.

_' How I wish I could use it now though ... ' I'm beginning to lose myself in him once again ... '_

() Use what Teela? ()

Terror gripped the young Eternian's heart. She had momentarily forgotten that Adam was now able to read minds like Kakarotto. And that meant her secret was in danger of being brought out in the open. So she quickly tried to put up the mental wall she learned through hours of meditation, in an attempt to protect her shameful secret.

_' Get out of my mind and just leave me alone!!_ ... ' Teela screamed as she began to cry because of the shame she felt from her addiction.

() Why? There's obviously something wrong with you. When it comes to people I love Teela I will never leave them alone. Now, what is this thing you say you wish you had? ()He asked sternly.

_' You don't truly love me! ' _She said bitterly.

() How can ... -- ()

_' Shut up!! I don't want to hear any of your sorry excuses! True love would never hide the truth about who they really are. True love would never play with the person they say they love feelings for their own twisted gain. You have never loved me and never will! So do me a favor and stay out of my life forever!! ' _She screamed as tears were streaming down her face.

Adam didn't respond, but only let out an exasperated mental sigh. He continued to kiss Teela for about another minute before deciding to break the embrace and float them both back down to the floor. Teela's face was red and flustered with embarrassment. She just stared at him in disbelief at his surprising actions.

"You're still as stubborn and foolish as before, but ... it was a fantastic kiss, even if it may be the last one we share together ..."Adam said smiling warmly at her.

Teela quickly tried to regain her composure before any more embarrassment came her way. She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes before having to face the others, who would definitely inquire the reason for them.

"My proposal was serious Teela ... Don't give into your foolish misguided hate and turn me down without even thinking it through."

"Got to ... --"

"Why curse me? ... Are you saying not even a small part of you is considering saying yes to me?"

"No! Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I want nothing more to do with you?!" She screamed as the tears began falling once again.

"Liar ... in the time I was gone, you may have learned to put up a mental wall, so to protect your thoughts, but you haven't constructed it so that it's impenetrable. When you get flustered, you leave a gaping hole in which someone such as myself can enter and sift through some of your thoughts."

In response to his statement, Teela calmly reached down to the floor where her staff lay, picked it up and swung it with evil intent, connecting violently with the side of Adam's head.

"I know how you're fighting with yourself over my proposal. I also know how you're craving something ... something you feel ashamed of desiring," Adam said calmly.

"Shut up!!" Teela screamed as she began to strike Adam's head over and over again with her staff.

The strikes however, had no effect as the nineteen year old just bore them without even the slightest flinch. Everyone looked on at the scene with great concern as it was greatly disturbing in their minds.

First, the Adam before them, was no longer the same happy go lucky kid they had all come to know and love. The young Prince to them now exuded a confidence, which bordered on cockiness. Ever since his return from being taken by Kakarotto, they had all seen the change but mainly kept quiet about it; other then in private conversations amongst themselves. His attitude towards them was even contemptuous at times. Mainly during light spar sessions, in which he would out right insult their skill and overall work ethic.

Then if that weren't enough, his statement declaring he was going to take over the kingdom caused them all to nearly have a collective coronary, and many still couldn't believe he uttered those words. Insulting during spars were one thing but out right treason is something far more serious and could lead to the young Princes imprisonment or banishment from the kingdom, if true. The Master's did not know what happened to Adam during his time with Kakarotto but whatever happened to him apparently warped his mind, or so they thought. The prospect of having to fight their long time friend disturbed them all but if it came down to it, they would, to protect the King, which is their duty and also to protect Adam from himself.

And then there was Teela. The young captains recent change in attitude had not gone unnoticed. Especially since she exuded an eery kind of peace about her, which made the teenager seem almost surreal. Unnatural, was what many said about her look and also her behavior. All she did most of the day was train relentlessly as if preparing to face someone in mortal combat. If only they had known the truth, that in the depths of her heart, she was indeed planning on committing premeditated murder. Then perhaps they could of helped. Everyone continually asked her if something was the matter, that she seemed wrong some how but Teela cleverly evaded their questions, never revealing the truth no matter how hard she was pushed.

And now everyone's worries for both increased even more as they saw her pounding relentlessly on Adam's skull.

"Teela are you mad?!" Man-At-Arm's screamed. "Stop it!" The scientist said as he tried to run over and stop his adopted daughter from further attacking the Eternian heir.

"No Duncan, I'll stop her," Adam said as he, within the blink of an eye grabbed the staff out of Teela's hand and then tossed it out of the window he was standing by before.

Teela was shocked at his display of speed but didn't linger on it long, as she connected with a punch to his jaw. Unfazed, Adam just continued to smile at her, like she was the most precious thing to him on the planet.

"Father ... I will give you until noon tomorrow to change your mind. And if you don't ... then I will have no other choice but to seize control and uproot you as King. I will then rule Eternia with Teela and mother at my side."

"Adam ..." Marlena started to respond to her son's statement but was too choked up with sadness to continue.

"You crazy, psychotic son of a b... --"

"Do not curse at me Teela, you know how I hate that," Adam said in a deadly tone.

"You deserve it!" She screamed into his face. "Only some sort of psychotic Skeletor like bastard would behave in the manor your acting! I guess his ways run in the family after all ... "

Teela's comment was dripping with malice which everyone in the room easily picked up on. Adam just gave her a piercing stare and quickly tried to check his temper, as it was quickly rising after being compared to his hated uncle.

"How can you even begin to criticize me?! You who walk around like some sort of zombie have the nerve to call me psychotic? You who hate me for no reason are calling me crazy? Woman you have some nerve ... "

"And you Prince, have some nerve risking the lives of innocent people for whatever twisted plan you have concocted in that warped mind of yours! Maybe I am a crazy psycho, but at least I'm not putting people in danger by my actions." Teela said with contempt.

Adam didn't respond immediately, for he couldn't, as a wave of guilt swept over him. Followed by his own ever-present insecurities and doubts about his plan.

"Nothing to say Prince? Well I ... -- "

"No I can talk ..."

"Well then, what do you have to say?!"

"As I said before, what's done is done ..."

"What kind of ... -- "

"Shut up Teela, I'm getting tired of hearing your mouth! What's done is done, learn to deal with it!" Adam rudely replied, as he was on the verge of losing complete control of his emotions.

"Deal with this!" Teela said as she reared back her fist ready to deliver another punch to his jaw.

When he first struck Teela in the palace courtyard, Adam fought hard with himself not to derive pleasure from inflicting pain, from exacting _revenge_. But now as he saw her fist draw back, the feeling wanting her to pay for the years of insults were once again rearing it's ugly head.

"Don't Teela, or you will be very, very sorry ..." He said in a deadly tone.

"Don't try to intimidate me, I'm not scared of you ... -- "

Never did Adam think it would happen again. Never did he think the incident, which caused the rift between himself and his love would repeat itself. But the truth, sad as it was, was now undeniably before him.

_' I-I can't believe I _..._ I _... '

Teela now laid motionless, sprawled out on the floor. She appeared dead, but after a few seconds she slowly sat up clutching her cheek, and in a state of shock. She looked up into Adam's eyes with a look of pain and betrayal, which easily broke his heart.

_' Struck her again _..._ dear GOD what have I done?! _... '

Teela slowly picked herself up off the floor. The sixteen year old kept her head bowed as she rose, refusing to look Adam in the face. Everyone in the room was shocked at what happened and even though they wanted to say something, no one uttered a word.

"I hope everyone now sees the truth? ... " She said sadly. "I hope everyone now sees what type of person your beloved Prince truly is? ..."Teela said in a whisper, but because of the crypt like quietness in the room, everyone heard it as if the words were shouted out.

Adam remained silent, as he was still in a state of disbelief over what just took place. He gazed upon his right hand almost in a trance, realizing his moment of weakness, might of cost him any hope of reconciling with his one true love.

"I am such a fool. A fool for secretly believing you would never hurt me like this again. I will admit I deserved the first hit and what happened in the forest, I probably deserved that also. But, did I deserve this?"Teela said turning her head to the left, showing Adam his handy work.

Blood was running from the bottom of her eye down to her chin. The sight of her blood caused the young warrior to be overwhelmed with guilt. But what really stood out and made Adam's heart ache was the large purple bruise stretching from her swelling eye down to her cheek.

"This is why I need to use ... to use ... " Teela stopped, just narrowly avoiding revealing her shameful secret.

Adam gave her a questioning glare as he could sense she was definitely hiding something.

_' But there's no way she would tell me what it is after what I've done to her. Teacher was right, I do lack control of my emotions. Why didn't I take his warnings more seriously when we were training?! '_

"Have you no shame you bastard?! Have you any idea how much you've hurt me?! Don't you care enough to even answer me?!" Teela said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I care Teela, possibly more then you may ever know ..."

"I find that hard to believe! You don't hurt someone you care about like how you've hurt me!" Teela screamed as she began to openly cry.

"Do you remember my words to you in your room?"

"You said a lot of things, or I should say a lot of lies," Teela said with contempt.

"Let me refresh your memory and also fill everyone in on the cause of some of our troubles. You have hurt me a lot also. All those insult's took there toll on me. I may of acted happy go lucky every time you said them. But they felt like you were hitting me with a boulder. How would you feel if your childhood friend talks to you like you're dirt? And now Teela on top of that, you have become twisted and tainted ... manipulative and a liar ..."

"Shut up!!" Teela screamed through tears.

"No ... I hurt you and I'm sorry. There is no excuse for what I've done and if you let me I will try and make it up to you. But, you have to be honest with me about what has happened to you ever since I returned to Eternia. You're just a shell of yourself. The Teela I knew wouldn't hide behind some mask."

"I said shut up!! After what you've done you have no right to talk to me that way!!"

"I have every right and will talk to you as I choose. What are you hiding that you don't want to be found out? What is it Teela?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?! " Teela screamed as her body started trembling with anger.

"Because I love you ... regardless of whether you believe I do or not."

Teela had finally reached her breaking point. Running over to a nearby guard, she tried to grab his sword. But when he resisted, she kicked him in the groin, causing the helpless protector to fall to the floor clutching himself in excruciating pain. Grabbing his sword, she ran back to Adam's position, eyes blazing with murderous intent.

"You can't be serious? ..."Adam said as he jumped out of the way of the charging warrior.

"Shut up and lets end this, end us!! ..." Teela said as she once again sprung at her childhood friend, undeterred by her earlier miss.

Adam at first had a quizzical look, but as Teela neared his expression turned cold and emotionless.

"Why? ..." Adam asked as he casually blocked Teela's strike with his right index finger.

The young captain tried with all her might to move his finger but quickly she found it immovable.

"What are you made out of stone?!" The enraged Eternian spat out.

Adam didn't reply, he only continued to block strike after strike from his estranged love. The pair continued to _duel_, while everyone looked on in horror. Nightmare, was the word some used for what was taking place. Impossible, was another. Regardless though, the events that were taking place disturbed everyone.

After five minutes, Teela had managed to _corner_ Adam by the window he was standing by before. He continued to casually block her attacks all the while trying to pry an answer to his previous question.

"Stop stalling and just tell me. You know how I can get Teela, I will hound you over and over again until you reveal to me what I want to know."The young Prince said as he blocked another thrust meant to decapitate him and then sent an invisible wave of energy from his eyes, causing Teela to be knocked back several feet.

Teela knelt on one knee, as the Ki attack left her partially dazed. After a few seconds she regained her bearings and stared at Adam hatefully.

"So you want a reason? ... Huh?! " Teela spat as she slowly rose to her feet.

Adam simply nodded his head, as he had a feeling what she was about to do.

"It's quite simple ... I just hate you!!" Teela screamed as she charged, with the sword hanging by her side, scraping the floor as she ran.

Adam just shook his head and smirked slightly as he saw her charging. Using his fantastic speed he dodged her diagonal strike and reappeared directly behind her. Pushing her forcefully in the back. He caused her to lose her balance, stumble and fly straight out the window.

"No!!" Man-At-Arms screamed. " Adam, what have you done?!" He asked as he saw his daughter apparently fall to her death.

"Calm yourself Duncan she's okay. Teela's far too resourceful to die in that fashion. Isn't that right Teela?! ..."

A few seconds passed with no answer. Only the sound of thunder could be heard as everyone looked on expectantly, hoping Adams words were true.

"I said isn't that right Teela?! Or would you like to hang out there until I return tomorrow afternoon?!"

"Shut up!! ..." Teela screamed as she dangled by her left hand from a small crevice two feet down from the windowsill.

Adam smiled as he heard her response and turned to face everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry you all had to hear and see myself and Teela's problems. You all have enough stress in your lives or you will very soon ..." Adam said sadly.

"I ask that you leave her out there for a few minutes to let her cool down. She will be all right, she's very strong and should have no problem holding on for whatever length of time you choose to leave her hanging."

Adam then turned his attention solely to his father, to which the King responded by giving his son a sad and disappointed look.

"Father, tomorrow when I return I pray you will change your mind. Think about what I've said very carefully ..."

"I have and the answer will still be no ..." Randor said sadly.

"Then ... I expect all of you to do your duty as defenders. Protect the King with every breath and bit of energy you have. For tomorrow, regardless of your efforts, a new King of Eternia will be crowned ... "

Before anyone had the chance to reply, the prince of Eternia disappeared, leaving everyone completely dumbfounded. After a few seconds they quickly regained their composure and began to question the King and also discuss among themselves what to do about their dire situation.

"Your majesty ... --"

"No need Duncan, I understand the situation and also what might happen. He is my son, but not even for him will I risk this planet. Something or one has bewitched him. I pray that reason will work tomorrow for all of our sakes and Eternia's ... but if not ... then ... then we must use whatever means necessary to stop him, even if it means his life ... " Randor wanted to say more, but was cut off as his wife suddenly fainted, after hearing the last part of his statement.

* * *

Outside, Adam floated casually in midair as he gazed upon a drenched and extremely irate woman. He used his Ki to produce a shield to keep out the torrential rain, but only kept it around himself, which only added to his loves anger towards him.

"You look even more beautiful with your hair and body drenched. It makes you look wild and exotic," Adam said giving her a playful wink.

Teela raised the sword in her right hand above her head and tried to swing at him but as she brought it down, the piece of metal suddenly glowed a bright blue then disintegrated.

"Now before you act up further, remember where you're at. One false move and you will fall to your death."

Even though the young captain wasn't thinking completely straight, she still had enough of her common sense to realize any other attempt to attack Adam while she hung on the ledge might indeed lead to her death. So uncharacteristic to her straightforward nature, she just let out a huge sigh and hung her head in defeat.

"You win ... do whatever you want ..." She said dejected.

"You act like I want to rape or abuse you. What happened earlier was a mistake and I beg you now for your forgiveness ..." Adam said as he floated closer to her so that they were now only inches apart.

"Just like Grayskull was a mistake? And that lie about my mother? Were those two things just mistakes?! " She spat back bitterly.

"Grayskull was a mistake, whether you choose to believe it or not, I never meant to destroy it. That mother of yours is just as stubborn and hardheaded as you can be at times. If she would of just trusted me, then the castles destruction would not of happened. And before you try to interrupt me, by saying how insane and dangerous my plan is. Please understand that I wouldn't be going through with this if I thought I wouldn't be able to protect Eternia's innocent," Adam said more trying to convince himself then his love.

"And yes, the Sorceress is your mother. Confront Duncan and he will tell you. Or better yet why don't you confront her about it yourself? ..." Adam said as he extended the shield to cover both of them.

"Thank you ..." Teela responded in a somber tone.

In a sudden and perplexing move, Teela let go of the crevice, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry bitterly with her head buried into his chest.

"Y-You have to help me Adam! ... I-I ... I'm ... add-addic ... -- "

Before Adam knew what was happening, Teela let go of his neck and started plummeting towards the ground. Within a nanosecond Adam reached her and slowly floated to the ground with her cupped in his arms like she was a small child.

"No ... let me die ... I can't live being this anymore! ... " She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Adam was confused as he heard her plea. Never did he think that whatever was troubling her was so severe that she would try committing suicide just to get away from it.

"Why did you try to kill yourself? ... What can't you be anymore? ..." Adam said softly.

"You need to stop me from ... from ..." Teela stopped herself scared at the possible response Adam would give if she told him the whole truth.

Slightly squirming, an indication she wanted to be put down. Teela flopped to the ground the instant Adam honored her request.

"You must strike me down before I cause anymore harm. Someone ... may die because of me. You must strike me down before that happens ... "

"Never will I do that," He said giving her a look, which asked if she was insane.

"Then you truly don't love me ... If your love for me were truly boundless which you say, then you would grant me my request. Spare me from any further pain in this life. Let me die with at least some dignity ... Strike me down, and you will show in that one act all your love."

Adam swore she had gone mad. But at the same time his heart broke upon hearing her suicidal words. Staring at her kneeling form, he just looked at her in disbelief as the rain continued to fall on the shield covering them both.

"Adam please ..."

"Where has your heart gone?! Why do you want to take the cowards way out?! " He said visibly upset with her depressed tone.

"Don't preach to me! Just do it!"

"I'm not preaching about anything. I'm only concerned for your safety."

"Then end it, end me! ... You don't understand Adam I must die, or something bad will happen to someone ... -- "

"Why will something bad happen to this person? You have to be honest with me Teela if you want my help. Tell me what is happening to you? Then ... I will help you. But if you aren't then there is nothing I can do for you ..."

Teela just gave him a nervous stare as she contemplated whether to reveal the whole truth or not. She knew Adam would never help her to commit suicide and frankly she didn't want to commit it. All she wanted was her suffering to stop, and in a moment of weakness she thought the taking of her life would be the best option. But now as she gazed into his eyes, the guilt of the pain her death would cause everyone she cared about and also who cared about her, was piercing the teenager down to her very soul.

_' That's not me, I'm_ ... _I'm not a quitter_ ...'

Slowly picking herself up from off the ground, Teela gave Adam a weak smile, before turning her back to him and started walking towards the Palace entrance.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing her right arm.

Teela stopped the instant he touched her. She was going to resist but frankly had no strength to do so. In fact she barely had the strength to walk. The only thing keeping her going at the moment was her refusal to show any more weakness in front of him. So letting out an exasperated sigh, she tried her best to reassure Adam of her mental stability.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything ..." She said weakly.

"I can't take that risk. You will stay with me tonight, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Look Adam ... What happened was a mistake. Everything that happened today was a mistake. From my attacking you to my attempted suicide. I'm better now and am thinking much clearer then I did before. I give you my word ... that I will not do anything."

Even though in his heart Adam believed her, he was still afraid to let her be by herself. Teela, seeing his hesitant look, again tried to reassure him and after some deep thought found the perfect way to do so.

"I will consider your proposal ... just let me think about it alone and hopefully I will give you an answer soon ..."

"Hopefully? ..."

"Yes ... I can't assure you of an answer. What your asking is an incredibly huge step for me to make, you must see that, but ... -- "

"But you will consider it ... or should I say just give it a passing thought ... " Adam said sadly.

"No ... I promise and swear by everything I cherish, that I will think every word of your proposal over carefully," Teela said turning to face him with a small smile.

"Do you hate me like you said before? ..." Adam said releasing his vise like grip from her arm.

Teela began to rub and flex her sore arm, trying to get some feeling back into it. Adam lightly chuckled, then apologized for squeezing so hard.

"I should hate you, but I don't ... I'm feeling more exasperated over everything and how we've acted towards each other lately. It's not right, from either of us ..."

"I agree, the way we've both been acting has been childish and is beneath both of us. "

Before giving her a chance to respond, Adam reached up with his left hand and gently touched the right side of her cheek.

"What are ... -- " Teela stopped as she felt a warm sensation on the area where she was struck.

"I'm just adding onto my earlier apology," he said gently.

Within seconds, the wound on Teela's face was completely healed, without even a hint that she was hurt in the first place. Adam then removed his hand and smiled at her warmly.

"Now you're just as beautiful as before ... "

Teela reached up and touched the right side of her face with her right hand and stood there in mild shock. She wasn't expecting Adam to do what he just did nor did she know he had the power to do so. But regardless, she was happy to no longer have the shameful mark on her anymore.

"Thank you ..." Teela said as she once again turned her back to him but this time so he wouldn't see her cry.

"No problem ..."

Teela then started to walk away, leaving a suddenly glum prince to watch her departure in silence.

() I know you can hear me ... now is the time she needs her mother. Your duty as guardian of Grayskull is over. So there is no excuse for you not being involved in her life anymore. ()

Adam waited for a reply, but none came. As the storm increased, so did his anger over the Sorceresses apparent quietness.

() I swear to you Sorceress, if anything happens to her between now and tomorrow, your ashes will liter every corner of Eternia! ... You hear me?! Every corner!! ()

* * *

As Teela entered the Palace, the guards on duty just gave their captain a strange look as she walked in soaked from head to toe and with a scowl, which promised extreme pain if someone dared to say anything to her.

After a couple of minutes, she reached the throne room, shocking everyone by her sudden appearance. Taking a few minutes to cleverly explain what happened outside the window. Making sure to leave out her suicide attempt. Teela left everyone somewhat satisfied that she was no longer upset and that her actions were an unfortunate overreaction to some stress her and Adam's relationship was going through lately. She even apologized to the King and the now conscious Queen, then kneeled in front of them, swearing an oath to never again repeat her shameful behavior. The oath served to add more believability to her halfhearted proclamation. And caused everyone to at the very least to have one less worry.

Asking to be excused, Teela left the Master's and the King to further ponder on a solution to Adam's threat. Entering her room, she plopped down on her bed and instantly broke down like she did with Adam and began to cry bitterly.

_' I am so weak and feeble ... crying like a child ... I can't even control my emotions anymore! ... Unless I take ...'_

Teela immediately sat up and reached behind her headboard, and removed the small silver box taped there, containing the Neo Enhancers.

_' These evil things!! ' _Rearing back her right hand. Teela tried to throw the box out of her open window but found she couldn't drive herself to do so.

"Why?! ..." She screamed right before slumping back down on her bed, clutching the small silvery box like she was afraid to lose it.

Even though she was speaking to no one other then herself. The young captain hoped that someone or thing would give her an answer to why she couldn't part with the drug which was slowly ruining her life. But in her heart Teela knew the reason, even though she hated to admit it to herself.

_' Weak and feeble ... So much so I couldn't stop that strange being from placing that first disk on me. And now, I can't even stop myself from using it ...'_

Teela then reached underneath her pillow and took out a small dagger she kept there in case of emergencies. Looking at the small weapon like it had her in a trance, Adam's love slowly brought the weapon up to her throat, preparing to end all her pain and suffering.

_' This is for the best ... now at least, I won't have to kill Evil-Lyn to continue in my shame. '_

With her hand slightly trembling, Teela applied a small amount of pressure, causing a small cut on the right side of her throat.

_' For the best ... Adam and everyone will understand ... they will ...un ...'_

The sound of the Dagger hitting the stone floor echoed slightly throughout the room. Teela stared blankly out the window, wishing, praying this nightmare she was in would end. That someone or thing, would come and snuff out her lamp in the world and bring freedom from her pain.

_' I can't take my own life _..._ no-matter what, I can't become that cowardly ...But what I wouldn't give for Skeletor to launch a surprise attack and start by blowing away my room ...with me in it ... '_

"I'm glad you came to your senses, I would of hate for you to share the med bed next to mine ..."

Even though surprised by the voice, Teela didn't turn to see who was speaking to her, as she recognized the voice instantly.

"How did you get in here? ..." Teela asked not moving her gaze from the storming sky.

"I have my ways ..."

Still dressed in an all white hospital gown. The female wizard walked over and sat next to her estranged daughter.

"You should be recovering in the infirmary ... It's dangerous for you to be up and about so soon after almost being killed."

"Perhaps ... but, I felt I needed to see you ..." She said a bit uneasy, remembering Adam's threatening message.

"What about? ..." Teela asked a bit nervous.

"Well ... what almost happened just now is one reason and also a few other things."

"Oh ..." Teela said bowing her head in shame.

"So ... your torment has grown to the point where you would try to run away from it all by taking your own life?" The Sorceress said sadly.

Teela said nothing. She kept her head down, giving no acknowledgment she heard her mothers question.

"This is my fault ... I should of seen this coming and informed Man-At-Arms what was happening earlier. Then, perhaps your addiction on that drug could have been dealt with sooner."

Teela sharply turned her head, giving her mother a shocked look.

"Y-You knew? ..."

"Yes ... and to my great shame and continued failure as your mother ... I did nothing about it. And now, you've been driven to the brink of suicide because of my failure to act."

Teela tried to find something to say. Anything would of done, to replace the blank stare she was giving the Sorceress.

"I ran away from my duty as a mother, like a coward ... And I beg you now for your forgiveness ..."

Teela just continued to stare at her in shock. The teenager swore she must be dreaming, or that the Sorceress was merely joking. But as she continued to look into her mothers eyes, Teela could see the pain, along with the looks of shame and regret written all over the Sorceresses face. Her heart sank, realizing the revelation she thought Adam told her out of spite, was indeed true.

"Why? ..." Teela said, as it was the only thing coherent she could manage at the moment.

"I told you ... I was a coward. The realization of being a single mother and on top of that being the Guardian of Castle Grayskull became overwhelming to me. I used my duty to run away from my responsibilities and dumped my burden on Man-At-Arms ..."

"Is he my real father? ..."

"No ... I met your father during the time of The Great Unrest. At that time the walls of Grayskull were becoming confining, I needed to get away, so I left for a while. I took the form of a girl and wandered the countryside, eventually arriving at Phalysia where the villagers welcomed me warmly. I was at peace until a warlord named Prahvus attacked the village. I did my best to defend the villagers and eventually defeated and drove off Prahyus and his minions. Then one day the villagers brought an injured and amnesiac warrior to the village. I personally looked after him and after some recovery, he regained consciousness. From there, we began to talk and spend more and more time with one another. Eventually love grew between us which led to other things ..."

"You mean lead to me ..." Teela said becoming a bit agitated.

The Sorceress could feel Teela's anger growing, a reaction she perfectly understood and expected to happen. But it was time her daughter knew the truth and despite the possible backlash, she continued on with her tale.

"Yes ... if you want to put it that way. But to continue ... One day after returning from picking berries. The villagers informed me he had left without a word ... I figured his memory must have returned and his duty as a soldier beckoned for him to return to his comrades and the battle. I tried to wait as long as I could for him to return. But the Elders were calling out for me and I was forced to leave and return to my post."

"Who is he?" Teela asked bluntly.

"Since he had amnesia, I never knew his name."

"Yet you two fell in love despite hardly knowing each other? Sounds more like blind lust to me. And because of your selfish indulgence and lack to properly carryout your duty. You had a bastard child, which you quickly dumped on someone else," Teela snapped back, giving her mother a hateful glare.

"I won't argue, because what you say is true. I wanted to feel alive and leaving Grayskull at that time and meeting your father made me feel that way. I-I felt for the first time in years like a true woman. I know what I did was wrong and you're the result of my selfishness but ... -- "

"But what?!!" Teela screamed into her mothers face.

The Sorceress to her credit did not answer her daughter back. She sat still and just absorbed the verbal abuse her daughter began to afflict on her. Ten minutes passed and the former guardian of Grayskull was still taking a verbal beating from her only child.

_' I knew the backlash would be severe, so I shouldn't be surprised by her behavior. Even though I never thought she knew this type of language. '_

For another ten minutes Teela continued her verbal barrage, until finally stopping once she saw tears were forming in the Sorceresses eyes.

"Don't start with those crocodile tears! I know you don't ... -- "

"I care for you ... I may of failed you as a mother Teela, but I do care. If not why would I of come here and subject myself to this? I ... I want to make things right between us. But, now I'm wandering if that's even possible."

"You darn right it's impossible!! I want nothing to do with you!! Nothing!!"

"I see ..." The Sorceress said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Perhaps I should of let Adam kill me instead of taking this gamble. Maybe death would have been a better option then hearing your words? ... I do love you ... even if you refuse to believe it," Teela-Na said sadly.

With that said, the Sorceress exited the room, leaving her daughter staring at the door hatefully. The young Eternian continued to stare at the door for another few minutes, before letting out a heavy sigh and lying back down on her bed. A guilt worse then anything she had ever felt before gripped her heart, for she knew even though her mother may of deserved such treatment. Coming from her own child was wrong, against the way she had been raised and also all that was good and true.

* * *

Around five am the next morning, Evil-Lyn sat cross-legged on the cold floor of the gravity room, in silence, with her head bowed, trying to tap into the latent power, which was hidden within her. The Eternian Witch also was dawning a new outfit. Kakarotto had provided for her the standard garb of a Vimochian E class soldier. An all gray Gi similar to his own. The outfit of new recruits into the Vimochian army or those wishing to learn how to properly defend themselves.

"Remember Evelyn, try to feel your power, then pull it out like you were pulling on a rope," Kakarotto said as he was sitting on the floor two feet across from her.

"I'm trying but it's so hard," she said as large beads of sweat were pouring down her face.

"This is only the beginning, things will only get harder after you have mastered this,"he said with a small smile.

"You still haven't told me who you are, or where you hail from?" Evil-Lyn said hoping the change in subject would allow her a slight break.

"That's right, you should at least know what you're getting yourself into. Take a break for a few minutes and I will answer your questions."

"Good ..."She said giving a sigh of relief, before suddenly flopping back, sprawled out on the floor while breathing heavy.

"I can't believe sitting there took so much out of me. I feel like I fought Skeletor's minions all over again,"she said in-between gasps.

"That's only happening because you're not accustomed to summoning your power. When you get more comfortable doing so it won't bother you at all."

"I hope ... now, who are you?"She said raising herself back upright.

Evil-Lyn tried her best to give him a penetrating stare but Kakarotto just laughed at her attempted intimidation.

"I am Kakarotto ... " He said with a smirk.

"I know that you pompous b ... -- "

"King, of the Vimochian Empire," Kakarotto's smile grew even more as he saw the look of shock on her face.

"Y-You're a king? ..." She asked after regaining some of her composure.

"Yes ..."

"And Seih?"

"Seih is the chief scientist of the kingdom and the most brilliant scientific mind I have ever met."

"And? ..."

"And what? I've already told you she was once a student of mine, there's nothing more then that."

"She isn't your Queen? ... " Evil-Lyn asked hoping the answer would be no.

"No ... not yet at least ..."

"What does that mean?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It means ... she may one day be queen. In fact, she will be queen ... Enough about Seih though, I thought you wanted to know about me," he said giving her a warm smile.

Evil-Lyn returned his smile but in her heart it was anything but a happy rosy moment. She was being tormented with jealousy and hatred over what Kakarotto told her about Seih becoming his queen. She swore that could not happen, she would never allow it to happen. He was hers, as she saw it and she had every intention to keep him, no matter the cost.

"You're right ... I will keep my questions focused on you and not on unimportant people," she said with contempt.

Kakarotto quickly picked up on it and sighed within himself. He kicked himself mentally for telling her about Seih becoming queen. But a part of him felt she should know what would undeniably happen once they returned to Vimoche.

"So Vimochian, are all people on your planet as powerful as you and that scientist woman?"

"Well, first thing I'm not Vimochian. My race is called Saiya-jin. And no, not everyone on Vimoche is as powerful as Seih and myself. Mainly those in the military are the strongest warriors."

"I see ... Tell me more about your race then."

"We are the supreme warrior race. Some would even call us the supreme creation of all that has been created. We are fighters and conquers. Living for the joys of battle and facing anyone or thing that dares oppose us. We are the most feared beings, which brought even the mightiest warriors to their knees, before they died a merciless death. "

"So that's why you're so powerful."

"Yes ... well one reason, but it is the main."

"So why have I never heard of these Vimochians or Saiya-jins? I've never been of this world, but I'm sure in some annals of Eternian history one or both would have been mentioned. Many of the ancient Mages used their power to learn about the Universe we live in. I find it hard to believe that those two races would escape mention?"

"I'm not from this Universe Evelyn. If you want to know the truth ... I'm actually here on vacation," he said with a chuckle.

"V-Vacation?!" She asked with a mixture of skepticism and shock.

"Even a ruler needs to take a break once and a while. Seih had just finished work on her latest invention. And I used the dimensional gate she built to travel to your beautiful world. I must say, I've had a ball so far. Between yourself, Skeletor and the rest of the assorted characters on this world I've been kept thoroughly entertained."

"So I'm just a plaything to you? ... One to use then throwaway, like t-that woman said I was? ... " Evil-Lyn asked sadly.

"How can you even think that? If I saw you as an object, wouldn't I of ravaged you when you so _discreetly_ offered yourself to me? Don't be foolish woman! Do you have any idea the criticism I'm opening myself up to by bringing you back with me to Vimoche?"

"You mean from those who would talk about the king, who befriended a dark Sorceress?"

"Exactly ...so stop talking foolishness!" He said become a bit agitated.

"Sure ..." She said solemnly. "I take it sorcery isn't accepted on your world?" Evil-Lyn asked trying to get the topic back unto Kakarotto.

"Not the dark arts but there are those who become Sages Of The Light or The Wizards Of Heaven. If a person wants to continue practicing magic, then they would enroll in either one of those two schools."

"Do you know any magic? Or has everything you've shown so far only been this Ki you've been telling me about?"

"Ki, but I do know small amounts of magic. Just some simple matter manipulation tricks which I've picked up over the years of being king."

"So which is more powerful?"

"Ki is the energy we as living beings have inside us. Some call it spirit energy or life force power. Magic as you know is more supernaturally inclined. But for certain individuals who know how to manipulate their power. Ki can become far more powerful then magic ever could. So, I guess I'm saying Ki is more powerful once cultivated properly."

"Amazing ... truly amazing ... I can't wait to learn more ..."She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You will love it Evelyn. And I'm positive you will grasp the concept of Ki in no time at all."

"How did you come to rule Vimoche? And what of your people, do they accept you being king of a different world?"

"Fortunately my people are no more, except for myself and five others."

"Fortunately? ..."

"Yes ... imagine a race full of beings almost as powerful as me, only not near as _'nice', _then you will understand why I said fortunately"he said with a smirk.

"Oh ..." Evil-Lyn said giving Kakarotto a knowing look, showing she understand what he was getting at. "How did they meet their fate then? Disease, collaborated attack by their enemies, or some other kind of catastrophic event? "

"The last ... a being named Frieza wiped them out. You see, they use to work for him. You could compare Frieza to some of the warlord's you have here, except he was on a galactic scale. He was a planet trader. He would send his men down to a planet, have them wipe out the dominant race and then sell the planet for a hefty fee to other races looking for a new home."

"That's ... terrifying and ingenious all at the same time," Evil-Lyn said in a bit of shock.

"Yes, in a way it was. But to continue. The Saiya-jins were his most loyal servants and carried out every mission with near perfection."

"So why? ... "

"Because he was scared ..." Kakarotto said with a cocky smirk. "Scared they would become powerful enough to overthrow him. So one day he finally decided to eliminate them, so he wouldn't have to worry about us anymore."

"His army must have been enormous to defeat them?"

Kakarotto hesitated for a moment thinking over whether to tell her the whole truth. That it was Frieza alone who not only destroyed the Saiya-jin race but did so by turning the entire planet into nothing but space dust. He wondered if she was ready to grasp the idea of beings possessing such power.

"Yeah, he did have an incredibly huge army ... But even after his attempted genocide, he was eventually killed by a Saiya-jin," Kakarotto said with a proud look.

"How did you survive? Were you the one that killed him?"

"Before he attacked, I was shipped off to the planet Earth, so I escaped the purging. The son of the prince eventually killed him, thankfully ridding the Universe of a great evil."

"I know you must of wished you fought him. To seek revenge yourself for your people."

"I did fight him and left the fool trembling in fear. The only reason Trunks was the one to have the honor of destroying him was because I chose to show Frieza mercy. About a year after I let him live, he came to Earth looking for me. Trunks though, got to him first and finished what I started."

"Mercy? ... Why? Why would you do that to someone that destroyed your race?" She asked in a bit of shock.

"Son Goku was in charge of this body at that time. He was merely satisfied with crushing Frieza's pride. I will admit, seeing Frieza trembling in fear was far more satisfying then seeing him dead."

"That's right, he use to be in charge. How did that happen? And this planet Earth, were you sent there to destroy the inhabitants?"

"I was sent to Earth when I was nothing more then a baby. In those days I was cared for by an old hermit who found me crying in a clearing a little while after my ship crashed. At first I was very unruly and almost drove the old man insane. But one day, during a walk in the woods, I fell out of the basket he was carrying me in and bashed my head against a sharp rock. After that incident I developed amnesia and lost my aggressive nature. Instead I became good-natured. Not wanting to hurt a soul, well not without reason,"he said with a small chuckle.

"So Goku came about because of that? Don't you find that strange? I could understand amnesia but a totally different personality?"

"Yes I did ... but, it was actually for the better that he was in charge during those times. The population of the Earth would have been certainly destroyed if he weren't. And I most likely wouldn't have the knowledge of fighting and power like I do now."

"You were a baby, how would of it been possible for you to wipe out an entire civilization?"She asked in shock at Kakarotto's statement.

"All I will say is that even the babies of my race were not defenseless ..."Kakarotto stated flatly, as he had sworn long ago no one would find out about Oozaru. For he knew if they did, then the fear most had for him now would grow to ridiculous heights which might cripple his kingdom.

A feeling of dread suddenly came over the Eternian Witch. She believed everything Kakarotto told her up to that point. But his last statement she found impossible to believe. Yet, her intuition, which hardly ever stirred her wrong, was telling the former Mistress Of Evil Kakarotto's words were the truth.

_' A race of being's so powerful that even the children are capable of destroying entire civilizations. What indeed have I gotten myself into? Now I think I understand why the Sorceress was so worried about him. '_

"Are you okay Evelyn? You look a little flustered."

"I-I'm fine ... let ... let's go on to a different subject, " she said giving him a weak smile.

"Okay ... " Kakarotto said looking at her suspiciously.

"Where did you disappear to before, before my fight?"

"I thought you also wanted to know how I came to rule a kingdom?"

"I figured that out already ... I don't need to hear the story."

"Oh really? ... How do you think I came to rule Vimoche then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Through power ... Undeniable and unmatchable power ..."

Kakarotto just smiled, then nodded his head, showing her guess was indeed right.

"They didn't stand a chance. I have the feeling no one would stand a chance against you ..."

"Maybe ... only Patamowos is truly undefeatable Evelyn. But I'm the closest thing to it other then him."

"This Patamowos, who or what is he? Is he truly a god?"

"No ... he is not a god but God himself. Creator of all, master of all. God of gods, King of kings, Lord of lords, and any other majestic title a being could have," Kakarotto said with a smile.

"You don't find it upsetting someone is more powerful then yourself? From what I know about you so far and what you told me about your race. You strike me as someone who would never serve anyone that surpasses you in terms of power."

"You are very observant, it's one of the things I like about you," he said giving her a playful wink. " But with Patamowos, it doesn't matter whether I accept it or not. The Supreme Being cannot be matched."

"And you're positive this being is the Supreme Creator?"

"Positive ...as you said, why would a being such as myself, subject himself to anyone?"

"I see ... does the whole populace believe in him?"

"Just about, and you will to after some time ..."

Evil-Lyn suddenly moved from her position on the floor and started crawling on all fours towards her new _master_. Kakarotto watched as she approached looking at him like a lion stalking its prey.

"I think I already do. For who else then the ultimate creator could of made such a marvelous looking man like yourself ... " She said giving Kakarotto a mischievous grin.

Kakarotto simply shook his head while letting out a small chuckle. Their lips were now only a couple of inches apart but the gap was soon bridged as Evil-Lyn kissed him softly on the lips. After a few seconds she slowly pulled away with a contented smile plastered on her face.

"Persistent aren't we? ..."

"Always ..."

"At least you kept your clothes on this time."

"That could change if ... -- " Evil-Lyn stopped as she saw Kakarotto's hard stare.

The two were now engaged in a stare down which neither planned on losing. Half an hour passed with the two still locked in their battle of nerve. Another half hour soon passed on top of that and Evil-Lyn was finally beginning to show signs of wearing down.

"Okay, okay I will behave," she said sitting back down cross-legged on the floor, while rubbing her burning, watery eyes.

"Good ... now to answer your other question. I left to train A ... -- " Kakarotto stopped as he considered if seeing the results of what he did might be better then just telling her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Within a couple of days you will see ..." He said deciding that seeing Adam's potential would better benefit her.

"Why not tell me now?"

"Because it will be better if you see your future with your own eyes," Kakarotto said with a smile.

Evil-Lyn gave him a confused look, but decided not to push the issue further. Even though a naturally distrustful person, she trusted him, and knew he wouldn't cause her any harm.

"All right ..." She stated calmly. " Guess I will have to wait then ... but I hope this will be good," She said giving him a seductive look

"You will love it, that I promise."

"We'll see ..." She said with a wink. " Now, onto more questions

"No more questions, you already know all you need to about me," He stated flatly.

Evil-Lyn thought about arguing, but like before, decided to leave it be. Patience was the word that kept resonating threw her head. Patience which she hoped would eventually result in her gaining all of his knowledge, power and love.

_' If I'm patient, then all will be mine _..._ I just have to be patient and believe _....'

A small smile crept unto her face, which she noted matched the one Kakarotto had on his.

"We are alike you and I. Both seek power and can be ruthless in acquiring it. Don't be to hasty though in your pursuit, or you may fall flat on your face," Kakarotto said giving her a wry smile.

Evil-Lyn's smile soon faded and was replaced instead by a blank stare.

"H-How did you know? I made sure my mind was guarded so you couldn't read my thoughts."

"Weren't you listening? We are alike, I don't have to read your mind to know what that smile meant."

To that Evil-Lyn slowly laid back on the floor and started laughing hysterically. Kakarotto just shook his head before indicating it was time to get back to training.

_' I see we're going to have a fun time Kakarotto, more so then either of us would of thought _... '

* * *

Noon, and all the Master's stood outside the gates of the Eternian Royal Palace awaiting Adams return. Twelve in all were outside the gate, ready, though reluctantly, to give Adam the king's reply to his ultimatum.

"Must we really do this? Adam is one of us," stated Ram-Man.

"Only if he refuses to see reason, which I pray he will ..." Man-At-Arms said sadly.

"So we're just going to kill him if he refuses to listen?! Even if he has changed he's still Adam, and not someone like Skeletor!"

"I know that Ram-Man! Don't you think this is tearing me up inside as well?! But, we have a duty to perform. One where we swore an oath to defend Eternia from all threats!"

"How is he a threat?! Confused, definitely. But hardly a threat to peace like some of the scum that walks this planet,"Ram-Man retorted.

Ram-Man's option was seconded by other's, who didn't share the King's or Man-At-Arms view of the situation.

"Listen to me all of you! We are the defenders of Eternia and all of us have sworn an oaf on our lives to protect our beautiful home from all threats. If Adam has become a threat to Eternia, then we must do whatever it takes to stop him ... If any of you cannot follow through on your duty, then leave now ... "

Man-At-Arms gave a hard stare to everyone, looking, waiting to see if anyone would desert their duty and leave.

"Well said Duncan, my father is truly blessed to have you as a confidant," Adam stated as he slowly came floating down from the sky.

Everyone's heart began to race as Adam touched down. The moment that they all were dreading was now before them. And many knew within themselves they couldn't carry out the King's order.

"I know my father has refused me and as a result has sent you all to give me his reply. Even though he can be blinded by stubbornness at times, he does care about our world and will do whatever he believes is right to protect it. So ... do your duty and stop me, if you can ..." Adam said with a smirk.

No one moved or said a word. Each Master's heart continued to race and their doubts only increased as Adam spoke.

"Why the hesitancy? You have a duty, a sworn oath to fulfill. Forget I'm your prince ..."

"We can't do that Adam. We've been through too much ... for too much together to just cast that aside. I can't fight you ... and I know the others feel the same way," Buzz-Off said as he came and stood two feet away from where Adam was standing.

"Perhaps if you apologized and abandoned this plan of yours, then I'm sure the King will ... --"

Without giving him the chance to finish, Adam raised his right arm and pointed his palm towards the castle. Within a split second, a bowling ball sized ball of blue energy was speeding towards the castle at a frightening rate.

"I suggest one of you stop it before the Palace goes boom ..." Adam said coldly.

Without a second thought Man-At-Arms transformed the Automatic Armor on his left arm into a laser canon and fired a bolt of energy to intercept Adam's own. Within seconds the two forms of energy met, causing the sky to become illuminated by a blinding bluish light, followed soon after by a tremendous shock wave, which knocked all the Masters off their feet.

"Now do you all understand? You have no choice but to fight and cast your fears aside. So ... unsheathe your weapons and face me, not as your prince but as an enemy. For the next one I fire won't be so easy to stop," Adam said looking down at them right before his body exploded in a blaze of blue energy.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry to end it so abruptly but I felt starting off a new chapter with Adam and the Masters showdown would be better then putting it at the end of this one. If I would of put it here at the end, it would have been most likely rushed and not be that satisfying. Well, let me know what you all thought. :)_**


	16. Chapter: 14

**_The Price Of Power_**

"Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

_**A/N: Just a little reminder, this story is based on the new version of MOTU and NOT the old 1981 version. Enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter: Fourteen**_

**

* * *

**

There is a saying, "With great power comes great responsibility. "That is a true and wise saying, which everyone in life should adhere to. But there is another, even though not as widely known but yet equally important. "Power tends to corrupt; absolute power corrupts absolutely ... "

Adam's energy streaked towards the sky like a column of fire. His power danced among the clouds, causing the entire area above and around the palace to glow with a bluish hue. The ground began to shake and break apart as he continued to power up. The Masters looked on in awe and bewilderment as everything around them shook violently including the palace itself. But in a sudden and perplexing move, he stopped his show of power and slowly began to power down. The young prince then closed his eyes, seeming to be in deep thought.

"I will make this fair, you all deserve a sporting chance," the young prince said in an eerily calm manner. "Now rise all of you ..." He said sternly.

Obeying his command all of the Masters slowly rose to their feet, while eyeing him cautiously.

"Now follow me," he said bluntly, as he levitated a few feet off the ground and started to slowly fly away.

Adam flew until he was about five hundred yards away from The Royal Palace. A safe distance he reasoned in which a proper battle could commence without any harm coming to his beautiful home or anyone inside it. He then landed next to a small tree and waited to see if they would follow him. Five minutes later, he let out a small smile, as he saw they had indeed followed him to the open field like he commanded.

"While I was training with teacher he told me the story about his battle with a being named Cell. At one point during the battle, the monster did an interesting trick, which teacher successfully dealt with, but it did frustrate him slightly," he said as they now stood twenty feet away from him.

The Masters looked at him quizzically, each getting a bad feeling they wouldn't like whatever Adam had planned.

"Shishinoken ..." Adam stated with a small smile.

The Masters continued to stare at him with puzzled looks, for they had no idea what the young warrior was referring to.

"Shishinoken was the technique the creature used against teacher, and it will be what I will use to make this battle _fair_," Adam said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by fair?" Man-At-Arms asked suspiciously.

"What the word implies Duncan. Let's be honest, none of you can defeat me, even if I were to fight at a quarter of my true power. But, I have devised a way to make everything even so to speak."

Adam's body suddenly became slightly transparent, then to everyone's shock, a duplicate Adam came out of the original and stood beside him.

"Meet Adam-Two everyone," the real Adam said as his double walked forward and stood five feet in front of him. "He shall be your opponent, defeat him and I will abandon my plan and except whatever punishment father has for me."

"You can't be serious, you want us to fight some kind of copy?!" Buzz-Off said obliviously agitated after Adam's comment about none of them being his equal.

"My copy has all the strength, speed, endurance, and skill of He-Man, nothing more, nothing less. Yourself, Duncan, Sy-Klone, and Teela ... will fight him. You four are the best pure fighters out of the Masters, so it's fitting for you to decide the planets fate," Adam said with a wry smile.

Eternia's heroes gathered amongst themselves to discuss Adam's proposal. After a few minutes of deliberation, most agreed, that even though they had reservations about Adam's plan, the deal was ultimately too good to pass up.

"The battle field shall be one hundred yards in length. Myself and those not participating in the battle shall stay fifty yards away from the area, so no one is accidentally hurt. Ten minutes ... that's all you have to prepare, I suggest you use the time wisely," Adam stated flatly.

The participating Masters decided to take his advice, and used the time to get themselves mentally and physically ready for the battle. Teela though was one of the Masters who didn't want to agree with accepting Adam's proposal. Slowly, she made her way over to him as he was leaning against a tree watching them prepare.

"Have you given thought to my marriage proposal?" Adam asked as his estranged love stood in front of him with a look of defiance.

"Yes ..." Teela replied softly, as his question caught her a bit off guard.

"And? ..." He asked expectantly.

"And ... I ..." Teela stopped as the conflicting feelings she felt inside her heart, were ripping her apart. A part of her wanted to spit in his face for the pain he's caused her. To hate him forever without even the slightest hope of reconciliation. But, there was another part of her, which wanted to totally forgive him of all wrong. To give him a clean slate, allowing them both to start over, like nothing ever happened.

_' That would be wonderful, to forget all the pain we've caused each other ... but I have a feeling it won't be that easy. ' _Teela thought, as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

Adam saw the display of emotion and let out a heavy sigh, assuming her answer would not be what he wanted to hear.

"I want to say yes ..." Teela said wiping the tear from her cheek. "I truly do ... but ... you must stop this, only then will I consider becoming your bride ..." She said solemnly, praying, he would buy her excuse.

Adam gave her a penetrating stare, trying to see if there was any hint of malice or the faintest sign of a lie. The young captain started to feel uneasy under his gaze, for she knew what he was trying to accomplish and tried her best to mask her true feelings.

"I cannot do that Teela ... not even for you ..."

"You mean you won't. Cannot, to me implies you have no other choice. You have a choice, we all have the ability to choose our own destiny."

"True ... and I have chosen mine, which I was hoping we could share together ..." Adam said as he gently wrapped his right arm around Teela's waist and drew her body close to his.

In response, Teela kept her head down, with her eyes fixated on the grass below. Knowing that if she did look into his eyes, she might give into his commanding will.

_' I can't believe he's changed this much ... The old Adam never made me feel this powerless. '_

"Look at me ..." He said softly.

"No ..." She responded barely above a whisper.

"Why? ..."

"Because ..."

The Masters looked on silently, with no one among them able to find the right words to break the two apart. The allocated time Adam had given them was almost up and the three chosen warriors hoped that their compatriot was trying to convince the young prince to give up his reckless plan. Instead of what seemed like a romantic moment between two lovers.

"Let me go, it's almost time ..." Teela whispered out.

"You refused to look at me this whole time, you refused to answer my question and now you expect me to just let you go without even getting a response? Look at me, face me like a woman with courage."

"I have none ... you said it yourself, my heart is gone? ..." Teela said sadly. "Now please ... let me go so the quicker this game of yours can end."

Adam stared at her for another few seconds before abiding by her wishes and releasing his embrace. Teela turned without removing her focus from off the grass. But as she started to walk away, Adam said one last thing, which caused her to suddenly stop, and clench her fists in anger.

"Was I right about your mother? ..."

Teela stood still with a tempestuous look, clenching her fists so tightly blood began to drip from her hands. Adam looked down at the blood falling to the grass and reasoned she had indeed talked to the Sorceress and the conversation hadn't gone that well.

"Yes ..."

A bit of guilt swept over the Eternian heir. For even though he knew she deserved to know the truth about her parents. He told her not out of love or concern, but out of share spite, hoping at the time, it would cause her a measure of pain.

_' Somehow I must find a way to make things right between them ... '_

Soon, even more guilt filled his heart as he watched her walk sadly, almost lifeless, back to the other Masters.

* * *

Adam's copy smiled at the four warriors in front of him, before motioning for them to attack. Not wasting any time, the four quickly closed the gap and encircled their opponent. But the fake prince reared back his right fist and pounded the ground with his might, causing a massive shock wave, knocking his attackers back to where they started. 

"Come on, you should of known what I was going to do," the clone said arrogantly.

Buzz-Off immediately sprung to his feet, in a rage after the comment. Rearing back his ax, he charged at the copy, trying to split its head open. Adam-Two quickly side stepped out of the way of the strike, then before his opponent had the chance to react he kneed him in the stomach, then delivered a crippling elbow shot to the back of Buzz-Off's neck. The half insect, half man, laid on the ground barely moving, as the copy just stood over him with a satisfied look.

"Thought you would of lasted long ... --"

The clone was suddenly sent flying through the air, by a bolt of plasma energy hitting his back. Man-A-Arms quickly ran over to his downed enemy and tried to finish him off with his club. But as he brought the mighty weapon down, Adam-Two quickly rolled to the side, then kicked his opponent square in the chest, sending him flying back several feet.

() You couldn't make me with more power and skill? () The clone asked begrudgingly.

() Just do as you're told. You have enough to beat them, so stop the griping! ()

() That's easy for you to say, you don't have to fight with these limitations. ()

() The object of this battle is fairness, not their humiliation. I need them to trust me once again. Like teacher told me during training, being malevolent accomplishes nothing. To rule an empire, your servants must ultimately respect you and not so much fear. This is but one of the things I wish to accomplish ... Now fight! ()

The clone instantly sprung to its feet obeying its creators command. The action was well timed as he narrowly avoided being bashed by Teela's staff. The young captain though didn't give her opponent a moments rest as she unleashed an unrelenting series of attacks using her staff.

Teela attacked showing no restraint or hesitancy. She was determined to win this battle and bring back a sense of normalcy to at least one part of her life. But the clone would have none of it, as he to was on a mission. Blocking an overhead attack with nothing but his forearm, he tried to leg sweep her, but Teela's nimbleness allowed her to jump over the attack and attempt a lighting fast counterattack.

"I can easily read your movements, try coming up with something more original," Adam-Two said as he caught her left leg just as it was inches away from connecting with his temple.

Unfazed by her failure and the copy's arrogant comments, Teela tried another temple blow with her right leg, but as before her opponent caught it, leaving her dangling upside-down while he smiled mischievously.

"Well ... Isn't this an interesting position? Shall we try this when we're wed ... --"

The clone was interrupted as a huge blast of wind struck the ground right behind him, sending both himself and Teela flying through the air at a frighten rate. Teela even though a bit dazed by Sy-Klone's sudden attack had enough coherence to start kicking her opponent repeatedly in the face with the heel of her right foot. Then as the two neared the ground, she wrapped her now free legs around his neck and drove his head into the ground as they landed.

The two skidded for several feet before coming to a stop. With the clones head still in-between her knees and thighs, Teela immediately began pounding his face with her fists.

"Now how do you like it?!" She screamed in a rage. "The feeling of someone striking your face?!" She said while continuing to try and mash the fake Adam's face in.

() Get up and stop playing with her! () Adam mentally screamed to his clone.

In an instant Adam-Two grabbed both of Teela's fists in the palms of his hands, and slowly began to crush them. The young captain cried out in excruciating pain, as she was forced off her opponent and onto her knees. The clone then raised himself to his feet while keeping his vise like lock.

"It's over ... Just except your defeat and give up," he said looking down at hertriumphantly.

"Neve ...--" Teela let out another excruciating cry as the clone began to squeeze her fists tighter causing small cracking noises to be heard.

() Not so rough ... ease up on her a bit. ()

() I thought you wanted me to stop playing? ()

() I said ease up! ()

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Adam-Two released his hold. The timing though couldn't of been better as he noticed someone trying to sneak up from behind him.

"Looks like we are about to be interrupted, but don't worry, I will be back ..."

Ducking as the club was only inches away from connecting with the side of his head, the clone then delivered a mule kick to Man-At-Arms groin, causing the scientist to drop to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"Wait, I would of sworn you made something to protect such a sensitive area. In fact I know you did. So either you forgot to equip it or you're playing possum, hoping to catch me unawares. " Adam-Two said as he stood over his creator's long time mentor while he writhed in pain.

The clone gave a small chuckle, as Man-At-Arms was unable to respond. Turning his attention back to Teela he noticed she had disappeared, but he didn't have to search long for her as she quickly came up from his blind-side and drove the tip of her staff into the lower part of his spine.

"Do it now!" Teela screamed as she started to repeatedly jab the staff into his lower back.

Immediately Man-At-Arms rose as if from the dead. Rearing back his club he swung with all of his might, connecting with the back of the clones head. The copy dropped to one knee, dazed and disoriented after both attacks. He tried to stand, but the moment he moved another crippling shot to his lower back was delivered by Teela, followed soon after by another devastating blow to his skull by her father. The clone this time fell to both knees, with a blank expression, before eventually dropping to the ground unconscious.

"Now Sy-Klone!!" Man-At-Arms screamed out as he transformed the automatic armor on left arm back into a laser cannon, pointing it at the clone incase it suddenly moved.

Upon hearing her father, Teela quickly ran over to where Buzz-Off was laying and tried her best to help him stand. Sy-Klone seeing Teela and the winged warrior making their way slowly back to the other Masters, reasoned that it was now clear to end the little skirmish.

' _Amazing ... they might actually win, ' _the young prince thought as a small smile crossed his lips.

Adam watched as Sy-Klone's entire body became a giant tornado, so enormous it reached to the clouds. He then watched as Man-At-Arms quickly ran away from where the copy laid as the giant twister came near the spot.

' _Cute little attack, but it will do them no good,' _Adam thought as he chuckled to himself.

() And you better make sure it doesn't ... () Adam said in a threatening tone to his clone.

Adam-Two slowly staggered to his feet while clutching the back of his aching skull. He didn't have long though to worry about his injuries as he saw the twister coming near. Summoning his strength, he struck the ground with all of his might, causing the earth to split apart, forming a hundred yard long chasm in the path of the tornado.

Everyone looked on as the entire tornado dropped into the giant opening. But amazingly enough the fall didn't stop Sy-Klone's advancement, as he still maintained his previous course.

The clone waited patiently, with a calm expression, which many thought was strange considering his end seemed near. But within a few seconds they saw why he was so calm. The ground began to slowly close the opening and in so doing, would doom Sy-Klone if he didn't escape soon. Sy-Klone knowing the danger, immediately stopped advancing and instead expanded his tornado to fill the entire opening. His tactic slowed the closing down like he had hoped, buying him enough time so he could float himself out of the chasm.

Sy-Klone wasn't out of danger yet, as the clone immediately rushed him the moment he landed back down on the ground. The former protector of the Legacy Stones just narrowly ducked a punch meant for his jaw and instead delivered a devastating body shot to the clones exposed ribs. The clone cried out in pain as it clutched it's ailing side but it soon forgot about the pain in it's side as Sy-Klone connected with a round house kick to the side of its face.

The clone staggered back a few feet before finally regaining its balance. He stared at his opponent menacingly, then promised to repay the pain he received ten fold. He then tried to rush Sy-Klone once again, but was stopped buy a blast from Man-At-Arms laser canon. Adam-Two then let out an excruciating cry as he dropped to one knee.

"Give up, you can't win!" Man-At-Arm's stated as he came within ten feet of the clone and aimed his canon right at its head.

The clone just remained kneeling, as a quarter of his back was severely burnt from the two energy shots. It kept its face towards the ground and didn't utter a word as its opponents came near.

"It is best you yield and return from whence you came, for you have lost this battle," Sy-Klone stated calmly.

"Why should I do that? ..." Adam-Two said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Especially when I'm about to win ..." he said with a cocky smile.

"I see you leave us no other alternative ..." Man-At-Arms sad sadly.

"I'm just a copy, do what you must," he said nonchalantly. "But know this, no matter what you do I will win this battle, and Adam will then rule Eternia."

"We shall see ..." Sy-Klone stated.

The ancient automaton then used his powers to rip a nearby tree out of the ground. With an impressive show of power and exceptional control, he broke the medium sized tree into hundreds of dagger sized pieces.

"Are you sure you want to do that Sy-Klone? The only thing you will be accomplishing is insuring I win this little duel of ours," Adam-Two said as the wooden daggers began to swirl all around him.

"What indeed has happened to the gentle and humble Prince of Eternia?" Sy-Klone asked sadly. "Perhaps seeing your defeat will somehow snap Adam out of the foolish haze he's been under."

"Foolish haze? No ... He just woke up, like the rest of you need to do ... Now attack, so I can win this already," the clone smugly stated.

Following his wishes, Sy-Klone motioned for Man-At-Arms and Teela who had rejoined them after successfully helping Buzz-Off off the battle field, to step back to a safe distance, as he didn't want them to be accidentally impaled. The father and daughter duo, quickly exited the scene, realizing what was about to happen. They both though left with a bit of hesitance in their hearts as the clones words and smug attitude made them uneasy.

_' He has to be planning something. There's no way he would just stand there and let himself be killed, ' _Teela thought, as herself and Man-At-Arms stopped once they were about fifty yards away.

Seeing the worry in his adopted daughters face, the chief inventor tried to reassure her of Sy-Klone's apparent victory. But as he started to talk the young captain suddenly ran over to where Adam was standing. For she was convinced something bad would happen if the battle was not stopped soon.

"Stop this, please ..." Teela asked with her head slightly bowed and her eyes fixated on the ground. She clenched her fists in anger, frustrated at her inability to look at him, for fear of being overcome by his will.

The young prince though acted as if his love didn't even exist and continued to focus his attention towards his copy's battle. His patience was beginning to wear thin with his clones actions. The fight should have been over long ago by his estimation, but the clone continued to play with his opponents like they were toys. But in truth he was really disturbed with himself. Adam-Two after all was just a copy, but he was showing Adam a side of himself which he had been partially blind to before.

_' Power tends to corrupt; absolute power corrupts absolutely ... ' _theyoung heir thought to himself.

He remembered his father telling him that when he was younger, while he was explaining to him who Skeletor really was and why his uncle was now a threat to their home.

_' But I am not like that fool. I would rather kill myself before allowing that to ever happen,' _Adam thought as his anger started to rise._ ' Never will I be like him ... never!! ... '_

"Don't ignore me ..." Teela said with a twinge of anger.

Adam though continued to ignore her, even though he knew how she would respond to his apparent snubbing.

"You self-righteous bastard, answer me! Don't dare ignore me Adam! Or ...--"

"Try looking at me first, then perhaps you may get an answer," Adam replied calmly.

Slowly, Teela forced her head up, and gazed into his light blue eyes.

"There ... now was that so hard?" He said giving her a warm smile.

"Now will you stop this insanity, before someone gets killed?"

"Sure ..."

A small smiled crept onto Teela's mildly shocked face in response to Adam's answer. Hope, something she believed to be dead, was now trying to sprout in her heart. Hope that her life could go back to a sense of normalcy, and stop the roller coaster ride it was currently on.

"Thank the elders you have finally come to your senses. Now call off that clone or whatever it is you created. Then we will go to your father and beg him to forgive you. If all of us back you, the king will have no choice but to lessen any sort of punishment he may of had in mind."

"Really Teela? ..."

"Yes, after all ... I-I ... can't marry a convicted criminal ..." Teela weakly whispered out.

Adam raised a questioning eyebrow at her statement, but after a few seconds a huge smile crossed his lips as he saw that Teela's statement wasn't a joke and she was indeed serious.

() You heard the woman, end the fight ... ()

In obedience to his creator's command, the clone instantly disappeared the moment the daggers were about to impale him. Soon after Sy-Klone dropped to his knees with a blank expression, then a few seconds later the daggers and Sy-Klone fell face first to the ground. The automaton laid motionless while the Masters looked on at their comrade's fate in bewilderment.

"Now it's your turn Duncan ..."

Before Man-At-Arm's could react to the voice coming from behind him, his world soon went black as the clone drove its elbow into the back of the scientists neck. Like Sy-Klone before him, Man-At-Arm's laid unconscious as the rest of the Master's looked on completely stunned by what just took place.

* * *

Evil-Lyn lay bloody and battered in the middle of a two-mile wide crater. A small pool of her own blood surrounded her, as she desperately clung to life. Her breaths were nothing more then gasps as she tried to fill her lounges with precious oxygen. But her body could barely perform that simple task of breathing, given the tremendous strain and inhuman beating it had endured. 

She could feel the cold hand of death upon her. But yet she was strangely happy. For she followed her heart, for the first time in her life she followed it regardless of the danger she knew would follow. But unfortunately the price she paid for doing so was severe.

_' But what does that matter? ... I'm happy ... She may of won this battle, but I won a share of his heart, and there is nothing she can do about it ... ' _

Evil-Lyn let out a snicker as she heard the sound of death sliding down the side of the crater. She turned her head to the right, just in time to see Seih lose her balance and fall like a sack of potatoes the instant she came to the bottom of the two hundred foot deep depression. A strange sense of satisfaction came over the former witch, seeing her rival struggle to her feet. And after a few seconds even more joy filled her heart as Seih limped like a wounded animal towards her.

As Seih slowly made her way over, she mentally cursed herself for allowing Evil-Lyn to bait her into a fight. And now because of the Eternian's craftiness, and her own lack of self-control, they both were paying a horrid price.

_' This creature forced me to fight like a savage and disgrace myself in the presence of those gathered. Today ... was going to be so special ... ' _Seih thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_' Myself and Kakarotto were finally going to be together ... forever ..._' she said as more tears began to fall.

_' But this creature ruined it!! And now I will ruin her ... '_

Evil-Lyn weakly looked up into the face of deaths harbinger and smiled weakly as her rival stood over her.

"Why do you smile witch? You should be preparing to face Patamowos."

"I have already made my peace with him, I have no more fear of death ..." Evil-Lyn whispered out. "And he has given me the gift of seeing the great Seih actually cry."

"Good ... then I shall hasten your journey to see him," Seih said with a sadistic smile.

"Thank you oh angel of mercy ..." Evil-Lyn said sarcastically.

Seih let out a weak chuckle at her opponents remark. Raising her right hand towards the night sky, she gathered her remaining energy unto her palm, forming a beach ball sized ball of yellow energy.

"I'm surprised you have so much power left after the beating I gave you," Evil-Lyn said proudly.

Seih though said nothing, not wanting to give her rival the satisfaction of a response.

"You will never have him completely you know ... a part of him will always belong to me..."

Seih clenched her fists in anger after Evil-Lyn's remark. She knew Evil-Lyn's words were true and they tormented her like a cancerous sore. But in truth, what really plagued Seih's mind, and wrenched at her heart was her loves indecisiveness. Indecision was something she never saw from him over the years, or for that matter any other kind of weakness. Not when he rampaged through her universe, not through the assassination attempts, not through anything. Until, it came to having to choose between the love of two women.

"Perhaps witch ... but I'm sure in time he will forget you ... after all, after today you will be nothing more then a memory ..."

"A memory whom he loves ... nothing you do will make him forget me, nothing Seih. I am a part of him as if I were an arm, leg or even his heart ..." Evil-Lyn said as her eyes became slightly glossy thinking of how close her and Kakarotto had become. "Why do you think I did what I did today? Why do you think all of this happened? He needed to be forced into making a decision Seih, even if it meant one of us be totally devastated by his choice."

Seih's anger suddenly exploded in a blaze of yellow energy, blowing Evil-Lyn hundreds of yards away.

"You ruined my life to make him choose?!! Blasted witch can you not see he already made his choice?!!"

With her aura still ablaze, Seih slowly floated out of the crater and into the darkening sky. Seih then did a move that she knew would most likely cost her, her own life, but frankly the genius scientist no longer cared. _Revenge _against the person who ruined the most sacred day in her life, was all she cared about now. Transferring every ounce of energy she had left into the energy ball, the ball of Ki grew to the size of a small moon.

"Now die, so I can finally rid my life of your foul stench!!" Seih said as she threw the monstrous ball at Evil-Lyn.

A smile that could only be described as sadistic crossed Seih's lips as she saw the ball bare down on her hated enemy, engulfing the partially unconscious warrior completely. Evil-Lyn's agonizing screams echoed throughout the area as the death ball exploded. Sending a column of pure energy streaking pass the clouds and into space.

* * *

Kakarotto looked down at his newest pupil with a bit of concern as she was tossing and turning violently on the floor of the gravity room. The dark sorceress had passed out from exhaustion after another failed attempt to bring out her sleeping power. Kakarotto decided to let her get a bit of rest, considering she had been trying since the wee hours of the morning. 

' _I wonder what has her so troubled? '_

(( Probably just a bad dream ... but, maybe you should peek and find out. Perhaps you may be able to help her with whatever it is after she awakes ... ))

Doing as his alter ego advised, Kakarotto knelt down beside Evil-Lyn and placed his right palm unto her forehead. Instantly all of her recent memories flooded into his mind, causing the Saiya-jin ruler to recoil slightly. After a minute of viewing her thoughts, he removed his hand from off her forehead and stood back up, looking down at her with an emotionless gaze.

' _That was strange to say the least ...'_

(( Strange?! She is having the same dream you had the night before. Strange, no. Prophetic, yes ... ))

' _So you're saying the dreams are a sign from Patamowos? '_

(( They have to be, why else would two people have the same exact dream? I think you need to reconsider bringing her back with us. If that dream is of the future then she will die at Seih's hand. ))

' _You don't know that ... the vision ended as Evelyn was being hit by Seih's attack, anything could of happened after that _...

(( True ... but you know the chances of surviving a direct hit from a planet cracker. She's not us Kakarotto. She won't be able to take incomprehensible amounts of punishment. ))

_' Then I will make her able to _..._ when I'm finish with Evelyn, she will be able to survive in the heart of the sun if need be. ' _

Kakarotto then gently kicked Evil-Lyn in the ribs, sending her flying at an alarming speed towards the wall of the gravity chamber.

(( Why do this Kakarotto? ... Why put them through the ordeal in the vision? ))

Evil-Lyn's back slammed against the reinforced tungstenian wall with a resounding thud. The impact caused her to immediately awaken as she slumped down to the floor.

"What ... --"

"No more sleep Evelyn, time to get back to work," Kakarotto said emotionlessly.

Even though she didn't like to be awaken so rudely. Evil-Lyn was glad to find out her battle with Seih and apparent death was only a dream, even though she would of sworn it was real.

_' I wonder if that was another vision or simply a dream because of my hatred for Seih. I guess though it doesn't really matter. If I have to sacrifice my body, or life for that matter to gain true love, then so be it ... ' _Evil-Lyn thought as she raised herself off the floor. _' Anyway, I'll worry about that dream later. Time to give this pompous_ king _a piece of my mind about the way he awakened me. '_

"Fine ... but you didn't have to wake me up so rough you ...--"

"Silence! No more games, no more stalling! Your power will come out now or else you die ..."

Without giving her the chance to reply, Kakarotto quickly formed a ball similar to the one Seih originally used in the dream, and without hesitance threw the beach ball sized sphere at the shocked Eternian. Evil-Lyn looked on in horror as the sphere descended on her. Her heart began to race a million miles per hour as she stared face to face with death.

' _This is like that dream ...-- '_

() You have no time to babble with yourself woman, your life is about to end if you don't do something soon! ()

_' Why are you doing this to me? ... I-I thought you weren't like Skeletor, I thought you actually cared ab ...-- '_

() I said stop your babbling and do something!! ()

With her life only seconds from ending, the Eternian witch did the only thing she could think of. Crossing her arms in front of her face Evil-Lyn braced herself for what she perceived to be her last moments in the land of the living.

' _What is that foolish woman doing?! '_

(( I don't think scaring Evelyn into unleashing her power will work. You need a motivational tool like you did with Adam. ))

' _That dream is her motivational tool. Along with what I'm doing to her now, Evelyn will have all she needs to push herself. '_

(( Again, I must ask you why do this? ... You saw what will happen. Don't you care enough about both of them not to subject them to that amount of physical and emotional pain? ))

Even though members of his race, were/are not the most sensitive of peoples. The seasoned warrior at the moment was having a major conflict in his heart over his counterpart's question.

' _I do care Son Goku ... '_

(( Then don't do this. Leave Evelyn here in Eternia under the supervision of Adam and his friends. I'm sure they will take care of her and make sure no harm will fall her way. ))

Heat, hotter then anything she had ever felt before coursed through every part of Evil-Lyn's body. She tried to cry out, but the intensity of the pain caused her body to go into a paralytic state of shock.

' _I-I ...can't believe it would end like this ... Why? ... Why can't I ever be happy!! I thought Skeletor loved me, but in the end I was nothing more then a tool in his quest for power. And Kakarotto ... I thought he ... he ... '_

An unearthly scream suddenly echoed throughout the gravity room, causing Kakarotto to break away from the conversation with his alter ego. The room became illuminated in purple, as he watched Evil-Lyn's power incinerate the ball he made, and continued to grow like a raging fire.

* * *

"See? ... it's over, just like you requested Teela," Adam said with a small smile. 

Teela though looked on in horror at what Adam's copy had done. She instantly tried to run over to her incapacitated allies, but a restraining hand on her wrist quickly stopped her.

"Let go of ...--"

"Time to go my queen ..." Adam said scooping Teela into his arm's. "We have a kingdom to go and rule."

In an instant, Adam left from in the presence of the Masters and took to the skies, speeding like a comet towards the palace.

"You blasted liar, how could you do that to them?! Teela said as she unsuccessfully tried to free herself from Adam's embrace. But after a few seconds, she stopped struggling after realizing how high they were in the sky.

"How did I lie? I agreed to stop the battle, I never said how, nor did you specify. All you said to me is please end this. And that was exactly what I did Teela."

The captain said nothing, realizing what Adam said was true, and that she should be more upset with herself for not catching on to such a simple play on words.

_' I can't believe I was fooled by such a simple trick! Now what am I suppose to do?! He seems intent on making me rule Eternia with him, even if he has to do it by force. ' _Teela thought as she tried to rack her brain for a way to get out of her predicament.

The pair soon came within vicinity of the Palace. Adam was going to land directly in front of the gates, but as he came closer, he saw a familiar face outside the gates, decided to land about fifty yards away. The person apparently waiting for them, was someone both teens thought would of made an earlier appearance given all that had taken place.

"So, you really showed up," Adam said as he tossed Teela on a patch of grass. "I was beginning to think the mighty Cosmic Enforcer had developed a yellow streak," he said with a chuckle.

"Hardly ... I just wanted to see how far you would carry all of this," the last of the Zodakian's calmly stated.

"Really? ... I'm glad you were paying so close attention then to what is going on, instead of pursuing your endless vendetta against King Hiss and his Snakemen," Adam said with a bit of contempt.

Zodak though didn't respond to the young prince's comment. Within seconds, he closed the distance between them both and tried to impale Adam with his staff.

"You are able to gauge power unlike most on Eternia. So you should have an idea of what I'm truly capable of. But yet, you're still willing to fight me?" Adam said as he effortlessly caught the staff just as it was inches away from his throat.

"Yes, you are underestimating the power of evil young prince. And that, like so many others before you will be your own undoing. One man falling because of his ignorance is fine, but the planet and its people shouldn't have to fall with you," Zodak said as he unsuccessfully tried to pull his weapon free from Adam's grasp.

"You couldn't beat me when I was He-Man, what possible chance do you think you have now?"

"We shall see ...--"

Not giving him the chance to finish, an invisible wave of energy came from Adam's eyes sending Zodak flying thousands of feet into the sky.

"Teela ... before we are interrupted, would you like to know what it is like to be me? ... To know what has gone through my mind and how I feel ever since returning to Eternia?" Adam said looking down at her confused face.

Her swore she must be the most beautiful thing on the planet. A part of him didn't like what he was about to do. The results could be fatal if his calculations were even the slightest bit off. But in order for their relationship to be completely repaired and hopefully move unto the next level she needed to understand him, and that truth outweighed any danger of losing her in the young warrior's mind.

_' And besides I have insurance incase something does go wrong _...

Teela continued to look up at Adam with confusion. She started to ask him to clarify what he meant, but without warning she was levitated ten feet off the ground and hovered like a balloon tied to a string in midair.

"Adam what are ...--"

"I love you ... I swear by Patamowos when this is over, I will make everything right ..."

Adam's body started to glow with a blueish hue. At the same time six blue rings fused themselves unto Teela's body. One around each of her ankles, one around each of her wrists, one around her waist, and the last around her neck.

"I want you to understand what it is like to be me Teela ... only then will you fully understand why I'm doing all of this."

"A-Adam what are you planning on doing?! ..." Teela asked with a look of terror.

Adam raised both his hands, so that his palms were facing towards her. In seconds the rings on her body began to glow bright like stars. Teela began to cry out in agony, as pain, she never thought was possible to feel, was coursing through every part of her body.

* * *

_**A/N: Now what will happen to Teela? ... Continue to read and find out. :) I won't lie, I flirted with continuing the scene, but I got tired of writing. LoL! Remember to let me know what you think of the chapter. Till next time. :)**_


	17. Chapter: 15

_**The Price Of Power**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

_**A/N: Hi all :) All I will say is that a lot of you will find this chapter quite interesting. :) Enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter: Fifteen**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

The pain coursing through her body was unbearable. Teela's screams could be heard for miles, as her body felt like it was going to be ripped apart. The Masters quickly picked up their pace as her agonizing cries echoed in their ears. Each one now cursed themselves inwardly for agreeing to Adam's proposal. But none more then Man-At-Arms, who was barely conscious, but running for all he's worth, woozy and disoriented towards his daughter. Sy-Klone and Buzz-Off followed along side him, each sharing extra portions of guilt at their inability to defeat Adam's clone.

"H-hurry everyone! We must save T-Teela ..." Man-At-Arms stated as he leaned onto his brother Fisto's shoulder for support while they ran towards the palace.

() You must hurry Man-At-Arms! You must hurry before he kills her! () The former protector of Grayskull screamed as she sounded to be on the verge of tears.

_' Sorceress, what is he doing to her?! '_

() I-I ... don't know ... But whatever it is will kill her soon if he's not stopped! Please Duncan ... please ... I-I can't lose her again ... not like this! ... ()

Teela's screams suddenly came over the telepathic link, nearly causing Man-At-Arms eardrums to rupture. What sounded like a war cry soon followed over the link, followed after that by the Sorceress screaming something to Zodak about combining their powers. As soon as Man-At-Arms heard Zodak's name he immediately ordered everyone to move faster, realizing the situation must be much worse then he feared if the last Zodakian chose to make an appearance.

Six minutes passed before the Masters finally arrived outside the palace gates. Adam sensing their approach immediately increased the power of the shield protecting himself and Teela. A little insurance he thought, to make sure nothing interrupted him until he was finished.

' _Well _..._ looks like everyone has arrived, guess it's now time _…_' _

The Masters just stood there horrified at what was before them. Adam seemed to be slowly killing Teela as she hung in midair enclosed in a blueish bubble of energy. A dome shaped shield covered them both, as the now completely healed Sorceress, and Zodak were both expelling large amounts of magical energy trying to break inside.

"What are you all doing?!! Help me break through this shield!!" The Sorceress screamed in a rage.

"Don't be mad at them, their reaction is to be expected," Adam said as he gave the Sorceress a wry look

"You ... ungrateful traitorous bastard, let my daughter go!!" Teela'na screamed giving Adam a look filled with hate.

"Spear me your theatrics woman. For as many times I saved your neck, I think you owe me more respect then that. If it weren't for me, yourself and Eternia would of been conquered long ago."

"True… but look at you now! The Adam I chose to be champion of Grayskull would never risk the innocent people of Eternia for the sake of his own pride!" The Sorceress stated with contempt.

In response Adam began to chuckle, then in a surprise move lowered Teela back to the ground, but still kept the shield surrounding them both. The instant her feet hit the ground, the young captain's knees quickly gave way, causing her to crumple to the ground, while clutching her ailing body.

"I guess you will also say the Adam you use to know would never hurt the woman he loves, like how you're torturing Teela now. Or how my morals are gone and only a self centered tyrannical demon remains? Is that what you think of me Sorceress, is that what you think I have become?"

Teela'na looked down at her broken daughter, and then glared back at Adam with a look, which exuded nothing but pure hate.

"Why the look? … Two months ago, you certainly didn't have that attitude …" Adam said giving her a wink and a slight smirk.

"Two months ago you were still a champion, a hero worthy of all the honor and respect myself and the people of Eternia bestowed upon you. But …--"

"I wasn't talking about that! Think hard guardian … think very hard and you will figure about what I meant."

The Sorceress gave him a strange look. She started to search her memory for any outstanding events, which took place within the last two months. In hope of figuring out what her former champion was referring to.

"If you have a hard time remembering. Just think back, to after a certain fight and victory against Skeletor. Outside the gates of Grayskull you called me in to congratulate me after the other Masters had left …Remember what happened, or I should say what almost happened after that? …" he said giving her a mischievous grin.

Once seeing his look, Teela'na's memory was instantly jarred. A shocked, nervous expression soon appeared on the Sorceresses face, causing everyone to turn their attention towards her in a questioning manner.

"I told you that was nothing more then a mistake! ..."

"Really? … It definitely didn't seem so at the time. To my recollection, you were quite _eager ..._ to show me your gratitude for saving the day once again."

Now everyone including Teela, glared between the Sorceress and Adam in utter disbelief. They all picked up on what Adam was trying to imply, and his statement left them so stunned the area suddenly became like a tomb as everyone tried to absorb what was said.

"Please … Please tell me you're joking …" Teela said as she was now able to force her ailing body into a kneeling position.

Adam looked down at his love with a small smile. He slowly shook his head, indicating something Teela never even dreamed of was indeed true. Teela turned her gaze away and looked down at the ground. She refused to believe what Adam was implying was the truth. Another trick was what she thought/hoped he was trying to pull. But another look back at him quickly put aside any notion that he was once again trying to play with her mind.

"You ... You! ..." Teela said as she glared at her mother.

"Calm down Teela, and listen to ...--"

"Shutup!!" Teela screamed as her body suddenly exploded in a blaze of blueish energy.

Everyone except for Adam who was smiling, looked on in shock as Teela slowly raised herself off the ground, while glaring at her mother with a look that could melt steel.

"What have you done to her?!" The Sorceress asked nervously as she could feel the power pulsating from inside her estranged daughter.

"Unlike the rest of you ... I'm helping her to understand me and why I'm doing all of this. For what better way is there to understand someone then to walk a mile in their shoes, as the saying goes."

"Y-you transferred some of your power to her?... Are you insane Adam?! Her body cannot possibly handle that type of strain," stated Zodak.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I fused those rings into her flesh, so they could act as stabilizers."

"Stabilizers or not, she may never be the same physically because of what you've done."

"She will be fine ... if I weren't one hundred percent sure of her safety, do you honestly think I would of gone through with it? You all may think I'm crazy, but at least give me enough credit that I wouldn't forfeit the life of the woman I love."

In response, Zodak let out a deep sigh. Indicting he didn't agree with the young princes assessment of the situation.

"Y-you gave me some of your power? ..." asked a shocked Teela.

"Yes ... "Adam said turning his attention towards his confused love.

The young prince tried to give her a reassuring smile. He knew she must be scared, anyone would be after hearing his conversation with Zodak.

() I want you to relax as best you can. Try to clear your mind, use the medication techniques Duncan showed you. If you don't have control of the power I've given you, it will drive you mad, to the point where you will kill or want to kill everyone ... ()

"So why in that God you believe in name did you give it to me? ..." she said with a nervous look.

() As I told you before I did it, and as I just said to Zodak. You must understand me ... I guarantee Teela, that after today you will have a different outlook on me and my actions up to this point. ()

"That's if I'm still alive ..." she said with a dejected look.

The young captain still looked at her love, nervous and scared over what he had done to her. The suppose danger he was exposing herself and everyone to, plagued her thoughts. It didn't make any sense in her mind. Why, was the word that kept on echoing over and over again in her mind. Why he would use such an apparently dangerous method all in the attempt to supposedly have her understand him.

() Walk a mile in someone else's shoes ... but we'll discuss this later. Destiny calls ... ()

Teela was about to ask what he meant by his last statement, but its meaning soon came to her as she heard the voice of the Sorceress calling her. Adam lowered the shield, deciding it was time mother and daughter made up. But the look and vibe coming from Teela gave the impression she had no intention of making up with the person who in her mind abandoned her and her responsibility.

"Teela ... do not listen to him. He's just trying to manipulate you into doing his will, like that monster he calls teacher. Please listen to me ... Fight whatever he's done to you. The Adam you knew, that we all knew is no more. Only this, this thing is left. You can trust nothing he says to you, nothing."

"And I can trust you?! The mother whom all of a sudden shows back up in my life, begging me to forgive her! Telling me how I came about because she acted like a dog in heat. Then after realizing you had to pay a price for satisfying your carnal urges, you abandoned me ... leaving me like a wild animal to fend for myself! And now ... Y-you even slept with Ad ...--"

"That is not true! I gave myself to no one after your father! Do not believe Adam's tricks ...--"

Suddenly, the aura surrounding Teela flared with even more ferocity. The Sorceress began to feel very uneasy. Even though she was sure Teela wouldn't try to attack her. The look coming from her daughter was one which looked like she wanted to snap her neck.

"So you were a faithful whore to a man whose name you didn't even know. Your words to me are worth less then a swamp beast's excretion!"

"Teela! How can you even say search a thing?! She is your mother. Regardless of her past failures … you have to show her the respect of one!" Man-At-Arms said in anger and disappointment over his adopted daughters disrespectful behavior.

"Well, well, the accomplice speaks. How long did you plan on keeping the truth from me _father_? ..." Teela said giving her surrogate father a hard stare.

Man-At-Arms was caught completely off guard by her question. He hesitated, knowing any form of the truth would further fuel Teela's growing and seemingly unrelenting anger.

Adding on to that fact, was the fear of unpredictability Teela now presented. Never did anyone see her so angry or talk with the tone or type of language she was using. To many watching, it seemed like she was a whole new person. One whose anger and bitterness seemed to be in control of her actions.

"Answer me, or I will split your skull!!" the aura surrounding Teela exploded once again. This time with so much violence and ferocity it blew everyone except for Adam, back twenty yards.

"And that goes for the rest of you also! The thought of ignoring me best not even enter your thoughts! Or I swear to kill every one here!! …"

An unholy sounding cry then escaped from the mad teenager's lips. Her look resembled that of a crazed, wild-eyed animal. All her reason appeared to be gone as she screamed towards the sky like a wolf howling at the moon. The ground within a distance of two hundred yards, then began to tremble underneath her feet. All the Masters looked on in terror. The scene reminded them of how Adam was powering up before, but unlike the young prince, Teela seemed to be devoid of any rational whatsoever.

"Teela!! ..." The Sorceress screamed as she levitated herself a couple feet off the ground to keep herself from being shaken apart.

"I suggest you leave from here Sorceress. Teela's too far gone to listen to reason ... your words might actually make things worse," stated a placid Adam who seemed completely unfazed by Teela 's rage even though he was standing only a few feet away.

The Sorceresses eyes burned like flames of fire at the person she saw as being responsible for whatever was happening to her estranged daughter. Releasing a cry, which reviled her daughters. The Sorceresses entire body glowed a bright, blinding, white light. Soon the power grew, taking on the appearance of a giant bird. The twenty-foot beast, let out a thundering screech, as its creator glared at Adam with a look which promised death.

"Ah ... so you're still able to draw on the power of the Elders even though Skeletor has the orb. I guess the Elders found a way to still feed you power even though I was sure Skeletor by now would of absorbed the power into himself."

Without warning Teela'na charged the Eternian heir. Her approach was that of a fiery phoenix. An earth-shattering explosion could be heard for miles, followed by a blinding white light as she impacted with her target. The light engulfed the surrounding area, like a dome of pure energy. The Masters were again blown back, but this time they all were flung hundreds of yards away.

"Or … you're more powerful then you lead everyone to believe. Either way Sorceress I am impressed. I see now where all of that exuberance two months ago came from ..." Adam said giving her a playful wink.

Teela'na stared in shock as the light died down revealing Adam completely unharmed. She started to speak, but the site before her left the former guardian in a state of shock.

"You shall not have him again you whore!!" Teela screamed as she stood unscathed in between Adam and her mother after taking the full brunt of the Sorceresses attack.

"Teela what are you doing? Get out of my way and let me deal with him."

"Like how you _dealt _with him before! Vile whore, can't you even …--"

"Stop calling me that! I said nothing happened between that demon and myself!"

"And why should I believe anything from a person who abandons their own child! …Tell me _mother … _why … why in Gods name should I do such a thing?! …"

"Because I am your mother whether you choose to fully except that fact or not … I bore you for months inside my body, and at the appointed time, I gave birth to …--"

"To a bastard …" Teela said with contempt.

"No! … To my daughter …" she said as tears started to fall. "To my beautiful daughter, who I love with all of my heart ...."

"More of those blasted wake tears …--"

"Why can't you except that I made a mistake! In a time of weakness I committed a crime of passion, which has haunted me every night since I chose to let Man-At-Arms raise you! Can you please try to forgive me Teela?! Can you at least make the attempt?!"

"Never … A woman whose chastity comes and goes like the wind, will never have my forgiveness …" she stated in a deadly tone to her mother.

The statement caused the Sorceress to be overcome with shame and regret. She lowered her head to ashamed to look her daughter in the face.

"Please Teela ... Please ...." the Sorceress continued to beg as the tears came down harder.

Teela in a sudden and horrid move, reached out her right hand and grabbed her mother by the throat, slowly forced her head back up. The Sorceresses shocked face looked into her daughter's cold exterior. Chills went up her back as she looked into her emotionless eyes.

"You will look at me when I'm addressing you, or I will wring your neck! …"

The Sorceress let out a small whimper as Teela's grip tightened. Instinctively she pointed the tip of her bird staff at Teela's midsection and charged a bit of magical energy ready to force her off if she didn't release her vice like hold soon.

"I suggest you fight back now and don't wait Sorceress. Teela wasn't kidding about wringing your neck," Adam replied calmly.

Neither the Sorceress nor Teela verbally replied to the young princes comment. Teela though tightened her grip even more causing Teela'na to drop her staff and start trying to pry her hand off her neck while she gasped desperately for air.

"I-I know you have control of her m-mind you monster, let her go …" the Sorceress hoarsely struggled out of her lips.

"I will admit she's a bit unstable right now … but I only provided the power. I warned you your words might make her worse. I told you to leave and you didn't listen."

"W-why should I leave when my daughters life is in danger?"

"Do you really think I would of transferred some of my power if I really thought it would cost Teela her life?! he asked a bit agitated.

"But your power is the catalyst to her volatile behavior, she wouldn't be acting this way if it weren't for you," stated Zodak.

Zodak, whom remained quiet during Teela and Teela'na's encounter, decided it was time to once again interject himself into the present proceedings. Calmly walking over to where Teela was choking the life out of her mother. He gabbed a hold of Teela's hand and with help from the Sorceress, pried her hand from off Teela'na's throat.

"Your power has driven her mad…--"

In seconds Teela unleashed a furious attack on the stunned Zodakian. Devastatingly powerful punches and kicks connected to all parts of Zodak's body within seconds. For the first time in his life, the cosmic warrior was unable to defend himself. He knew that having some of Adam's power would make Teela more powerful. The danger of her taking out her power crazed anger on him presented itself in the Zodakian's mind before he decided to intervene. It was a danger though he saw as worth taking to stop mother and daughter from potentially harming one another. But he never thought Adam would give her so much power or that she would be able to know how to use it so effectively only after having it for less then an hour.

"Teela no!!" the Sorceress screamed as she tackled her daughter to the ground.

Zodak fell bloodied and unconscious to the ground as mother and daughter were wrestling on the ground. The young captain started to utter curses and threats to her mother if she did get off her immediately. But the Sorceress refused, fearing she would continue her relentless attack on Zodak.

"Get off me!!" Teela screamed as herself and the Sorceress continued to wrestle on the ground.

"Not until you calm down!" Teela'na stated as she struggled with all her might to keep a hold of her daughter.

"I said GET OFF!!" Teela once again commanded as her aura exploded causing the Sorceress to fly like a speeding bullet towards Adam. But before she reached him, Teela'na extended her wings slowing herself before she slammed into the enigmatic prince.

Realizing her close proximity to the Eternian Heir. Teela'na materialized her staff into her hands, turned and tried to run her staff through his stomach. But within seconds, Adam erected a shield stopping her attack dead in its tracks.

"Nice move, but your troubles aren't over yet," he calmly stated.

At first Teela'na paid no heed to Adam's comment and readied herself to deliver another attack. That was until Teela entered into her thoughts. Immediately turning around to discover her daughters whereabouts. The Sorceress was greeted by a right hook to the jaw, sending her dazed to the ground.

"I warned you to stay away from him!!" Teela screamed as she reached down and wrapped her right hand around the Sorceresses throat. In an impressive show of strength, Teela then lifted her mother two feet off the ground and reared back her fist seemingly ready to deliver the final blow to her parent.

"Looks like you've run out of options. Look at her, look into her eyes Sorceress. Either you fight back, or die at the hands of your only child ..."

The Sorceress did as the prince commanded, and was shocked at what she saw.

_' S-she has the eyes of a murderer ...'_

() What have you done to my daughter?!! ()

"Nothing but giving her a way to vent her frustrations ..."

The Sorceress was about to respond back, but a punch to her stomach quickly stopped her and instead caused the female wizard to cry out in excoriating pain. A sadistic smile crossed Teela's lips as she heard her mothers cry. Rearing back her fist, she delivered another blow to Teela'na's stomach. Followed soon after by another and another and another, until only a barrage of punches could be seen hitting all parts of the Sorceresses exposed body.

() Woman what are you doing?! Fight or die!! ()

The Sorceress said nothing to Adam's plea. She just hung motionless, absorbing punch after punch, after punch.

() Open your eyes one last time before you die then ... look into the eyes of your killer, the daughter you claim to love so much ... ()

Deciding to do as Adam requested Teel'na opened her eyes and stared into the cold, dark eyes of a killer.

() Is that the way you want her to be remembered? For Teela to be remembered as the person who murdered her own mother? Do you want that kind of disgrace on her? … ()

Continuing to look into her daughter's remorseless eyes, images of what the future might hold for Teela flooded into her mind. Teela'na reluctantly knew Adam was right. She had to fight back, even though doing so might cause one of them to die. She could no longer let Teela continue on the course she was on. No longer could she sit idly by and do nothing and just watch her daughter's downward spiral. She now vowed, even at the expense of her own life and anyone else's who might stand in the way to save her.

Summoning her remaining power, the Sorceress entire body started to glow bright with magical energy. While her daughter continued to pummel away at her body. The power around the Sorceresses body suddenly exploded, sending Teela flying like a missile towards the palace gates. With a resounding thud, the teenager bounced off the royal gate, and laid motionless face down on the ground.

The Sorceress struggled to remain conscious. Her body was nearly broken after Teela's merciless beating. She tried to stand but her body refused to respond to her command.

"You best recover soon Sorceress, she's beginning to stir …" Adam stated.

Sensing Teela's movements herself, Teela'na laid perfectly still on the ground and tried to use her magic to heal herself. Never before did she feel so helpless. But then again, the day was one for firsts in her life.

Teela rose slowly, the young warrior was a bit groggy after her mother's sudden attack, but was other wise unharmed. She looked in the Sorceresses direction, giving her a look filled with hate. Slowly she started to walk back to where her mother lay. Ready if anything to fill the Sorceresses world with unheard of levels of pain.

As her daughter neared, Teela'na tried to hurry the healing process. But the condition of her body kept it at a tortoise like pace and she only hoped and prayed it would be finished by the time Teela arrived.

() Want me to help you? … () Adam asked his alleged lover telepathically.

() Why don't you go burn in the depths of hell like all demons?! () She responded bitterly.

() Well I tried … don't blame me though if Teela rips you to shreds … ()

() Blame? … Blame?!! This is all your fault!! You did this to Teela, you drove her mad with power! I tell you now, just like you told me before ... If anything happens to her Adam I promise to kill you … I don't care how, or how long. But I will find a way, someway, some means to kill you!! ()

Adam began to chuckle over the telepathic connection. He understood the Sorceresses reaction, and it did remind him of how he felt when he threatened her before. Deciding to help her, in spite of her objections. His eyes flashed for a second, sending an invisible wave of healing energy into the Sorceresses body. At first Teela'na tried to resist his power, but after it started to take effect she was glad, at least for that moment for his help.

() No thank you? … () Adam asked with a chuckle.

() Go to …-- ()

Teela'na's cursing of her former champion was interrupted as she saw that Teela had finally reached her. The Sorceress looked into her daughters cold, emotionless eyes, sending a chill down her back. The two were now only a foot apart. An uncomfortable distance as the Sorceress was concerned given Teela's unpredictability.

"Get up …" Teela said in a deadly tone.

The Sorceress did as her daughter commanded, and slowly rose to her feet. The estranged pair, just stared at each other neither making a move.

"B-before things turn ugly ... let me explain everything Te...--."

The sound of the back of Teela's hand striking the Sorceresses cheek echoed throughout the area. Teela'na just stood there in a state of shock over her daughters act. She put her hand to the left side of her cheek in disbelief and looked into the smiling face of her daughter.

"I don't need any further explanation mother ... how many possible times can you tell me you're just a whore ..."

Teela'na clenched her fists in anger after Teela's disrespectful statement. Lowering her hand back down to her waist, the Sorceress materialized her staff into her right hand.

"Humph ... and what do you plan on doing with that stick, spank me? ..." Teela said with a mocking chuckle.

Deciding it was time to let her actions speak for her. The Sorceress grabbed her staff with both hands and swung it in an uppercut manner trying to connect with Teela's jaw. Teela though easily read the move and blocked the Sorceresses attack with nothing but her right forearm.

"You can do better then that can't you? I thought the guardian of Grayskull would be more powerful?" Teela said mockingly.

Teela'na swung her staff over and over again trying desperately to connect with any kind shot to her daughter. She now more then ever felt the need to knock some sense into Teela, but her daughter wasn't making it easy as she continued to block strike after strike with nothing but her forearms. The scene went on for another few minutes before Teela'na realized she was getting nowhere.

_' She's making a mockery of my attacks! ...' Teela'na thought to herself as Teela effortlessly blocked another one of her strikes. _

() Certainly you can't expect to win this? Either go all out or suffer the fate I warned you about before. ()

Even though she hated to admit it, the Sorceress knew Adam was right. She recognized that Teela only seemed to be playing with her. But eventually she knew her daughter would stop being on the defensive and start counter attacking.

_' And if she attacks me like she did before, or like what she did to Zodak, then I'm doomed ... '_

Quickly coming up with an idea that might give her a fighting chance. Teela'na reared back her staff once more and swung it with all her might. Teela smirked as she saw the attack coming and raised her right forearm in anticipation. She also clenched her left hand, ready the second she countered her mother's attack. To blitz her with such speed and ferocity her fist would go right through her face. A twisted and evil smile crossed Teela's lips at the thought. But the disturbing smile was soon replaced by a look of pure shock as the Sorceresses staff passed right through her forearm.

"What the ...--"

A sudden blow to her exposed stomach caused Teela to double over in pain. The young captain was shocked that the Sorceresses attack actually hurt and was even more so when Teela'na smashed the staff onto the back of her head. Teela fell to one knee slightly dazed, while clutching the back of her head. The young Eternian though didn't stay down long as she quickly got to her feet with a look, which promised pain.

She looked around frantically for her mothers whereabouts and after a few seconds, Teela spotted the Sorceress standing fifteen feet away. Immediately she rushed the Sorceress with nothing but bad intentions on her mind. But as she came to the image of her mother, she was once again caught with a blow to the back of the head.

_' W-what was that? There's no way she could of gotten behind me without my noticing! '_

Her own momentum plus that of the sudden attack caused Teela to lose her balance and fall embarrassingly to the ground. She quickly picked herself up and turned to see who delivered the attack.

"H-how?! ..." the young warrior asked in a bit of shock.

"He's made you powerful but you still lack a lot of knowledge about fighting and power," the Sorceress calmly stated, even though she was a nervous wreck internally.

The Sorceress knew her attacks didn't do any real damage to Teela, but she did find it strange that they did have some effect.

_' Given the way she took my full fury when I tried to attack that bastard Adam. One would only think that nothing I throw at her would be able to cause her any kind of pain. But yet she clearly was in pain when I stroke her both times. It's almost like her power seems to fluctuate, making her indestructible one moment and the next still extremely strong and dangerous but still able to be hurt.'_

A strange but welcomed calmness suddenly came over the elder Eternian as she realized that there was actually a ray of hope for her as she tried to save her daughter from the grip of her former champion. That though was until another thought ran through her mind, but this one served to fill her with anger and despair.

_' Wait ... this makes no sense! How can the power possibly fluctuate since it was transferred? Natural power can fluctuate because of the limits of the person's body. But her power was transferred over. He had to of given her a set level, one that could not drop or fluctuate in the least. So it can't be changing on it's own nor can her body effect it. So that means ... '_

"Teela please listen to me ... Adam is forcing us into this fight. For whatever twisted reason he ...--"

"Woman how many times do I have to repeat myself?! I don't care what you have to say?!"

"You don't care that he's manipulating you?! He has you as his slave!"

"I don't care if he enslaves me or the whole populace! All I care about right now mother … is putting you in a world of hurt the likes you have never seen before ..." Teela said in a deadly manner.

Teela'na just stared at her daughter with a mixture of fear and shock. Her heart sank at the realization that Teela's hatred for her was so great, that she would even sacrifice the people of their home in order to cause her pain. She clearly saw how dire the situation truly was and also what had to be done if her daughter were to be returned to her. Slowly, she levitated herself into the afternoon sky ready to bring about a conclusion, whether good or bad to the situation.

---------------------------------------------------

Adam looked up towards the sky as the Sorceresses body glowed like a star. The former protector of Grayskull, hovered fifty feet high like a balloon, firing magical bolts of energy at her daughter. Teela whizzed around the battlefield appearing as nothing more then a blur as she avoided her mother's attack.

"Come on mother, can't you hit me?!"

Unfazed by her daughters arrogant comment, the Sorceress continued her attack. Things were going as expected and she knew it would be only a matter of time before the perfect opportunity would come for her to end it all.

_' Keep talking _... _you're playing right into my hands_ ... The Sorceress thought as a smirk crossed her lips.

Adam also let out a small smirk as he evaluated the Sorceresses attack pattern. It was awfully simplistic to avoid he reasoned, and given her experience in battle, he knew she must be planning something.

() Unless you've switched brains with Beastman, I reason you must be planning something special for Teela. ()

() It's nothing though compared to what I'm going to do to you once this is all over. () The Sorceress said menacingly.

()Yeah ... Like you tried to show me right before Grayskull was destroyed? () Adam said with a snicker.

A small snarl could be heard over the telepathic link, which Adam responded to by breaking out in a full fit of laughter. The Sorceress wanted to fly right over and stuff her staff straight down his throat, but she knew attempting to do that would only hurt what she was trying to accomplish. So with titanic effort, she let his snooty behavior slide without physical retaliation.

During her short conversation with Adam though, the Sorceress had momentarily taken her attention off Teela. And that second was all the teenager needed to launch a counter attack against her mother. Going right underneath where her mother was floating, Teela crouched down, then launched herself straight up like a missile. Right before she impacted, Teela drew back her right fist, ready to deliver a crippling blow to her unsuspecting mother.

() Ah ... now I see what you have planned. Hope it works for you ... () Adam stated to the Sorceress.

Teela'na gave no reply. She couldn't afford to get into any more verbal battles with Adam. She sensed her daughter approaching and knew it was time to end it all.

_' You should survive daughter ... you must survive ... '_

Teela extended her fist hoping it would run her mother though. And to her twisted joy, that was exactly what her attack did, but after a few seconds she saw it wasn't what she expected.

"A-an illusion?!" Teela stated in shock, as her entire body passed completely through the image of her mother.

The teenager continued to fly like a missile, going farther and farther into the atmosphere. Without the knowledge of flight, she had no means to stop herself from ascending. Teela racked her brain for a means to stop herself. Before she had launched her attack against the Sorceress, Teela figured the resulting impact would be all that was needed to stop herself and return safely to the ground.

"But now what am I suppose to do?!!" She screamed as the blue flame like aura surrounded her once again.

The sudden release of energy seemed to solve the teen's dilemma as she came to a sudden stop. Now though with no more means of propulsion, Teela started plummeting towards the ground at a frightening rate. But the young captain wasn't worried. She figured that if the surge of energy was able to stop her ascent then it would be more then capable of stopping her free fall.

_' Now with that worry out of the way where is that good for nothing woman ...--'_

Teela's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of a screeching bird. She immediately whipped her head around only to be confronted with the sight of the Sorceress coming towards her like that of a flaming white comet.

"Looking for me?!" The Sorceress screamed.

"Come mother! Come and die!!" Teela responded as she drew back her fist waiting for her mother's arrival.

As her mother neared, only the thought of putting her fist through her face entered Teela's mind. So as she swung with the punch she thought would rid her of what she perceived to be a blight on her life. Teela never considered what would happen next.

"A-another blasted illusion!!"

Teela looked around frantically as the image of the Sorceress passed through her fist and faded into nothing. She didn't have long though to find her true whereabouts as the former guardian crashed into Teela's back, sending the teen spiraling out of control towards the ground.

"And now this ends!!" Teela'na screamed, sending a huge blast of magical energy from her staff towards Teela.

The blast totally engulfed the unsuspecting teen, sending her towards the ground like a meteor. Adam looked on in silence; never taking is eyes off a moment of the battle. It was starting to get intense like he hoped. But soon he knew it would be over. And he hoped and prayed that with the end of the mother and daughter fight his goal for letting it taking place would be achieved.

---------------------------------------------------

About one hundred and fifty yards away from the Royal Palace. A giant mushroom cloud could be seen for miles, the result of the impact the blast and Teela made when they connected with the ground. Teela'na's heart raced with anxiety as she looked upon her handy work. She once again thrust her staff forward, sending another huge blast of magical energy at her daughters crash location. Soon the Sorceress littered the area with beams of magic, each meant to do nothing other then to leave her daughter completely incapacitated.

The Sorceress hated what she was doing. With every strike, her heart felt like it was being pierced through. Never should a mother and daughter have to fight so. Never should they have to treat each other like hated enemies. Those thoughts, along with painful others, crossed through her mind.

Fifteen minutes, and over twenty bolts later, Teela'na finished with her attack. Black smoke went out for miles from a hundred foot deep crater, the result of her magical strikes. She dropped down in midst of the smoke like a rock in the ocean. She started panting heavily given the huge exertion she put her body through. But in her present state of mind the fatigue was nothing compared to the worry Teela'na felt over Teela and what she thought her daughter's condition would be once she found her.

With great pain, Teela'na rose from off her knees, and started to limp around looking for any sign of her daughter. She walked over to the edge of the crater, waiting anxiously for the smoke to clear. Each minute seemed like hours as she waited. Thoughts of what might be a mangled and dying Teela entered her mind. Tears started to fall at the horrifying thought of her only child spitting up blood and grasping to hang on to a thread of life.

' _No … No … No!! She can't be dead! She can't be!!' _

() So … even the mighty Sorceress can lose concentration on her mental barrier when facing extreme stress. But ... I know this must go far beyond stress for you ... Tell me guardian, in all your years of being the Guardian of Grayskull did you ever envision a day like this? ()

At first the Sorceress was going to tell Adam exactly what she thought of his question, but decided in the end to not waste her effort on an obvious attempt to get under her skin. But his question did help to relieve some of her fears. Adam's tone didn't have any worry or fear about his loves condition. And to the Sorceress that only could mean that Teela was not only alive but also not in any danger of dying.

' _Thank the …-- '_

The Sorceress suddenly found her self in a vise like rear chokehold. The sudden attack left her shocked and gasping desperately for air. Teela then wrapped her legs around her mother's waist in a rear body scissor, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"S-s-stop …" the Sorceress feebly stated.

In response, Teela only squeezed tighter and tighter. Mercilessly she tried to snuff her mother's life out right there and then without the slightest thought of compassion. Teela'na tried using her powers, but her daughters suffocating hold, made using her abilities all but impossible. As the seconds passed the world around Teela'na began to blur and grow dark. Death was upon her, death at the cruel and uncaring hands of her only child.

---------------------------------------------------

Every pain, regret, heartache, defeat, betrayal, and failure rushed into Evil-Lyn's mind. Everything that was wrong in her life fueled her burning power like coals in a raging fire. She gazed upon her new master, hatred in her eyes at his attempt to snuff out her life.

"You did well Evelyn … very well …" Kakarotto. stated

The Eternian witch continued to look upon her master with hatred in her mind. Kakarotto at the moment was representing all the pain and misery her tattered life had endured. She no longer saw his hardened masculine face, but instead saw Skeletor's deformed and wretched features.

"Die!!"

The Mistress of Evil suddenly launched herself at Kakarotto with blinding speed. Caught slightly off guard by her sudden move, he was caught with a sweeping right hook to the jaw with so much force the punch shook the entire chamber upon impact.

"Nice punch Evelyn … but if you want to hurt me, you will have to develop a much stronger one then that," he said giving her a playful smirk.

Before the Eternian could respond. She was, within an instance flung clear across the chamber and crashed back first against the wall. Evil-Lyn once again slumped down to the ground, but this time the impact didn't leave her hurting or disoriented but only more enraged.

"Die you deformed freak!!" she screamed launching herself back at Kakarotto.

(( Looks like you ticked her off a little to much. Guess your plan wasn't so brilliant after all. )) Son Goku said with a mocking snicker.

' _Shut up …her power came out, that was all I was concerned about ... '_

(( And the Ki rage she's in, that doesn't concern you? ))

' _If she were training by herself then I would be. But why would I worry since I'm here to watch over her? The rage will pass …and once it does she will be better …-- '_

Stopping his conversation with his alter ego, Kakarotto quickly extended his right palm and released a jolt of Ki electricity. Evil-Lyn screamed in agony as she was slowly electrocuted until she shriveled to the floor like a crumpled piece of paper.

While he was having his conversation with Son Goku, Evil-Lyn was relentlessly attacking him. Throwing punches and kicks with so much force, if it were indeed Skeletor she was attacking his face would of instantly imploded upon a single impact from one of the devastating blows. But Kakarotto was nothing like Skeletor and shrugged off her attacks with ease. He let her pound on him while Goku expressed his concern with the way he was handling her training. But stopped the conversation as he noticed she stopped pounding on him and was instead trying to conjure up some of her dark magic.

"Sorry to do that to you Evelyn … but all forms of magic will be forbidden during your trai ...--."

" Sire … Sire … "A familiar voice said over his scouter.

A small smile crept onto the Saiya-Jin rulers face as he heard the voice. Seih hadn't contacted him since he ordered that no one is permitted in Eternia after the results of her last visit. Her silence though secretly troubled him. Before that point she always contacted him at night in which she would keep him informed of the days events on Vimoche and each one secretly used the time to enjoy one another's company. But after his command, his love remained strangely quiet.

"Hello Seih … long time no hear," he said walking out of the gravity chamber, leaving a smoking and burnt Evil-Lyn unconscious on the floor.

Kakarotto didn't go far. He sat down a few feet away from the door, on the top step of the stairs that lead to the room. He reclined against the wall as a holographic image of Seih appeared a couple of feet in front of him.

" Hello Sire ... sorry for not keeping in frequent contact. I just felt we both might need some time to ourselves ... _"_

"No need to apologize Seih, no need at all ..." he said in a surprisingly placid manner. "But I will say that I was beginning to think that perhaps my queen may of fallen out of

love with me ..." he said giving her a wink and a slight chuckle.

Seih was in shock after his statement, and momentarily didn't know how to respond. She originally contacted him to explain what Fitelh had done and to beg him to show her mercy. She felt she should be honest with the man she loved. That honesty about Fitelh's cruel crime and some major begging, would allow her cousin to live. But his statement completely caught her off guard and caused the genius scientist to forget why she originally contacted him.

"Speechless? ..."

" A bit ... you've never said anything like that to me before. You've never called me your queen ... _"_

"True, and for that I'm sorry ... but you are my queen, and when I come back I will make it perfectly clear to everyone."

" S-so are you saying we will be wed when you return?_ "_ Seih asked as her heart was beating frantically over his possible answer.

(( Before you answer, I hope you understand the possible ramifications? ))

_' I do, so don't worry yourself. '_

(( Hell on earth Kakarotto, just remember I warned you when it begins. ))

_' Your opinion is noted, but don't worry Son Goku I know what I'm doing. '_

"Yes Seih, a little while after I return we will be wed," he said with a huge smile.

Seih fainted, causing Kakarotto to stare at the holographic image in complete shock.

_' Super powered, fearless, and a genius, but yet she faints when I say we are getting married? Women ... ' _he thought as he simply shook his head in disbelief.

Kakarotto was about to use his scouter to contact Daz or Seto so they could attend to Seih, but the sound of Fitelh's voice over the trans-dimensional link stopped him. He was going to tell Fitelh what happened, but remembering how she dislikes him. Kakarotto simply closed the connection and headed back into the gravity chamber.

As he entered, Kakarotto saw that Evil-Lyn had already regained consciousness and was slowly trying to stand. He calmly walked up to her smoking form and stood directly in front of the Eternian witch. Evil-Lyn used all her remaining strength to make herself upright. But the second she did she fell into his chest, leaning on him for support.

"You're up much sooner then I thought Evelyn. The way I shocked you I was thinking you would be out for hours."

"I like it rough ... " Evil-Lyn weakly whispered out, right before she reached down with her left hand and tried to grab Kakarotto's crouch. "I want you to be rougher my master ..." she whispered seductively.

The move surprised the Legendary warrior. No woman had ever done that to him before. Not even his deceased wife Chi-Chi. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say. So he just used his speed to move himself back ten feet to escape her sultry grasp.

(( I think being electrocuted only served to turn her on. Either that or she might be trying to pay you back for those times you excited her hormones.)) Son Goku said before letting out a chuckle.

_' Of all the women I could of met I had to meet a vengeful masochist... ' _Kakarotto thought as he shook his head._ ' Come to think of it, all the women in my life have been strange to some degree or another. Chi-Chi was bossy and could be just plain insane at times. Jenna was psychotic to a degree. Seih can be emotionally unstable. And now Evelyn, who has masochist tendencies ... '_

(( Do not forget about Fitelh. ))

_' Oh yes ... how can I forget her. The woman whom if she could would commit genocide on half the civilizations in the Universe. And she has the nerve to call me a monster. '_

(( You are a monster Kakarotto, but a controlled one I have to admit. ))

_' Coming from you I will take that as a compliment, ' _Kakarotto let out a small mental chuckle, before turning his full attention back on Evil-Lyn.

The Eternian witch wanted to follow him, so as to pay him back for the times he excited her. But frankly she didn't have the strength to move any further. Kakarotto seeing just how weak she was, took a Senzu bean out of a pocket on his belt and levitated the bean into Evil-Lyn's mouth. The Eternian slowly chewed the miracle bean and within seconds all of her energy was restored.

"By Patamowos, did I ever need that ..." she said giving Kakarotto a grateful look.

Evil-Lyn then moved both of her arms in front of herself, taking on the appearance of a boxer. Kakarotto smiled at her determination. He formed two small balls of energy in each hand ready to continue with her training.

---------------------------------------------------

In the solace of her room Teela slept peacefully. She dreamt of her childhood, of a time when she had no cares or worries, except training to be the best warrior she could. It was indeed a pleasant dream, free of the chaos and pain of the real world.

"I can't believe you told her that! You promised me you would keep that between us!" The Sorceress screamed into Adam's face.

It was now two o'clock in the morning, and Adam and the Sorceress were engaged in a spirited discussion right outside Teela's door.

"Silence yourself woman. Do you want to wake her?" the young prince calmly replied.

"I will not silence myself! My own daughter almost killed me because of your manipulation!"

"Manipulation? More like opening her eyes to my world. All I did to Teela was give her a small glimpse of what it feels like to be me. Or I should say a me whose feelings and emotions aren't in check. Besides, I think you're more upset because I forced you to swear loyalty to me," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Like I had a real choice in what happened ... You manipulated me into either choosing that or death …" Teela'na solemnly replied, remembering the events which led to her bowing to Adam's will.

Out of shame and frustration at what took place, the Sorceress suddenly slapped Adam across the cheek, producing a small smile from the young prince. She raised her palm for another strike but was stopped as Adam quickly grabbed her around the waist and drew her to him, so that they were chest to chest.

"Get off of me you …--"

In a surprise and perplexing move, Adam planted a kiss right on the Sorceresses lips. He then slightly lifted her up and pressed her firmly against the wall. Teela'na was in complete shock over her former champions bold move. She desperately tried to pry him off, but he was unmoving. Teela'na knew the last thing she needed was someone to walk by and see the both of them. A few seconds later though, her fears were quenched as Adam released the lip-lock and set her back down on the ground. Teela'na just glared at the Eternian heir not knowing what to say or think to his actions.

"I won't lie, you are an incredibly attractive woman. In some ways more so then your daughter …" Adam said keeping himself pressed up against the Sorceress.

Teela'na's heart began to race over his comments. The incident was eerily similar to what happened two months prier to when they were alone after another successful victory against Skeletor. Except she was the aggressor then, pinning him against the wall, trying to seduce him.

"No Adam … No! …" she said trying to push him off.

"Really? … So if I ask you to become the _second_ to Teela, you wouldn't accept?"

Teela'na gave him a strange look. The term _second_ didn't immediately register in her thoughts, but after a few seconds the meaning came to her and nearly caused the former guardian to fly off in a rage.

"I will not be anyone's concubine …" she said through clenched teeth.

"Well … maybe if Teela change's her mind about becoming my queen you could take her place? … Like a backup of sorts…--"

The look Teela'na gave him quickly stopped Adam from continuing with his comment. Her eyes were glowing with rage, and even though she knew she couldn't hurt him physically, the Sorceress had every intention of trying if he persisted with his comments.

"You really need to mellow out Sorceress. I was only giving you what you gave to me two months ago. Besides ... I love your daughter to much to want anyone else ..."

Adam then released his embrace and stepped back a couple feet. The Sorceress let out a sigh of relief as he backed away. Adam smirked at her gesture, and was about to say another smart comment, but a fluctuation in Teela's energy quickly stopped him.

"I see she's awake ..." he said looking towards Teela's door.

"Yes ... I-I know ..."

"Why the sad tone woman? Regardless of what happened earlier she's still your daughter.

Time you both came to grips with that and move on."

"How can we? After yesterday's events how can we possibly live like mother and daughter?"

"How will you know until you try? I took back all of my power from her, so there shouldn't be any danger of Teela attacking like she did before. Plus I didn't heal her completely from the strain my power put on her body, so she should be alert but sore and very weak. You will be safe talking to her Sorceress, I promise you that."

"I was talking about emotionally. How can those scars possibly be healed? …I've lost my daughter … if I ever had her to begin with …" a dejected Sorceress said before she tried to walk away.

"Teela really is your daughter, for you two lose heart just the same. Listen to me woman!" Adam said as he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to stop and face him. "You fought her thinking her life was in danger, hoping your actions would save your only daughters life. So now you're just going to walk away because of fear? ... What sense does that make?"

"Yes! How can I face her after everything?! She thinks I abandoned her and you know what? She's right ..."

"So what? Will you now just let any feelings she may still have for you rot away, or will you try and save what little might be there?"

"I-I can't ...--"

"What do you mean can't? I put you two through that whole ordeal yesterday so that hopefully the experience might knock some sense into both of you. In other words I wanted you both to vent your frustrations out. I know it was cruel what I did and may of added some more scars, but if the end result brings you two back together, then I think the whole incident would be something you two cherish for the rest of your lives."

Teela'na just stared at Adam with a blank expression. She wanted to lash out at him for his actions, but frankly the elder wizard was too emotionally, and physically drained.

"Fine ... since you went too so much trouble to further ruin my life. I'll try talking to her in the morning then. Even though I doubt it would do any good," the Sorceress sadly stated before turning and walking down the hall.

Adam decided to let her go, figuring she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. The day certainly was eventful and had taken a lot out of everyone. He now decided to turn his thoughts solely to his love and what her reaction would be upon hearing about all that had taken place.

---------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: The main reason this chapter took so long was because of the situation involving the Sorceress, Teela & Adam. I'm very curious to hear people's opinion's on the whole incident. Well have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year !! :) **_


	18. Chapter: 16

_**The Price Of Power**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

_**A/N: Hi all :) Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter: Sixteen**_

* * *

Even though the conversation happened right outside her door, Teela found it hard to make out exactly what was being said. All the young warrior knew were that two people had what appeared to be a spirited argument. The voices didn't seem familiar to her, but given the wooziness she was feeling, Teela knew everything would feel funny and unfamiliar until she was feeling better. 

Teela's memory of what happened the day before was very vague. She remembered Adam transferring some of his power to her and the horror she felt as it seemed to consume her soul, but everything after that was a complete and utter mystery to the young warrior. She tried to sit up in her bed, but the moment she did her head began spinning like the room had suddenly become a giant Ferris wheel.

Slowly, Teela lowered her head back unto her pillow. Any immediate movement she saw wouldn't be possible any time soon, so she just laid there like a lifeless log contemplating why she was in such bad shape.

' _I bet Adam's power transfer had something to do with this. I still can't believe he did that to me …'_

Teela suddenly clutched her head as an excruciating headache suddenly came over her. Her skull began throbbing and throbbing like someone was hitting her in the head with a club. The teen let out an excruciating cry, as maddening amounts of pain continued to bombard her skull.

Adam chose that very moment to enter the room and just stood there shocked as Teela was tossing back and forth in her bed while continuing to clutch her skull. Quickly breaking out of his shock, he instantly ran over to his love and tried to gently restrain her, and at the same time find out what was ailing the young warrior..

"Teela what's …"

"It hurts… Help me please! Please…" Teela begged, as she continued her violent movement.

"Teela what hurts, what's wrong" Adam nervously asked.

"Help me" the tortured teen begged.

For the first time in what seemed like ages Adam felt fear. Teela's sudden and totally unexpected behavior perplexed the young teen leaving him frantically searching his brain for a way to help her.

' _Dear GOD what could be doing this to her …'_

Before the young prince could finish his statement, a single word was suddenly spoken to him telepathically. Adam was in shock as he heard the voice. Especially when he realized it didn't belong to Kakarotto or anyone else he thought he knew with telepathic abilities. At first he was thinking Teela's troubling situation was causing him to hear things. But then the voice spoke again, repeating the same word as before.

' _You…' _Adam said to himself.

You, was the word the strange voice spoke to him. Adam quickly realized that whomever was speaking to him was apparently laying the blame for Teela's torturous situation on him.

' _That's nonsense whoever you are! Nothing I did caused this …'_

Suddenly a deep forgotten memory unearthed itself from Adam's mind. The young Prince stared in shock at the memory. It was back when Kakarotto was training him in The Room of Spirit and Time, and of a serious warning the Saiya-Jin gave his young protégé.

_' But I followed teachers instructions to the tee about transferring power and followed all of his guidelines to insure the persons safety _...

The memory continued and after a few more seconds the heir to the throne of Eternia saw why the mysterious voice blamed him for Teela's suffering.

' _I-I forgot … how could I forget'_

Without wasting another moment, Adam placed his right hand onto Teela's forehead and released a little bit of his energy into her body. Almost instantly the young warrior settled down as the pain eased up. About ten more seconds passed and the pain was completely gone from the relieved teen. Teela immediately sat up once seeing it was safe to do so. A big and relieved smile was plastered on the teens face as she rose, glad that the agonizing ordeal was finally over.

"Sorry Teela ... I should of healed you completely and saved you from the pain you just suffered ... Forgive me for being so careless and stupid" Adam said as he extended his hand to her.

Teela accepted Adam's gracious gesture, taking his hand as she rose out of her bed. Adam gave his love a warm smile as she stood and was once again going to ask for her forgiveness, but that was until the blanket came off her body and he saw her dressed in only a sports bra like brassiere and a pair of scanty underpants.

_' Oh no ... not now! I don't need this now! ...'_

Another of the warnings Kakarotto gave him, one of the many one should say, was to be extremely careful in the company of women. Adam was no fool. He knew by women, Kakarotto really meant Teela. Kakarotto knew how deeply Adam's love for Teela ran, but he also knew of the danger his new power would put Teela in if his young student wasn't careful. And now the young prince saw exactly why his teacher warned him so sternly.

_' To always keep your emotions and hormones in check, because your new power will heighten every aspect of your being, especially your sex drive ... You could hurt someone Adam. You could hurt them, her … very, very bad ...'_

Adam continually repeated Kakarotto's warning in his head, trying to calm his hormones before they began to rage even more fiercely. But sadly, it seemed the more he tried to fight, the more they raged and increased the chance of him hurting the one he loved.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" Teela asked nervously as she saw his lustful gaze.

Adam in turn slowly raised his right hand, stopping directly in front of her right breast. Every carnal craving inside his body was screaming for him to rip her bra off and have his way with her. Like the flames of hell, they raged unrelenting, wanting Adam to show no mercy or regard towards his love and what the possible impact would be if he were to indeed rape her.

' _That is what the desires are telling me to do, and sadly a part of me actually wants to follow these evil cravings and do that to Teela. Lord Patamawos help me … ' _he thought trying with all his might to resist the urges.

After about a minute of the two just standing like statues staring at one another, Adam's prayer worked, as he found the strength not to listen to the more evil cravings. In turn, Adam slowly moved his right hand away from Teela's chest and instead raised it towards and eventually onto the right side of her cheek. Gently he began brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, despite the obvious fear which was written all over Teela's face.

"Tell me … how did it feel to have my power…" he said seductively. "Did it make you feel alive, like the world was in the palm of your hands? ... Did you feel like you could do anything, or go anyplace without the slightest bit of fear? ... Tell me Teela ... tell me how it felt ..." Adam said trying more to take his mind off the near case of dishonor he had almost perpetrated on his love.

Given the fact her fear was now growing by leaps and bounds with each passing second, adding onto her already partial amnesia of the previous days events. Teela had no reply to give her love. But strangely the teens heart began to race as Adam spoke. Beating with a strange sense of excitement at his words.

"Why the look of confusion my love? Certainly you couldn't of forgotten all that happened considering you were search a large part of it" he asked as Teela simply shook her head, while continuing to give him a scared and confused look. "Well then ... if you truly have forgotten then I will help you to remember ..."

Adam gently moved his hand from off Teela's cheek and onto her temple. A warm sensation suddenly came over the Eternian captain, causing her to immediately tense up.

"Don't worry Teela I'm not repeating what I did to you yesterday. I will never do that to you again …" he said solemnly. "This is just a means to jog your memory …" he said before giving her a warm smile.

His statement served to calm his loves nerves, but only slightly. Adam was still unpredictable in her estimation, unpredictable and dangerous.

"Adam wh…" Teela stopped her statement as all of the days events suddenly flooded into her head. She stood there in shook at what she saw, from the incident with her mother to what followed after.

* * *

_- **Flashback** -_

Teelana slowly opened her eyes to find, to her great shock, that she was still alive. She immediately sat up and began looking around for her daughter's and Adam's whereabouts.

"Right here Sorceress" stated Adam.

Teelana immediately turned her attention directly above her, only to be met with the sight of Adam floating twenty feet above her, with Teela draped over his shoulder apparently unconscious.

"I'm glad you've awaken so soon. For a while there I was thinking that perhaps Teela had taken a larger toll on your body then I had estimated."

Adam slowly floated down, and positioned himself fifteen feet away from the former guardian of Grayskull. Teelana stared at him with pure hate. For in her mind he, and no one else, was responsible for the further deterioration of herself and Teela's relationship.

"I suggest you remove that look from your face woman before I set her loose on you again ..."

Teelana's rage exploded after Adam's statement, causing her to gather what remained of her power into her right fist, and then launch herself at the cocky heir.

"Don't say I didn't warn you …"

As she closed the gap, Teela's eyes suddenly snapped open, and stared venomously at her charging mother. Then in another surprise move the teen placed both hands against Adam's chest, and then launched herself off his shoulder connecting with a spear-tackle to her shocked mother. Before she knew what was happening Teelana's spine and the back of her head crashed violently to the ground causing a small crater to form from the impact. The Sorceress let out a spine tingling scream as her back was instantly broken.

"Does it hurt mother…" Teela asked as she slowly stood and looked with disdain at her parent.

Teelana was unable to move let alone answer her daughters' malicious question. Pain beyond anything she had ever felt coursed through her entire body, so much so the former guardian would of gladly welcomed death if it meant relieving her agony.

"The mighty Sorceress unable to move and on the ground helpless like a new born child … Perhaps I should help you … spare you from the pain you're in now … After all you did bare me. Carried me in your stomach for months … until deciding to abandon me upon my birth."

Teela then kicked the Sorceress straight in the ribs causing her mother to cry out in more excruciating pain.

"Oh … did that hurt…" Teela asked with a sadistic look. "Perhaps this will make it feel better"

Teela then reared back her leg and once again struck her defenseless mother in the ribs. A loud cracking noise was instantly heard the moment the teen connected with her attack. An eerie smile crossed Teela's lips as the Sorceresses rib broke. She lifted her leg again, but this time drove the heel of her boot into her mothers' stomach. Then with only the same evil look, Teela drove her heel into the middle of the Sorceresses face, breaking Teelana's nose instantly.

"How do your ribs feel now, better…" Teela asked before letting out a chuckle.

The teen then knelt down and horridly began punching her mother in the face. Teelana now more then ever wished for death. With each passing moment the pain flowing through her body only increased. Words nor cries could no longer escape from her lips because of the pain. She wanted a release from her physical and emotional torment, and the only one she saw that would ease her pain was the one with final absolution.

_' No! _..._ I mustn't think like this! The cowards way out will never be my _...-_' _Teelana's thought was interrupted as she took another vicious punch to the left side of her jaw.

Teelana's head violently snapped to the side causing her to have a case of whiplash. Teela smiled evilly at seeing the result of her handiwork. Then further adding onto her evil behavior she grabbed her mother by her crushed jaw and forced her head back to its original position.

"I bet you're wondering if I even feel the slightest bit of remorse for what I'm doing to you" Teela told her mother as she placed her left hand over the Sorceresses mouth and nose in an attempt to cut off her oxygen.

"Or perhaps you're wondering if this is all some kind of horrible dream and at any moment you're about to wake up and continue on with your dreary existence inside Castle Grayskull."

Teelana looked into her daughters cold eyes, pleading with her without words to stop. Teela though gave a sadistic smile before removing her hand from off her mothers face, only to a second later deliver another merciless punch to the Sorceresses exposed jaw.

"I know you think I'm psychotic and suffer from some sort of delirium ... But know this whore, I suffer from neither of those two things ..." Teela said as she once again grabbed the Sorceress by the jaw and forced her head back to its original position so that they were face to face once again. "I'm enjoying every moment of both..." the teen said with an ominous smile.

Teelana saw clearly she was going to die unless a miracle took place. Teela's look and mannerism showed the former guardian her worst fears about her daughter were indeed true.

_' Her mind has become so corroded by her hatred of me, I doubt anyone or thing could offer up any type of reasoning in which she would adhere to. I truly have lost her ... ' _Teelana thought, as tears began to run down her battered cheeks.

But before fate revealed more of what was planned for her, the elder wizard made her mind up in that very moment to try one last thing in an attempt to put an end to her misery.

_'I-If I am to die, then I will correct my mistake before I do …' _

Even though partially paralyzed and almost completely out of power, Teelana had enough control of her body and enough power remaining to focus all of what was left into the tip of her right index finger.

_'Forgive me my daughter ...' '_Teelana sadly thought as she waited for the right opportunity to unleash her last attack.

The former guardian knew her time in the land of the living was about to be over. Whether by Teela's merciless beating or by the fact that unleashing her attack would deplete her energy, and given the injuries she suffered would be too much of a strain for her body to endure.

_'And so it ends ... I can't believe she's going to go this far …' _Adam thought to himself.

The young prince watched in silence as the Sorceress slightly raised her right arm, then with her index finger still glowing released a thin laser like beam as Teela was rearing back her fist for another punch.

_- **End Flashback** -_

* * *

"Yes ... I remember now! ... " Teela said with an apparent twinge of anger in her voice. "S-she shot me right through the chest! ..." 

"Yes ... when it happened I feared you were dead … but thankfully my power managed to save you."

"That b..."

"Be calm Teela ... Your mother was desperate, and obviously wasn't thinking straight. If she were I highly doubt she would of done such a thing."

Adam could see Teela was so filled with anger that the teen was beginning to tremble. He searched his mind for a way to calm her down before she rushed out and tried to finish what she started with the Sorceress.

"Before you totally condemn your mother, just remember that you were trying to kill her. Even the most timid of animals will fight to any extreme if they feel their life was in danger. So how much more would a person"

Even though Teela knew the truth in Adam's words, her pride refused to let her acknowledge it. She hated her mother, or more exactly a part of her did. Teela's real feelings towards her parent were exactly split fifty-fifty. And for the life of her she couldn't realize what was keeping her from hating the Sorceress completely.

* * *

_- **Flashback** -_

Adam continued to watch in silence, as the beam pierced right through the middle of Teela's chest and burst out from her back. The young captain's eyes went wide with shock as her mother's hand dropped to the ground. The Sorceress let out a small chuckle as Teela slowly lowered her right hand towards her chest and put her index and middle finger on and into the silver dollar sized wound.

"And now my daughter … we die together … " the Sorceress said with an eerie smile.

Teela slowly pulled her blood-covered fingers out of the wound and stared in disbelief as the red fluid dripped to the ground like a leaky faucet.

"You acted like I was a plague in your life. So now I have remedied that problem, just like you wanted …"

Teela flew into a rage after her mother's statement and viciously grabbed her around the throat with both of her hands and tried to choke the life out of her. The Sorceress didn't flinch in the slightest, she knew no matter what her time was over and nothing herself or Teela did would affect that truth.

"You are too quick to give up woman. If you both die then what will that accomplish"

() Freedom from you … ()

"Is that so…Don't you mean freedom from accountability, responsibility and duty"

() Die you self-righteous bastard! You hear me die! ()

"Such venomous words considering I'm the only person at the moment who can save both your lives ..."

() I would rather die then accept your ...- ()

"Really? ...You are a terrible liar woman, and before you chose to interrupt me again let me tell you how I know you're lying. But first ..."

Sensing that both women were only seconds away from dying, Adam caused Teela's entire body to go into a state of paralysis. Almost immediately the Sorceress felt the pressure around her throat loosen, much to her relief. But, the former guardian knew it was only a brief pleasure as she could feel that the cold hand of death was upon her.

_' Everything is starting to turn dark ... and with it comes the end of my misery ... ' _the elder wizard thought as a cold chill went up her spine.

"You once told me we were connected because of the power of King Grayskull flowing through the both of us. So you knew about my life both on the battlefield as He-Man and also about my life inside the Royal Palace. Did you know Sorceress that the connection worked both ways? Actually I shouldn't ask that question because I know you did. Even though I'm sure you tried your best to keep the connection from flowing both ways, there were things that managed to leak through your mental wall. For instance, when we almost made love. It really didn't surprise me that the incident took place."

The Sorceress suddenly felt a familiar warm sensation inside her battered body. Seconds later she felt her broken bones starting to mend along with every cut and bruise.

'_Blast him! Can't he even leave me be in death…'_

Teelana snapped her eyes open, determined to give Adam the biggest tongue lashing of his young life. But as she tried to raise herself from off the ground and subsequently free herself from Teela's grip, the former guardian saw that she herself could no longer move. Panic began to immediately resonate in her mind, fearing that Teela's merciless beating had rendered her paralyzed. But a few seconds later she realized her fears were premature and that instead of being paralyzed, her body was instead pinned to the ground by an invisible force.

"Let me go you ..."

"Calm down, calm down, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt again, like the last time you rushed me."

"Oh thank you for your concern o wise and benevolent prince" Teelana said sarcastically, to which Adam let out an amused chuckle.

"Cute response woman, maybe I should awaken Teela and see if she finds your sense of humor as entertaining as I do"

"Awaken…"

For the first time Teelana noticed that Teela wasn't just frozen in the same position as before, but also seemed to be in a deep asleep. She also noticed that the wound she caused her daughter was also completely gone with no sign other then a hole in her chest-plate that anything had happened.

"I knew your feelings towards me long before the incident two months ago ever happened. I knew you fell in love with me even though you tried to keep it a secret …" Adam then let out a small smirk as he saw his statement caused Teelana's eyes to go wide with surprise.

"You see woman, every time I was in your presence certain emotions always seemed to come across from your side of our little link. At first I thought I was imagining things, that it was just the hormones talking of a teenage boy towards a stunningly attractive older woman. But after a few times, I realized it wasn't me. That you were the one ..."

"I told you the reason for that and also for why I tried to sleep with you"

"Oh yes the excuse you gave me about how the feelings of the previous guardians still affect you to some degree or another, but none more then the first, Veena, the wife of King Grayskull."

"That's right … Even though her soul has moved unto the next world, her spirit, memories and power still abide within me" Teelana said suddenly turning her attention back towards her daughter. "I never slept with Adam … It was just in a moment of weakness, I let the desires Veena felt for her husband over take me, and myself and that manipulative dog just shared an ordinary kiss ..." she said hoping the truth would reach Teela even in her asleep, and hopefully would appease her daughter's rage once she eventually awakened.

"Manipulative dog… Woman let me remind you that kiss we shared was far beyond ordinary. You kissed me like we were long time lovers. Trying to pry you off was one of the greatest feats of strength He-Man ever had to perform. You can only use Veena as an excuse to a certain degree Teelana ... Her memories can't force you to do what you didn't feel like doing in the first place."

Teelana was about to respond until she saw that Adam had moved within a few inches of where she lay. The young Prince stood over his love and her mother looking down at both with a small smile. He then knelt down on one knee and slowly began brushing the back of his right hand against Teelana's cheek.

"Get away from me ..." Teelana threateningly growled out.

"Why? ... Isn't this what you always wanted? To feel my touch, to have me touch you in the way a man touches a woman he loves ..."

"Take your hands off me"

"Again why? I'm just going to give you what you want ..."

Despite more warnings, Adam leaned down and kissed the Sorceress gently on the lips. Her head began to swirl with all sorts of thoughts at the princes' bold action. Her heart ran wild with forbidden emotions as the kiss suddenly turned from a shocking act to that of pure unbridled passion in mere seconds.

() Dear Elders what am I doing! ()

The Sorceress swore she must of gone crazy. Insanity was the only thing, which made any sense to her at the moment, as to why she was actually enjoying and worse of all in her mind reciprocating Adam's kiss.

() Why do you even try to resist woman? You know this is what you want ... You know this has been burning inside you almost from when we first laid eyes upon each other. ()

Teelana tried to stop herself from further indulging in the lust filled kiss. But as the seconds continued to pass, her hormones and secret desires began to over power her willpower.

() Veena ... Veena ... hear your husband ... ()

Upon hearing his words the Sorceresses heart was instantly filled with fear. The former guardian had an idea what her former champion was trying to do and she desperately tried to use what remained of her quickly eroding willpower to fight against it.

() Swear loyalty to your husband Veena ... ()

() Bastard, get out of my mind! ()

() Swear loyalty to me and avoid death. Swear loyalty to me and we will rule all of Eternia together, like we did before Hordak attacked and caused us to separate from one another. ()

With every passing moment Teelana's common sense was quickly eroding. Her predecessors' memories were flooding into her mind rapidly. Clouding her mind too such a severity she started to believe the memories were of the present reality instead of the past.

() Now tell me my Queen … Do you serve me like in the days of old, or do you wish death at the hands of Teela? Do you wish for us to be together forever, or for us to part once again, and for you to die heartbroken and alone like before… ()

Gently Adam released the lip lock on the Sorceress and slowly raised himself back upright. He then looked down into the Sorceresses now glossed over eyes and saw that his plan had worked.

"You belong to me now ..." he whispered softly, before releasing the restraining force he used to keep her pinned to the ground.

* * *

The minutes following his seduction of the former guardian of Grayskull were tumultuous to say the least for the young prince. He chose to release and awaken Teela, a move which saw the Teen being rather reluctant for lack of a better word in accepting that she shouldn't continue to try and rip her mothers head clear off her body. 

"Let me go so I can finish killing her" Teela screamed out, as Adam had his right arm around her waist, stopping the teen from running over and inflicting more harm on Teelana.

The Sorceress watched the scene in silence with the same glossed over zombified look. Veena's personality along with her own hidden desires were now in full control, as she stood facing the two from six feet away.

"What a strange little girl my love, where did you find her" the Veena controlled Sorceresses asked Adam.

"Little what"

Teela became so incensed after hearing her mothers question, Adam was forced to bind her from head to toe with rings of Ki energy, making the teen take on the appearance of a mummy.

"She is a friend ..." Adam said right before dropping the encased Teela to the ground.

Even though encased, Teela was writhing violently on the ground trying to break free. Adam gave a quick glance to make sure she was all right and started wondering if awaking her was the wisest of things to do. But after a few seconds of silent deliberation he knew there was really no other choice.

' _I need her awake at the moment if I truly want to gain complete control of the kingdom. '_

Adam's plan even though risky was quite ingenious for someone so young. Instead of a violent coup which he easily saw coming the moment he would asked his father to step down from the throne. Adam was slowly assembling pieces to make the transgression of rulership go more smoothly.

' _Just one more piece to go and then this will all be over … '_

_- **End Flashback** -_

* * *

Teela slapped Adam across the cheek while giving him a tempestuous look. Her anger threatened to completely boil over after seeing how her love manipulated her mother into bowing to his will. Adam to his credit took the slap without even the slightest hint of retaliation, understanding the reason why Teela did so and partially agreeing that he deserved to be struck if not worse for his actions. But in the depths of her heart, Teela was being tormented by guilt at her own shameful actions in spite of her attempts to ignore the feelings. 

' _The dog deserved what I did to her! Why should I feel guilty about it…'_

But in spite of another attempt too suppress the guilt, Teela's conscience refused to let her bring justification to her actions. Contrary to her mothers' belief that Adam was controlling her during their dire incident, Teela knew Adam was not the driving force in what took place. Her own hatred of the Sorceress and refusal to forgive her mothers past failures were what spurred her to commit the crimes she did. Hatred and bitterness were in control of her during their sad battle and not the manipulative prince.

_' I will not feel sorry for what happened ... I refuse ... refuse to feel anything ...- '_

Teela suddenly slumped to the floor to overcome with guilt. She let out an ear-piercing scream before starting to cry with such severity the droplets hitting the floor resembled blood. She began to pound the floor in frustration as everything which had happened lately was becoming far too much for her to endure.

Slowly, Adam knelt down putting a comforting hand on his loves shoulder. His hormones immediately went into remission at seeing her so distraught. He now more then ever seconded guessed himself for igniting the incident between Teela and her mother. He was hoping it would bring about resolution, hoping they would use the incident as a means to vent. But looking at Teela's state greatly worried him, and he just hoped that what he saw before him was just another step in getting the embattled pair back together.

* * *

What do you do when the person who would have been one the most important elements in your life was not there when you most needed them? What would you do while growing up you were lead to believe this person was dead, then all of a sudden they unexpectedly show up in your life seeking forgiveness for past wrongs? Would you welcome them with open arms, showing compassion and a willingness to forgive? Or would you curse and hate them? Refusing to excuse the past wrongs? 

Around eleven in the morning, two people stared coldly into each other's eyes. Both pair of eyes were bloodshot after hours of crying, each being the cause of the others pain. Both now stared at each other seeking one thing. The only thing which could be accomplished given all which had happened.

"To use a phrase mother once told me people on her planet use to settle differences, it's now time for you two to bury the hatchet" Adam said giving Teela a weary look.

The now King of Eternia stood positioned in-between mother and daughter acting as a deterrent incase either decided to get violent. But he had the feeling though violence wasn't on either persons mind at the moment. He hoped that the day before had given both their share of pain and maybe they were ready to put aside their differences and at least attempt a conversation.

"Okay now ..."

"Go Adam ..." Teela calmly stated.

"No way wi ..."

"Yes ...leave us ..." stated the Sorceress.

Adam gave them both a perplexed look. He couldn't believe that they actually thought he would let them be alone with one another. That was the furthest possible thing from his mind and he had no intention of doing so.

"Look … You wanted us to meet and talk and so we're here just like you wanted. You've done your part, now it's time to let us finish it …" stated Teela, as she continued to look coldly at her mother.

"She speaks the truth …you received your wish, now let us have ours ..." the Sorceress calmly chimed in. " If you're concerned that one will try and injure the other don't be. I believe we are both beyond that point …" Teelana said looking directly at Teela, pleading with only her eyes that she also felt the same.

Adam continued to have doubts but he clearly saw that both wanted to deal with their situation with no outside help. Letting out a small sigh he decided, though hesitantly, to let them have their way, or at least for the moment.

"Just keep it civil, I'll be keeping an eye on both of you."

Adam then disappeared from in-between them, leaving the two alone in the now rubble of what was once Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress let out a deep sigh, trying to gather the strength needed for what she figured would be a lengthy and undoubtedly difficult conversation. She looked around for a suitable peace of debris to use as a seat to rest her weary body. She was tired, frankly anyone would be if they stayed up virtually the whole night doing nothing but crying and beating herself up mentally for the wrongs in her life.

"Well … who starts…" Teelana stated as she found a suitable piece of rubble in which to sit upon.

"Does it truly matter" Teela replied choosing to remain standing, sounding as if she could careless what her mother had to say.

"No … I guess it really doesn't" Teelana said sounding a bit dejected after picking up Teela's tone.

The two now stood only six feet apart with only rock and air between them. If either wanted to attack the other, nothing would get in their way. And frankly that was what Teela wanted to do. Run right over and put her fist through her mothers face. But given her breakdown hours earlier the young captain knew that would not happen, or at least not yet.

_' I swear by the Elders, I will kill her if she even says anything remot...-' _Teela stopped her thought as another wave of heart wrenching guilt swept over her. She clenched her right fist in frustration, quickly putting it behind her waist so her mother couldn't see it trembling.

"When I was your age my daughter ... myself and my entire village were under siege and enslaved by a disciple of Hordak named Xuun and his minions. For years I had heard stories about Castle Grayskull and of the power of ages hidden within its gates. To save my home, I one day managed to escape and began searching for this power. I searched for days without food or water, with only the hope that the power of Grayskull could set my people free as my nourishment" Teelana paused, trying to gather herself after remembering the physical and mental torture she put herself through in her search.

"Moments from my death, I saw through the thick trees of the Evergreen Forest, and gazed upon the outline of the fortress in which I was searching for. Drawing upon my last bit of strength, I walked up to the gates and tried to enter, but passed out right in front of them. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but when I opened my eyes next I was confronted with the site of a strange, but yet majestic old woman dressed similar to how I am now. Kodak Ungor was her name. She informed me that she found me unconscious outside the gates of Grayskull and nursed me back to health."

"Why would she do that? You could have been an emissary of evil sent to infiltrate and steal the power of Grayskull" Teela asked in a surprisingly calm manner, which filled the Sorceresses heart with hope that maybe there was actually a chance for them to repair their relationship.

"I asked her why she helped me, considering I was filthy and so close to death I could feel myself slipping into the next world. Her response changed my life from that point and I could never forget her words ... " Teelana paused again, this time though with a small smile at the pleasant memory.

"Never does the Guardian of Grayskull look down on the poor or turn away when they can do good upon the helpless … Even though I was a stranger she could not turn away from helping me … "

"And…there must of been another reason for her to save someone as worthless as ..." Teela stopped herself again as the guilt threatened to sweep back over her if she continued with her statement.

The Sorceress hesitated, waiting fearfully to see if Teela would continue with her insult. But after her daughter didn't respond for a few seconds she saw it was safe to proceed, or so she hoped.

"Kodak also saved me because she knew it wasn't by chance that our paths had crossed. She believed the Spirit of King Grayskull had chosen me: a former slave girl, to succeed her. Some days later, once I had fully recovered, she informed me of the role of guardian, and after a few hours of deep thought I agreed to become the next Sorceress ..."

"And Kodak, what happened to her"

"Before I even finished saying the words I accept, Kodak Ungor disappeared like a vapor …"

"So she left you to fend for yourself like you left me. Tell me, how did it feel" Teela condescendingly asked.

The Sorceress quickly picked up on Teela's patronizing tone and braced herself for whatever situation that might come of it.

"Scared at first … but as the generations passed, and I learned more about the power of Grayskull, my fears subsided."

"Lucky you ... Perhaps if you were a helpless child then maybe you would of had a different outlook on things" Teela said with huge amounts of contempt dripping from her statement.

The Sorceress easily saw where Teela was trying to lead the conversation and with all the courage she had within her, decided to oblige her daughter and forgo with the pleasantness and get straight to the heart of why they were there.

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Teela …unless you want me to bring up a certain emotion altering device you use to deal with your pain …"

"Shutup! Don't speak to me about that, especially when you're as guilty as I am regarding why I used those" Teela screamed, as she became so incensed the teen threatened to fly off in another rage similar to the previous days.

Teelana could literally feel the anger radiating from off her daughters body, and knew she had to tread lightly if another violent episode was to be avoided.

"I will not ... I've stayed silent for too long. Far too long my daughter ..."

"Stop acting like you care! If you actually did, then you wouldn't of let that being do what it did to me"

"You chose Teela ... You … and no one else. You could of said no when whomever was in your room first placed that disk on you. You come off like you were forced and in a way your right. But as for as I can tell if you would of just decided to face the pain of dealing with what happened between yourself and Adam then your addiction would never of happened."

After being reminded about how she got into her substance abuse, Teela started to tremble from head to toe with rage. The Sorceress knew things were getting bad quick., and that Teela might explode at any moment.

_' But I had to say something. All her life I've stayed away because of fear. I've neglected my responsibility as a mother for far too long and it is now time to make things right, even if another violent incident like yesterdays comes about because of it. '_

The elder wizards proactive attitude shocked even her. The night before, she had spent it mostly crying and wallowing in self-pity. Her self-loathing became so bad at one point she seriously considered leaving during the night. Where she would of gone so no one would be able to find her, Teelana had no idea. Her dimensional mirror was destroyed with Grayskull, so inter-dimensional travel was off limits. Unless of course she used the spell to open a gateway to Despondos, but even in her depressed state she knew that idea was completely ludicrous. So the mighty Sorceress was ultimately forced to stay in the land of Eternia and deal with her problems.

' _Running away is what got me into my present predicament. Perhaps the generations of knowledge within me kicked in at some point during the night and helped me to realize this. Other than that I don't know where I'm getting the patience and strength to deal with this. '_

Teelana looked on silently as Teela with fists clenched began walking towards her. The teen stopped a foot and a half away, looking down at her mother with a look which was void of empathy.

"What do you expect, you pathetic excuse for a parent? I am after all your daughter ..." Teela spat out bitterly.

"Yes you are …" Teelana said letting out a small smile. "In every possible way you are my daughter, even down to the faults" Teelana calmly replied.

Teela was a little taken aback by her mothers statement. She wasn't expecting the Sorceress to agree with her or for that matter to act so calm after the previous day. The teen was sure another brutal encounter was what awaited herself and the Sorceress once they managed to get Adam to leave them alone. But so far it didn't seem like that was going to be the case, and that greatly confused the young captain.

"Teela ... I'm sure a part of you is wondering why I told you about my past. Well here is the reason why. I wanted you to know a bit of your family history, and also help you at the same time deal with your addiction ... I escaped from the hands of an enslaver. I freed myself from his grip and returned to save my people. I told you my story in hope that it would show you it is possible to escape slavery to someone or something ... "

Teela remained silent, waiting to see what else her mother had to say.

"I'm not asking for your love Teela ... I will admit to you that I don't deserve it. All I want is a chance to show you the love I have for you in my heart ... Give me this chance please. If I fail then do with me as you wish. I won't try to stop you from killing me if I fail again as your parent. But please, just give me the chance ..."

Tears started to fall from Teelana's eyes before she even finished her statement. She looked up pleadingly into Teela's eyes hoping/praying her daughter would give her the chance to redeem herself. But after a minute or so with no reply, the elder wizards hope began to waver.

_' I must not give up, despite my fear. Fear will only bring about more generations of pain and regret ... '_

At the same time Teelana decided not to give into her fears, she also decided perhaps her daughter just needed a little push to break through her hesitance.

"Here ..." Teelana said, offering her staff to Teela.

Teela looked at the gesture with confusion but after a few seconds hesitantly took the weapon, all the while wondering why her mother wanted her to have it. The teens confusion grew even more after a few seconds as Teelana suddenly moved from where she was sitting and knelt on both knees directly in front of her.

"If you truly hate me, then strike me down ... Strike me down and you will never have to worry about seeing me every again. You will never have to worry about my interference in your life. I will only be a memory, a passing thought as you continue on in your life" Teelana said with her head and eyes fixed towards Teela's feet.

The risk Teelana was taking was immense. Putting your life in the hands of the person who only a day ago tried to snuff it out. The move was foolish, but in her present state Teelana knew she had to take a risk. Even if it could cost the former guardian her life. And the end of her life was what she thought was going to happen, as Teela slowly raised her mothers staff so that the bottom end was directlyover the top of the Sorceresses head.

"Strike me down Teela! Strike me down if you hate me so much! ..." the Sorceress screamed as the tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. "Strike me down" she said defiantly, deciding regardless of what she would stick with her plan to the very end.

Memories new and old flooded into the young Eternian's mind. All the times while growing up she secretly wished to have a mother. The times where she silently cried herself to sleep at nights wondering why all the other kids had two parents yet she only had one. Why the Sorceress wasn't there for either of the times Adam struck her? Why her mother wasn't there to protect her against Fitelh? Why in the teens mind, Teelana just wasn't there for her, ever?

"WHY! ..." Teela screamed, as with all her might she drove the staff down.

* * *

_**A/N: I flirted with continuing the last flashback scene and also the scene above. But hey, I have to save stuff for the next chapter. Well, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. Let me know. Till next time. :)**_

_**P/S: The story will be coming to an end soon ... REPEAT! The Price of Power will be coming to an end soon. I would say it has ONE maybe TWO more chapters left. Thank you all in advance for your support. You guys and gals have been great in your support **__**and I appreciated all of your comments (keep them coming). Some might be sad to see the story go, but trust me it's better that it ends, so other things can have the chance to grow from its demise. :)**_


	19. Chapter: 17

_**The Price Of Power**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

**_A/N: Hi all :) Nope this isn't the end yet. Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Seventeen**_

**-xXx-**

In this brief life of ours, forgiveness can be the hardest thing for a person to do. But it is a needed necessity in order to live life to its fullest.

The Sorceress let out an ear-piercing cry, as the staff pierced right through the back of her shoulder and out through the front of the shoulder blade. Subsequently, causing blood to splatter onto Teela's hands and part of her chest plate from her mothers newly received wound. Teelana's cry and the site of the blood seemed though to have a positive effect despite its gruesome appearance, as it apparently snapped the teen out of her hate filled haze.

_' All of my life I've wished for a mother and now I'm about to kill her? ... '_

The teens hands were quivering from shock, as she continued to hold the staff. Teela almost couldn't believe what she had done, if not for the evidence right before her. She slowly looked down at her mother and watched in a daze as Teelana tried with all her might to not utter another word despite the pain she was in.

' _What have I done? … ' _Teela guiltily asked herself.

Teela slowly tightened her grip around the staff, and with one quick yank pulled the ancient weapon out of her mothers shoulder. The Sorceress let out another agonizing cry and dug her fingers into the ground trying to bear with the pain.

' _What have I done? … ' _Teela repeated, as tears began freely falling from her eyes.

Letting the staff drop to the ground directly in front of her mother. Teela turned around and began walking away. She stopped right at the edge of the abyss which once surrounded the once majestic castle. With her back to her mother she began saying something, which even though came out cold, filled the Sorceresses heart with hope despite her current situation.

"One chance … you have one chance to make good on your promise … fail and ... Don't fail ... You better not let me down again mother. Never again ..."

Teela remained at the edge of the abyss contemplating whether to wait for Adam to return or take the chance and jump over to the other side and walk back to the Palace.

' _I could use a nice long stroll about now. Some time by myself, just to reflect, might do me a lot of good. ' _

Teela though quickly realized her time alone would have to wait. Despite her dislike for her mother, Teela realized she couldn't leave the Sorceress in her current condition.

Teelana silently watched as Teela came near her. A bit of fear struck her heart as she saw her daughters hard stare. Thoughts that maybe Teela had changed her mind about giving her another chance raced through her mind, serving only to increase her fears. But once her daughter reached her Teelana was somewhat put at ease as Teela bent down and tried to help her stand.

_' Thank you whatever force has touched her heart …Thank you …'_

Teelana let out a small yelp as the sudden movement caused her entire body to be racked with pain. She could of used her power to heal herself, and be spared of the agony. But the idea of herself and Teela having non-violent close contact was something she liked. It was something she secretly yearned for, something she needed as a mother.

' _Ironic to be injured like this though, or maybe it's just deserts ... After … After what I did …'_

**-xXx-**

**_ Flashback _**

With hips swaying in full force, Teelana walked only the way a woman with one thing on her mind would towards Adam. The young Princes eyes went wide, as he saw her approaching. Her walk reminded him of how she approached him month's back and he had to admit to himself she was alluring, almost to the point of being overwhelming.

' _Very alluring … if Teela wasn't around I would …'_

Adam quickly stopped himself from continuing with the thought. He knew no good could come of it and quickly tried to dispel it from his mind. But his new subordinate was making it very hard, as she pressed her body against his and placed her head affectionately against his chest.

' _Good Lord, what have I done? … '_

Adam realized what the Sorceress wanted even without her uttering a single word. Causing her to take on Veena's personality was a move meant solely to gain control over her. He never considered doing so though, would have this unwanted side effect. Teelana believed she was really Veena, and consequently that meant she also believed Adam was her husband, and was expecting him to fulfill all of the duties of her deceased spouse.

"Come my love, lets leave this place and go somewhere more private …" Teelana said seductively.

The former guardian looked at her former champion hungrily, wanting with every fiber of her being to make love to her suppose husband. Adam knew he was in deep trouble if he didn't get away from her soon. His own cravings were starting to churn and if fully unleashed would most undoubtedly bring about a whole new situation the young heir wasn't ready to deal with.

' _Oh great, how am I suppose to get away from …'_

Adam paused, as he sensed some familiar power signatures heading his way. He let out a huge mental sigh, never so happy in his life to have the Master's attempt to interfere in his plans.

"My dear … there are some unwanted guest's heading our way. They may interfere with our plans and need to be dealt with as soon as possible. Would you mind dealing with them? I have some business I need to attend to ..."

"No need to ask my love, I will gladly take care of them. The fools will pay for interrupting us," Teelana said with a twinge of anger.

"Thank you my dear ... But please try not to hurt them too badly. They are not enemies of ours, but mere confused people who are blind to the truth, and the change which is needed on our beloved world. Just stop them, nothing more please," Adam then placed a small kiss on the Sorceresses forehead, trying to add more effect to the role as her husband.

The delusional woman then reluctantly removed herself from off Adam's muscular chest and looked up lovingly into his eyes. She reached up and placed a small kiss on his lips before changing herself into her eagle form Zoar, and then flying off to meet the Master's. As Adam watched her fly off he knew it was a mistake to awaken the spirit of Veena. And if the brainwashing wasn't reversed soon, he had the feeling his error would carry consequences he wouldn't soon forget.

**-xXx-**

In a scene which was almost identical to the previous days, the Master's hurried with reckless abandon towards the Royal Palace. Each one was filled with a sense of panic not knowing what they would find upon returning. They all were hoping though, that somehow the Sorceress and Zodak had found a way to stop Adam from his conquest or at the very least managed to delay him.

Even though being blown back hundreds of yards by the result of the Sorceresses attack on Adam, the group of heroes was relatively left unharmed save for a few cases of mild concussions. Their own physical condition was not what worried many though. Ever since Kakarotto's arrival, many had noticed their own roles in the planets fate seemed to be dwindling with each new startling event. It seemed to them that they were merely spectators; onlookers with no plausible impact to what new destiny awaited their home.

Powerlessness was something they all hated. After the many times they risked life and limb to help protect the planet, they felt at the very least they should have some sort of prominent role in securing its future. But ultimately they knew there was little they could do to change their ineffectiveness. For years, the playing field was somewhat equal during their many battles against Skeletor and the other evil which infested itself on Eternia. So collectively they always stood a chance of defeating their foes. But now they were confronted with at least two seemingly unstoppable beings, with power the likes of which they had never seen. And what made it worse, was that one of the beings was one of their own.

When they first heard Adam announce he was going to take over Eternia. To many it was like being stabbed in the heart with a knife. He was one of them, but with that statement, he unknowingly put himself in the category of the likes of Skeletor, Count Marzo and even the worst evil Eternia had ever known Hordak. Not that that he was even close to being the evil scum as those three. No, far from it actually. None believed he had turned evil. They saw him merely as being misguided and possibly warped by his own power. His statement was one of treason. A high crime in any kingdom. A crime they knew would carry harsh consequences if he were ever brought before a trial. So to help their friend; and he was still considered a friend by all in spite of his recent behavior. They were now hoping that despite their pitiable roles, they could at the very least prevent their comrade from further venturing deeper into a mistake they thought he was obviously oblivious to.

The sound of an eagle screeching high above snapped many of the warriors attention towards the sky. Inwardly those who looked wished they could be as care free as the majestic winged creature. To live life with no responsibility or heartache. To have as your only desire the need for food, shelter and to find a suitable mate. What a life many thought.

As the eagle continued to fly above them. Man-At-Arm's decided to take a look at the vociferous animal. He glared at the beast for a few seconds before realizing he had seen its distinct coloring and size somewhere before.

_' S-sorceress! ... ' _he thought, hoping that it was indeed her.

Immediately calling for all of them to stop, Man-At-Arm's waited eagerly to see if the beast would swoop down and revile itself as the person he hoped it to be. They all began to question him as to why he ordered them to stop, especially when they were no more than two hundred yards away from the Palace.

Within a few seconds they all got their answer as the mighty bird swooped down and transformed itself into the Sorceress right before their astonished eyes.

The brainwashed wizard stood twenty feet away with her back towards them. A slight breeze caused her auburn colored hair to gently blow to the left, enhancing her already majestic profile. Secretly, many hearts began to skip a beat as they saw her. She was all woman; not like they needed any reminder of that. A beauty nearly beyond words, which many men would sell their souls to call beloved.

_' What a marvelous beauty ... By the Elders I have never seen anything or one like her before ... ' _Fisto paused for a second, as a deeply buried thought rose from the depth of his memory.

A memory of a beautiful woman in her twenties, standing underneath a tree, looking down at an injured man covered with white bandages, filled his thoughts. Not really caring who the mysterious bandaged man was, Fisto instead focused his attention on trying to remember the identity of the girl, but despite his efforts, her identity escaped him. But as he continued to look at the Sorceress another thought came Fisto's way, which filled his heart with a strange sense of excitement.

' _Could it be her? …I do see a bit of a resemblance, but …' _Fisto's train of thought was interrupted as he heard his brother crying out to the Sorceress. The elder warrior decided to put his speculations on hold, deciding that at a later time he would address the issue further.

Teelana remained silent, despite the constant cries from Man-At-Arms asking her if everything at the palace was okay and if her and Zodak managed to delay/stop Adam.

_' Sorceress, Zodak, Adam? ... These are some strange people indeed. ' _the Sorceress thought to herself.

Raising her staff towards the sky, Teelana's body became incased in an aura of white energy. The Master's looked on quizzically at her actions, each suddenly getting a feeling something was about to happen which they wouldn't like.

"Get away from her! She's not who you think!"

Zodak's warning was to late as the Sorceress thrust down her staff, causing her collected energy to streak across the ground in a zigzag pattern towards the Master's. The warrior's had little chance to take action as they were caught like rats in trap as the energy took the shape of vines and wrapped themselves around each of the Master's, rendering them all completely incapacitated. A magical square cage then suddenly appeared around the hapless heroes, adding an extra insurance in Teelana's warped mind that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Now will you people leave myself and my love alone! … Or the next time I see any of you, it won't go as pleasant as today …" Teelana said in a deadly tone, while staring down each of the Master's.

The restrained heroes in turn gave her a look which begged if she had gone insane.

"Sorceress! You must fight whatever he's done to you!" Zodak pleaded, as he came limping up to her like a wounded animal.

Teelana looked at him strangely, wondering who this battered and bruised stranger was that decided he was worthy enough to address her.

"Fight whatever it is Adam did to you! You're stronger than to let him manipulate your mind so!" he pleaded once again.

The Sorceress gave him another strange look, before suddenly giving him a small ominous smile.

"Why should I? ... Being his toy is better than being alone …"

Zodak turned pale as he heard her words. Was it possible that Teelana willfully gave herself over to Adam? But to the cosmic enforcer it made no sense why she would willfully accept slavery. For as long as she had known her, she was a strong and independent woman, wanting to be mastered by no one. So willful slavery was out of the question as for as he was concerned. But it still left him without a plausible reason for her statement.

"You should of stayed away Zodakian … stayed far away …" she said in a deadly tone, while pointing the glowing top of her staff towards him. Teelana though had no idea why she just said what she said. The statement and the one before, almost seemed to blurt out on their own, almost as if it was someone else had said them.

Zodak looked like a deer caught in the headlights. If Teelana did indeed attack him like she seemed intent on doing the warrior knew he was in big trouble. His body was barely functional given the earlier beating he took from Teela. The only reason he was conscious now, was because of his years of building up his body and power. A wise move knowing the world in which he inhabited, and that the battle against evil could come at any time. But now he found himself in a predicament which he only envisioned would happen if Hordak was somehow freed from Despondos. For he arrogantly thought no one short of Hordak could damage him so severely.

_' I can't stand here and dwell on the blow to my ego. I have to do something before she fires. '_

Deciding to become the aggressor, Zodak focused what power he had remaining into all parts of his body, and started to run towards the Sorceress at a blistering pace. The elder warrior quickly closed the twenty-foot gap, which was between the two, even though each step he took racked his body with excruciating pain. Swinging his staff, he successfully knocked the Sorceresses own out of her hands right as she fired her attack.

The blast hurled into the sky and eventually out of the site of everyone. But Zodak knew he wasn't out of danger yet given the Sorceresses current state of mind. His premonition soon proved to be true as she caught him squarely in the jaw with a right hook sending the battered warrior staggering back a few feet.

_' Blast that girl for what she did to my body! If I weren't so badly damaged I could of avoided that punch! '_

Zodak quickly calmed himself down and turned his full attention back on his opponent. His timing couldn't of been better as he narrowly avoided a flying roundhouse kick. But in his current battered state, he failed to notice his attacker was merely an illusion, as the real Sorceress seemed to come out of nowhere and kicked him right between his legs.

If only his body wasn't in such bad shape. If only he could move and avoid attacks like he knew he could. But sadly, Zodak was nowhere near what he was truly capable of, and as a result now found himself on his knees, clutching his ailing crotch.

"You should of stayed away Zodakian, and spared yourself further insult..."

Teelana stood over, and looked down at the ailing warrior with a triumphant look. Materializing her bird staff into her right hand, she drew the weapon back, taking on the appearance of a baseball player in a batting stance.

"Nighty night ..." Teelana stated ominously.

Swinging as if she were trying to hit a home run. The Sorceress connected with a devastating shot to the left side of the kneeling warriors face, knocking off his helmet, and also sending him skidding on the ground for about ten feet.

The Master's just looked on, completely shocked at what was taking place. Many began to question Man-At-Arm's, hoping he could clarify the situation. But as he watched the Sorceress walk slowly up to the apparently unconscious Zodak, and stand over him with a look that he could only describe as sadistic. He realized there was no suitable answer that could be given.

Even though the Sorceresses attack injured him severely; by means of a concussion. Zodak miraculously was still conscious, but barely. He now more then ever was glad for his perseverance in regard to his conditioning, for surely a less prepared warrior would be flat on their back in the world of dreams, given the punishment he had received in the day so far.

"Poor Zodak … Poor, poor Zodak … If your brothers fought like this against King Hiss, no wonder they were devoured …" Teelana disrespectfully stated, before letting out a malicious, mocking laugh, as she continued to look down at the fallen warrior.

Teelana's statement filled the last Zodakian with rage. Ignoring the pain, Zodak suddenly sprung up, drawing back his right fist as he rose, ready to make the Sorceress pay for her disrespect.

"I have you now fool …" she whispered, before giving the ailing warrior a small smirk.

Teelana put her staff in front of her face, just in time to block the punch. She once again tried to kick him in the groin, but Zodak put up his left knee, blocking her attack. Teelana surprisingly didn't attempt a counterattack, a move which surprised the Zodakian greatly.

"Goodbye fool, have a nice rest …"

In an instant, the Sorceress used her magic to jump back nearly thirty feet, and watched with an eery smile as Zodak was struck in the back and engulfed with the same blast of magical energy he managed to deflect into the sky before.The impact shook the area slightly, but other then causing a few leafs to fall off the trees, it thankfully did no other significant damage.

The Master's continued to watch perplexed and horrified at what happened. Black smoke rose from the area where Zodak was struck causing them all to wonder who had fired the shot, and more importantly if their part-time comrade was still alive.

A few seconds later a light breeze came across the land, blowing a majority of the smoke away. The welcomed breeze made the impact area visible enough for them to see that Zodak still standing; a sight, which filled their hearts with hope. But after a few more seconds he crumpled to the ground unconscious, quickly shattering their optimism. After taking a few seconds to overcome the shock at what had taken place, the Master's frantically looked around to see who had fired the blast at Zodak, but after their collected eyes roamed the area and saw no one. They could only surmise that somehow the Sorceress had managed to fire the attack, even though they didn't see how she could've done so without any of them noticing.

"I warned the fool that he should of stayed away, now look at him," Teelana said pointing over to the fallen warrior. "Unless you all wish the same or worse treatment, I suggest you take my earlier advice, and leave myself and my love alone!"

With that said, the Sorceress began to walk off, leaving the Master's still immobilized and still mystified as to what was going on.

The brain washed wizard was still puzzled over some of the things she had said to the Master's and Zodak. It still felt to her as if someone else was talking, uttering strange things she knew nothing about.

' _So strange … I was talking as if I knew that strange fellow. And that attack I used to defeat him. I don't recall using such an attack before, so I wonder where the idea for it came from? ... Perhaps my love will know? …' _

Teelana then changed into Zoar, and headed back towards her suppose love in hope that he would have the answers to her questions.

**-xXx-**

Adam stood before the small army assembled before the Palace entrance giving the nervous soldiers a small chuckle. Knowing his father, Adam knew Randor would send men to meet him at the entrance incase the Master's failed to persuade him from carrying out his plan. But Adam was surprised that his father sent so many. Not counting the hundred soldiers that were sent to protect the Ice Dragons location. Adam estimated that half of the remaining Royal Army was standing before him. Seventy five in all, made up of mostly men, but also a few women, all sharing, regardless of their gender the same skittish look. They obviously didn't like what had been ordered of them. To fight the Prince of their kingdom was simply an incomprehensible thing in their minds. But like the Master's they knew what was their duty, and reluctantly would carry it out even though they were hoping for another way to resolve the situation.

' _I can sense the rest inside the Palace. Stationed oh so faithfully to protect their King incase these here aren't able to stop me. And they won't … '_

Teela now free from Adam's Ki bindings, stood next to him with the same stone face she normal had when in front of her men. Adam's power continued to flow through her, continuing to make her feel invincible. Even though her clothes looked a bit tattered; due to her fight with the Sorceress. The teen appeared to be the picture of health, as she began to address the soldiers.

"I your captain, command you all to stand down! ... As heir to the throne, Adam has full rights to uproot his father if he feels the King is acting in a way which is detrimental to Eternia and its people. And in a sense, King Randor has, by not listening to his son about the power Skeletor now wields. Skeletor now posses the power of the ancients; the secret power which was hidden within Castle Grayskull," Teela paused for a few seconds, giving her words sometime to sink in.

Many of the soldiers looked visibly upset after her statement. Small murmurings were heard going throughout the mass assembled. Obviously Teela's statement unsettled the Royal Guard, showing that perhaps her words contained some things they were most likely never told about.

"But don't worry my soldiers ... Adam can destroy Skeletor. The power the Prince now wields; do to his training at the hands of Kakarotto. Is for lack of a better word simply unimaginable … Skeletor will die! Not just defeated, just to return at a later time, to repeat the same old tiresome circle. But the next time he dares shows his face the fool will finally be dealt with properly. Our home will finally be free, and we can all get the rest we all deserve."

As Teela spoke, many could see a change in their captain. After having first hand experience in wielding some of Adam's power, she now believed like him. Without a doubt she believed he was capable of ridding the entire planet of the likes of Skeletor or whomever, or whatever else came threatening.

As Adam heard her speak, a small smile crossed his lips. From the beginning this was what he desired; for her to finally understand what it felt like to be him. This was the other reason he let her battle the Sorceress, and the reason he let it go on so long. He knew just telling her what he faced daily most likely wouldn't bring about what he wanted accomplished. He wanted to have her walk a bit in his shoes, to see why he thought the way he did.

"Perhaps I should be honored father is categorizing me in with his brother? Perhaps as his son, he now sees me as a betrayer like Skeletor? … Is that how all of you view me? … Through the years most if not all of you guarded me and watched me mature. Have I ever done, or even been rumored to have done anything to the detriment of Eternia?" Adam paused, allowing them to think over what was said.

While he waited, Adam sensed the Sorceress heading directly towards him. At the same time, Teela turned her attention towards the direction where her mother was coming from, letting out a small growl as she did. The teen didn't know why she started to do so. All that she saw was a large eagle heading in her direction, nothing she thought that would cause the type of animosity she was feeling.

' _The last time I felt this way was when my mother, no… when that whore was around … '_

As the eagle started to descend, it came into much better view, allowing Teela to get a better look at it. The teen still didn't know why she was feeling so much animosity towards the beast, until a few seconds later it landed to Adam's right and revealed its true form.

' _It's her! '_

With titanic effort, Teela resisted the urge to attack her mother. Even though she was still on a power trip, the teen was no fool. She knew the instant she would try anything even remotely resembling violence, Adam would stop her immediately.

_' I'll just have to wait for a better time. He can't always keep an eye on both of us, so whenever his attention is diverted, then I will strike, '_ the teen smiled deviously, just thinking of what she would do to the Sorceress once the opportunity arose.

() Cute plan Teela, cute plan. But you know it will never work. I can keep track on both your locations at all times. () Adam said while turning to face her, and giving the now stone faced teen a small smile.

Even though she was burning inwardly with rage, Teela said nothing to Adam's statement. Instead the teen returned her attention back to the soldiers, who were anxiously awaiting an explanation of who this mysterious person who appeared next to Adam was.

Teelana glared at the soldiers menacingly ready to strike them all down if they even made the slightest attempt to harm her love. Seeing the look of death she was giving the soldiers, Adam wisely and quickly leaned over and whispered into her ear that they weren't a threat. Even though she believed her pseudo husbands words, Teelana continued to eye them warily, just incase any of them tried anything funny.

Adam let out small smile at her actions, before turning back to address the soldiers. Teelana's spousal concern brought a warm fuzzy sensation to Adam's heart. Forcing him to admit to himself, he found her protective attitude a bit comforting.

"I will be perfectly honest with you defenders of Eternia. Your prince has in his young life made many mistakes in which he has regretted. For instance, the events which now have you all out here to confront me by the order of my father. I am sorry ... for the mistakes I've done that have as a result caused much unwanted stress in many of your hearts," Adam said his statement with an apologetic look, as he was truly sorry for his mistakes and the stress his actions had put on other peoples lives.

"I'm sure by now all of you have heard about Grayskull and what possibly may have caused its destruction? The rumor says I had something to do with it, and truth be known the rumors are correct. As a result of the battle I had with its guardian, we managed to cause its destruction ..." he said motioning over to the Sorceress who only gave the soldiers looking at her a confused look.

"The battle between mother and daughter many of you saw taking place outside the gates, I was responsible for that also ... The reason why Skeletor now possesses the power of Grayskull, I'm responsible for that as well ..." Adam stopped, taking a huge sigh, realizing that admitting his wrongs wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Now, just about all of you are surely wondering why? ... Why did I do the things I did, and also why admit them to you all now? It's quite simple ... You have all risked your lives in defending our land from all sorts of dangers. The least you should know is why your standing out here."

Adam's statement caused a wave of chatter throughout the assembled mass. Many had no idea how to respond to their princes' proclamations, while many were visibly upset by his words.

"As someone who has risked his life on many occasions against Skeletor and the other vermin on Eternia. I know if I was in any of your positions I would have the same confused, saddened, or angry looks some of you have now. Now I'm sure you're all wondering when have I risked my life in battles against Skeletor? ... Well ... I fought him many times, but not as Prince Adam. No ... I fought him as no other then his most feared, and hated enemy, He-Man ..."

To say the soldiers were shocked would have been an understatement. Another wave of chatter went throughout the crowd, as not one of them could believe his statement.

"If you don't believe me, just ask Teela or any of the Masters. Better yet, why don't you ask my father …"

Shocking all who saw what happened next. Randor suddenly came bursting through one of the Palace walls encased in a sphere of blue energy. Adam watched with great amusement, as the sphere set his shocked and greatly confused father down a few feet away from him.

"Adam what is the meaning of this!" an exasperated father asked his smiling son.

"Well father … since you asked oh so nicely, I will tell you," Adam snapped his fingers, releasing his father from the ball of Ki.

Randor's fury still wasn't quenched. One moment he was having an argument with his wife about his use of the Royal Guard to potentially do battle with their son. Obviously the Queen wasn't pleased with the idea; wanting more to talk and reason the situation to a peaceful end. And the next, he's surrounded by a bluish ball of energy and crashing through walls.

"Father … the soldiers here want to know if I am/was He-Man?"

Randor now looked at his son quizzically. Knowing his child, he knew Adam was up to something, but what it was the monarch knew not.

"Instead of that, maybe you should inform them of why they're out here to stop my insane son from acting even more foolishly!" he blurted out angrily.

"If you answer the question, I promise this coup of mine will be over …" Adam said with a small smile.

To Adam's reply Randor gave his son a suspicious look. His premonition about something being amiss only grew stronger, but eventually he knew it was better to answer the question, if it meant a resolution would come about.

"If you are truly serious about putting an end to your foolishness, then yes … by what Man-At-Arm's revealed to myself, the Queen, and the Master's, you and He-Man are the same …"

That single declaration of the truth nearly sent the kingdom of Eternia into turmoil. He-Man, the symbol of all that was good on Eternia. The person who many of the regular town folk looked up to as a hero. The person who many of the Royal Guard themselves looked up to. Was revealed to be none other then the Prince of Eternia himself. The same prince who now wanted to uproot his own father as king.

When he first concocted his plan to take over Eternia. Adam knew in order to avoid a violent transition of rulership, he needed to have three key pieces on his side.

The first Teela, as Captain of the Guard, her influence among the soldiers would be immeasurable. Her loyalty and faithfulness to Eternia was without question. Many knew without even having to ask, she was someone who would give her life in a heart beat to protect her home.

The second the Sorceress. Being the former guardian of Castle Grayskull and all its power and secrets. She held a place of mystic among many, if not all of those on Eternia. She was a figure once thought of as a myth, but after being revealed as anything but a few months back, and now as she was in clear view of the soldiers present. She represented power and unparalleled wisdom. A wisdom, which many of those gathered and in the land viewed as being unquestionable.

Then the third and final piece Adam needed was none other then the soldiers themselves. He knew by listening to them talk through the years how many saw their planet and also how many wished the king would take a more proactive stance in dealing with Skeletor. How many wanted the vermin infesting the planet to be wiped out, rather than allowed to escape, only to come back threatening at a later time.

Adam was no fool and masterfully played these three to his advantage. His manipulation caused a split in the guard. The small number who decided to side with the Prince; who thought that perhaps a more aggressive rulership was needed in Eternia. Where called traitors or worse, by those who remained loyal to Randor. The animosity among the soldiers was growing by the moment, so much so it threatened to become a full-scale riot.

Randor saw what was happening around him, then looked at his smiling son, knowing instantly that somehow Adam managed to trick him. But Randor knew regardless of whether he was tricked or not, a full scale civil war within Eternia couldn't be allowed to happen no matter what. Such a thing the monarch reasoned would totally destroy the kingdom. So ultimately Randor knew he had but one choice to avert total disaster.

"Fine … you win Adam … if this is what you really want, if this what will truly make you happy? Then so be it … " he said taking off his crown, and then throwing it at Adam's feet.

**-xXx-**

In the confines of his room Adam tried desperately to fight off his over sexed creation. Or one should say sexually starved creation, as the Sorceress tried with all her might to get her suppose husband into his bed. Now that the day's events were taken care of, she saw no reason why both couldn't indulge themselves in each other's love. But she grew increasingly frustrated and hurt, as her love seemed uninterested.

"Why are you being hesitant my love? ... That impostor king is imprisoned, those strange people you call the Master's are dealt with, and will no longer pose us a threat. So come, let us fulfill our vows to each other and drink deep of love the entire night ..." Teelana said the last part seductively, while giving Adam a hungry look.

The young warrior knew he was in trouble. He was having absolutely no success changing the Sorceress back into her true self and with each passing comment about making love, he was losing more and more of his self-control.

_' What a fool I am! What a fool! '_Adam mentally screamed at himself.

Deciding to give it another try the now king continued to restrain the Sorceress by the wrists despite her vibrant opposition.

"Listen to me Sorceress! Fight it, fight it and become who you really are! You are the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, protector of all it's secrets and mother to Teela. Veena is nothing more then a memory within you, nothing more ... " Adam pleaded, hoping his words would snap her out of the delusional state she was in.

Veena looked at him quizzically, then began to silently cry. She slouched down to the ground, her body seemingly devoid of life, as the tears became a torrent of emotion filled weeping. Adam looked at her strangely, shocked beyond words at her sudden actions.

"My love, have I not been a faithful and devoted wife to you? Loved you with every fiber of my being? Have I not served you faithfully since we've been together? Served you as if you were my master, never denying you any of your wishes. So why …"

"Look woman, I am not your husband! You are not Veena! Veena died a long, long time ago! Your name is Teelana mother to Teela and former guardian of Castle Grayskull!"

Adam said his proclamation of the truth rather bluntly, hoping his straightforward and harsh tone would snap the Sorceress back to being herself. But unfortunately for him, his words seemed to have a worse effect, as Teelana began crying with even more severity.

"I-is there another woman? … Has some whore bewitched you? …' she said through sobs glaring at him like he had stabbed her through the heart.

Adam was quickly running out of ideas to snap her back to normal. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he decided to sit on his bed while still looking at the weeping woman before him. He let go of her wrists, causing her hands to drop almost lifelessly to the floor. The Sorceress wrapped her arms around herself, then bent over as if she were in great pain. Continuing with her emotional outburst, she then looked up into Adam's eyes, giving him a look which nearly broke his heart.

Adam wanted to say something, but was to mentally drained to say anything to the crumpled mass of flesh before him. Teelana though repeatedly begged him to tell her why he kept refusing to be with her. With each pleading statement, his guilt over what he had done only increased, and sequentially, was slowly breaking down the falls of his resistance to her pleas.

"My love please say something … Answer me please, please …"

Adam still said nothing, afraid that any semblance of the truth would make her outbursts even worse. But yet he knew something needed to be done. Once Teela awakened he knew the situation would only become worse. There was no way Veena would accept Teela, and no way Teela would accept Veena. Both women would obviously desire his affections. And once both saw the other trying to be with him, Adam knew sparks would fly between the two.

' _Sparks would probably be an understatement …'_

"Teela? … Who is Teela! …" Teelana stated, to a shocked Adam. "I-is that the beast who has stolen your heart from me! Is it! Is it!" she said looking at Adam with a mixture of sadness and fury.

Adam looked stunned, as her questions caught him off guard. That was until though, he remembered the link they once shared and contemplated that perhaps the connection wasn't totally dead like he once thought.

"Who is she! Who is she! Is it that strange loudmouth girl from before! I'll rip the slut apart!"

The Sorceress then jumped up and started to run towards the door with a wild look, which Adam knew would mean severe trouble if she made it to Teela. With blazing speed he appeared behind her and wrapped her in a bear hug right as she was reaching for the door. The delusional woman at first tried to wiggle and squirm her way free, but after a few seconds settled down without moving so much as an inch.

Adam let out a relieved Sigh, thankful Teelana seemed to have calmed down. But as the young ruler would soon come to realize about women. They are some of if not the most cunning creatures ever created, with many ways to accomplish what they desire.

_' What is she doing! ... '_

Deciding that her over exaggerated outburst had done its job. Teelana began to rub her posterior against his crotch, causing a great deal of excitement within the teens loins.

"I will make you forget her ..." Teelana said seductively.

Adam froze, his hormones and fears sky rocketed, knowing that if he didn't get away from her soon he would be knee deep in trouble. But as the young monarch sought to push the Sorceress away, before he even got the chance, his fears would only increase given her next unexpected move.

The Sorceresses body suddenly turned transparent, causing her to appear like an apparition. The brain washed wizard then literally fazed out of his grasp, leaving Adam only grasping her clothes. The now naked woman turned to face her pseudo husband in all her natural glory. As he saw her mischievous smile, Adam realized for the first time that he had been tricked, and that her outburst was nothing more then a ploy to get his guard down.

"I will make you forget her ... this I swear ..."

**_End Flashback_**

**-xXx-**

Horrid guilt gripped the Sorceresses heart as she remembered what she had done to Zodak and the Master's. But the thing which really tormented her was the incident with Adam later in the day.

' _How can I tell Teela what happened?… How can I tell her myself and Adam did lay together after all? She would never forgive me for that, never … '_

More guilt tormented the Sorceress as she continued to remember more of her and Adam's fornication filled afternoon/evening. She found it amusing, in a twisted sort of way, that the one thing Adam was trying to avoid, was the very thing which snapped her back to being herself. In fact, it was just after they had finished indulging in each other that Teelana regained her senses. But by that time the damage had been done, and both lives were now permanently intertwined with the other, whether they knew/wanted it or not.

' _It's because of his manipulation that I defiled myself once again! …But yet in time Teela would be willing to forgive him. She would forever see me as the guilty one and not that bastard! '_

A scowl soon came over the Sorceresses appearance, causing Teela to give her mother a strange look. The teen was about to ask, in a very rude manner, what was troubling her. But before she got the chance, Teelana suddenly encased herself and Teela in a ball of magic. Levitating them both near a hundred feet above the remains of Grayskull, Teelana then propelled the sphere like a rocket towards the Royal Palace.

In a span of time, which could have been no longer than thirty seconds, the pair made it to the palace gates. The Sorceress then set them both gently on the ground, exactly twenty feet away from the entrance.

Once they landed, and Teela saw her mother remove the protective sphere. She immediately got up into her parents face, asking in the rudeness manner possible, why she transported them both back to the palace without the slightest bit of warning. Teelana didn't give her daughter an immediate reply, for in her heart she knew she had no real answer to give her.

"Well! Are you going to just stand there like a mute, or are you actually going to say something! Answer my question you …"

Teela stopped, before she said something that would go against the promise she made to give the Sorceress another chance at being a proper mother. Taking deep breathes and mentally counting to ten, the teen tried with all her might to calm down. The task though was proving to be quite momentous given her recent emotional instability.

Teelana looked into her daughter's eyes and could see the internal conflict that was going on. The site only confirmed a theory the Sorceress had; that given the past couple of days events, Teela shouldn't of been able to use the Neo Enhancer. She then reasoned that even while she looked at her now her daughter's body was probably yearning for the drugs numbing effects.

' _She definitely is strong willed, much more than I thought … To resist that drugs effects, whether purposely or not, is a great feat. She certainly is a better woman then myself. '_

" I-I … have to tell you something Teela … Something, that will be hard for you to hear, but needs to be said …"

Teelana paused for a second trying to collect her thoughts. She knew admitting what happened between herself and Adam would be the hardest thing she had ever done. The only thing comparable she thought, was her admitting to Teela that she was indeed her mother and the events/circumstances, which led up to that being so.

Teelana had to admit to herself she was scared. She would never forget Teela's reaction to that reviling first conversation. Her biting words seemed to be seared into her mind, a permanent reminder of her errors. Now, she risked the same, or an even worse incident happening. She now wondered if it was truly necessary to tell her daughter what happened.

' _I want to be honest and not hide things from her. But truly, what good would be served from telling her about my newest moral failure? '_

Teelana now used her years of wisdom to weigh the benefits of telling her, against the almost certain irreversible damage she feared would happen.

' _It may not pay to reveal to her this secret at this time. Maybe … after we have repaired our relationship, and forged it into a real and lasting bond like how a parent and child should have, then perhaps I will tell her. '_

For the first time since the conversation in her daughter's room, the former guardian let out a smile. Finding a way to put off another heart wrenching conversation, brought a joy which her psyche desperately needed. In fact she was feeling quite jubilant at the moment, or as happy as a person could feel considering all the tumultuous events they had gone through in the last few days.

"Again you're standing there in silence. You said you have something to tell me, so lets here it," Teela stated in a much more placid manner then her previous rude statement.

"It can wait Teela, it can wait … They're other things that need attending to; for instance my injured shoulder," the Sorceress said with a small smile, and in a surprisingly delightful tone, which caught her daughter slightly off guard.

Teela looked at the Sorceress with skepticism. She had the feeling that whatever it was her mother was originally going to tell her was something very serious. If not, Teela knew the Sorceress wouldn't of said anything at all. But, for the time being the teen decided not to push the issue.

Reaching down to her side, Teela removed the small circular communicator from her waist and was about to signal to the guard inside to open the gates and also to alert the infirmary to prep for possible surgery to repair a severely damaged shoulder. But before the teen could utter a word, she was blown back by an invisible force, which slammed her hard against the palace gates.

"Eternia is now mine wench! … Bow down before your new master! …" A mysterious voice boomed into the Sorceresses eardrums.

A twisted, disgustingly evil laugh soon followed after the mysterious voice, echoing in the Sorceresses ears, forcing her to look around frantically for its source.

"Dear God … help us all …" Teelana stated, as she was frozen with fright, as she came upon the origin of the laughter.

A mutated Skeletor stood about fifty yards behind her. The Master of Evil was now truly a site to behold. He stood at least ten feet tall. His body was a mass of bulging purple muscle, which excluded nothing but power. Other then those two changes, he was no different then his normally horrid looking self, except for the third and final change to his body, which when Teelana saw it nearly made her stomach turn in knots. Was the Orb of the Elders imbedded in the middle of his now massive chest.

"I said bow down wench!... Or share the fate of all who dare oppose me!"

Before she knew what was happening the world around Teelana suddenly became filled with a blinding white light, then within seconds all around her went black as she lost consciousness.

**-xXx-**

**A/N: And finally ... Skeletor arrives. :) Look for Kakarotto and Evil-Lyn to make their return in the next chap. One more chapter and I believe that will be it for The Price Of Power. Now of course while I'm writing the chapter I may decide not to end it, but as of now the next chapter is it folks. Well, let me know what you think. Till next time. :)**


	20. Chapter: 18

_**The Price Of Power**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

**_A/N: Hi all _****_ This is part one to the ending, Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Eighteen **(First installment of the ending)_

**-xXx-**

Freezing, was the only word which Evil-Lyn kept repeating over and over again in her mind. Well that and a few other choice words targeted at Kakarotto for making her endure an icy torture, which he had the audacity in her mind to refer to as trying to toughen her up.

The pair had been out there for hours in the Arctic like wasteland. At first he had her just running at her top speed, braving the howling winds and slippery conditions. It was dangerous, extremely dangerous, but she got through it with no problems other than a few bruises from slipping and falling a few times. But that was where the easiness ended and her torture really began.

' _Training! This is madness! '_Evil-Lyn exasperatedly thought.

"Okay Evelyn, down! …" Kakarotto barked, as he sat on a mound of snow about ten feet away from her.

Evil-Lyn gave him a snarl, before doing as he commanded. Getting into a squat position the witch started wondering how she got in this predicament to begin with. But mere seconds later she knew the answer, and started wondering if her quest for power was truly worth the agony she was in now.

' _I better end up being the most powerful woman ever to exist for this ... this torture that blasted maniac is putting me through! '_

"And up!" he ordered once again.

Evil-Lyn tried to obey, but after doing forty squats with a two hundred pound baby dragon on her back, her leg muscles, let alone her entire body refused to exert the energy needed to do so.

' _Training my …-- What the!' _

Evil-Lyn suddenly let out a yell, and jumped at least ten feet, just narrowly avoiding a small ki blast meant for her legs.

Kakarotto smiled at her ability. His newest student already had gotten a good foothold on how to use ki to strengthen her body; apparent by her use of it to do squats with Asho on her back, and also the ten-foot jump she did to avoid his attack. He saw she had the potential to be great or at least able to hold her own against Seih, if the two actually came to blows.

(( If Kakarotto? What do you mean? You know full well they will beat the heck out of each other whenever the opportunity arises. ))

' _Your opinion is noted, even though not desired … ' _Kakarotto responded back to his alter ego.

(( Why are you so thickheaded when it comes to this issue. Anyone can see having the two in any sort of close proximity to the other is just not a good idea. Let alone, you now want to make Evelyn your new bodyguard to replace Jenna … Seih will never go for that, never … ))

' _Seih will go with what I tell her. I am the ruler of the kingdom not her. '_

(( She will be co-ruler soon, if you actually go through with your plans to marry her. A Queen hating the person who is suppose to protect her, and a bodyguard hating the person they are suppose to give their own life to protect, just don't mix. It's a receipt for disaster, which will affect everyone close to the situation. ))

' _I must commend you on your tactful and well thought out response. Even though I'm sure you will never admit this, but you have benefited from my regaining control of this body. If I never did Son Goku, then the wisdom which laid dormant with me while I slept, and was restored to both of us upon my awakening, you wouldn't have now. '_

(( Okay … there is truth in what you're saying, but what does that have to do with Evelyn and Seih? ))

' _Everything … Saiya-jin wisdom tells me the way to deal with this problem is quite simple. If it does eventually lead to violence, then it leads to violence …Their animosity has to be settled in some way shape or form. I highly doubt the two can sit down and talk about their problems while having a cup of tea. So it looks like violence, unless Patamowos shows another way, will be the solution. '_

(( You want them to fight don't you? … You want them to make the decision you can't. You want them to choose who you make your true bride ... ))

' _Yes Son Goku … if it will make you feel better and stop your annoying chatter, then yes. If they do Indeed battle, then whomever is left alive after their duel will be my true bride … '_

(( That is how you treat two women who love you! )) Son Goku said with outrage, given his counterparts callous attitude.

_' It is the Saiya-jin way Son Goku ... Like Vegita once told you about how Saiya-jin women used to settle disputes over a male. Seih and Evelyn will …-- ' _Kakarotto paused, as he sensed that Skeletor was on the move.

_' The fool is walking right into the arm's of death …Evelyn will certainly want to see this, ' _Kakarotto thought with a huge smile.

(( We will continue this conversation later Kakarotto … What you're doing to those two is wrong … ))

' _Whatever you wish Son Goku, whatever you wished … ' _Kakarotto nonchalantly replied.

Turning his attention back to his very irate student, who was verbally expressing her displeasure at being fired upon. Kakarotto informed her that her training was over for the day, and that there was something he wanted her to see; something he promised her she would not soon forget.

**_-_xXx_-_**

' _Victory_..._ ' _

Oh how the word sent a jolt of jubilation throughout his black heart. After years of trying and failing, he had finally won. Eternia; the throne of which in his mind was rightfully his, he now would posses.

' _I will rule all of Eternia with an iron fist. Those who dear to oppose me will die a slow, agonizing death. And when I grow tired of dominating the insects of this world, I will spread my evil throughout to the rest of the Galaxy. My shadow shall stretch far; farther then even what Hordak had accomplished, ' _he thought with adepraved smile.

A bellowing laugh soon escaped from the remnants of the mutants disfigured mouth. The horrible noise echoed for miles, filling all who heard it with a feeling of dread.

"And now it's time to claim what's mine …" he said starting to walk towards the palace gates.

"Not so fast …" Adam stated, as he suddenly appeared ten feet away from his uncle.

Skeletor was startled by Adam's sudden appearance, but showed no outward sign of being so. He looked on at the young warrior with a bit of trepidation, as he recognized Adam as the mysterious person who gave him the power of Grayskull.

"What do you want? …" Skeletor asked cautiously, not knowing who this person in front of him really was.

Looking on at the even more twisted and disgusting form of his uncle, Adam simply smiled before letting out a chuckle. The day he had been waiting for so long had finally arrived. The day of revenge for all the pain Skeletor had caused him, and everyone on Eternia. The day that he vowed when it arrived, no one or thing would stop him from exacting the brand of justice he thought Skeletor deserved.

But before he attempted to carry out the role of executioner, Adam decided to turn his attention towards the condition of Teela and her mother. The Sorceress he saw was completely unconscious, just as he had sensed. But, the former guardian was still alive albeit a bit worse for wear. And that fact did make a smile appear on his lips. But the expression of happiness soon faded, as he turned his attention towards Teela. The young captain was sitting on the ground, while leaning back against the place gate trying to regain her bearings after being left dazed by Skeletor's attack. But other then her incoherence and a few cuts and bruises Adam saw she wasn't in any danger of dying.

_' Maybe not from Skeletor's attack, but what she has done to herself will definitely kill her if she doesn't stop ... All this time, I knew she was hiding something, But … never would I of imagined her secret; the one which she fought like a rapid animal to hide, was of all things a drug addiction ... '_

As he continued to gaze upon the form of his love, his heart was bombarded with conflicting emotions over what to do now that he knew her secret.

How he discovered his loves deeply hidden and shameful secret, was from non other then a share act of cunning. Before taking Teela to meet her mother at Grayskull's remains, Adam managed to place a small tracking/listening device in the inner lining of her chest plate while Teela was in the bathroom cleaning herself up. He did so having the feeling that neither would want him around and would instead want to deal with their situation by themselves. That was the real reason why he agreed to leave them alone without putting up that strongly of a fight to stay. Then after leaving the two alone, Adam had stood deep within the heart of the Evergreen Forest, listening intently in on the conversation between mother and daughter.

_' I know we severely hurt one another ... What we did and said to each other was simply wrong ... but of all things, turning to drugs to deal with the pain! I would prefer her striking me a thousand, no, a million times, then subject herself to that or any other kind of an addiction! ...' _

His first urge once finding out Teela's secret, was to teleport over and confront her about what he had heard. In fact, he was at that time mere seconds away from doing so, until near debilitating guilt filled his heart, as it sunk in that their problems had been the cause as to why she used the drug.

_' That first slap ... if I never struck her, then she wouldn't of been so distraught when she found out I was He-Man. Then when that person tempted her with that drug, she would of been in a much more stable mental state to resist. If only I never struck her ... if only ... ' _Adam sadly thought, as he found himself fighting back tears.

_' It's best I forget about her addiction for now ... Skeletor is all I should be focused on at the moment ... But, when I finish dealing with this freak, Teela whether she wants to or not will tell me everything ... And when I find out who this mysterious person in her room was who gave her that drug, they will pay ... '_

**-xXx-**

"So … you want to know why I've come Skeletor? … I shouldn't have to tell you, for you already know …uncle …"

"Uncle? …" Skeletor said obviously confused.

"Yes Keldor… You are a disgusting piece of scum, but unfortunately you are my fathers brother," Adam said with disgust, hating the fact that himself and Skeletor shared the same bloodline.

But the young monarchs statement served its purpose, as it caused Skeletor to know instantly who stood before him.

"Prince Adam …my how you have changed," Skeletor said bemused, as his fears quickly subsided.

Skeletor scolded himself mentally for briefly allowing fear to get the better of him. He was invincible; now a being of pure magical power who feared nothing. Let alone a cowardly prince who always shied away from battle.

"Changed in more ways then you could possibly imagine …" Adam said with an eerie smile.

Despite his attempts not to let fear enter into his black heart, Skeletor couldn't help but feel a bit of uneasiness looking into Adam's eyes. Other then physical, there seemed to be another change in his young nephew he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_' But what is it? What about him is so different that is causing me to feel chills ...-- ' _Skeletor's eyes suddenly went wide, as he realized something about Adam's apparel.

_' Kakarotto ... H-he is dressed exactly like Kakarotto ... '_

Without having to use a monumental amount of brainpower, Skeletor put two and two together, and realized what was going on.

_' The angel of death will come upon you soon enough, and your lamp will be snuffed out from this world ... ' _Skeletor repeated Kakarotto's earlier words, causing a feeling of dread to spread throughout his entire body.

Without wasting another moment on useless words, Skeletor rushed his proposed executioner, determined to not let Kakarotto's words become true. But as he drew back his fist; ready to run it right through Adam's face. He stopped just inches away from his target, as he sensed a slight distortion in reality coming from somewhere behind him.

"What are we doing …--" Evil-lyn started to say, until she caught site of her mutated ex-master.

Skeletor didn't have to turn, for he knew instantly whom the female voice belonged to. He also didn't have to turn, as he heard a familiar male voice ushering his former cohort to step back and get to a safe distance.

"So … master comes to see student fight for the fate of Eternia. Oh how touching …" Skeletor said mockingly, as he slowly lowered his right fist back down to his side.

"Your master thinks you can kill me. You … the same pathetically weak little boy who always seemed to shy away from battles. Oh wait … that's right, you were once that annoying thorn in my side He-Man."

"And how long did it take for you to realize this?" Adam said with a smirk.

"You see, that link you share with the wench didn't just stop at you two. It also connected you both to the orb. So absorbing it into myself gave me all of the collected knowledge from every guardian since Grayskulls demise."

"If that were the case, then why didn't you know who I was until I called you uncle? ... Certainly, if you had absorbed all of the knowledge contained inside the orb like you say, then you would of known who I was without my having to help you in any way. Perhaps you don't have complete control of it as you think ..." Adam said, now with a full-blown smile.

Without giving him an immediate reply, Skeletor reflected upon the truth in Adam's words. Indeed his young nephew had perceived correctly; that despite his best efforts to absorb all of the knowledge and power contained within the orb, all was somehow denied to him. He originally reasoned that perhaps more time was needed, given the monumental struggle the spirits of the Elders put up once he started to absorb Grayskulls power. But, he sensed there was something or someone else fighting him besides them. A presence, which was foreign to him, but yet at the same time felt eerily familiar.

() You have all that knowledge at your disposal, yet you're still so stupid. () A mysterious voice suddenly boomed in Skeletor's mind.

' Who …-- '

() Who do you think? The same person who speaks to you now is also the same who stops you from completely absorbing Grayskulls power. ()

_' Show yourself! ' _ Skeletor stated, as he looked around frantically for the source of the mysterious voice.

() Show? ... ()

"I'm right before you fool ..." Adam said with a huge smile.

Slowly returning his gaze to the man standing before him. Skeletor nearly turned pale, as he realized it was none other then Adam who was speaking to him.

"Surprised are we? If you really think about it you shouldn't be. I may no longer be He-Man, but I still have a connection to the power of Grayskull. Which along with my newly acquired power; allowed me to block you from absorbing the orb completely ... () Adam said with a smirk.

"Impossible! No one as weak and pathetic as you could accomplish such a thing!"

"Impossible only to someone as blind as yourself. Tell me ... if I weren't responsible, then how do I know that the reason you decided to abandon freeing the Ice Dragons was because of fear? ...Fear that even with your newly acquired power they would still be too much for you to control and destroy you."

Skeletor again looked upon his young nephew with shock. Despite Skeletor's arrogance and perceived feelings of invincibility. The young monarchs truthful statement pierced his pride like a sword.

"Nonsense ... Simply nonsense! ..."

"Still denying the truth ... then explain how I know this. In your arrogance Skeletor, you reasoned you no longer had a reason to fear anything; whether in Eternia or anywhere else in the Universe. But, that foolish thought quickly changed once you came upon the knowledge hidden within the orb of the events which lead up to the Ice Dragons imprisonment. Seeing enemies joining together to fight a common foe, only though to have their combined efforts go for naught deeply unsettled you, and forced you to realize that despite your new power, unleashing them would be the worst mistake of your life. For if the only time Grayskull, Hiss, and Hordak actually decided to work together, but failed in the end, what possible hope would you have? ..."

"No ... No!" Skeletor screamed in a rage, as he now knew without a doubt that Adam was telling him the truth about being the person responsible for blocking his access to the full knowledge contained within the orb.

"Did you honestly think you would get the power you've desired for so long without a price? … Were you too blinded by your own lust for power to even consider why someone would just show up unannounced in your lair and hand over the orb to you? Didn't you even have the slightest bit of suspicion? … Power doesn't come free Skeletor, I'm surprised you forgot that ..."

His young nephews' contemptuous questions filled the Master of Evil with even more rage. Being outsmarted was something he didn't take too kindly to. And even more so when it was completely his fault for letting himself be blinded by his lust for power.

"I see I have underestimated you ... but that mistake I won't make again. I shall make your death slow and painful … then nothing will be left to stop my conquest of Eternia …" the deformed mutant threateningly stated to his smiling opponent.

"You are truly a fool … A fool whose life is about to come to an end ..." Adam casually responded back.

**-xXx-**

"Come this way Evelyn..." Kakarotto said to his new student, trying to usher her away from the battle he knew which was only moments away from starting.

"But what is ...--"

"Just come this way, I will explain everything," Kakarotto said much more sternly, as he roughly grabbed her by the arm, and started to drag the stunned witch away.

Evil-Lyn didn't resist at her new masters' rough treatment. She had a sinking feeling that whatever was about to happen would absorb her in if she stayed.

_' I wonder ... did Skeletor finally gain the power of Grayskull? Did he finally manage to defeat He-Man and those troublesome Masters? '_

Evil-Lyn contemplated this as Kakarotto came to a stop; a mere thirty yards away from where they once stood. Erecting a twenty-foot long shield around them both, Kakarotto released his grasp on her arm, just as a massive shock wave hit the area.

' _That must be it. How else could he of become so powerful so quickly? '_

Seeing the look of confusion on her face, Kakarotto began to fill her in on what was going on.

**-xXx-**

With a bit of surprise and also amusement, Adam looked on motionless as his uncles' body was suddenly surrounded by a black aura of magical energy. An aura of that color was something Adam had not seen before. He reasoned that the color came from the blackness of Skeletor's soul, and represented the evil which had consumed it.

The sudden explosion of power caused the ground to shake violently. Those in the palace scrambled for safety, as they assumed an earthquake had hit the area. For miles the effects could be felt, causing animals and Eternian's alike to run and seek safety.

Adam though let out an amused smile, as he continued to watch Skeletor trying to intimidate him with the display of power. With sudden swiftness and brutal intent, Adam landed a crushing punch to his uncles' abdomen; causing the power outburst to cease immediately.

_' What power! ... ' _Skeletor thought, as he hunched over clutching his ailing midsection.

The self-professed Master of Evil was in absolute shock at the force in which he was struck. But his shock would only increase as seconds later he took a right cross to the chin. The blow sent Skeletor flying uncontrollably through the air like a bullet, before he eventually came to a stop by crashing into the shield surrounding Kakarotto and Evil-Lyn.

To his great shock, Skeletor found his entire body was racked with pain do to his supposedly weak nephews attacks. But even more troubling to the suppose magical god, he was having great trouble getting to his feet.

"Come on … I didn't hit you that hard. Stand up like a man, freak, mutant, or whatever you are now," Adam condescendingly stated.

Adam's words prompted Skeletor to shoot him a venomous look. How dear such a one as he ridicule him. Him, the new master of Eternia and of all he surveyed. Shrugging off the pain as he stood, Skeletor quickly gathered his energy into his right hand, ready to unleash an attack that he figured would annihilate Adam, the royal Palace, or whatever else got in the way of the attack.

But as he was about to thrust his arm forward; unleashing what he envisioned would be the end of a thorn in his side. Skeletor heard a familiar sounding snicker coming from directly behind him which if possible filled him with even more rage.

"I can't believe you let that boy do that to you ... For years you've sought the power of Grayskull, and now that you have it you haven't a clue of how to use it properly. What a fool you are Skeletor. What a deformed, disgusting, poor excuse for a man fool ..." Evil-Lyn said with absolute contempt.

Skeletor whipped his head around, glaring and growling evilly at his former love. How the two had once been in love was a mystery to them both. Or was it ever love to begin with. Sex can blind, and obviously to them both they had been blinded to ever believe that the love they shared was actually real.

"Tell me how it feels to know this is your last day on Eternia Skeletor," Evil-Lyn said with an euphoric look; happy beyond words that her former master would hopefully meet his demise.

Letting his actions speak for him, Skeletor increased the power gathered in his right hand; forming it into a volleyball sized ball of dark smoking energy. He seemed poised to attempt to break through Kakarotto's shield, but instead of releasing his rage against his former love. He quickly turned back around, firing the kindled energy to intercept Adams incoming attack. The two powers collided a mere ten feet away from the mutant; just narrowly averting his death.

"You're smarter then you look. I thought you had completely forgotten you were in a fight once you started bickering with Evil-Lyn," Adam said with a chuckle.

Skeletor mentally cursed himself for Adam's words almost had come to pass. For the time he had been concentrating on Evil-Lyn he had momentarily forgotten about the battle with Adam. But fortunately for him, his heightened senses detected the attack just in time so he could react properly.

**-xXx-**

Evil-Lyn watched with glee hoping at any moment Skeletor's attack would be overpowered, causing him to be engulfed by Adam's own; having him die a slow painful death like she thought he deserved. But to her slight dismay his and Adam's attacks appeared to be at a stalemate; causing her to slump to the ground in disappointment.

"Don't get yourself down Evelyn it's only a matter of time," Kakarotto stated. "Here eat …" he said while positioning a large bowl of popcorn in front of her face.

Evil-Lyn looked at the bowl suspiciously, before eventually grabbing a couple of kernels and popping them slowly into her mouth. Chewing the strange food slowly to gauge its taste. She was pleasantly surprised to find the small food was edible and was indeed quite tasty.

"What do you call this again?" she said while once again dipping her hand into the bowl, but this time taking out a handful of the delicious food.

"Popcorn, it's a delicacy from the planet I was raised on. When I first arrived on Vimoche, I had a few capsules of it and senzu beans on me. When I eventually met Seih, I had her replicate the capsule technology along with the contents," he said before downing another mouthful.

At the mention of Seih's name Evil-Lyn let out a small growl, which Kakarotto easily heard do to his exceptional hearing.

"Focus your attention on Adam. What he does to Skeletor will be an example of the type of power you will wield once you're done with your training," Kakarotto said with a small smile, as he knew it was time to move the conversation into a less volatile area.

"Are you sure he will win? … I still have a hard time believing that weakling Prince Adam was once the mighty He-Man. And now you tell me he is twenty times more powerful then that. It's an almost impossible thing to imagine…" Evil-Lyn said as she turned her attention back to the struggle between the two powers.

"It might be hard to believe but it's true my dear …" Kakarotto said, as he put down the bowl of popcorn to settle on the grass in-between them both. "But … he no longer is that weak being. He is a new being now, one who will usher in a new era on Eternia …"

"A new era? … " Evelyn asked bewildered.

"Yes Evelyn, a new era on Eternia will arrive once Adam finishes Skeletor off. Then my young protégé will decide Eternia's fate. He may decide to rule as a tyrant like Skeletor, or he may decide to rule kindly and with wisdom like his father. He has the power to decide either fate for the planet; hopefully his decision will be a wise one …"

"Rule? ... But Randor is king, why would Adam be ruler instead of his father?" she again asked with bewilderment.

Before answering, Kakarotto let out a bit of a sigh. Even though he promised Adam to offer him his support in his quest to purge Eternia of evil. The Saiya-Jin only agreed with some of the tactics Adam used so far to accomplish his plan.

"My young friend has done some things which have brought about the removal of his father as king ...and has lead to him being the ruler of Eternia ..."

With her mouth slightly agape with shock, Evil-Lyn gave her master a look of total disbelief at what she just heard.

"Yes, yes I know it's hard to believe. But Adam has indeed ousted his father as king," Kakarotto said with a chuckle, amused that the once meek prince had changed so much in such a short time.

Evil-Lyn herself overcame her shock and started to chuckle along with her master. The thought that it was none other then his own son which displaced Randor, was an absolutely hilarious thought to the Eternian witch.

Kakarotto looked bemused at his newest student as her small laugh suddenly turned into a full blown fit of laughter. He could only shake his head at her coarse response to her former enemies plight. But, the response was understandable in his mind; albeit a bit unsympathetic.

**-xXx-**

At the point of impact of the colliding powers, a two story tall sphere of energy was formed. Both combatants steadily applied more and more power to the growing sphere, each trying to see when the other would break.

"I'm only going to offer this to you once Skeletor ... run away ... run far ... far away ..." Adam said over the crackling of the combined powers.

Skeletor's disfigured form, formed a hideous smile after hearing his nephews generous offer. He reasoned Adam was only trying to break his concentration and so sought to ignore his nephews words.

"Heed my advise you fool, or I promise, this will be your last day on Eternia," Adam said as he sent more power into the sphere causing it to slowly creep towards Skeletor.

Even though the sphere was coming ever closer, Skeletor didn't panic. Instead he reached into what he supposed was an endless supply of energy within himself, and sent a massive amount of energy towards the sphere, looking to turn the tables on his over confident nephew.

But despite the surge of power, Skeletor found the sphere was still creeping towards him.

() Not able to push it back uncle? () Adam mentally stated with a chuckle.

Skeletor shot a hateful glare towards Adam, causing the young warrior to break out in huge grin

"What are you smiling about! You're going to be dead soon!" Skeletor growled out, as the sphere continued to bare down on him.

"I suggest you stop paying attention to my face, and instead, look at what's happening behind you …"

Thinking Adam was somehow trying to trick him into another heated exchange with Evil-Lyn. Skeletor paid no heed to his young nephews words. But mere moments later he would regret not heeding the warning, as he felt another presence suddenly appear from behind him. Then moments following, the mutant felt what seemed like a staff smash onto the back of his skull.

**-xXx-**

**_A/N:I mentioned above, this is only part one of the ending. The reason for this was because I wanted to make some scenes longer, which would mean the chapter would take longer to put up. So instead of having you guys & gals waiting another month or so. I figured I would post a part of the ending now so the wait wouldn't be that bad. Well, let me know what you guys thought of the beginning of the end. :) _**


	21. Chapter: 19

_**The Price Of Power**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

**_A/N: Hi all _****_ Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Nineteen **(Second installment of the ending)_

**-xXx-**

The Sorceresses staff snapped in two the moment it connected with the back of Skeletor's skull. The pieces of the ancient weapon dropped to the ground, as its wielder paid no heed to its destruction, instead focusing her attention on the object of her wrath. The elder wizard had hoped her sudden attack would catch Skeletor unprepared; distracting him long enough so his lack of concentration would result in him losing the power struggle and hopefully destroyed.

_' I have failed to distract him, but I'm not done yet ... ' _Teelana thought, as she quickly levitated high in the sky, preparing to launch another attack against her foe.

The former guardians body shown bright like a star in the midday sky, as she gathered more and more energy. Still able to draw upon the power of Grayskull for reasons which eluded even her. The Sorceresses body was surrounded by a massive amount of collected energy, causing Skeletor to look up angrily at one of his most hated enemies.

_' I should of killed that troublesome wench when I had the chance. If I didn't keep my concentration, her attack could of meant my death. '_

The Sorceresses attack even though sudden and unexpected, didn't cause much more then a minor annoyance to the Master of Evil. What really disturbed him about the attack, other then the fact it almost got him to lose his concentration on the energy battle with Adam. Was that he didn't sense her approaching until mere seconds before she attacked. To him it proved Adam's words had succeeded in unnerving him; to the point where he couldn't sense someone who wielded the same power as he.

_' But fortunately the wench is no where near powerful enough to inflict any real damage. Grayskull's power has made me supreme ... and it is now time to show everyone how much so ... '_ Skeletor thought with an devious grin.

**-xXx-**

"What is happening? ..." Teelana said to no one in particular, as her body suddenly started to feel weak.

Without warning, the energy Teelana amassed suddenly disappeared from around her. Seconds later, and without warning, the Sorceress dropped from the sky like a hawk wounded by a hunter.

"M ...my power?..." Teelana said in bewilderment, as she continued to plummet.

To avoid hitting the ground with full force, the Sorceress used what remained of her apparently dwindling power to slow her descent The maneuver even though taxing on her body in its weakened state, was successful, as she landed with only a small thud.

"Ah, my dear Sorceress, I see you've come to join me ..." Skeletor said with a sickening chuckle.

Unfortunately for Teelana her descent left her a mere two feet away from the scourge of Eternia. She immediately tried to flee from his presence, but quickly found her body was too weak to move.

"Don't worry my dear ... I want you around to see the fate which befalls Eternia."

Once he spoke, the Sorceress immediately realized why her power had suddenly faded.

"Y-you did this to me ... how could ...--"

"Come now you should know better then that Sorceress ... I now control the source of your power. A source which I can cut you off from whenever I feel like it ..." he said with a snicker.

At first, the Sorceress gave a look of surprise, but after a few moments she saw the truth in Skeletor's words. Trying to gather what strength she could from her weakened body, the Sorceress managed to stand on wobbly legs. The elder wizard felt weak and defenseless, as if she were a new born child. After years of having the power of Grayskull circulate throughout her entire being. She had naturally become accustomed and semi dependent on it, for even the most simple and natural tasks.

_' Far to dependent on it ... never should I of abandoned by bodies own power, ' _she thought, exasperated at herself for being so foolish.

() I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from at the moment ... but would you mind moving so I can vaporize this freak? ... ()

Teelana quickly turned to face Adam's direction, giving the teen a hard stare. Indeed, given what had transpired between them, the young warrior was the last person on Eternia which she wanted to hear from. But, he did have a point, and despite her feelings towards him, the Sorceress knew for the sake of Eternia she should do as he asked.

Mustering more strength; a sign her bodies natural energy was beginning to kick in. The Sorceress started to back away slowly from the scene before her.

"Where are you off to my dear, don't you want to stick around to see the death of your champion?"

_' Champion ... '_ she said to herself in disdain._ ' That is the last word I would use to describe that manipulative spawn of evil! ' _

Given the anger and shame she still felt for their act of lust; her feelings for Adam at the moment and possibly for some time, was bordering on hate. Maybe over time, she would learn to forgive him; similar to how she hoped Teela would forgive her, for her past transgressions. But at the present, she wouldn't lose any sleep if both Skeletor and Adam somehow managed to kill each other.

"He along with you can rot in the depths of hell for all I care ..."

Teelana's statement was dripping with such contempt, all who heard knew instantly that some sort of fallout must of happened between her and Adam to cause such a response.

"Ah ... do I sense some strife between Masters?" Skeletor said with a snicker. "Do not worry though wench. Whatever troubles yourself and the prince may have will soon be at an end ..."

The Sorceress suddenly found herself being blown back by a tremendous gust of wind caused by a sudden explosion of magical energy from Skeletor's body.

"Now watch the end of your hero!"

Using the energy he took from the Sorceress, Skeletor poured every ounce of power within him into the power struggle; cockily thinking there was no way his opponent could match such an amount of raw energy. But to his surprise and utter horror, the sphere continued it's decent on him; only this time at an accelerated rate.

With eyes filled with fear, Skeletor could only watch, as he was enveloped by the giant sphere. Haunting cries of agony soon escaped from his countenance, as his flesh felt like it was being melted away.

**-xXx-**

The Sorceress slowly rose into a sitting position, while cautiously eyeing the other two occupants of the force field. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, she mouthed a barely audible thank you towards Kakarotto for saving her life.

"No problem Guardian ..." Kakarotto responded coolly.

Teelana gave a slight nod; another sign of her gratitude. Even though she was very wary of Kakarotto; given how their first meeting had went about inside Grayskull. She had to admit if it weren't for him, she might have been killed by the tremendous explosion which followed Skeletor being consumed by the sphere.

The explosion engulfed everything within a forty yard radius, including the force field where the three were housed. But the three were in no danger whatsoever, as the shield surrounding them was capable of withstanding far more damage then what was bombarding it.

_' I did not fathom Adam would be so powerful ... his power truly does surpass that of Grayskull's, just like he told me ... ' _Teelana thought with a bit of awe, as she watched the explosion decimate Skeletor's body.

Soon, thoughts that perhaps it was the wrong decision to not support Adam when he first came to her, crept into the Sorceresses mind. But, she quickly dismissed the thought. Teelana knew there was no way anyone in their right mind would of gone along with what Adam wanted to do, and certainly not one with her generations of knowledge.

_' To give Eternia's greatest evil the power to conquer it is absurd and utterly foolish. Evil can never be underestimated, no matter how powerful you yourself may be. '_

"That's a very astute observation, and normally I would agree whole heartily with your words, but in this case evil will not survive, no matter what Skeletor may try," Kakarotto stated with a small smile.

"How can you be so sure? ... You of all people should know the danger in Adam's underestimation of Skeletor," Teelana snapped back, not bothering to ask how he knew what she was thinking, considering her powers were gone.

"This is not the typical situation ... I didn't train Adam to lose to or underestimate his opponent... As I told you, Skeletor's evil will not survive their battle."

"But how can you be so sure? ... Adam does appear to be more then a match for Skeletor, but anything can happen in battles, especially one such as this."

"Your faith in Adam is sorely lacking, a bit surprising considering the hardships you Masters have gone through together ..."

"Why should I have any faith in that ...--"

Teelana quickly stopped in mid-breath. Even though her anger was justified at Adam, to spare herself more shame and guilt, she thought it best to silence herself.

"For what it's worth noble guardian ... My apologies for what the boy has done ... He is still young and immature," Kakarotto said apologetically, shocking both women that he actually sounded remorseful.

Kakarotto, being normally hard and cold. Knew there were times when that attitude needed to be put aside and a more sympathetic one needed to be adopted; especially when it came to dealing with women and their sometimes high-strung emotions.

"Saying sorry won't change what has happened ..." Teelana stated, as she broke out of her shock. "L-let's just drop this issue. I don't need any further reminder of how my life has been a complete failure ..." she solemnly stated.

Hearing the despair in her voice, Kakarotto decided to do as she wished and dropped the entire conversation. Evil-Lyn though was more then a little suspicious by Teelana's comments and sought to address the situation further. But, fortunately for the Sorceress Kakarotto quickly silenced his latest pupil.

"Everyone is untitled to have their secrets Evelyn, let the guardian have hers."

Evil-Lyn gave her master a quick look of annoyance, but did as he commanded. His sudden show of mercy towards her long time hated enemy slightly unnerved her. There was obviously something the Sorceress was hiding; something Evil-Lyn saw which bothered the guardian greatly.

_' Perhaps Adam has turned against the Masters as well. That would make sense, I doubt they would willingly throw aside their allegiance to Randor. But why would that matter to the Sorceress of Grayskull though? ... Her allegiance is to her duty of protecting the secrets of Castle Grayskull. I doubt she would care who rules Eternia, as long as the person is not Skeletor or anyone else tyrannical. So why does she seem so distressed? ... '_

While Evil-Lyn pondered on the cause for the Sorceresses grave attitude. The smoke caused by the the explosion was beginning to clear, allowing the onlookers to turn their full attention back towards the two combatants, and see Skeletor's fate.

**-xXx-**

As he watched Adam approach, Skeletor could only stare in fear and bewilderment. The broken mutant laid bloodied and battered on the ground, utterly shocked that such a thing could happen to him.

"This cannot be happening to me ... I ... I was suppose to be all-powerful ... this cannot be happening ..." he weakly stated.

"I told you your power wouldn't come without a price. I hope you now realize you should of listened to me when I gave you the chance to run away," Adam said with a snicker.

Skeletor gave his nephew a hateful glare. Every inch of his body was racked with unbelievable amounts of pain. Along with most of his bones being broken, and various gashes spread throughout his horribly burnt body.

"Do you want to know why I gave you the power of Grayskull uncle?" Adam asked, as he knelt down beside Skeletor.

Skeletor let out a weak growl, but quickly regretted the action as it caused his body to go into painful spasms.

"The one and only reason I handed the orb over to you Skeletor, was to make you feel invincible. Then while you were at the height of cockiness, I would then crush you, your dreams, and your pride, like pieces of fruit underneath my feet. I wanted to make you feel the same fear and desperation you have had many people feel towards you."

Reaching down, Adam placed his right palm unto the orb. Then with a smile which could only be described as sadistic, he started to pull the orb out of Skeletor's scorched chest.

"Scream uncle ... I want hear your torment ..." Adam said sadistically.

Just when Skeletor didn't believe he could feel any higher level of pain then what he was already feeling. Pain so excruciating bombarded his body, making him feel as if his soul was being ripped out

"Count this as a bit of payback for the harm you've caused. Suffer Skeletor, suffer ..." Adam again said in a sadistic manner, as he slowly and deliberately pulled the orb out; trying to inflict the most pain as possible.

For miles, Skeletor's haunting screams echoed in the ears of people and animals alike. The hearts of those eternians who heard his cries, felt pity for whatever creature was suffering such agony. But the instigator of Skeletor's pain, only continued to smile with delight at the pain the mutant was feeling.

"Come on, you can scream louder then that ..." Adam said, as he pulled the orb out another inch.

Skeletor involuntarily obliged his nephews comment by letting out another series of blood curling screams.

"Louder! Let the people of Eternia hear the screams of their tormentor!"

Adam's demeanor was growing more cruel and heartless as the minutes passed by. The pleasure he was deriving from the pain he was putting Skeletor through was clearly evident to those watching. But none more then Teela, who had shaken off her earlier incoherence, and was now watching with horror the uncharacteristic behavior of the man she loved.

She wanted to run over, and attempt to stop him. But the fear of a less then receptive response on his part stopped her. The teen's response was understandable, given the traumatic effect of being slapped not once, but twice, by the man she planned to marry. In her heart, she was deadly terrified of having it happen again.

_' I want to believe his promise; that it will never happen again ... But ... what if ... he were to strike me a third time for trying to stop what he's doing to Skeletor_? Teela thought, as even more fear gripped her heart at the thought of being abused for a third time.

**-xXx-**

"I said louder you piece of scum! Scream louder!"

Again, Skeletor involuntarily obliged his nephews malicious comment by letting out another blood curling cry. Such pain was coursing through the Master of Evil's body, he was left with no other choice but to swallow his pride, and beg his tormentor to stop.

Surprisingly, the young warrior did stop. But only so that Skeletor's screams would not drown out his next statement.

"You might as well learn to like the pain Skeletor, because you're going to be in for far worse then what you're feeling now ... " Adam said with a malicious grin.

Expecting to see a look of fear, Adam was instead greeted by an almost inaudible chuckle coming from his uncle's disfigured form. The soft laughter caused the young warrior to have a look of confusion; given there was no reason he could fathom for Skeletor to find amusement in his current situation.

"Y-you make me proud boy ..." Skeletor weakly uttered out.

"What was that you just said?"

"I said you make me proud Adam ... First destroying Castle Grayskull, then over throwing Randor, torturing your greatest enemy into submission, and last but certainly not least, laying; along with taking some other sexual _liberties,_ with the guardian ... I couldn't of done a better job myself ..."

Adam gazed at his uncle with a look of complete shock. In spite of the pain, a twisted laugh escaped from Skeletor's mouth at seeing his nephews reaction. But what little joy Skeletor gained, was soon replaced by the all too familiar sensation of pain, caused by the orb being ripped out of his body.

"Don't feel so happy because you took some of the Sorceresses memories when you drained her of Grayskull's power. Nothing you took from her mind, nor any crafty words will get you out of paying for your crimes, nothing ..." Adam said in a cold, uncaring voice, as he continued on with his torture.

**-xXx-**

"You laid with Adam? ..." Evil-Lyn asked astonished, directing her question directly at the Sorceress.

Teelana kept her eyes focused on the scene playing out before her without acknowledging Evil-Lyn's question. The move didn't go unnoticed nor unchallenged, as the dark arts practitioner sought to get an answer out of her counterpart.

"I asked you a question guardian ... " Evil-Lyn said with a bit of agitation.

Again, the sorceress said nothing, despite the fact her anger was rising do to Evil-Lyn's coarse and intrusive question. Along with her seemingly never ending guilt over the situation.

"I suggest you answer me, unless you've forgotten that you are powerless at the moment."

"And what does that have to do with giving you an answer to a question you have no right to ask!" the Sorceress snapped back, while shooting Evil-Lyn a threatening glare.

"Whether I have the right or not doesn't matter to me. If I wanted I could just beat the answer out of you, if you desire."

"Come and try to, you foul, sorry excuse for a woman!"

Both women began to slowly rise; with eyes ablaze with anger. But whatever harm they planned to do to one another, was put on hold, as Kakarotto put a restraining hand on each of their shoulders and forced them back down in their original sitting positions.

"Evelyn ... leave her be. As I told you before, let the guardian have her privacy."

Like before, Evil-Lyn obeyed her master; albeit still puzzled as to why he was being so merciful to the Sorceress.

"Thank my master for saving you this time. Next we meet, you may not get off so easily."

"No, you should be the one to thank him for saving your sorry self from being left a smoldering carcass," Teelana spat back, raising a glowing right hand to emphasize her point.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Evil-Lyn said with a cocky smirk, even though she was quietly surprised that the Sorceress had any magical power left.

"It is a warning ... one you should adhere to if you value your life," Teelana growled out; fortunate though, the Elders found a way to give her some power, once Adam started to pry the orb loose from Skeletor's body.

The Sorceresses threat, even though not outwardly apparent on Evil-Lyn's face, greatly surprised her. She then realized that perhaps her former master's words may of contained some truth, and that some sort of liaison did or was happening between Adam and the Sorceress.

_' Those two lovers? '_

Evil-Lyn nearly burst out laughing at the mere thought. If that was indeed the secret Teelana was hiding; the one she was apparently willing to fight and even kill over. Then Evil-Lyn perfectly understood why the Sorceress would want to keep it a secret, and do everything possible to stop the truth from getting out.

_' That would certainly be quite scandalous in Eternian politics if it ever were to spread to the various smaller kingdoms and tribes. Plus within the palace itself, such a thing would destroy the pristine image attributed to both of them. Well that is if that bastard Skeletor is telling the truth. But if he is, then I must find a way to use this knowledge to my advantage. '_

Responding to Teelana's comment with the same cocky smirk, Evil-Lyn turned her attention away from the temperamental guardian, and back onto the continual torturing of her former master. But, the witch couldn't help but let out a giggle, as her devious mind began to think of ways to blackmail both the Sorceress and Adam into giving her anything she desired.

**-xXx-**

_' Laying ... along with some other sexual liberties, with the guardian ... ' _Adam guiltily repeated the statement to himself.

The near incident between Evil-Lyn and the Sorceress, hadn't gone unnoticed by the young warrior; given it was only happening a few feet away. He tried paying no heed to the events happening inside the forcefield; trying instead to focus all of his attention on the continual torture of his hated enemy. But, like all matters of guilt, a person can only suppress the feelings for so long before they are forced to deal with the painful emotions.

_' Why of all things did this blasted fool have to mention that! I was just beginning to get over the guilt, now all the pain and self loathing is flooding once again into my heart! Curse that deformed piece of trash ... curse him! '_

With his right hand still on the orb, Adam wrapped his left around the area of his uncles massive Adams apple; beginning to slowly, but deliberately choke the life out of him.

"Time to die Skeletor ... no longer will your presence continue to darken my life ..."

Like a man drowning, Skeletor grasped desperately for air. But his attempts were completely futile, as the world began to grow dark the longer Adam held his death grip.

"Enjoy your eternity burning in hell my uncle ... enjoy ..." Adam said with glee, as his eyes were filled with a malicious kind of happiness.

In seconds, all the years of suffering under evil's shadow would all be over.

"Adam stop, you can't do this!" Teela suddenly screamed, as the teen came running up to her love.

"Go away Teela ..." Adam warned, as he shot her a threatening look.

The young captain stopped dead in her tracks at Adam's look. The teen stood a couple feet away from her love, too afraid to move any closer. Thoughts of the two times Adam struck her raced through her mind. The pain of those two incidents started to sap away her courage; the same courage she barely managed to muster after realizing running away, instead of trying to stop Adam, would make her part of the reason if he did end up becoming like Skeletor as she feared.

_' I must not fear ... I must not fear ... ' _the teen repeated over and over again in her mind in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Adam ... please listen to me," Teela said with a bit of hesitance.

"Go away ... We can talk when this is over," he tried to say in a gentler fashion, but failed miserably, as his words still came out harsh.

Teela wanted to obey him and leave, but knew she couldn't just walk away. Adam was on the verge of making a potentially life destroying mistake, not only effecting himself, but to those he loved, and all the inhabitants of Eternia.

"No ... I will not go away, what you're doing is wrong," she said mustering her courage.

Adam gave her a look which begged if she had gone crazy. He then began to chuckle, which didn't go over well with his love who vehemently hated being laughed at.

"How is it wrong to give this scum the punishment he deserves? Everyone, including yourself knows he deserves this."

"You are right, he does deserve to suffer for the evil he has caused. But revelling in his pain or killing him is wrong. You must stop what you're doing to Skeletor or else I fear you will become like him ... You're above this Adam ... please stop ..."

"I will never become like this piece of trash! How can you even think of such a thing!"

"Never say never boy ... We are after all family ..." Skeletor hoarsely stated, as Adam had loosened the grip on his throat during the conversation with Teela.

Giving Skeletor a hateful glare, Adam struck his uncle across the mouth with the back of his left hand. Without giving Skeletor a chance to recover, Adam pulled the orb out another two inches, causing the Master of Evil to once again beg his tormentor to stop because of the pain.

"Stop it! Can't you see the more you do this the more you're becoming a monster like him! " Teela desperately screamed, hoping her words would make Adam see reason.

Adam snapped his attention back towards his love, giving her another hard stare. He wanted to backhand her for that statement, but quickly felt ashamed for thinking such a thing, after remember telling her he would never hit her again.

"And what would you have me do Teela, let him live so he can keep plaguing our lives with his evil?"

"If it means avoiding becoming a murderer and a monster like him, then yes. Let him stand before a trial and be judged properly. Skeletor is an evil bastard, but even he deserves to be judged fairly."

"Nothing short of death is appropriate for the crimes he has committed. Why should a trial of any kind have to decide that?"

"Because it is the right thing to do ..." she weakly whispered out.

"The right thing to do? What do you think I'm doing?" he asked sarcastically. "The right thing to do Teela is to rid this scum from the face of our planet. Do you think if he's allowed to live and imprisoned, he won't find a way to escape and continue plaguing not only us, but every person on Eternia?"

"He can be tracked down and be recaptured if he ever were to ...--"

"What if he's not recaptured in time? Do you want an innocents blood on your hands Teela? Do you want to live with the knowledge that a little child's life was snuffed out, because this creature still lived? Could you live with that knowledge Teela?"

"I ..." Teela stopped her response, thinking over what Adam had said.

Teela had to admit Adam's questions caught her a bit off guard. The thought of a child or anyone for that matter dying when it could have been prevented did send a wave of doubt as to whether to keep her stance on whether Skeletor should live or die.

"No answer? ... That's what I thought, now go away so I can finish this..."

"No ..." Teela stated defiantly.

Despite her newly acquired doubts, Teela still couldn't shake the feeling that allowing Adam to kill Skeletor in a hate ridden act of vengeance, would result in him eventually become like his hated uncle.

"Remember what my father told me about rage? How it must be controlled and tempered. Not let loose to consume like a wild fire. For fire left unchecked will consume everything in it's path until nothing is left ... Hate will destroy you Adam ... like how it almost destroyed my mother ..."

"Don't you mean YOU almost killed your own mother?" he spat out bitterly. "Don't lecture me about controlling hatred woman! If I didn't stop you, your precious mother would be dead at this moment!"

Teela recoiled slightly at his biting indictment, but didn't back down despite the truth in his words.

"You're right ... my hatred over her past mistakes, nearly cost me dearly ..." she said taking a quick glance towards her mother; who looked a bit shocked at her daughters response. "But I will be the first to say I was wrong ... I am not saying myself and her can be considered friends as of now, but treating her like I did was not in-line with the morals Man-At-Arm's and your parents installed in us while growing up," the teen said with a hint of remorse, causing the Sorceress heart to leap out of happiness upon hearing them.

In the frame of mind he was in, and despite the sudden wave of guilt which was steadily sweeping over his heart. Hearing anything about morals or anything which involved Skeletor not receiving death as justice, Adam simply didn't want to hear.

The young ruler was also growing more and more agitated the longer his love fought him. He knew all too well how stubborn Teela could be, especially about subjects she felt strongly about. He knew she wasn't going to back down, the way things were going. So Adam decided then, to use the one trump card he reasoned would end the entire discussion.

"I don't need any advice from a person who solves their problems by taking a drug ... "

Adam's venomous words sent Teela's emotions spiraling out of control. She took an unsteady step back, with a look of horror which said without words her reaction to his statement.

"Now go away!"

Without being given the chance to respond, a wave of invisible energy suddenly hit Teela sending her hurtling back towards the palace gates. Within seconds her back impacted harshly with the structure, causing her to cry out excruciatingly, as the pain quickly spread throughout her entire body.

The Sorceress had to use every ounce of her composure to keep from unleashing a profanity filled tirade at what she had just seen and heard. The rage inside her heart was growing by the seconds as she looked upon her bruised and bloodied semi-conscious daughter imbedded into the palace gates.

Feeling the penetrating gaze of the Sorceress upon him, Adam whipped his head around, with a hard stare of his own, direct at his loves mother.

"You knew what she was doing and did nothing! So don't dare sit there and pass judgment on me!"

The two pseudo lovers, glared at each other, eye's ablaze with fury.

"Do not make me regret stopping Teela from killing you woman ... or else I could always drive her mad with my power again and have her finish what she started ..." Adam said maliciously.

Evil-Lyn tossed another glance over at the Sorceress after Adam's statement, anxiously awaiting Teelana's response. The witch soon got her wish, as she watched Teelana's eyes glow white with power; showing the intensity of her anger. The blatant show of emotion also showed to Evil-Lyn that the mother Teela almost killed was indeed the Sorceress. This new revelation also brought a smile to her face, followed by a chuckle.

Evil-Lyn's small laugh didn't go unnoticed, as the enraged Sorceress whipped her head towards the still chuckling witch.

"You have something you want to say to me witch! Speak up! Because they will be the last words you ever utter!" Teelana threatened, ready to pounce on Evil-Lyn the moment she uttered a single word.

Evil-Lyn was about to respond, until Kakarotto shot her a stern look which quickly silenced any thought of a response on her part.

"Calm yourselves woman, your enemy is on the other side of this shield awaiting death," Kakarotto stated sternly to the Sorceress.

"Calm! This is all your fault! If you didn't come to this world and corrupt my champion then none ...--"

"I said calm yourself ... or I will do it for you ..." Kakarotto said coldly, with a stare which sent waves of fear into the Sorceresses heart.

Teelana reluctantly did as Kakarotto commanded, knowing full well after the incident inside Castle Grayskull she wasn't a match for the Saiya-jin warrior.

"I highly suggest you both get your priorities straight, and save the anger you both share for one another for a more opportune time," he said looking sternly between the Sorceress and Adam, but more towards his young student.

Adam knew Kakarotto was right, and despite wanting to lash out further at the Sorceress for her laisser faire attitude in regard to Teela's addiction, he slowly turned his attention back towards his fallen enemy.

"As always, you are right teacher ... Forgive me for losing focus on the task at hand," Adam said apologetically. "But know this woman ... When this is over you, your daughter, and I are going to have a very, very long discussion about a lot of issue's..." he said coldly, turning his attention back towards the Sorceress for a brief moment.

"I will be looking forward to it Adam, and believe me, you will find it to be unlike any discussion you have ever had ... " the Sorceress said in her own icy fashion, but added a knowing grin, which slightly unsettled the young warrior.

**-xXx-**

"Good bye uncle ... as I said before, enjoy your eternity burning in hell ... "

With one quick and demonstrative yank, Adam pulled the orb completely out of Skeletor's body; leaving a huge, bloody hole in the middle of his chest. Pain beyond what was thought possible to feel coursed through every fiber of Skeletor's being. An in-human cry soon followed, as the writhing mutant's body started crackling with magical electricity right before shrinking back to its original size.

If there was ever a time to feel pity for your fellow man, it was now that time.

"Scream and writhe all you want Skeletor, no mercy shall be shown to you today," the now standing warrior said, as he looked emotionlessly down at his uncle.

It was finally over. The years of living in fear and anxiety over the next attack by Skeletor and his legions. Gone forever would Skeletor's vile taint on the beautiful world of Eternia. Peace could finally be restored. A lasting serenity, free from the forces of evil.

But strangely, Adam didn't feel happy.

_' I feel so empty ... almost ... almost remorseful to a certain degree, ' _he thought, while continuing to wait for Skeletor's slow and agonizing end.

() Teacher why? Why do I feel sadness for this monster? () Adam desperately asked, confused at his sudden change of emotion.

() Perhaps it is because you have never killed before. And now that Skeletor is mere minutes away from dying, the reality of your act is finally kicking in. Taking of a life is quite a thing, you take away all a man has or all he ever will. ()

() How can I overcome these feeling's? ()

() You may never overcome them. The finality of the act can be too much for many to bare. But, you're young and still have a lot to learn about life Adam, I'm sure in time you will look back on this day and see that your actions were for the benefit of all on your home. ()

() Yeah ... I hope ... ()

() Do not worry my young apprentice you will be fine. Consider it if you will, another lesson for you to learn. ()

() I will try ... ()

() No! You either do or do not Adam. Try is the word of the weak ... ()

Ending their conversation, Adam went back to waiting for Skeletor's end. While he waited, he began to replay the days events and also what might be in store for him once the next day came. The thought's weren't exactly pleasant. Not only did he have to deal with smoothing things over with his parents. But he also had to deal with the rest of the Master's; who he also imprisoned in the dungeons with his father.

_' Those won't be easy conversations, but I'm sure everything can be worked out. It may take some time, but they should forgive me for my actions ... '_

Adam began to go over in his mind what to say to his parents and friends to curb their anger. But as he was doing this, another thought crossed his mind; and that was how to handle the situation with Teela.

Even though his anger still burned brightly over his loves addiction, he began to wonder if yelling and screaming at her for what she had gotten herself into may not be the best way to handle the situation.

_' Perhaps I need to find a less aggressive way to deal with the whole situation. One where she would be willing to tell me the whole truth, and not be afraid that I will lash out at her ... '_

It was then Adam seriously considered some of Teela's earlier statements and wondered if killing Skeletor in this manner might make things worse for him when it came to dealing with her later on. He then devised a plan, which he hoped would satisfy his urge for revenge, and still leave him in the good graces of the woman he loved.

**-xXx-**

_' I ... I'm still alive, '_ Skeletor thought with wonder.

Skeletor swore he was dreaming. He had fully expected to be in the afterlife awaiting his eternal fate. But instead of being greeted by the creators heavenly aura, Skeletor instead felt the scorching heat of the afternoon sun beating down on him.

_' This can't be real ...' _

Skeletor slowly sat up, amazed that he felt no pain. Checking his chest, he saw the huge whole which once occupied the area was now completely gone. Quickly scanning the rest of his body, Skeletor was overjoyed to find his scorched skin, broken bones, and anything else he had suffered was now completely healed.

_' How? ... How can this be, how am I healed? '_

Skeletor looked directly in front of him, gazing at the palace he dreamed of ruling. The site proved that either he was in some sort of strange dream state before death, or miraculously he was still alive.

Rising to his feet, Skeletor tried to see if he still had use of his magic, and was soon pleasantly surprised as his Havok staff materialized into his right hand. Pointing it towards the palace, Skeletor was overjoyed as his dark power flowed freely through his body.

"I'm alive!" he screamed joyfully. "Boy probably didn't have the stomach to go through with it. Spineless whelp, just like his worthless father ...--"

"Turn around you idiot! ..."

Skeletor immediately turned his attention towards the source of the voice, only to have his heart filled with bone chilling fear, as he meet the penetrating gaze of his young nephew.

"This is your very last chance ... just so no one can say you weren't given a fair opportunity to turn away from a life of evil!" Adam yelled out, giving a sharp look towards Teela; who even though still imbedded in the gate, had regained full consciousness and was looking directly at him with a look of sadness.

"I will now give you two, and only these two options. The first, take your chances before a trial and let your fate be determined by a select group of judges. Or ... you can continue this futile battle, which you have absolutely no hope of winning ..."

**-xXx-**

**_A/N:_** **_Interesting choice Skeletor has ... His decision will impact the next (and last) part of the story greatly. Sorry it took so long for this part to come out, I'm just not a fast writer. I don't think the next part will take as long to put up though, considering I have a lot of it already written, but you never know. :) Well, let me know whether you like the SECOND part of the ending or not. _**

_**P.S: Just incase there is any confusion, I am now splitting the ending up into three chapters. So the chapter before and this one are parts one and two, leaving only one more to go. **_


	22. Chapter: 20

_**The Price Of Power**_

" Speech "

' _Thoughts '_

(( Inward voice ))

() Telepathy ()

**_A/N: Finally ... it's finished! _****_ Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter: Twenty **(Third installment of the ending)_

**-xXx-**

Destiny calls to everyone, but it is up to us if we chose to listen.

Although a bit groggy, Teela heard every word Adam uttered. Sadness upon sadness filled her heart. She no longer cared for the events going on in front of her. All that ran through her mind were Adam's last words before she found herself pinned against the palace gates.

_' How did he find out? ... H-how?_ ... ' the teen despairingly asked herself.

Teela began to go into a panic at what the discovery of her secret meant. Thoughts of being verbally degraded, and perhaps being completely shunned by Adam and those she loved circulated through her mind. The teen was terrified, utterly and completely. Her emotions were now in full disarray, as a river of tears began to fall.

**-xXx-**

Skeletor stared dumbfounded at the young monarch, he to was taken aback by his nephews words.

"Repeat that?" he asked, trying to see if he heard Adam correctly.

"You cretin, did almost dying make you death! Adam snapped, annoyed he had to repeat himself. "I said, either except judgment before a trial, or you die ... Is that simple enough for you to understand?" he said condescendingly.

Skeletor's features immediately darkened. Infuriated, he raised his glowing staff, positioning it directly at Adam's amused face.

"So ... can I safely assume your answer is no to having a trial?" the young warrior asked hopefully.

Without saying a word, Skeletor unleashed his rage.

_' And now the fool shall die,' _Adam thought with a snicker.

Within a fraction of a second Adam slapped the staff aside, right as it fired. Skeletor, watched shocked as a wide beam of dark magic collided with the top of the royal palace. The impact completely destroyed the dome, but do to it being more of laser like attack, the attack did no other damage to the structure as it sped into space.

"Indeed you are a fool Skeletor," Adam said with a chuckle. "Truly a fool ... But, you have made me happier then you could possibly imagine."

**-xXx-**

"Why have you come to this world?" the Sorceress asked, directing her question at Kakarotto.

Kakarotto turned his attention towards the embattled guardian with a questioning glare.

"Why? ... What possible reason could you have for coming here, and ruining our lives!" Teelana shouted directly into Kakarotto's face.

"Ruining, woman, what nonsense are you speaking?"

"Ever since your arrival, your presence has destroyed our lives. From my daughter to that bastard Adam. If you never came then none of this would of happened! None of this!"

"Silence your mouth witch, you dare speak to my master so!" an enraged Evil-Lyn screamed.

Kakarotto quickly silenced Evil-Lyn with a gesture of his hand before she could utter another word. With the Sorceress back to her full strength and now in possession of the orb; which Adam tossed to her when he suddenly decided to heal Skeletor instead of letting him die. He didn't want to have to hurt Teelana if she suddenly attacked Evil-Lyn.

"I am not the one who has caused your misery woman, perhaps you need to look in the mirror to find the person responsible for that," Kakarotto cooly stated, without eyeing the Sorceress.

Teelana was visibly shaken by Kakarotto's statement, though she didn't give a reply.

"What you eternians do because of your own actions simply isn't my fault. I forced no one on this little planet to commit any moral sins. What problems yourself, your daughter and anyone else experienced was caused simply because of lack of self control and/or immaturity ..."

Again, Teelana said nothing, though she found Kakarotto's placid tone a bit unnerving.

"Do you somehow think just because I helped Adam attain the power he has now, that I'm somehow responsible for the way he has used it? The boy has made obvious mistakes, ones that I believe he will have to pay for once this ordeal with Skeletor is over with. I warned him about letting power consume his mind. His immaturity has led to his actions. Again, his ... immaturity, and not me," he said calmly, as his gaze was still on the events happening outside the shield.

Teelana thought over what was said, trying to find fault. Her gut feeling was telling her that even though there was a large amount of truth in what Kakarotto was saying, he if not fully responsible for Adam's attitude change, was partly so.

"I ...I doubt immaturity is the only reason for his tyrannical behavior ..." she muttered after mustering her courage. "When he first visited me after returning from being kidnapped by you ... I knew upon first laying eyes on him, that he was a far different person then the kind prince I once called champion ..." Teelana said with a twinge of sadness.

"And your point Guardian?"

"My point, is the way he talked about you, one would think you were ... some sort of god to him ..." Teelana said with a bit of contempt.

Kakarotto let out a chuckle at her comment. He turned to face her, deciding her comment deserved his full attention as he responded.

"I assure you, I am not The Most High. Adam simply has admiration for me, nothing more then that Guardian."

"Obviously this so-called admiration has lead to the twisting of his mind. He is twisted and evil, and considering you trained him and how hi he regards you, then ...--"

"Then it's only logical to presume that I am the source of his apparent turn to evil," Kakarotto said with a snort. "But, as I told you. What you eternians do because of your own moral shortcomings is NOT, repeat NOT my fault ... Each man and woman of creation has been endowed with a freewill. How you use it and the consequences that come about because of your actions is on that person."

"Well ... Adam's actions have obviously effected more souls then just himself. Whether you want to except blame or not, you are responsible ..."

"Look you frolicking whore! If my master tells you he is not responsible, then he's not responsible! Did laying with the boy decay your mind as well as your ethics!" Evil-Lyn suddenly spouted, deciding to again interject herself into the conversation.

"Who is talking to you, you vile, loathsome creature!" Teelana snapped, while giving Evil-Lyn a death stare.

"Ladies!" Kakarotto bellowed, giving them both a hard stare.

Both women quickly settled down before Kakarotto had to take further action. Neither one wanted to have to have him physically restrain them, as they both knew it wouldn't be the most gentle of restraints if he did.

"Thank you Evelyn for your defense, but I can handle the Guardians accusations on my own," Evil-Lyn's master said with a surprisingly warm smile directed towards her.

Evil-Lyn was surprised by her new masters tone. Normally, a slave would get and fully expect to be severely reprimanded for interfering in their masters affairs without permission. But, Kakarotto's words sounded strangely appreciative. It was a surprising tone to the witch, one she hadn't heard since before her previous lord became the vile creation of Hordak.

"Guardian ..." Kakarotto said, turning his full attention back towards the Sorceress. "Even though I understand why you would blame me for what has happened. I will now tell you this again ... What you eternians do because of your own moral shortcomings is simply not ... my ... fault ..."

Kakarotto's statement even though not an outright threat, the Sorceress could tell was laced with a trace of malice. Teelana knew without question she should drop the entire subject, before the subtle threat of harm came her way.

"Let me say this to you though ... Adam is not evil ... He may no longer be the champion of Grayskull you once knew, but I helped him to achieve the power he now wields to rid Eternia of the likes of Skeletor, and not to become what he hates. What he chose and now chooses to do with it was/is his own doing. The boy is young and can be a bit naive at times, but not evil."

"So you're saying he is simply power mad? I find that hard to believe ..." she said with understandable skepticism.

"Yes, power mad Guardian ... Emotionally he hasn't learned to deal with the type of power he now wields. I knew this when we finished with his training. I knew there was a very high probability he would be consumed by the feelings of might makes right, and possibly snap... "

The Sorceresses anger began to rise once again. She couldn't believe Kakarotto knowingly let loose an emotionally unstable super being on Eternia. Her anger was completely visible on her face, though she feared a verbal expressing of her feelings.

"There is only so much help a teacher can give to his student. Sometimes, those such as Adam need to go through some trying times in order to truly learn ... And whether you like it or not Guardian, what has taken place since his return is such a time..."

Again, Teelana said nothing, even though still not agreeing with Kakarotto's reasoning.

"A little advice though Guardian. Instead of hating Adam, I suggest you start comforting your daughter ... From your thoughts, you two were in the process of trying to build a relationship that never was. Helping her now would go great lengths in your attempt at doing so ... "

Teelana immediately turned her attention towards Teela, after realizing her hate towards Adam had blinded her to the pain her daughter was feeling at the moment. The pain and despair sweeping over from her daughters mind was nearly debilitating. Teelana's own guilt began to grow, ashamed she wasn't there sooner for her only child.

() Teela, everything will be okay my daughter ... do not despair because of what ...-- ()

The Sorceress jerked back as another wave of her daughters emotions came surging over the mental connection. She now regretted just blindly entering her daughters mind once she saw Teela's mental wall was down.

"Remember ... she may be the key to whether Adam stays as he is, or returns to the prince you all once knew. "

"I don't care about that!" she said curtly. "I just want her to be well again and stop hurting! ..."

Kakarotto fixed his gaze back upon the Sorceress only to be surprised by the hard, yet glossed over pair of eyes which greeted him.

**-xXx-**

Being completely consumed by the elation he felt from basically hearing Skeletor ask for death, Adam paid no heed to what was going on behind him. The words were as whispers in the wind, as he let his focus remain solely on his opponent.

In a fraction of a second, the young warrior bridged the small gap between himself and his hated enemy, driving his right knee directly into his uncle's stomach. Skeletor doubled over in excruciating pain. He dropped to both knees, while holding his ailing stomach with both arms. His attacker stood silently over him, with a triumphant smile.

"I ...ll k-k ..ill you ..." the evil scourge feebly stated.

Adam scoffed at the pathetic attempt at a threat.

"I just want you to know you pathetic piece of scum ... I won't lose a moments sleep at the thought of you spending eternity suffering for every wrong you've done ... In fact it might make me sleep better ..." Adam said with a sadistic grin.

Skeletor looked up, enraged at his nephews words. He tried to rise and lunge forward, but his ailing body refused to respond to his desire.

"Just except your fate scum, there is nothing ... absolutely nothing which will save you now," Adam said with the same sadistic grin. "The only question which should be circulating through that twisted mind of yours is how you shall die."

Skeletor knew he was doomed. There was nothing which came to the tyrants mind, which he reasoned would get him out of his current predicament and stop him from meeting his eternal fate.

"Form sword ..."

Upon his command, a sheathed, silver katana like sword materialized into his left hand. Unsheathing the weapon, he let the blade hover ominously a couple of inches above Skeletor's neck

"Time to die ..." Adam said coldly, as he brought the weapon down.

**-xXx-**

"Magic?" a confused Evil-Lyn asked her master, after sensing no magical energy coming from Adam, as the sword was formed.

"It is a Neo-Sword Evelyn; a nano-technology weapon, which are imbedded in all advanced forms of the Vimochian military fighting gi."

"Is mine such a gi?"

"No ... yours is a simple trainee uniform. The only thing it has like all of the gi's I had Seih develop, is self repairing material," he said giving his new pupil a small smile.

"When will I receive one such as Adams my master?"

"When you are ready Evelyn. I have big plans for you ... and when you're ready you will receive everything that will come with your position in my kingdom."

Evil-Lyn smiled seductively, looking at her master with a hungry look.

"Will this position have the title queen associated with it? ..." she asked hopefully.

Kakarotto let out a small chuckle, but didn't respond to her question. He reasoned telling her now, that she would first be his bodyguard. Then both his and Seih's when they were married, probably wouldn't sit well with her at the moment, and would cause even more animosity between the two women then what he was already expecting.

"You will have to wait and see when we return ... But, I will say that you will do well for yourself Evelyn, and will gain the power you desire," he said with a small smile.

Evil-Lyn slowly moved her lips towards his. When he didn't try to avoid her approach or simply stop it, she went forward and locked lips with her new master. The kiss started off small, but as the seconds passed, it grew more and more passionate. Hope then sprung up into the witch's heart like a geyser. Hope, that she would not only be able to gain a share of her masters heart, but steal it completely away from Seih.

**-xXx-**

Twenty yards away from the gates of the royal Palace, a bloodied Skeletor stood, glaring with seething venom at his remorseless assailant.

Skeletor was a mess. His face was bruised and had a deep scar going diagonally down it. Blood was oozing out of the wound and dripping on the ground. The rest of his body matched his face. Scars and bruises were all over. The Master of Evil could barely stand as a result, but had enough strength to utter curses at his attacker.

"How it hurts me Skeletor that you curse me after I allowed you to have some more minutes of life ..." Adam said with a chuckle. "I figured you would be appreciative, considering I could of ended your life with a simple flick of my blade."

Adam let out a small chuckle, as Skeletor began yelling about wanting to kill him.

"This is the end for you Skeletor. Since you wish it so much, you will now pay for all the crimes you've done to this world," Adam said coldly.

"You think so boy? I will never rot in an Eternian prison! Never!"

"Who said anything about you rotting in prison?" Adam asked slightly confused, wondering if perhaps he had beating Skeletor into a state of delirium. " I gave you the chance to surrender and except a trial and face a possible exile, but your ego refused to accept it. Now ... you must and will pay the price for your foolishness," he again said in a emotionless manner.

"Curse you!" Skeletor screamed.

Adam unsheathed his sword once again; reading himself for when Skeletor attacked.

"Come Skeletor ... come and DIE! ... " Adam screamed, as he became incased in a blue flame like aura.

The Master Of Evil in turn gathered what strength he had left and charged with reckless abandon. Raising his Havoc Staff above his head, Skeletor swung with all his remaining strength.

Adam waited and didn't move an inch. He stood with his arm's down with his sword facing towards the ground. A smile crept on his lip's as he saw his opponents desperate attack. Moving out of the way of the strike he brought his sword up, cutting the staff in two. Skeletor was shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his resolve. Lunging at his opponent, he pulled back his right fist and tried to connect with the last of his strength.

"Pathetic fool ... you should of lied down and crawled away like all slime," Adam said coldly. "Now except your fate ... "

With ease and amazing grace, Adam leapt over the punch while at the same time cutting off Skeletor's hand. As he landed behind his victim, who was now clutching his right arm and screaming in excruciating pain.

The young warrior disappeared from sight. Seconds later Skeletor was being slashed over and over again by an invisible force. Those gathered watched as more deep cut's appeared all over the scourge of Eternia's body. Huge droplets of blood were flying everywhere. Skeletor stood motionless, the ferocity, speed of the attack, and the share pain he was in, caused the sorcerer to go into a state of paralysis.

But, mercifully for him, his torment would soon come to an end.

"For all the pain and misery you've caused ... For all the pain and misery! ..." Adam stated, stopping his blitz attack, as he reappeared about twenty feet above what was left of the evil tyrant

"Adam no!" Teela desperately screamed.

Adam turned his attention towards his love, only to be met with a scene which nearly broke his heart. Looking at her bruised and battered form, his guilt rekindled, forcing him to once again second guess himself about what he was about to do.

_' I cannot turn back now, I've come too far ... Skeletor must die, no matter what it cost me ...' _Adam thought, as he turned away from the looks of despair and horror which were plastered over Teela's face. _' For every innocent man and woman on Eternia, I do this ... To end the years of fear and pain he has caused others. I do this for Eternia ... for Eternia ...'_

"DIE!" the young warrior screamed with a tear rolling down his left cheek, as he made his decision to face whatever consequences his actions may bring.

Clutching his sword with both hands, and raised over his head. The blade became encased in a Adam's blue ki, making it look similar to a light saber. For himself, and for all on Eternia, Adam came down on the scourge of his beloved home. The two then became enclosed within a blinding blue light, as the impact caused a tremendous explosion, making the scene look similar to when a nuclear bomb is detonated.

**-xXx-**

"Too much power ... far too much ..." Kakarotto said to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

As the explosion grew closer and closer to the royal palace. Kakarotto knew that Adam was losing control of his emotions. The end result of such a loss of concentration would certainly mean only one thing, and as he watched the blast finally over take the palace, followed soon after by Teela's scream's, he knew the worse possible scenario had happened.

"Teela? ...TEELA!" the Sorceress suddenly screamed towards the palace, as she heard her daughters cries.

With grim reality, horror etched itself on the Sorceresses face, as she sensed her daughter's presence disappear.

**-xXx-**

A few minutes later, Adam slowly floated out of the twenty foot deep, forty yard long crater created by his attack on Skeletor. Devastation was all about, but his main focus was on the damage to his home, and more specifically the damage taken by the area Teela occupied.

"It's gone ..." he said in disbelief. "The gate is gone ..." he said sounding mystified, at the scene.

Adam stared in horror at what he had done. He had succeeded in ridding Eternia of Skeletor, but the price he paid in doing so caused him to have a sickening feeling of guilt. He stretched out his senses seeing if he could find his love. But like her mother, his search was unsuccessful.

"W-what have I done? ..." he whispered weakly, as his heart was filling with dread.

The gate, and a majority of the front portion of the wall surrounding the palace courtyard was turned into nothing but dust. The palace itself only suffered from deep cracks going along the walls of the columns with apparently no other structural damage.

Adam dropped to his knees, in a state of shock, as the horrific reality of Teela's fate was beginning to sink in.

"Teela ...!" the Sorceress screamed as she came swooping down from the sky. "Teela where are ...--"

"She's gone ..." Adam said with a blank expression.

The Sorceress stared blankly at the spot her daughter once occupied. She stretched out her senses on the whole of Eternia, desperately searching for the faintest trace of Teela's life-force. A cold chill soon swept over Teelana's body, as her search came up fruitless.

"Teela ..." she said in a state of disbelief. "No ... you can't be gone ... you can't be ..." Teelana again said in disbelief.

Adam still couldn't believe what had happened. His love, the woman he planned on marrying and bearing children with, was gone.

_' And it is my fault ... I... I killed her ...' _

Adam suddenly felt his teachers presence appear to his right, in between himself and the Sorceress. The young warrior looked up confused at his mentor; with his look asking without words how could such a tragic thing take place.

"You applied far too much power into the attack on Skeletor. It looked to me, Teela's remark to you before you struck, obviously caused some confusion within you and caused your loss of control," Kakarotto said sounding disappointed.

Adams heart began to break even more, causing his eyes to be filled with sadness.

"I'm disappointed in you Adam ... At the most inappropriate time you gave way to your inner doubts and guilt. If you would have been decisive and struck with absolute confidence; that what you were doing was right, your love would be here with you now ..."

Kakarotto's words stung Adam to his core, but yet it is the way the truth normally effects the guilty.

"You have proven you're still that weak boy I started training instead of the true warrior and man I was hoping you would turn out to be ... "

Kakarotto was going to continue in his rebuke of Adam's costly shortcomings, until he felt a slight power surge coming from the Sorceress. Expecting her to attack Adam for what he did to her only child. The Saiya-jin was surprised to see her instead, morphing into Zoar and flying off with the orb secured firmly in her talons, without even so much as an unkind word towards her daughters killer.

As she flew off, a few droplets of water hit the ground. Surprising Kakarotto that in her eagle form Teelana could cry.

"Dragonballs ... do you think the Dragonballs can bring her back teacher?" Adam asked, with his eyes beaming with hope.

Kakarotto turned his attention back towards his pupil, thinking over what was said. Indeed the Dragonballs could restore Teela to life, but whether that was the best thing or not for Adam at the moment, and for the future, was what Kakarotto was really pondering.

"Could you face her, after knowing she would know that it was you who killed her Adam?"

"I don't know ..." he admitted truthfully. "But, I must have her back ..."

"Is that so? ... Then what will you do if you lose control of yourself again and kill her a second time? Do you expect the Dragonballs to solve all of your problems for you?"

"Please teacher, I cannot live through life knowing ... knowing I killed her ..." Adam desperately pleaded.

"No ... As I said Adam, you must become a true warrior and a man. You may not like my decision, but it is the best for you and I believe everyone on this planet that Teela remains where she is ..."

Kakarotto moved over to his kneeling pupil and put a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"Do not fret my friend. I ask that you trust me Adam. Trust that I know what I'm doing and that in a few months time, you will see why I have made this decision."

Adam broke down and openly wept, as the reality of never seeing his love again was too much for him to bare. Kakarotto gazed on his pupil with a bit of pity. He highly doubted, in the mental state Adam was in, that he would have the courage to face his parents, friends, and comrades, and tell them the truth of what happened. So deciding that he would extend his stay on Eternia for a few more days, he called Evil-Lyn to himself, and teleported all three of them back to his polar home.

**-xXx-**

One week later, somewhere deep within the Evergreen Forest.

Evil-Lyn stared at the dimensional gate almost hypnotically. Crossing through would mean no going back to her former life as a scourge to Eternia. Instead, a new life would await her. One filled with hardships and trials around most every corner. But, also filled with blessings, which would make the short term pain worth it.

"In spite of what I said earlier, you do have a choice in this Evelyn ... If you choose, you may stay here ..." Kakarotto calmly stated.

Evil-Lyn gave Kakarotto a shocked expression, but somehow she knew he would tell her this. If there was one thing she learned over the years, was that it is better that people be with you because they choose to, and not because of force.

"You're free from Skeletor's grasp now Evelyn. You can now start your life over without that scum plaguing it. You told me your father once had such high hopes for you, that you could do so much better then to be with the likes of Skeletor. Now ... you have that chance ... A chance at redemption and a chance to prove those who thought you would end up a nothing wrong ..."

Kakarotto then put his left hand unto her right shoulder in a reassuring manner, which without words told Evil-Lyn he would support her decision no matter what it was.

Evil-Lyn sharply turned to face Kakarotto upon his touch. Without warning she closed the small gap that was between them. Draping her arms around his neck, she then reached up and locked lips with the man she now loved. Kakarotto was slightly taken aback for a few seconds by her bold and surprising move, but after feeling the passion with which she was kissing him, he decided to recuperate the act of love.

(( Looks like she is saying goodbye ... ))

_' Yes ... just like you wanted ... '_

(( You know this is for the best Kakarotto ... For both their sakes, this is for the best. ))

_' Whatever you say Son Goku, whatever you say ... '_

With an amount of passion which shocked them both. The two stood locked for a few more minutes, delving deeper and deeper into each other, before eventually separating. As they parted, Evil-Lyn undoubtedly knew what she wanted to do, and prepared herself for the consequences she knew would follow.

"Thank you for everything Kakarotto ... Thank you ..." Evil-Lyn said as a steady stream of tears started to fall from her eyes.

Kakarotto looked on at the uncharacteristic behavior with a bit of a heavy heart. He wanted Evil-Lyn to come with him, but that appeared to be an unrealistic dream at the moment.

"Sure you won't change your mind? ..."

Evil-Lyn took a couple of steps back, before giving him a warm smile. She loved him that much was true. Even as unexplainable as it was for her to feel love for someone she barely knew. Evil-Lyn knew without a doubt love was what she felt for the man before her.

"As you taught me, the will of Patamowos is before us ... Time for us both to except it ..." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes ... I guess it is ..." Kakarotto said flatly.

Kakarotto's answer caused her heart to sink. She had been hoping, he would change his mind about giving her a choice and just force her to go with him. But his answer, showed the decision was still hers.

_' Unfortunately ... ' _she sadly thought.

Taking another couple steps back, Evil-Lyn took one last long look at the man who had changed her life more then anyone else before him. The man who she wandered if life was possible to live without.

_' Not good thoughts Evelyn. You'll only make this harder for yourself ... ' _she solemnly thought.

Kakarotto could see the conflict written all over her face. But not wanting to make the situation more difficult then it already was, he gave her one last smile, before walking through the gate.

**-xXx-**

As the man she loved walked through the portal. Seih watched his return with mixed emotions. Apart of her was glad beyond words, to have her beloved back. But another side of her was furious with him for the kiss he shared with Evil-Lyn. She had watched the scene with barely controlled anger. Threatening those gathered that if the two didn't break the embrace up soon, she would; by means of putting her fist right through Evil-Lyn's face.

"Welcome back my lord. Did your trip go well?" stated a smiling Daz.

Kakarotto returned his chief and only bodyguards smile as he walked through the gate. He didn't have to ask why Daz was there, as it was a bodyguards duty to be wherever the king was located. He also didn't have to ask why six maidservants were there, as he knew Seih would have some on hand incase he needed something attended to.

"Fine Daz, fine ... How have you all been?"

"Excellent sire ... " replied Daz along with a majority of those gathered.

Kakarotto looked at the tall, lightly tanned, white haired, muscular bodyguard for a few seconds. Over the years Daz had become the closest thing to a son in the universe he was in. The twenty five year old in return, looked up to Kakarotto like a father, since his own father was killed a couple of years before Kakarotto first arrived on Vimoche Prime.

"Well my queen ... aren't you glad to see me?" Kakarotto said in a surprising warm manner towards Seih.

Seih wanted to still be mad at him for what she had seen. But after hearing him call her his queen, all anger quickly left from within her heart.

"Yes ... Always and forever my love ... I will always ...--"

Seihs' eyes watched with shock as from behind her love, a silhouette of a person appeared to be passing through the gate.

_' No ... No! ' _Seihinwardly screamed, as she realized who the person was.

With an euphoric look at seeing Seihs' surprised face, Evil-Lyn turned her attention to the rest of the occupants of the lab.

"Greetings everyone ...My name is Evi ... Evelyn ... I shall one day be your queen ... But until then, I will be as my master commands," Evil-Lyn stated, as she stood on the right side of the man she loved, while giving everyone and especially Seih a bemused look given their shocked faces at her sudden appearance and even more shocking words.

Seih's fury was slowly rising the more she thought upon Evil-Lyn's bold statement. Parts of the dream she had a couple of nights before re-entered her mind; the same dream\vision Kakarotto and Evil-Lyn had also shared.

_' Today ... was going to be so special ... Myself and Kakarotto were finally going to be together ... forever ...But this creature ruined it! And now I will ruin her ... '_

The meaning of what she had said in the dream was perfectly clear to her. Those words she uttered struck Seih to her core, causing unparalleled feelings of hate towards Evil-Lyn.

"I thought you left this off-world dog back on that planet!" Seih said maliciously, as she continued to glare hatefully at the only obstacle which stood in the way of her happiness.

Evil-Lyn tensed up at being called a dog. It took everything she had to resist the urge to start attacking. Instead, the Eternian witch decided to strike back in a less physical, but yet just as an effective manner.

"I may be a dog ... But apparently he must need a pet such as myself, for obviously you cannot satisfy him …" Evil-Lyn said giving Seih a wry look, hoping her words struck a nerve within her rival.

Now it was Seih who had to restrain herself from attacking. Nothing would of pleased her more at the moment then to rip Evil-Lyn's head clear off her body. But, the genius scientist knew Kakarotto would stop her immediately the moment she tried.

"I can satisfy my lord in all ways you cyprian dog! Unlike you, whose previous master found you so unworthy, that he sought to toss you the way of trash!" Seih spat back bitterly.

Seih's words caused Evil-Lyn to flinch slightly, as if she had been struck. Now more then ever Evil-Lyn wanted to have it out with Seih. But, she was no fool, and knew that at least physically she wasn't yet on Seih's level.

"Regardless of how you may try to deny it, you know what I say is the truth … after all, you should of known a little girl such as yourself could never truly satisfy a man such as Kakarotto ..."

"And you can! Whore, you have some nerve! One master dumps you, and like some parasite you latch onto my lord just because he showed you pity. I was right when I called you a dog, because only a dog would act in such a pathetic manner," Seih condescendingly responded.

Kakarotto stood quietly between the two bickering females. He kept a wary eye on them both incase one decided to attack the other.

((Now do you understand why I said to leave Evil-Lyn on Eternia?))

' _It's just a bit of tension … After being around each other for a while it should settle down … Hopefully ...'_

((As with the other times we have had this sort of conversation, you're just doing wishful thinking. They will never see eye to eye, never …))

' That we shall see … _and besides, Evil-Lyn chose to walk through the gate on her own. I gave her the choice of whether to stay on Eternia or come to Vimoche. She chose to come and except whatever fate is in store for her. Her destiny in the sovereign will of Patamowos is before her…On her own she chose to except it and reap whatever may come her way.'_

With his short conversation with Son Goku over, Kakarotto turned his sole attention back to the still bickering females. The tension around the room was still heavy, as everyone gathered could feel it. They all sensed that something bad was about to happen if the pair weren't separated soon.

**-xXx-**

The pain caused by tragedy, can either make one stronger or bring one to total ruin. It can make you repent of any and all crimes you have committed or harden your heart. You can learn from your mistakes and be an example to others in your attempt to make amends for your sins. Or you can allow pain and misery to be your companions as you walk the land. Allowing your shadow to stretch far across it, bringing darkness and death to all that it may come upon.

Adam looked up sadly at the statue of king Grayskull, inside the newly rebuilt castle Grayskull. He sighed heavily out of sadness and frustration, that he failed in his oath to be the person Grayskull was.

A month had now passed since that tragic day when he lost his love. His emotions were still in turmoil, as her face haunted him whether he slept or was awake. He still disagreed with Kakarotto's decision of not restoring Teela to life with the Dragonballs. He could not and frankly refused to believe that such a thing would be good for him.

But, he was thankful to Kakarotto for taking him away from the Royal Palace when he did. There was no way he could of brought himself to tell his parents, or the Masters what had happened, and even after a month had passed, he still couldn't. In fact, Adam hadn't had any contact whatsoever with anyone he knew, save for the Sorceress who had mentally contacted him to meet her at the rebuild Grayskull.

To say he was surprised when she contacted him would have been a severe understatement. She was the very last person he expected to hear from. But she did contact him, and so far was being quite calm facing the person who robbed her of any chance to reconcile and have a true mother daughter relationship with her only child.

Looking her in the face after all that had happened between them, was something which was very difficult for him to do. He wished he were instead back at the temporary polar home Kakarotto graciously left to him, caring for the baby dragon Asho; which Kakarotto had also left in his care. Anything right now would have been better then having to face her penetrating and hateful glare.

"I ... am ..." the Sorceress paused, unsure if she wanted to go through with the statement which undoubtedly would change both their lives forever.

Adam watched her with silent trepidation. He knew what was going to be said. You reap what you sow, and it was time for him to get the full extent of his brashness.

"Just say it ..." he said letting out a heavy guilt riddled sigh.

Teelana continued to look with hatred at the man which in her mind deprived her of the only thing in this world she truly loved. If she could, she would of killed him where he stood. But, that would only make matters worse then what they already were. Killing Adam would not bring back her daughter, even if it might give her a bit of satisfaction, knowing Teela would be avenged. Teelana hated to admit it, almost becoming ill at the thought, but from this point on, she/they now needed each other more then ever before.

"Pregnant ... you ... murderer ... I am pregnant!"

**-xXx-**

**_A/N: Now that is going to be a Long, Long, nine months for both of them. :)Well... that's it people. :) Thank you all again for your support during the two plus years it took to finish this story. Your comments, long or short did help to shape the story in some way. Now, I'm very curious to hear what people think of the story as a whole._**

_**Do not fret though, there will be a sequel :)) **_


End file.
